


Unveiled: A Long Forgotten Path

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Series: Ardyn's Happy Ending AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's humanity switch is flipped back on, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, NSFW, POV of Ardyn, POV of reader, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, beginning at ch. 9, but people still die, fix it happy ending for ardyn, follows canon gameplay and events, late canon divergence, lots of plot with sprinkled smut, semi-game rewrite, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 173,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: What would change in the FFXV story if a fifth member was added to the Royal Retinue? Given that the fifth member is female, a Kingsglaive, best friend to Gladiolus and unknown to all - including herself - the reincarnation of Ardyn Izunia's beloved...Would things turn out differently?Well—this story explores those questions. It will follow the canon gameplay timeline, with additional explorations into Ardyn's past and some of my personal head-canons. Overall goal: A semi-game rewrite fan fiction to give Ardyn a happy ending.Pre-reading suggestions: Watch Kingsglaive and finish FFXV





	1. Prologue and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction began to roll through my head after finding out that we will be able to make our own characters in the future for FFXV. (Now we know those characters only existing in the world of ruin but whatever) As a diehard fan for Ardyn, I needed a story revolving around him while also imagining what would have been different if there was a fifth party member -who through circumstances- could warm his cold immortal heart. 
> 
> Also, this has no beta reader...so all errors are blessedly mine. Thank You for reading!! (o^▽^o)
> 
> Spotify [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/dpcdx43z5yp0400jv44jueky2/playlist/2X9S8asZX85MgkFMOvsBRO?si=K4f3RGrRRfqnYz_xhfIcNA) to set the mood.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for unashamed Ardyn thirst. [@valkyrieofardyn](https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/) Also, all artwork linked here are commissions completed by wonderful artists. Screenshots are taken and edited by me. AND I do not own any of these characters from FFXV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare is never a good start to a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter is laying out the reader character details and relationship with the chocobros, especially Gladio. ;)
> 
> Edited 8/2018

**Prologue**

_A man's anguished screams fill your head, your name distinguishable within them. Not a call for aid, but begging you to flee. Time slows to a crawl as your rapidly beating heart pumps adrenaline through your veins. Breathing becoming ragged and strained as terror and panic seize your body. Unable to move a muscle, pulse pounding in your ears, you search for the source calling your name. As if feeling your eyes intensity the black mist obscuring your vision clears and you focus on the scene playing out before you. Hot anger burning through your frozen panicked state in an instant when you see him._

_The man producing the screaming is being dragged away by black hooded figures, thrashing like a wild animal trying to free himself from his captors. You stare at him intently trying to see if you recognize him; but it was like looking at something in your periphery, the features of his face always elusive, covered. Even unrecognizable, you feel by the twisting of your gut, that you know the man, and whats more is that he is someone precious being dragged away. With a hurried glance around at your surroundings, they also remain a mystery due to the dense darkness all around you. Like a spotlight, only the man and his captors are illuminated beneath your gaze._

_Recovering from your initial shock, you attempt to surge forward and rescue the man. Your body is roughly halted though, and you feel tight bands of pain around your forearms as they are dragged together behind you. You look around wild-eyed in surprise and see that a black hooded figure is also your captor; the shadow of their deep hood preventing you from making out their identity. Their hands clasped tightly around both of your arms, unrelenting, the cause of your pain. Other black hooded figures, one by one, start to materialize out of the darkness and surround you, blocking your view of the man._

_When all you see are black robes, a craze driven by desperation takes hold. The blood rushing in your ears soon replaces all other sounds. You struggle with all your might, muscles straining for release from your captor, but more hands are laid upon you, restraining you further. For what seems like hours or could've been minutes, you fight against the hands that feel like iron shackles. By the time your body is fatigued, and sagging in the hands restraining you, your throat is raw from all the screaming. For how could you stay silent, but the screaming had not helped at all except to put a voice to your despair and anger. Thoughts swirl in your head as you pant for air in your captor's arms:_ **_How can this be happening? Why is it happening? How can I be so useless when my beloved is being taken!?_ **

**_“Beloved”?  Is who this person is to me?_ ** _You still don’t know the identity of the man, but you now know for certain he is your other half. You cannot live without him._

_Even as the air you gasp down a swollen throat burns, you suck in one last large lungful. Tears streaming down your face, you let out a scream, coming from the depth of your breaking soul. Pouring into it all you have left. Hoping somehow the force of your scream will grant your release, and it does in a sense…_

    For you startle awake drenched in sweat, and panting heavily.

    A groan escapes from your lips as you peel the sweat soaked bed sheets off and roll out of bed to get a refreshing glass of water. "I really hate that damn nightmare," you mutter to know one as you exit your bedroom. It has plagued you since childhood but recently started to occur more often. Before it would haunt your nights several times a year, but waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmare was the second occurrence in two months today.  

   Walking across the cold floor of your apartment to the kitchen, you try to shake off the emotions from the nightmare. You didn't want to be anxious and grumpy the rest of the day; Which you will happen if you can't slough off the dark feelings lingering like a halo. As you fill a glass with cold water, you ponder questions you have asked yourself a million times after waking up from the dream: W _ho was that man? Why was he “my beloved”? And why does he plague me in my dreams?_ A new question, just as unanswerable, joins the others, W _hy in the Six’s name is it occurring more often?!_

   In frustration you set your glass down a little too hard, jolting yourself back to reality. You gulp down the rest of the cool water and take a couple of deep breaths to settle your nerves. Gripping the counter, with eyes closed, and feeling the chilled linoleum floor on your bare feet, a sense of calm starts to return to you. Opening your eyes you look at the clock on the oven and read that it's five in the morning. With a long sigh of acceptance, the rest of the tension in your body is released.

 _Well, I'm not going back to sleep. Might as well try to burn off this sense of dread with some training_. Five in the morning was a little early for it, but staying in your apartment, heavy with negative energy from the dream, wasn't an option. And as one of King Regis's glaives, training had become second nature. More meditative than anything, and always helped you forget the screams of a man you could never save. 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One**

     Insomnia has not always been your home. You were raised by your father for most of your life on the outskirts of the Old Lestallum Outpost, with the Rock of Ravatough as a constant backdrop. Your dad had made a living by being the lead hunter in the area and taking on hunt contracts frequently. At the age of four, you had lost your mother. She had also lived the life of a hunter, and just one day didn't make it back. Only her dog tags months later. 

     Taking on the roles of both parents, your father had done the best he could to raise you well and keep food on the table. It wasn't until you were older, you realized the struggles he went through in raising you alone and loved him all the more for it. He had only ever appeared carefree and happy, never showing you the stress he had undoubtedly felt. 

    Naturally being a daddy’s girl, you followed in his footsteps and became a hunter as well. When you had first approached your father to receive hunter training, he had tried to dissuade you at first. Your mother's tragic death still fresh in both your minds. You didn't let up though in trying to convince him. The desire to become stronger and resourceful could not be brushed aside. Eventually, your father gave in, (as he always would with you) and starting at ten years old you began training as a hunter. And since your father was one of the top ranking hunters of that time, your strength and skills soon parallelled his. 

     Along with wanting to be like your father, the weakness you felt in your nightmare motivated you to counter it with real-life strength. When you started having the nightmare within your eighth year of life, the first impression gathered from it was helplessness. Throughout the years, more snippets of the dream would become apparent, but your initial understanding was purely emotional. All you knew as a child was that you did not like the feeling of being weak. So your goal was to become stronger and never feel as useless as you did in the nightmare. And just perhaps, one day be able to save the man... 

    By the age of sixteen you were a proficient hunter, and often joined your father on bounties. You were disappointed though as the years continued, and your nightmare experience remained unchanged. No matter how strong you were in the waking world, you were never able to break free of your captors and save the man in the dream. Eventually, you accepted the fact that you couldn't help, finding some peace in knowing that you were stronger than your dream self. At the age of eighteen, after graduating from high school, you decided to take the next step in increasing your strength and fighting skills and traveled to Insomnia to apply to the Kingsglaive Academy. 

    The first year in Insomnia was rough. Finding a place to live, adjusting to the big city life, and initial training at the Kingsglaive Academy had challenged you. But the event that almost broke you in that first year was the death of your father. Two months after being accepted into the Kingsglaive Academy you had received a letter, notifying you that your father had perished while on a daemon hunt. Sorrow you were all too familiar with from your nightmare, overwhelmed your heart with his passing. You had slipped down into a heavy depression. The only reason you were able to persevere through that dark time was support from your fellow glaives and Gladiolus Amicitia.

     You first met Gladio while training at the Kingsglaive Academy. Even though your first view of Gladio was through a haze of sorrow, you remember being impressed by his ferocious physique and confident attitude. Via gossip, you had learned Gladio was a Crownsguard member and participated in combat training with the glaives to help further prepare him for becoming Prince Noctis's shield. His family having that duty since time immemorial. 

    In the weeks following your father's death, you used the Kingsglaive training grounds to work through your emotions. The anger at his too abrupt passing giving added strength to your attacks. Frustration at not being there to help, provided the willpower to push past your stamina limit. You were as wild and dangerous as one of Ramuh's storms. And the only person in your age bracket who could handle you was Gladiolus. If not for him taking the brunt of your wild swings and knocking you back more often than not, you suspect you would have been kicked out of the academy for harming another carelessly in your grief. But for whatever reason, hardly knowing you, Gladio never backed away from being your sparring partner. Matching your ferocity with his own, ying and yang to each others fighting style, you both ended your sessions together completely worn out. To exhausted and numb for emotions to have any effect. Just what you needed to survive. 

    Gladio had never asked, what fueled your raging emotions during training sessions, but after a couple of weeks, you found yourself opening up to him. It was after an intense sparring round, leaning heavily on a spear, that words flowed out of you. Talking about your fathers passing, being alone and wishing had the strength to save those you love. Shivering in sorrow and guilt about his death, your mothers, and the man who haunts you. Standing beside you, listening silently, Gladio let you get out all the words you needed to say. When you'd dissolved into sobs and tears, he had enveloped you in a hug and held you until you were done. Making you feel secure when you were so broken. 

      Once you had let down your walls and opened up to him, and he to you, Gladio quickly became a friend you never had before. Providing tough love that helped you get back on your feet but also showing you that you weren't alone in the world. Inviting you to hang out after training sessions with some of his buddies. At first, you were a little flustered at the additional attention from Gladio. With all your time spent together, sharing of personal troubles, you had developed a crush for the tough but caring man. But you let that silly notion slip into the background of the friendship cultivated with him. It had been clear that he was just a nice guy, and you both enjoyed each others company. In and outside of duty to the Crown.  

  The time spent with Gladio outside of training was either joining him to hang out with “the boys" or he partaking in the well know outlandish glaive gatherings. Both of you also enjoyed getting a group together on going on camping trips outside the wall for mini vacations. Gladio's group of "boys" included Prince Noctis, his royal advisor Ignis Scientia, and best friend Prompto Argentum. You almost died from shock the first time you were invited out and walked into an apartment expecting guys similar in fashion to Gladio, but instead realized you had walked into the Prince of Lucis’s apartment! But your anxiety about the situation was relieved quickly when Prompto eagerly greeted you at the door, and Ignis offered a taste of what they were having for dinner. Noctis had greeted you with a shy “Hey” and “welcome,” all the while blushing; immediately you'd took to him like the little brother you never had.

Once you were introduced to the tight-knit group, there was no going back. Hanging out with Gladio and the guys, was an event you looked forward to after a hard training day. Their company helping you significantly in adapting to life at Insomnia, providing the stability needed after your father's death and support through rigorous Kingsglaive training. Friends within the Kingsglaive were also made, but “the boys” had a fun dynamic you clicked into perfectly. In a matter of months, you found the meaning of family to began to include those four men. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	2. Tumultuous thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration into Gladio's relationship with Reader, but then the Chancellor arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated edited 7/16/17.
> 
> [Commission artwork](https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/post/167220375281/song-sorrow-without-solace-this-commission-has) at the end completed by @promptoloco on Twitter. Not gonna lie, the reader is a close representation of me. (>ω^) Feel like that is okay since I am giving much of my life to this fic haha

  Four years have passed since your early days at the Kingsglaive Academy and meeting “the boys.” In that time, you have graduated to a full-fledged Kingsglaive and participated in many battles against the Niflheim Empire.  Unlike many of your fellow glaives, you did not use kukris when fighting. Instead, your weapon of choice was a giant shuriken, just like the Rogue Queen of old. Coming by it because of a fellow elder glaive, Nyx Ulric.

     During a confrontation with the Empire a little over two years ago, you had witnessed Nyx wielding a shuriken, and devastating enemies. It had mesmerized you, watching it slice through enemies before Nyx even had time to warp to it. Enemies floundering on how to counter it’s whirling motion. When you saw it could split and become two separate deadly blades, you were set on obtaining one.  After the battle, you had approached Nyx, inquiring about the weapon and where he acquired it. Fortunately for you, Nyx had only been testing it out for the blacksmith who forged it.

  Nyx had explained that the blacksmith was a fellow refugee and friend from Galahad, named Randolph, and at times had Nyx test new weapons he forged. “He is always forging weapons that are in a class of their own, made of the best and rarest materials. I never know what weapon he will send, but all of them have been amazing. He actually made one of my kukris,” Nyx had elaborated, and then offered the shuriken to you for a closer look. When you had taken the grand star and held it in your hands, it felt perfect and as Nyx had said: “ in a class of its own.”

  Using kukris to fight and train had worked well for you, but the grace in using the shuriken was tantalizing. You liked being able to move in quick and close to enemies when fighting, not encumbered by your weapons. The shuriken, deadly in its star shape, complement your fighting style, unlike any other weapon.

    “Nyx, this is a fantastic weapon! ” you had exclaimed. “Do you think Randolph would sell this to me?” Even as you had asked, you were thinking; There _is no way I can afford this weapon! It looks to be made out of rare metal. Maybe it is not even for sale, already meant for another._

  Nyx thought about your question for a second, “Well, I’m unsure, but I can call him when we get home and ask. I’ll even put in a good word for you, maybe get you a deal,” he replied giving you a playful smirk. You had showered him with thank you’s and praises until he finally shooed you away. A week later, when you were about ready to discard the dream of acquiring the shuriken, Nyx brought you fabulous news after a warp training session.

   “So, I heard back from Randolph, and it seems he is willing to sell you the weapon! For payment, he asks you to supply him with any rare materials he is going to need for weapons he plans to create in the coming year.”

 You had been at a loss for words at Randolph agreeing to sell the shuriken and asking you to fetch materials as payment. Such an attainable deal!

    “Well? What do you think (Y/N)? Are you going to take him up on his offer?” Nyx asked while waving a hand in front of your eyes. Quickly, you had snapped back, and replied with an enthusiastic “YES!”. Nyx proceeded to provide you with Randolph’s contact information so that you could work out the details for the agreed payment method.

      Randolph's payment plan turned out to be harder than you had anticipated, but worth doing for such an amazing weapon. You hunted down many rare beasts in your off time from glaive duty for the year following. Accompanying you during many of those undeniable material hunts was Gladio when he wasn’t busy with shield or crownsguard duties. You had shown Gladio the shuriken the same day you made a deal with Randolph and explained your payment method. When he had learned you were going to be hunting down rare and usually mighty beasts and daemons, Gladio had been bursting with excitement to join. And you had gladly accepted.

    Having Gladio with you during your many hunts had been a blessing. Many targets would have been difficult or impossible to take down on your own, but with Gladio’s mighty force and your nimble devastating grace, none withstood you two.

    By that point in time, Gladio’s and your relationship had become a stable and reliable friendship. Your friendships with Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis had also deepened, but Gladio was your best friend. With both of you loving physical challenges, going on outdoor adventures and testing each other's limits, you naturally grew closer. While Gladio's physical nature had spoken to you, it had been a pleasant surprise to learn that you both also were avid readers. It became common place when hanging out at Noctis's apartment that you two would end the night with a book in hand. 

  What cemented Gladio as a close friend though, were the many in-depth conversations you would have - usually after training - about life and its troubles. Gladio was and is a good listener, providing you with words or advice you needed to hear. He also opened up to you on occasion, and you tried to provide the same support he gave to you. Feeling privileged that he trusted you enough to do so; disclosing his concerns about serving Noctis or his sister Iris being left alone so often. Because of that trust, you never disclosed that you had feelings deeper than friendship for him. Not wanting to take the chance and burden him with feelings he couldn't reciprocate. And with all the flirting he did with other girls, it seemed obvious that you should stay the best friend.

* * *

 

   Much has happened in the past four years, but the most significant event occurred just three days ago. You had been at a battle on the Lucis border in Duscae to keep back a major Empire force invasion. The fight had not gone in Lucis’s favor after the Niflheim army dropped a gigantic daemon, and the Kingsglaive were ordered to retreat. You remember watching the daemon, larger than life, let loose what seemed like, a thousand projectiles, obliterating the land bridge across Taelpar Crag you and your fellow glaives were retreating on. The sight had scared and unsettled you to your core. Just as you were thinking of how you were going to go out fighting till the end if retreat was no longer an option, the Niflheim force itself withdrew. That had not sat well with you at all, Niflheim had been entirely capable of destroying most, if not all Lucis’s forces. _Why did they retreat? What is their plan of action? Were the thoughts circling in your head after leaving the battlefield._

  You did not have to wait long for an answer to your questions. The following morning your captain, Titus Drautos, had informed you and your fellow glaives that Niflheim was offering a peace treaty.  The rundown he gave you all was that the peace treaty involved giving up all lands outside of Insomnia to the Empire, marrying Noctis to the lady Luna Nox Fleuret, and then Insomnia would be left in peace; The King had accepted the offer. 

   With most of the Kingsglaive population being made up of non-insomnian refugees with some magical tendency, many still had friends and family members living outside of Insomnia. Therefore it came as no surprise that many of your comrades were outraged with the King accepting the treaty. You understood their frustrations, your childhood home being outside of Insomnia, but you also knew the feeling you had out on the battlefield: defeat. Lucis is on the losing end of the war; the King had no choice but to accept the offer.

   As you are mulling over the what may come in the following days, you are snapped back to your current situation with a sharp slap to your ribcage by the flat of a sword. “Are you going to practice or just daydream?”, Gladio’s exasperated voice asks.

   “Sorry” you reply, “My mind was elsewhere, a lot of thoughts floating around,” you say pointing to your head with your free hand.  

     Gladio, grunts, and readies his great sword, “Well, I’m going to come at you with all I got. Hope your mind doesn’t wander anymore...unless you want bruises all over.” Gladio then rushes you.

    You barely have time to react, and quickly raise your shuriken to counter Gladio’s sweeping greatsword, sidestepping simultaneously. There is no room for any other thoughts, which suits you since your training sessions were the only times you could escape unwanted reflections.

   In desperate need to escape your forboding thoughts this morning, you had texted Gladio shortly after getting up from another nightmare to see if he was willing to train with you. (The third one now this month, and only three days since the last!) You knew getting your frustrations out physically would help calm the turmoil of emotions stemming from your nightmare and Lucis’s predicament with the Empire. With Gladio being an early morning riser, it had been very likely that he would be willing and available. As expected, Gladio’s returned text had been, **“Yup. See you in 20 min.”** Now here you were, participating in a dance you knew well, parrying and attacking Gladio, neither one of you gaining the upper hand for long.

   By the end of your training session, you are wonderfully sore and mind is in a state of calm. Acknowledging that you would treat the coming days as any other, and perform your duties as a glaive without question. As you wipe away sweat from your brow, you glance over at Gladio, “Thank you for training with me on such short notice. It really helped settle my nerves.”

    “Of Course, I’m glad to help,” Gladio replies while walking over to the wall, presumably to stretch. “I was also feeling a little restless, so it seems we helped each other,” he says with a laugh.

    You smile at him, “As usual” you say casually, as you lean over to stretch out your right hamstring. A pang of guilt settles on you a moment later, when you realize you haven't connected with Gladio since the news of the peace treaty. _Gladio must also have many worries and thoughts, with being Prince Noctis’s shield and his dad being the shield of the King_. You had sent a couple of texts to Gladio in the last couple of days, just to let him know you were safe and well from the recent battle, but never inquired about him. _How self-absorbed am I? Not the best example of a friend._

   Quickly you turn, looking at Gladio to remedy your negligence in being a thoughtful friend. Instead, you suck in a sharp breath, pausing as your eyes take in Gladio. Balancing on his right leg, pulling his left leg behind him for a quad stretch, Gladiolus Amicitia looks magnificent. His taut body stretched in an arch, all his exposed skin glistening in sweat, highlighting the swell of his muscles. As if you just ran a lap around the training room, you feel your heart beat increase as your body starts to heat up again. Even though you have been friends with Gladio now for four years, committed not to let your inner feelings show, they tend to rush to the forefront of your mind when in situations like this. Situations where Gladio’s physic was just too undeniable.

     You feel your cheeks flush fresh with the embarrassment of where your thoughts were going.   _Great, delving even deeper into not being a “good” friend. Yearning for him when I should be focused on comforting him. May the six help me._ You take a deep breath to recenter your thoughts.  

    Lucky for you, Gladio was completely oblivious to your momentary lapse in mental fortitude while staring at him. Switching to your opposite leg to stretch, you ask, “So— Gladio, how are you doing? You know, with the whole peace treaty business?” _Gods, how more awkward could I be._ Gladio didn’t seem to notice though.

    “Well, me personally, I’m doing okay. I think it was a tough call King Regis made, but I believe it was the right choice.” Gladio stood up, closing his eyes and stretching to his full height, arms straight overhead. “And now with Noctis to be married to Lady Luna in Altissa, I am to travel with him as his shield." Gladio pauses, opening his eyes,  he bringings down his arms and meets your eyes hesitantly “Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and I will be leaving tomorrow early in the morning…. to accompany him on his journey.”

   For several long seconds your only response it to blink at this sudden development. _Well not really "sudden,"_ you thought. _Of course, Noctis would be leaving as soon as possible to complete the agreement of the treaty. Naturally, that meant his shield, advisor and close friend would be joining him as well._ Too focused on your own worries, you had missed the huge ramification the treaty had on your personal life. Your closest friends were going to be leaving, and probably for a long time.

       Standing up from your stretch you composed your face into a smile,“Good, Noctis would be lost without you guys joining him on his journey,” you laugh, trying to hide your melancholy, “I’m pretty sure he would starve without Ignis.” 

      Gladio laughs as well, “I agree with you there. We all were only informed yesterday that we are to accompany Noctis and leave tomorrow.” He lets out a sigh while rubbing the back of his neck, “I have been meaning to tell you, but I didn’t want to do it through the phone...sorry (Y/N), I know this is big news to spring on you.”

    “Gladio don’t worry about it. This past week has been a crazy one, for all of us, and I should have connected the dots that Noctis would be leaving,” you say, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. “I admit, I’m going to miss you guys a lot, but what are you all up to tonight? Anytime for a send-off party?”

      Gladio perks up, “Actually, I was going to invite you to join us for the 'packing up Noctis’s apartment' party” he shrugs and grins, “ not our usual hang out, but Noctis needs to empty his apartment by tonight.”

    “I would love to help with the packing. I can’t miss out on seeing the others before you guys take off. When should I come over?” You ask while picking up your items.

     “Whenever you can, Ignis and I will be over there around mid-afternoon, Noctis and Prompto hopefully will start packing things up before then, but I’m going to assume not,” Gladio says with a knowing smirk. You agree with his statement, Noctis and Prompto were not known for being overachievers in getting tasks done early.

     “Okay, I’ll text you guys when I'm heading over. I have guard duty at the citadel today and battle report paperwork to finish first.”

     “Sounds like a plan, see ya,” Gladio says, then grabs his duffle bag and exits the training room with a smile and wave. You set off as well shortly after, with thoughts beginning to plague you once more, now including the sorrow of your friends leaving.

 

      With the sun beginning it's decent in the sky, there are only three more hours of Citadel guard duty before you can go to Noctis’s apartment. You decided that putting off your battle field paperwork another day wouldn't cause you too much grief. Having as much time with your friends this evening was worth Captain Drautos being a little annoyed with you. 

   All day it has been a struggle to keep your restless mind reigned in and focused on the task of guarding the citadel's main entrance. You keep catching yourself either thinking about the boys soon to leave or what will be in store for you as a Kingsglaive member after the treaty is signed. You had overheard other Kingsglaive members discussing the possibility of the Kingsglaive outfit being disbanded once the peace treaty was signed and the war over. If that did happen, you were not sure what you would do. _I guess I can always stay here as a regular city guard or become a hunter again._

   While lapsing once more into your thoughts, not watching your surroundings actively, a figure appears at the base of the steps, unbeknownst to you. The figure, or more aptly, the man, has taken notice of you though.

  He had been heading to the Citadel to look over paperwork related to the peace treaty. His mind had also been busy with matters at hand and soon to come, so he was halfway up the citadel steps before his eyes focused on you. When his vision settled on your face, he stopped mid stride, muscles tensing and mind becoming a blank canvas. Shock, something he had not encountered this feeling for a long, long time, raced across his skin. Your recognizable face stirring through his stagnant pool of emotions like a riptide. It was unfathomable how he could be seeing you, the lost part of his heart that has been gone from for nearly 2,000 years. _Of course it isn’t her you pitiful fool. Just another trick of the Gods, tearing you apart a little more_ , he thought to himself, trying to shake off his shock. Only succeeding marginally.  

     Even so, he continued standing like a statue, mid-stride, on the citadel steps, eyes burning into you. Even if a person in his beloved’s likeness was placed in front of him as a trick, he couldn’t help but pause and appreciate the sight. While gazing at your eyes shimmering with the late afternoon sun, they suddenly shift to him. Another feeling rises, also absent for over a millennium, panic. Reflexively, the man steps out of time, pausing the moment your eyes met his. Heart racing in his chest, as he stares into your unseeing gaze, a pair of eyes he thought he would never look into again.

  Now that he had all the time in the world to inspect you, without interacting just yet, he reverted back to his usual confident relaxed manner. Quickly he scans the other people present and gratefully notes no other eyes were upon him. No one should take notice of a man seeming to disappear. _Quite impressive that I almost forgot myself by just your beautiful face. The Gods chose their pawn well._ The concept to kill you flits through his mind, for you were surely a trap of the Astrals. Some unknown obstacle to try and stop his plans.  

     While he was pondering what role you could be playing in the game he was a part of; his eyes rove over your appearance. Recognizing immediately that you were part of the Kingsglaive order due to your attire. Your body was also that of someone who lived an active lifestyle, exuding strength and independence. A complete picture of a warrior. So very different if his decaying memories can be trusted.  

     “How very appealing you look, my dear, those clothes accent your curves perfectly,” he murmured to himself, as he walked up the steps towards you. The man deciding not to kill you, just yet. You were just too big of a mystery not to pursue and investigate, even if the Gods were planning to use you against him.

      He stood before you now, heart rate - irritatingly - increasing further by your close proximity. You, who he could now say for certain, upon closer inspection, was a doppelganger of his long dead wife. _Well, I have been assuming she was dead...could this be she?_ The thought drifted through his mind as he gazed once more into eyes, that he would swear were hers. While comparing you before him to his buried memories of his past wife, his chest tightens. Reminiscent sorrow overrun by anger at the whole situation.  _No, this can’t be her, the only other immortals are the Gods. If she were my beloved, she would have sought me out long ago. She is just a tool. An imposter._

       Just your age alone was proof you are not her. He guessed you to be in your early twenties, young and vibrant. The last time he saw his beloved, she had been in her late thirties. Showing years of worry and hardship. Nonetheless, she had never lost her beauty, but now, before him was a doppelganger of her younger self.

   Another sign that you were not the same woman was the profession you were in. His wife had been a strong and independent woman, but of mind, not body. She had never practiced in the fighting arts. Her heart had been too gentle to even think about hurting another. She instead focused on helping others by researching healing remedies.   

     “What is planned for you, my dear?” The man muses as he runs some of your hair that had fallen loose from its constraints between his fingers, letting his gaze wander over your features once more. Even with obvious evidence you were not his wife and only a mere doppelganger, he was having a difficult time controlling his yearning for you. All the old memories from a time that was better, connected his spite-filled heart to softer feelings. Looking at your lips, full and bow shaped, just as remembered, seem to be asking for a kiss....

      The man jars to a halt when he realizes his body has unconsciously leaned in towards you. _You do not have time for this folly, already falling into their trap_ , he berates himself taking a couple of steps back, _I cannot allow myself to get wrapped up in this lie, that was planted to distract me._   

   A quick, flare of hatred for the Gods fills his mind, thinking again about what they may be planning to do with you, to thwart his plans. He thought his hatred for the Gods had reached its peak many years ago, but the idea that the likeness of his wife would be used against him, caused it to sink deeper into his Scourge infested heart.  

     He had to find out more about you, and determine his next plan of action. He would not be retaken by surprise again by you. Fortunately for him, acquiring your basic information would be easy because of the little mole stashed within the Kingsglaive. Titus  _will be able to provide me with the necessary information to find you later, and confront you on my terms...maybe tonight? Yes, because starting tomorrow I have a very full schedule that must stay on time._ The man chuckles with this last thought, reminded of the glorious plan about to unfold upon Insomnia.

      With that, he walks around you and into the citadel, not giving you another glance. He enters back into the flow of time when he knows he is out of your eyesight and others so as not to raise suspicion. A man suddenly appearing can do that. And the Lucians were already suspicious of him enough, what with him being the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	3. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is invited on an unexpected journey and Ardyn struggles to get a grip on his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated 8/25/18

    Blinking your eyes a couple of times, as if clearing away sunspots, but the blotchiness is in the shape of man's silhouette. _Was there a person standing below me just now?_ Continuing to stare at the spot, you wrack your brain trying to remember details of the person. You had only seen, or think you saw, them within a blink of an eye, making momentary eye contact? The only notable details remembered were amber irises. The piercing eyes still danced in front of your vision. They stir within you the feeling of recognition, but you know you have never seen eyes with that molten gold color. Yet they haunt you, like a forgotten memory just out of reach.

      Brows furrow as you stare furiously at the empty space before you, trying hard to remember more details of the man. But it is futile as all other details quickly vanish, like sand through grasping fingers. You can’t even recall what his face looked like. As the seconds' pass, confusion and frustration cloud your ability to focus. To remember. Starting to doubt that you even saw a man with the amber eyes. _Am I going crazy? Would I really imagine a random man for a second? I would swear I saw him!_

    Looking around at your fellow Kingsglaive on guard duty confirms you didn’t see anyone though. They all showed no confusion or alarm about a mysterious person appearing and vanishing.

  _I really must have been imagining things,_ you muse at the same time shame rolls over you. Believing you had become so lost in your thoughts and worries about the days to come, that you must have slipped into a daydream, neglecting your guard duties. You can’t fathom why you would imagine a man in front of you, but it is the only thing that makes sense. For no real man could appear and disappear within a second, phasing takes at least a couple seconds and leaves a residue.

 _I have never been this lax in my duties,_ You agonize internally, _Now is not the time (Y/N) to slack off, tomorrow the Niflheim entourage will arrive, and your A game is required. You are better than this to let your thoughts disrupt your duties, now stop being a dolt and focus!_

 

   For the next two hours, you are successful in performing your guard duties to perfection. Staying diligent in guarding the entrance. You had locked away all thoughts about the days to come and the mysterious man. No longer allowing any internal distractions. Just as you were about to switch positions with another guard, your earpiece goes off, and you hear the voice of your captain, Titus Drautos:

      _“(Y/N), you are requested to the throne room for an audience with the King. I have someone coming now to replace your spot for guard duty. I will await you outside the throne room. Come immediately.”_

 

   “Copy Captain,” you reply, dismayed a little. You have only met King Regis a total of four times. Once was on your graduation day from the Kingsglaive academy. You got to shake his hand as he congratulated and wished you the best. The other three times were at Noctis’s birthday parties. You didn’t necessarily talk to King Regis during the celebrations but saw him. Therefore, the thought of being requested to the throne room for an audience with King Regis had your stomach tied in knots and full of butterflies. It was unreasonable to be this nervous, you know King Regis is a kind man, but being in front of a King was still a daunting thought.

 

       As you turn and start walking up the stairs you let a nearby glaive know that you were required elsewhere and a replacement for you would arrive soon. Your nervousness must have been evident on your face, for your comrade gave you a look of concern as they acknowledged your statement. But you don't take time to acknowledge their concern. Quickly, you continue into the citadel, and only relax once in the elevator, and blessedly by yourself. During the several minutes riding up, you take deep calming breaths, getting your heart to slow its fast pace. So that when the doors open you are more collected and ready for your audience with the King.

 

      Walking through the entryway leading to the throne room settles your nerves further with the sight of the prophecy murals. You have seen them only one other time when meeting the boys here while waiting for Ignis to be released from a council meeting. They had taken the breath away from you then and do so again now. The intricacy and depth of the art and what they meant awe-inspiring as ever. _I wonder when this prophecy will come to pass? With Noct as the chosen King, I don't imagine it will be in the near future. He is still too much of a boy_. An exasperated sigh released as you think of the wayward prince fondly.

 

      Turning away from the murals you see Captain Drautos waiting for you at the throne room doors. Having noted you gazing at the murals and Drautos nods up at them saying, “ Amazing isn’t it, the prophecy. The artists from long ago captured it well. The one and only chosen to save us all from the darkness.” Even though your Captain's words sound like praise for the prophecy, you can see that his eyes do not show the same emotion. They are hard and cold. But you don’t have time to ponder your Captain's mood, as he turns to open the throne room doors, startling you into action.

 

     “Wait! Captain aren’t you going to debrief me on what this audience is about?” you stammer out, nervousness rising in you again. You didn’t want to go into it totally blind. Drautos thankfully turns back to you but does not provide the information you seek, and replies with, “You will soon find out (Y/N), there is no need to be flustered. Just bow and only speak when spoken to. King Regis is a gracious King is he not? Come, he is expecting us.” With that he turns and opens the throne room doors, walking in. You follow, holding yourself up with as much respect and confidence you can muster.

 

     Following your captain to the base of the throne room steps, you glance up at King Regis sitting on his throne. You shouldn’t have done that. The commanding appearance he has atop the throne, sends a wave of butterflies through you, almost breaking your composure. Then King Regis smiles—and seems more like the King you saw at Noctis’s birthday celebrations. A friendly man, who laughed a lot throughout the evening. The knot inside your stomach lessening, you let out the breath you had been holding. Realizing a second too late that Drautos was going into a bow, and quickly you follow his lead.

 

     “Rise and be at ease Captain Drautos and glaive (Y/N).” King Regis bids, and once you both are standing up, he continues while looking at you: “As I am sure you are aware (Y/N),  Noctis is to be wed to Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret as part of the Niflheim peace treaty agreement. He will be leaving tomorrow in the company of Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto, his Crownsguard. I have received a request from those said crownsguard members and the Prince himself, to include you in their traveling party to Altissia.” King Regis then pauses and turns his eyes to Drautos, “As you assured me earlier, will you confirm it again that glaive (Y/N) will be an asset to the group and do you agree with her being capable of protecting the Prince?”

 

      Drautos did not hesitate with his reply, “ I do believe she will be a valuable asset to the group and fully capable of protecting the Prince. (Y/N) is one of my best glaives, adding her to the prince's traveling group would increase their safety significantly.”

 

  King Regis then addresses you, “I also am not opposed to you joining Noctis’s traveling group to Altissia. With both your King and Captain’s blessing, what say you (Y/N)? Will, you join the group to protect Noctis on his journey to Altissia for his wedding, and continue to stay by his side until his return to Insomnia?”

 

        It takes you a minute to collect your thoughts and put them to words. You are flabbergasted at what the King was asking of you. This was not at all what you were expecting, you didn’t know what else you had expected, but not this. This offer was something you had not dared to entertain, knowing that the King had already chosen the group to go days ago. You, of course, will agree to his offer. Clearing your throat you respond in a humble but confident voice, “It would be a great honor my King to accompany the Prince until his return to Insomnia as a protector and friend. My deepest thanks,” you end with a bow.

 

      “It warms my heart knowing that another friend and protector will travel along with Noctis. Before your party is to take off tomorrow, I will meet with you all again at seven AM to send you off. Now you may go (Y/N) and prepare for your unexpected journey,” King Regis says as a dismissal, smiling all the while.  

       You and Drautos quickly bow again, then turn and walk out of the throne room. Once the throne room doors close you turn to Drautos in earnest, “Captain, Thank you for your words of recommendation. They meant a lot to me.”

     “You have earned them (Y/N), otherwise I would not have said them. I know you will represent the Kingsglaive well. It will be good to get out of Insomnia for a time.” Drautos replies with his last sentence fading off, looking lost in thought for a second. You are about to question whats on his mind when he refocuses back on you. “You are released from your Kingsglaive duties starting now, your new assignment is being a personal glaive to Noctis. I will inform your squadron of your new assignment.  I would advise you to return home and start packing. Good luck (Y/N).” With that Drautos walks away from you, going further into the citadel.

 

* * *

 

     After parting ways with Drautos and leaving the citadel, you call Gladio, he answers almost immediately “Hey, what's up?”  You can already tell in his voice that he is full of anticipation. _I bet he figured I would have an audience with King Regis today_. You can’t keep the smile out of your voice as you hedge his question, “I think you know full well what is up.”

    “Well, what did you say? Are you coming?” You couldn’t believe Gladio even needed to ask.

     “Gladio, of course, I am going to come! Are you kidding me? I am so happy to accompany you guys on the way to Altissia!” Happiness and excitement are buzzing through you so intensely that you almost miss the bus to take you to your apartment. Quickly you hop on it while saying fervently, “I know it was you Gladio who set this plan into motion to get me into your traveling group. I don’t know what to say!”

       “Well after I told you the news of our leaving this morning, I could tell you were pretty upset about it. It hadn’t settled right with me, to begin with, leaving you here while we all takeoff, for who knows how long. The other guys felt the same way. You are part of our group (Y/N). I’ll let the rest of the guys know your coming, they are going to be super happy.” Gladio stated with a pleased rumble. 

 

       You expel an exasperated laugh, “Well I guess I wasn't good at hiding my disappointment.” Looking at your watch you realize there isn't much time left in the day, and you had a lot to do if you were going to be leaving your apartment for a while. “Gladio, I don’t think I am going to make it over to help with packing Noct’s apartment, I need to do some furious packing and cleaning before we leave. I’m sorry to bail.”

 

      “No worries,” Gladio responds nonchalantly, “We have it almost all packed up and ready to go already. Ignis and I had a productive afternoon. You get your stuff all ready and we will see you early tomorrow morning.”

    You both hang up saying quick goodbyes. As you get off the bus and start walking up the stairs to your apartment, your phone is assaulted by texts. _Gladio must have told the guys that I’m coming with them._ You quickly respond to Noctis, Ignis and Prompto with many thank you’s and excited emojis. Once in your apartment, you set to work on cleaning and doing laundry. Nothing was better than coming home to a tidy apartment after a long trip. Smelled a lot better too. 

     By the time your apartment is cleaned to your liking, laundry done and bags packed, the clock reads ten PM. You crawl into bed in an old t-shirt since your good pajamas were already packed, and melt into the mattress. Even though excited thoughts were racing through your head, you found yourself falling asleep surprising quickly. _The excitement must have worn me out more than I anticipated._ While giving thanks to the Gods for blessing you with the opportunity to travel with your closest friends, you drift off into slumber.

* * *

 

   

     Ardyn had tried to keep you from his mind after leaving you on the citadel steps. Yet he found is mind wandering back to the mystery of you, even as his mind criticized him for being foolish. The daemons within attacking at his uncertainty. Since seeing your face, memories of a long dead life had started to rise to the surface. Memories he had buried long ago under anger, resentment, and sorrow. Now visions of his lovely wife were flashing across his eyes, almost forgotten in the haze of time. They vexed him, for he did not want to remember the days he was human, the days he was the chosen, the days filled with happiness. He needed to stay ruthless and focused on his ultimate revenge. Happy memories of the past would only invite weakness.

    Ardyn could hardly contain his frustration, and sitting among Lucian council members discussing the terms of the peace treaty, did not help his mood. He had played the political game for a while, and he played it well. This evening though he was reaching his limit. Their futile squabbling at the peace treaty terms was grating. A smirk forms on Ardyn’s lips, _None of them will be pleased with the true outcome of the peace treaty.  I’m sure they expect subterfuge, but they won't expect to be obliterated. Until that time I must keep up the facade and amuse them a bit longer,_ he concedes to himself, his mood now lifted a little with the thought of Insomnia’s fall soon to come.

      The Chancellor was occupied with the Lucian council members for a little over two hours. The decision to end the peace treaty preparation meeting came none too soon. During those two hours, he had come to the conclusion, that he had to get you out of Insomnia within the next couple of days. He was not ready to be rid of his dead wife's doppelganger so soon, and being part of the Kingsglaive in the coming days, was almost a certain death sentence. The thought that this may be the Gods plan to have him intersect in your life, did cross his mind. Still, he did not mind. Having you under his control and supervision would be the best option if the Gods had a planned role for you.

   Ardyn knew his role in the prophecy game the Gods played to fix the mess they started. He is the darkness, the accursed. The one to bring darkness to the world, and thus ending the Lucis Caelum lineage. Ardyn had also decided to take it upon himself to make sure nothing halted Noctis in coming into his role as the King of Kings.  He would guide the second rate chosen to his death. For the only way that light to return to the world, was for the chosen to sacrifice himself and defeat the Scourge plaguing the world. 

     Since Ardyn was part of the darkness he would perish by the chosen's hands if he succeeded. Which, truthfully, Ardyn was all too ready for, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. No matter if Noctis succeeded or failed, Ardyn would make sure that the world and Lucis Caelum line suffered for the betrayal and hatred that was placed upon him long ago. Everything important to him in life had been stripped from him, including his wife, who has now surged to the forefront of his mind.  With you thrown into the mix of things, Ardyn was unsure how his role would be impacted. _I will not allow a false woman to derail all my plans I have patiently crafted for many, many years_ , Ardyn scornfully thought.

 

   The moment Ardyn was free of the meeting room, he placed a call to his mole, Titus Drautos, the Captain of the Kingsglaive. How fortunate he had been fifteen years ago in meeting the bitter and angry Titus, ready to be molded. It had not taken much persuasion in getting Titus to work as a double agent for the Niflheim Empire. The man had grown to despise King Regis, and Ardyn knew just how to twist his bitterness for his own desires. The Emperor had been pleased with the idea of a double agent when Ardyn had proposed it to him and continued to be pleased with Lucis military information provided by Drautos.

   Now Ardyn was going to take full advantage of Drautos’s Kingsglaive knowledge, for his own selfish reasons. Punctual as ever, Drautos answered after a couple of seconds, “Yes?”

   Sullenly Ardyn responded, “Why such a cold answering welcome my friend. I feel a little put-off.”

   He hears a sigh on the other line, “How may I help you, _friend?_ I don’t have long to chat.”

   “I’m sure it will take but a moment of your time. I met someone today, that is of interest to me, and I think you may be able to provide some insights about her.” Ardyn then proceeds to describe your physical features and mentions where you were stationed when he saw you.

   Drautos takes a couple seconds to respond. “This is interesting, the glaive you are inquiring about is one of my best, and I just released her, along with the King’s blessing, of her glaive duties to accompany Noctis on his “wedding” trip to Altissia. She was requested to join the group by the Prince himself. I was happy to send her off, she would have posed a problem in the coming days.” 

    Ardyn digests the information he was provided. _How quickly the Gods play their hand. They have entwined her within the prince's life, already sending her out of harm's way._ Ardyn had planned to keep track of the Prince and his group on their journey, but now his motivation increased tenfold. If he was going to stay one step ahead of the Gods prophecy he needed to figure out your obscure role as soon as possible. It was obvious to Ardyn your fate in life was not to die, or not yet anyway. _Was she placed by Noctis’s side to keep me from harming him? No. That is absurd, too simple..._   

     Pulled from his thoughts by Drautos asking him if he was still there, Ardyn replies distractedly, “ Yes I am here. Can you tell me where this glaive is housed? I need to address her before she leaves, which is tomorrow correct?"

    Ardyn can hear the hesitance in Titus's reply, “Yes..she will be leaving tomorrow morning and I can get you her address... I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that causing a disturbance with the Prince's departure, may cause a setback with our other plans.”

    “I am well aware, no need to concern yourself. I am merely going to gather my own information about her, and then continue on my merry way,” Ardyn said with sweet disdain. “I would appreciate it if you text me the woman's address and provide me with her name?” _It would be good to at least have a name to refer to when thinking about this woman._

     “Okay. I will text you her address, and her name is Y/N. I must go now. I will see you tomorrow.” With that, Drautos ended the call. Ardyn didn’t mind the abrupt ending for he was still thinking about the name provided. The very same as his long-dead wife. Throughout the years Ardyn had met many people with the same name but now it fits the person. Broadcasting to him and him alone that this woman maybe no mear doppelganger. Creating a glimmer of hope in his dark soul. _Maybe that woman is my Y/N.....but there is no possible way._ He knew it was no coincidence that you bore the same name, but that didn’t mean you were the same person. The Goddess Shiva could have whispered that name herself into your parents' ears at your birth, to further the illusion. _I must keep this Y/N close at hand so that I can observe her. To have her loose in the world is too much of a gamble_.

    The only complication was that you were traveling with the prince's group. Traveling with them would get you out of Insomnia on time, but it would also make it difficult to separate you from the group. If he just simply kidnapped you from the group,  the boys may get distracted from the true path of the Chosen. _They would, of course, try to save her, but if I take her before the fall of Insomnia that may work?....but it will be hard to track their movements while I’m occupied with this “peace treaty”. I do have people at Hammerhead, Longwythe Rest Area, and Galdin Quay to let me know when they arrive...I could acquire her at any of those spots. Mmmmm the possibilities…_

    Ardyn continued to ponder the best ways to take you away from the group as the evening dragged on. Busying himself late into the evening at his provided housing, Ardyn waited for the appropriate late night hour to visit you, when you would be deep asleep. Since he would be “interacting” with you at a later date, tonight he just wanted to inspect you further, the mysterious woman, at his leisure. No longer star struck by your existence like he had been earlier today.  

 

    Ardyn found your apartment easily and was surprised to find the door unlocked. _She is much too trusting of people or just forgetful...neither are good, but works to my benefit,_ Ardyn thought as he created a stitch in time _._ Opening your door confidently knowing there was no fear in waking you. He paused a moment to take in your apartment. Unable to curb his curiosity about your lifestyle and if there was any familiarity.    

    The kitchen, dining/living area was in the immediate space upon entering. Saying it was a medium room would be generous. With the kitchen separated from the dining/living area by a solitary counter. But although small, the apartment had a comfortable feel to it. With simple white walls, highlighted by quirky colorful items, it was asking to be hung out in. Along with the lovely sweet musky aroma filling the entire space. _Vanilla and sandalwood,_ Ardyn guessed as he lazily walked towards the end of the room. The ghost of his wife coming to life with each step.

    Straight ahead from the entryway were two doors beside each other.  Ardyn first opened the door on the left and was pleased to have it open up to your bedroom. The first thing Ardyn perceived was the increase in the delectable aroma, _Must be her perfume,_ he mused while failing not to breath in your scent greedily. Purposely Ardyn avoided looking at you on the bed as he inspected your bedroom. Gathering further clues into the person he was going to be dealing with. 

    The bedroom was small but fit well your twin bed, bedside table and dresser. Atop the dresser were pictures. _Just what I was looking for._  Ardyn needed clues on how to approach you, possibly convince you to leave the group willingly. That would dispel many issues kidnapping had...These are things Ardyn told himself, but he also wanted to see evidence of what shaped you in this life. If he could see further shadows of his beloved. 

      But as Ardyn looked at the pictures, the only things similar to his past wife were your physical characteristics and seemingly cheerful attitude. _She would never ride a motorcycle, nor face a behemoth dead on. This woman seems to be quite the strong and confident warrior. I’m sure she would put up a ferocious fight if I remove her forcefully from the group. That would be quite entertaining..._

  The other pictures show you standing with friends he assumes. Several of them Ardyn recognized Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio in them. He had made sure earlier today to memorize the individuals making up the Prince's traveling group. The prophesied attendants to join Noctis on his ascension journey.

    They were a good looking group to be certain, he noticed how in almost all the pictures with them you stood beside Gladio. Gladio seeming to be a common feature in many of your photos. _He may be a nuisance if he is involved with her,_ Ardyn thinks, while also pushing down the uncomfortable roiling in his belly, _Do not delude yourself into becoming jealous. He is inconsequential. If need be I can always kill him...although that would be a bit drastic early on..._ Ardyn was semi-successful at reducing his jealous irritation, but it was already ridiculous how he couldn't separate you from his past wife's fresh memories. The teasing possibility that only person from his past he did not despise was back, his old soul couldn't ignore.  

     No longer able to prolong the inevitable, Ardyn turns away from the dresser and looks towards the bed. To you, laying on your side with your back turned towards him, legs pulled into a fetal position. In three quick strides, Ardyn reaches the side of your bed and stops. Just staring at your face. _She is not your wife,_ mantra playing through his head, over and over as he looks at you. The fact hard for him to accept because your peaceful face is a mirror image of hers, just as he had determined earlier today. But now looking at you at leisure, he fully accepts that you are an exact replica of her, even your body build, height, skin color, the shape of your fingers...everything is the same. _Maybe she even has the same birthmark? I wonder how thorough the Gods were? Physically she appears the same, but I wonder if her personality is similar?_

     Ardyn decides at that moment to allow himself the guilty pleasure of pretending that you were his wife. It has been too long since he has felt connected to another human, as he does to you. He would allow his cold dark soul a minor reprieve, to be warmed by a long-dead sun. _Once I interact with her, I’m sure she will be a stark contrast to my beloved, and this illusion will be shattered._

    Settling himself on the side of your bed, sitting in the crook of your bent legs, Ardyn runs the back of his knuckles along your exposed right arm. _Her skin is so soft._ Even though you can’t hear, Ardyn's finds himself speaking to you, laying out his soul. No longer speaking to the void, “I have missed you so very much my love...so much that I tried my best to forget you all these years. Yet, you would not let me. Over the many centuries, I would always get reminders of you, seeing a woman similar to you, hearing your name or traveling by our favorite spots in Lucis. Now with the end so near, you have appeared before me.” Ardyn is surprised by the quivering in his voice as overwhelming emotions of sorrow and regret floods through him.

    In a husky whisper, Ardyn continues, “(Y/N) why did you not appear earlier? Why did you wait so long? I have not been able to find anyone able to replace the hole you left. You were my lifeline, always keeping me honed in on what was right and true. With your absence in my darkest hour, I was set adrift. I am no longer the man you married. I am afraid he is long dead, only a husk remains...You would be ashamed of what I have become." Ardyn pauses brushing a strand of hair from your face. 

    "Only because I know it would sadden you, do I feel for the first time, guilt for all I have done. But I won't change the path I am on, many more will die because of me before the prophecy is fulfilled. Yes, your beautiful face is lovely to see once more, but it will not deter me. I'm too close to my end goal.”

     While talking, Ardyn didn’t notice when he had lapsed out of the stitch in time. Too caught up in saying all he has wished to say to his wife. So when you turn your face into his hand as he grazes it with his fingers, Ardyn is startled into stillness. The thought to escape out of time again crosses his mind, but the temptation to interact with you, the woman he was pretending was his wife was too strong.

    Ardyn does still create a stitch in time, but includes you in it, providing him unlimited time. When you blearily open your eyes and look at him, Ardyn has ready for you a genuine smile. One that lifted his cheeks and crinkled the corner of his eyes because of the fondness Ardyn couldn't help when gazing down at you. “Hello my dear (Y/N), I am glad you are awake," Ardyn uttered, putting forth his best charming demeanor.  Committing to the role play as the lover you so conveniently forgot. _Might as well have some fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	4. Desire found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is further surprised by the Reader, and the Reader, in turn, has a very good "dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead!   
> Edited 7/16/17

 

  Warmth followed by a tingling along your arm pulls you from a deep sleep but not to full consciousness. Mind remaining sluggish and disoriented still halfway in dreamland. Body feeling made of lead, your remain motionless as your ears slowly comprehend a sound coming from beside you.

 Seconds pass before you register the sound as a man's low rumbling voice. You don’t understand what is said, but the tone is forlorn, tired and…familiar? Lying there unmoving, eyes comfortably shut, you find that you like the sound of the voice. Weirdly, no feeling of alarm is present after labeling the voice as belonging to an unknown man in your room.  Instead, your body relaxes further as the hushed soothing tone envelopes you. Words beginning to make themselves known but you make no effort to understand. All too happy to allow the rise and fall of the man's voice to lull you back into sleep.  

  A warm touch of skin to your cheek brings your mind back from the edge of slumber. With the large inhale of one coming out of sleep, your nose catches a whiff of a warm spicy musk tinged with smoke. Turning your face into the smell, you come into contact with the palm of a hand.  _Oh, it was the graze of fingers that I felt,_ you sluggishly put together. Meanwhile, you take in another breath of the divine scent that is becoming thicker by the second and nuzzle into the hand with enjoyment.  _This scent...it makes me feel..happy?_ Ever so slowly, you open your eyes to look at the owner of the hand your face is resting in.

   When your eyes focus on the man sitting beside you on the bed, your initial feeling is confusion towards your sudden draw to the man. Your heart beating so fast that it felt like it was rising up into your throat. In the dark recesses of your confused mind, you realize that you should be startled and maybe even scared to see a stranger hovering over you in bed...but you don’t.  _He doesn’t feel like a stranger, he feels like a friend...no more than a friend. I must be in a dream still...No way this is a reality._  During your internal struggle with reality, your eyes take in the man's appearance.

  He is strikingly handsome, with sharp masculine features. Maroon wavy hair frames his face, causing the amber color of his irises to stand out.  _Yes...I have seen golden eyes like this...but where?_ The thought floats away as quickly as it came but it increases the feeling that you know the man.

  Only a few seconds have passed since opening your eyes, and while staring at the man with curious eyes, he says, “Hello my dear (Y/N), I am glad you are awake,” followed by the sweetest smile you have ever seen. The smile and soft look he gives you increase your draw towards him. A flush blossoming on your cheeks at the sudden urge to grip him in a tight hug while kissing him.

   Before you can act on or ponder your sudden urge, the man asks, “Is something the matter my darling? Your face is quite red and warm. Are you feeling well?” His voice took on a concerned tone, but his eyes betrayed silent mirth.  _He has called me “dear” and “darling” so we do know each other and well. Looking at me like this is an old routine..So my feelings towards him are not so misplaced, but I still can’t recall his name...but this is a dream._

  His hand falls from your face as you rise and face him. Confusion at your continued silence is displayed on his face, but he doesn't question you again, only observes. Now that you are sitting up, there is only a foot between you both. The heat along your cheeks spreading as the need to kiss him increases, along with a simmering heat in the pit of your belly making itself known. Pulsing with the fast beat of your heart.  

  Hesitantly, you raise your hand to caress his cheek, just as he had done. Enjoying the dream and acting on your carnal desires, you decide to slowly move into a kiss. Rarely did a gorgeous man enter your dreams and cause this arousal within you. Wanting to savor the moment you inspect him first with your hand.   

  His skin was soft, mixed with the spiky feel of his beard stubble that looked a couple days old. The man remains as still as a statue as your explore his features. His golden orbs unwavering in their observation of you and filled with curiosity...and was it desire that had his pupils widening. Moving your hand along the side of his head, you tangle your fingers in his hair and lean forward for a kiss. You focus your gaze upon his lips and see them turn up on the edges with a small smile. The man leans in without hesitance and meets you readily halfway.

  The moment your lips touch an intense jolt runs through your body, every inch of it tingling with static electricity. The mysterious bond you feel towards the man becoming an unyielding need for him. That this man and this man alone was all you needed in life to live happily. Instinctively you knew he would fill a void in your soul, an emptiness you had not noticed before.  Breaking the kiss, you stare at him, panting from the sudden influx of emotions. The man's own heavy breaths displaying he was similarly affected. The thin sliver of what remained of his golden irises, burning with unbridled lust. 

   You both only allow a second to pass before crushing your lips together again. Just as everything else about this man, the kiss was like a long lost memory coming back to you. It did not feel like a first kiss. The yearning, urgency, and intensity of it is that of a long lost lovers kiss. No awkward newness as your lips mold to his and move in sync.

   The man wraps one arm around your waist pulling you closer, while the other caresses the side of your face. You, in turn, have both hands within his hair, pulling on it slightly as your arousal intensifies. The groans elicited from the man with each tug driving your arousal higher and higher. When you feel his tongue parting your lips, you greedily meet it with your own. You savor his sweet taste as your run your tongue along his. The man's tongue swirls around yours, seeming to delight in the taste of you as well. The heat between you two building as the kiss deepens, your skin set ablaze with each caress of his wandering fingers on your back.  

   When you finally pull back from his warm, soft lips, the man lets out a little moan. “This is too perfect to be true. It can not be true,” he murmurs mournfully.

    “Since this is a dream, my love, then let us enjoy it to the fullest," you whisper, heady with thoughts of this man exploring and opening your body up to the fullest. Using the term “my love” did not phase you in the slightest, because this dream man, hear and now, is your one and only love. A perfect fantasy man.The endearing term rolling off the tongue naturally.

  The man responds with a chuckle, “As you command my beloved.” He proceeds to lay you back down on the bed, kissing along your jaw and down your neck. Lightly sucking at your skin, leaving wet tingling marks where his lips touched. Dizziness quickly overtaking you from the ecstasy of his touch. Needing more, you wrap your legs around his waist arching yourself up and into him. You couldn’t help but grind your hips against him, pleased to feel the hardness of his arousal through his pants. The man lets out a low guttural moan at the friction, pushing against your for more. 

  With a final kiss along your collarbone, he leans over you, both hands beside your head and looks into your eyes. His gaze is imbued with adoration. Leaning further down to your right ear, the man nibbles on the lobe, causing your nipples to harden and eyes to close. “Allow me to pleasure you, my love,” he purrs. He lifts up your shirt to expose your hard erect nipples, and slowly runs his tongue around one of them, gently massaging the breast with his hand. A warm wetness spreading between your legs from the stimulation.  

   The man starts to roll a thumb over your other nipple as he envelopes the one near his mouth with his lips. Sucking on your nipple he swirls his tongue around it and teases it with little flicks. Your thighs clench around him as your arch your back up, pushing his face further into your soft flesh. The ministrations along your sensitive bud going straight to your core that was throbbing now with a need to be filled. Leaving you only coherent enough to mewl for more. 

    After what could have been seconds or minutes, you hear a wet popping sound as he pulls away from your breast. Massaging both of your breasts in his hands reverently he mutters, “Your breasts are perfect (Y/N),” then a little softer as if an escaped thought not meant to be spoken, “Just as I remember.”

  Before you can do more than blush at his compliment, and fondling, he pushes both your breasts together as close as possible and is flicking both nipples with one swipe of his tongue. Sucking and flicking both of your erect buds draws loud moans resonating from deep within you. “You are so good,” is all you can gasp as your body is flooded with wave after wave of delicious warmth.

    A tingling coil in your lower abdomen forms and slowly tightens as the man continues with his nipple play. Teasing and stimulating one nipple at a time, playing your body like a well-known instrument. The climax winding up between your legs ready to release much too soon. You want to be filled with him when your walls clench in ecstasy. Pulling on his hair, you try and lift his head from your bosom, but he only increases the suctioning hold he has on one of your nipples. "I-I'm gonna come," you gasp after your failed attempt at getting his attention.

    Mouth still attached to your nipple he looks up at you and smiles. Giving one final swirl of his tongue before releasing his hold on it. The man gives both of your nipples a quick kiss and then climbs out of bed. 

   With a hand idly touching the dissipating warm his mouth left on your breasts you raise your eyebrows in question. Lying in bed, exposed and ready to accept the man who was farther away than you liked. 

 “I must undress for the occasion, my dear. Please do be patient with me for I have more than a shirt on.” The man gave you a wry smile as he hung his coat on your desk chair.

  You had not noticed earlier, being distracted with your flesh's pursuits, how many layers of clothing the man had on. After watching the man for half a minute methodically take off his boots and gloves, unwrap a scarf from around his neck and unclasp his vest, you grow impatient with his speed. Getting up, you quickly discard your shirt and kneel before him naked, unbuttoning his pants.

 “A little eager are we,” the man teases with a smile.

    You look up at him, gazing deep into his amber eyes and pull down both pants and undergarments, in one motion. “You have pleased and teased me for a while now. Now it is my turn.” With him standing before you, you grip his erect cock in your hand, and gently brush your lips along the head.

  The man's body sways and shudders before you. His hips thrust towards you, in hopes you presume of feeling your lips around his shaft.  It is of no avail, for you move your lips to the side and lick down to his base. Satisfaction curling your toes when the man lets out a groan as you lick your way back up to the head of his cock. You swirl your tongue around the bulging head, keeping your lips loose. After gaining a couple more moans from the man, you take his entire length into your mouth without warning and suck hard as you pull up.

“Oh, Gods! (Y/N)...yes!” the man exclaims, lost in pleasure. His hips canting into your mouth eagerly sucking him in further.  

  Encouraged, you bob your head up and down enthusiastically. Flicking your tongue along his shaft while sucking. In seconds, his length becomes increasingly harder, the veins noticeable against your tongue. You pull away when you feel the man's hand on your head. Looking up at him, he suggests, “ I think it is time we take this to the bed.” The man helps you to your feet and leads you back to your bed. He surprises you by laying down on the bed first and holds a hand out in invitation. “If it pleases you, I would like to see your magnificent figure atop me.”

   You are more than pleased, your core sopping with the desire to be filled. Quickly you climb onto the bed and straddle the man, taking his cock and aligning it with your opening. Looking into his eyes you slowly lower yourself onto him, watching his facial expressions as you close around him. The man's face slackens and his eyes close when your hips become flush with his. Your eyes are half-lidded in bliss with how complete he filled you. Moving up and down his shaft slowly, you feel the rough patch along your walls getting stimulated. His cock head brushing along it with every pass, as if it was made only to pleasure you.  

  “You are so tight. So beautiful,” the man huffs, now displaying a light flush to his cheeks. Grabbing hold of your hips with his hands as he thrusts into you. Maintaining the speed you were setting, but his eyes simmering eyes wanted more. 

  “Thank you,” you said leaning down and giving him a kiss. As he deepens the kiss, tongue twining with yours once more, the man increases the tempo of his thrusts. You sit back up and put your hands on his tense chest muscles, keeping pace with him, pushing down hard. His shaft reaching the deepest part within you. The coil winds up in your abdomen once more as your G-spot is hit over and over in quick succession. As the tingling heat rises through your whole body, you arch your back and close your eyes to become fully engulfed in it. Feeling ready to explode with the tension wound up within, you lean down to the man to increase the friction against your clit. His panting breaths mingle with yours, bodies sweating as you both search for the much needed release. Face bumping along the crook of his neck with each impact of his hips, you kissed gently on it. A guttural groan leaving the man's throat when you bite down hard on the base of his neck and suck. 

   Just when you feel your climax is near, the man purrs, voice deep and full of lust, “Come for me (Y/N)”

   Upon his command, the heat in your body explodes, and pleasure consumes you in tingling waves raking your entire body with spasms. With a long moan, the man himself release his member twitching inside you and coating your walls with his seed. The fingers on your hips digging into your flesh further as he continues to drive into you spastically. 

  With shaking arms, you push yourself up to ride out the last of your climax. The man thrust slowing and becoming even once more, prolonging the feeling of euphoria until it was too much to bear. He pulls you down to his lips and gives you a passionate but slow kiss. Lips languid as they caressed yours with what could only be recognized as love. Numb with the endorphins coursing through your system, you pull off his now softening member and slide off to his side. The man wraps both arms around you and holds you close. Chin nestled atop your head, he releases a sigh. "You are amazing my dearest. Oh, how I have missed you," he mutters in relief. 

 “You needn't miss me again. I'm sure I will dream of you in the future...though, I don’t remember dreaming of you before...” You reply as you nuzzle your face into his chest.

   The man's arms give a spasmodic squeeze, “In due time you may remember me. Hopefully, future dreams of me will be more enlightening," he said.  

 “Yes, more encounters with you would be...nice..” You mumble as you start to doze off. The arms of this dream man more comforting than anything you have ever known and you don't even know his name. _Well, this is only a dream..._

 

* * *

 

 

 “Sleep well my love,” Ardyn whispers as your breathing slows with sleep overtaking you. He lay beside you in bed, holding you close, still in disbelief about what had occurred. Upon entering your apartment this night, his only goal had been to find clues into the person you were. Sex had never been on the expected agenda, but things had gone that way rather quickly.

 He had figured if or when you awoke, you would be startled or panicked by his presence. His plan had been to use the explanation that you were dreaming, and his persona as a past lover to glean information from you. Instead, you had looked up at him like a blushing bride seeing her betrothed. Your reaction had been so unexpected that he'd found it humorous and couldn’t keep it out of his voice when asking if you were okay. You had surprised him further when you sat up and touched his face. The feel of your touch was incredible. It had sent electricity through his face where you fingers grazed against his skin. Alighting a desire in him that had withered away centuries ago. His need for you, the pretend wife, to touch him had flooded through his system. His member at full mast in seconds and pushing against his trousers painfully.  

   When he looked into your eyes and saw your intention, a tension he didn't know he was holding had released. Relief at your mirrored desire all the go-ahead he needed. Even though most of his humanity was gone, he wasn’t such a monster as to take an unwilling woman to bed. While leaning in to meet you in a kiss, he had thought how the getting to know you the doppelganger woman would be more pleasurable than expected. 

  The moment Ardyn’s lips came into contact with yours, his views towards you took a one-eighty degree turn. Upon touching your lips, he felt a strong connection to you form. A connection he had not felt for a long, long time. He knew then, without a doubt, that you were somehow his wife. At that moment he didn’t have a chance to fathom how you came to be. He only felt a lust for you, like none he had felt before surged within him. He needed you to soothe his aching soul, and now aching libido. To feel the touch of the one person who never lost faith in him. 

   When you had stated that you thought you were in a dream, Ardyn had been disappointed that you didn’t remember him. But then you used the term “my love, ”and his hopes flared that some part of you recognized him. The part of you the desired him, an assumed stranger. It was easy to love you like the lover and wife you had been to him.  He enjoyed playing with you and driving you mad with pleasure. Giving him a reprieve from the ever dark thoughts present in his mind for the daemons within. Their influence always quite when carnal desires took hold. 

  For the rest of the night, his only focus was on you. His mind shut out any thoughts that would distract him from enjoying your presence to the fullest. He did not allow himself to question how he was having sex with a wife he long thought dead. And should be dead after two thousand years. 

  Once you had both spent yourselves, and you lay asleep in his arms, the thoughts and questions could no longer be held back.  _This woman is no mere doppelganger. She is the same woman I married and lost ages ago...With her appearing younger the only explanation is reincarnation. But what could the Gods possibly be planning by reincarnating my wife? And she is entwined with Noctis’s ill-fated path. What is her purpose?_

   Answers alluded Ardyn as he lay there with you in his arms. The only thing that was clear was that he would be keeping a very close eye on you and eventually claim you. Now his drive was to keep you, his reincarnated wife, from being used against him by the Gods at the very least. He thought about just taking you then and there, but knew that would be unwise. Your disappearance may cause other bigger plans to go askew. _I will have to bide my time and wait for the right moment._  He placed his mouth atop your head and breathed in your scent, basking in it.

   Ardyn laid with you for several hours, keeping you both in the time stitch, and enjoying the simple pleasure of watching you sleep. He couldn’t keep time paused forever though, so when he decided to leave, he dropped you out of the time stitch and got up. He repositioned you so that you would not be startled awake by his body’s sudden disappearance. Going to the bathroom he came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned himself and you up; wiping any traces of him off your skin. Since you had ridden him during your lovemaking, no evidence was left on the bed for him to worry about. Keeping you in the deception that he was a figment of your imagination, would work to his advantage, for now.  

  While dressing, he took the time to gaze at your dozing appearance, making sure you looked undisturbed, just as he had found you. Once dressed he breaks a healing potion over you, erasing any physical evidence of him from your body and then pulled the covers over you. He was displeased that there would be no evidence on you claiming you as his, but it was for the best.  “All in due time, my dear, I will have you by my side,” Ardyn said giving one last look at your face.  He then left your apartment, only stepping out of the stitch in time once back in his provided guest quarters.  _Now that some of her mystery is solved, I can focus without distraction on Insomnia’s fall._ Ardyn thought as he sat down at his desk to review his plans for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I hope you liked that as much as enjoyed writing it! When I first wrote that in May 2017, it was my first ever attempt at smut. Later editing has improved it considerably. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	5. The Journey to Altissia Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to meet Luna has finally begun. The Reader is distraught over the "dream" but then Gladio reminds her just how pleasant reality is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/16/17

     From your front seat in the Regalia, Longwythe peak slides across your vision. Looking ablaze as the colors from the sunset glow on its rocky surface. But you are indifferent to the spectacular view. Too tired from the long busy day, and occupied with worrying thoughts. 

   Much to your annoyance, your minds continued main focus being last night's dream. The memory of it becoming worn with frequent handling. Since waking this morning, any moment you were not distracted by the outside world, searing touches and hungry lips were in the forefront of your thoughts. The perplexing nature and clarity of the dream digging claws deep into your psyche. Preventing you from forgetting it, as if you ever could...

     When you first awoke you had lain in bed for several minutes reliving the dream over again. The details and feelings of it so fresh that you had gotten up and looked around the room for any evidence that it happened. You had even gone to the bathroom to check if you had any marks on your body, but there was nothing, nothing at all.

     Even though your body and heart balked, your intellectual mind concluded that last night's “experiences” were part of a lucid dream; The most lucid dream you have ever had in your life. Even more so than the nightmare that has tortured you for years. During that early morning hour, you could've sworn there was a lingering tingle on your lips when remembering the kisses, and how they descended...Never has any memory of a dream felt so real, lingering long past when it should have faded. 

      Although you have accepted the handsome man and all that happened between you two as a dream, your emotions don't seem to know that. Whenever you remember aspects of the dream, confusion and arousal war against each other, with frustration about the whole situation in the background. How can your imagination make up an unknown man that somehow felt so right and familiar? Every time you remember him, his face, his voice, his smell...you feel as you had in the dream. He was your other half, your soul mate, a piece of you that only now you recognize as missing. _But how can I have this feeling towards a figment of my imagination? Nothing about that dream makes sense, but it feels so true..._

      Mingled with your confusion was the surprise that your mind would even feel the need to construct an imaginary man. Because for the past four years Gladio, your best friend, has been the main character of your fantasies. You've had a couple of other romantic interests while in Insomnia, but none of them amounted to anything. They had never felt right, and you'd figured it was because you always measured them up to Gladio, and none, of course, ever made the cut.

     Long have you fantasized how his large hands would feel roaming your body, while his tongue undid you. When he entered your dreams, you counted those nights as the best nights of the year.  Until last night, no other man has come close to replacing the longing you had for Gladio. But now, indeed, you find your body and heart craving a truly unattainable man. A preposterous dilemma you have been struggling with all day.

    _The man in my dream last night has awoken something—feelings that strike a truer cord than my feelings for Gladio. Which is absurd! Gladio is my best friend and the closest person to my heart. He is the one my heart belongs to. The experiences we have had together through the years have brought us closer. And a lone dream doesn't even compare...or shouldn't...But the fact that Gladio is real is the ultimate trump card._   

      As you argue with yourself in favor of Gladio for the hundredth time today, the fact remains, you love the man in your dreams. The familiar yet unrecognizable man, you have a love for him seems fathomless. Yes, you love Gladio, but your love for him is now outlined clearly in friendship, where before you thought it romantic. _Gladio has my heart, but the dream man somehow has claimed my soul._  

  The shift in how you perceive Gladio due to one dream, with an unknown imagined man, has peeved you to your wit's end. Throughout the day, you have been working hard to forget the dream, but every attempt ends in failure. The husky rumblings of the man twining around your mind like silken bindings, the amber eyes dark with carnal cravings imprinted on your mind's eye. 

    Frustrated in more way than one, you shove the man forcefully out of your thoughts and think about the events that have taken place today so far. Even since you and the boys (Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio) left Insomnia at six am. Sent off by King Regis himself, The Marshall: Cor Leonis and Captain Drautos.

    The road trip had started out smoothly. Ignis had taken the wheel while sipping contently on a can of ebony, the vice that kept him unphased with the early morning departure. Noctis, on the other hand, had fallen asleep almost immediately once settled in the front passenger seat. Prompto followed suit next to you in the back, but woke up after thirty minutes and began taking pictures of the passing landscape. Gladio, sitting on your other side, had pulled out a book, long drives never his favorite past time. You had been more than relieved to sit in the cramped middle back seat, surrounded by your very real friends. The warm touch of your thigh against Gladio's helping keep your mind away from the other warm touch you had awoken to. 

     All was well with excited chatter with expectations for the road trip, until half a mile out from Hammerhead outpost the Regalia’s engine stuttered to a stop. Much to everyone's displeasure, you guys ended up having to push the car all the way to the car garage in Hammerhead. The day only becoming busier once reaching Hammerhead. With no money to pay for the car repairs, Noctis had agreed to help dispel the area of the troublesome beasts for the garage mechanic Cindy, in exchange for gil. That of course meant that you, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis helped.

     Killing beasts would have been simple, but then you all had been tasked to find a stranded- possibly wounded -man for Cindy as well. Once you found the man (Dave was his name) he had requested you guys to finish his bounty contract and in return would give you the reward for it. Noctis had readily agreed to it since you guys had quickly taken out everything up to that point.

     Except the bounty turned out to be a mutant dualhorn and had put up a challenging fight. Everyone in need of a Hi-potion after it was done and ready to call it a day. Working together as a team for the first time draining you all mentally and physically. There were some kinks to work out, but you knew from experience, that only time and practice would help with that. _But with only being a couple of days out from Altissia, we probably won't get too much more practice in fighting together_ , your mind thinks offhandedly.

       When you all had returned to Hammerhead from your long day of running around the desert fighting beasts, Cindy had given you the rewards due for her errands and Dave’s bounty. The gil and potions received much appreciated by everyone, replenishing your limited supply of both. To make your return even better, she delivered the Regalia, fixed and ready to go. But before you guys could continue on your trip, she had let you know that she placed a package in your trunk to be delivered to the motel owner at the Longwythe rest area. “On ya’ll way down to Galdin if you wouldn’t mind delivering it for me.” had been her sweet Leide accented request. You had thought that quite presumptuous of her but didn’t voice your thoughts because Prompto had quickly gushed about how you guys would happily do it. Noctis just shrugging it off and agreeing to deliver the package.

  Now here you all are, exhausted from your day and pulling into the Longwythe rest area to deliver the package.

    “We have arrived,” Ignis announces, mainly for Noctis’s sake since he had fallen asleep on the drive over.

   “Woo hoo! I am starving! Let's get some food!” Prompto exclaims as he climbs out of the car after Noctis.

   Gently you remind Prompto of the package to be delivered first. “Ah man!” is his whining reply.

    It was an easy enough transaction. Within a couple of minutes after Noctis talked to the motel owner, the package was removed from the trunk and gil received for it.

     “Alright, time for some food,” Noctis says with gil in hand, but at the same moment, a black and white dog walks up. When Noctis greets the dog enthusiastically and pulls off the notebook strapped to its back, do you realize the dog is Umbra. The messenger that helps Noctis and Luna correspond through a notebook. Noctis takes a couple minutes to read Luna’s message and writes his response with a few hasty scribbles.

      This was your first time seeing Umbra and the notebook. The guys have talked about them in the past, and it always made you wonder why Noctis and Luna would choose that method to converse with each other. You had never asked, feeling it wasn’t your place to question, but now watching Noctis as he reads her message and responding with his own, you begin to understand. The sweetest smile on Nocti's face is full of fondness. Clearly, he treasures the message received from Luna and doesn’t mind the limitations bound with the notebook. _Maybe it has been the safest way for them to converse while she has been under the Empires watch_ , you think as Noctis places the notebook back on Umbras back. Once the notebook is attached once more, Umbra trots off without glancing back.   

   “What did she say Noct?’ Prompto inquired impatiently as Noctis stands back up.

   “She says that she is leaving Tenebrae now. I let her know that we are also on the way.”

   “Good to know,” Gladio states “Seems like we should arrive in Altissia around the same time, that is if everything goes as planned.”

     Ignis gives a nod. “I believe we will, we are still on schedule, despite the delay today. May I suggest Noct that we call it a day here. Get some sustenance at the diner and stay in the motel for the night?”

    “Sounds like a good plan to me. I’m beat.” Noctis says, wiping his brown to exaggerate his statement.

    “More like you want to play Kings Knight. I don’t think I have seen you go this long without playing it,” Gladio teases giving Noct a playful shove.

   “Yeah yeah, whatever, but now that you mention it, I think I will play Kings Knight tonight. What about you Prompto?”

   “I’m game!” Prompto quips excitedly.

    “Well with that settled let us head to the diner,” Ignis prompts sounding slightly exasperated, but with his lips twitching upwards. 

   Noctis and Prompto make a quick beeline to the diner wanting to play a quick game of Justice Monsters 5 before eating. Ignis follows close behind them, always one to keep a close eye on Noctis. Gladio and yourself follow at a leisurely pace.

    As you glance over at Gladio, a familiar feeling of comfortability settles over you. It was your first time being alone with Gladio today, and you were happy to find that you didn’t feel awkward around him due to the dream. _No matter the situation he is my best friend. It doesn’t really matter that my feelings towards him are confused since I will never confess them...And—I’m also pretty sure he has a girlfriend...hard to say though, he always has tons of girls around him._  

     Feeling relieved at having settled your troubled mind, you let out a contented sigh. Your only concern now is how soon you can get to a shower to clean off all the dirt accumulated from running around in the desert and wrestling with sabretusks.

   “This has been a long day, hasn’t it (Y/N)?” Gladio questions as he looks at you in response to your sigh.

   “Yes,” you confirm, "It seems like this trip will have more challenges than I originally anticipated, but I should have figured.”

    Gladio chuckles, “I thought you knew Noctis enough to know that nothing is easy with him. He is a magnet for weird things happening. At least we won't die from boredom.” He gives you a wink.

   “I never expected boredom Gladio. You four are anything but boring, even when you are just playing Kings Knight.” You step into the dinner as Gladio holds the door open for you. “Thanks,” you say courteously.

    “Anytime,” is Gladio’s rumbling reply followed by a smirk. You give him an amused eye roll, immune to his usual flirtatious manner. You learned long ago that he flirts with almost every female he comes across.

     As you take a seat on a barstool next to Ignis at the diner counter, Gladio settles down on the other side of you. Ignis tells you guys that he has placed an order for everyone, hamburgers, and fries, since in his own words “It was the most nutritional meal available.”  You agree with him on that. "Healthy” has never been the main concept of meals at Crowsnest diners. They are more about providing fast “comfort” food for weary travelers.  

     Thinking about days ahead, you smile with the thought of Ignis becoming flustered because of imbalanced meals Noctis would be having while eating out. You having been present for many conversations related to Noctis’s peckish palate and knew that Ignis took it personally in keeping Noctis nutritionally balanced. _These next couple of days will be hard for Ignis, but once in Altissia, there will be much better food options. Heck, even tomorrow we will get to eat at the famed Galdin Quay restaurant._

   Noticing your smile, since you were also glancing at him Ignis makes an inquiry of its source. “Oh I was just thinking that Noctis is probably going to enjoy the lack of vegetables for dinner tonight,” you respond a little too cheekily.  

  Only a slight frown graces Ignis's face, “Yes, well, the reprieve from vegetables will be minor, I—” Ignis cut off his explanation of how to secret vegetables into Noctis's meals as the spread of carbs and meat it set before you guys. His frown deepening as he toys with the paltry slices of tomato, onion, and lettuce making up the vegetable count for the meal. Leaving Gladiolus to call Noctis and Prompto away from their Justice Monsters 5 game. Both of them settle down as well at the counter without needing to be asked twice. 

   No one talks much during the meal other than asking for napkins or ketchup to be passed, everyone's focus on consuming a much needed meal. When you all are almost done with the meal, the diner owner pauses in front of your group. “I couldn’t help but notice that you all seem like skilled fighters. Your appearance and all.” He pauses, looking a little abashed, “It seems also that you guys have had a busy day, but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble for you I have a mighty need for a particular bounty to be completed...and it can only be done at night time,” The man rushes on seeing weary looks come across all your faces, “None of the hunters passing by have taken it for over a month now, so do you think you can help…” The man trails off with a hopeful expression.

    The person to respond first is Ignis, “We may be able to help, could you please expand as to what the bounty is for?”

“Well, there is a group of goblins that have been running havoc at the Balouve mine nearby. People have been wanting to try and reopen it but are discouraged because of the daemons presence. It would help us people who live here at Longwythe rest area considerably if the mine was to be opened again. Of course, you will be rewarded with gil and Hi-potions.”

   Ignis nods and looks over to Noctis, “We do need potions and more gil wouldn’t hurt either before heading to Altissia. What do you want to do Noctis?”

  You poke Prompto a little when you hear a whimper start to come from his lips, causing him to suck in a breath instead, and sit in silence.

   Noctis thinks over the decision for a second, then looks at the diner owner saying, “We’ll accept the bounty. Shouldn’t be any trouble and we're happy to help where we can.”

     The man thanks you all profusely and then gives you the location where the goblins have been sighted and other relevant information. It is already dark by the time you guys exit the diner but before heading out Ignis rents two motel rooms (one for yourself and one for the guys. Ignis wouldn’t entertain the thought of cramming you in a room full of men). Once everyone's belongings are unpacked into the assigned motel rooms, you guys take off to the bounty’s location.

  During the twenty minute ride to the mine, Prompto voices his concerns. “Guys, just so you know I have never fought a daemon before. I mean I’m still not that great with taking out regular beasts!”

  “Don’t worry Prompto, (Y/N) and I have experience in fighting daemons. Just watch us, and you will get the hang of it.” Gladio says while giving Prompto a pat on the back.

   “That's right!” Prompto exclaims, “(Y/N) you took out TONS of daemons during your search and retrieval year to pay for your weapon. I almost forgot, man it is a relief to know you are with us and all your knowledge about fighting daemons.”

     Prompto looks wrily at Gladio who is obviously miffed by not being included in the praise, and continues, “It’s okay big guy, sometimes you can’t be the best at fighting everything. Not sure why you are so upset. You were the one to tell us how impressed you were at (Y/N's) fighting skills against daemons.”

    With that last statement you turn around in the front seat to look at Gladio, who was sitting behind you, and you catch him putting Prompto in a headlock. He was whispering something into his ear, so you forgo asking Gladio about the supposed praise he had given about you. You thought he was more skilled at fighting, so you were curious as to how your fighting style was different with daemons. Looking over at Noct squished against the door, you make eye contact and share silent laughter at Prompto’s current situation.  

    When you sit back down in your seat Ignis looks over at you, “Speaking of your experience (Y/N), and of course, yours as well Gladio, what should we expect when fighting the goblins? I have book knowledge about them, but I have yet to encounter one in person as well.”

   You take a quick look back at Gladio and he gives you a nod of encouragement, “I’m not expecting it to be too tough of a fight. It will be similar to how we handled the sabertusks. The bounty report says that seven goblins have been sighted, so the difficulty will be in not allowing them to surround us and then overwhelm us individually. They are smarter than beasts and will try to get a person separated from the group. They are quick, making it difficult in targeting but you will be able to anticipate their movements after a fashion. Gladio do you have anything to add?” You wanted to give Gladio a chance to provide his own input since he does have a lot of experience with fighting daemons as well.

     “Everything is as (Y/N) said. The most important part I believe is understanding that they are far more intelligent than beasts. Expect them to have their own strategy.” Gladio reinforced.

    “Thank you both for your insight,” Ignis says, “Your advice is congruent with my book knowledge. I agree that as long as we approach the battle with tact, we should be able to take them out quickly. Which means Noctis, please do not rush in.” Ignis finishes by making eye contact with Noctis through the rearview mirror.

   “Okay okay, got it, Iggy,” Noctis responds with mild irritation.

  When Ignis parks the Regalia at the Balouve mine, it is full dark. Upon Ignis’s instructions, you all slowly walk down the hillside below your parked car, to the reported goblin sighting. Halfway down, you hear the gurgling whooshing sounds of the daemons appearing, “They have arrived, be on your guard,” you warn needlessly. Everyone knew and could see the goblins already approaching.

     “We are surrounded,” Prompto points out weakly.

   Ignis, the tactician, provides instructions rapidly, “Everyone pick one, and take it out as soon as possible so that our odds are increased. Also, try to attack from behind to increase the damage caused. Noctis once you take out your first target warp around to others and keep them occupied. It will prevent them from overwhelming someone.” You all give Ignis’s instructions acknowledgment and then there is no more time to talk. The goblins attack.

   As you rush towards your targeted goblin, you see Noctis land a killing warp strike blow right away and progress to phasing around goblins near him. _Perfect, Noctis has at least two distracted,_ you think as you sidestep your target's sweeping arm attack. Before it has a chance to turn around you throw your shuriken into the goblins back, warping to it upon contact. Your weight sends the goblin flying onto its stomach, and within the next breath you dislodge your weapon and slam it back down with all your might. Your weapon bites deep into the earth as it passes through the daemon.

     While retrieving your weapon from the dissolving daemon, you assess how everyone else was doing with a glance.  Close to your right, Gladio was turning away from what looked to be a dissolving daemon, and heading over to help Prompto and Ignis. They were several yards straight across from you and had two goblins skirting around them, preventing Prompto from getting a clean shot and Ignis was only getting in small wounding strikes. _Gladio will be able to help turn the tide in that fight, now where is Noctis?_ , you think as you scan the surroundings.

  The sound of Noctis warping makes you turn your head to the left. He is a little way up the sloping hillside dodging around two daemons and attacking each in turn. Impressive with his fighting skills, being able to take on two goblins with ease. Even so, you quickly warp to his side to assist. “Hey there Noct, just going to steal one of these guys from you,” you say jovially as you block an oncoming attack from said goblin.

   “Go right on ahead, you are _the_ daemon master (Y/N),” Noctis says amiably tinted with only a little sarcasm.

     This second goblin gives you a bit more grief than the first one you fought, but you eventually take it out with a dual strike attack by splitting your weapon. As your goblin begins to disintegrate, you see that Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio have taken out their last goblin, and seem relatively unharmed. You turn around to see how Noctis was doing. Last you saw he had been going in for a killing blow. So when you turned around, you were not expecting to see the blue remnants of Noctis’s magic right in front of you, and in the same second the ugly face of a goblin. In the half second following, you register that the goblin had an arm with claws outstretched coming down in a massive swing aiming right at you.

 _I am going to be gutted_ , is your only thought as, on pure instinct and muscle memory, your raise your weapon up to block the blow. Saving you from your foretelling of being gutted but the goblins claws still make a connection with your soft exposed flesh.

   The searing pain of three claws rending flesh begins on the edge of your right jaw and runs down your neck and across your chest. At the most inappropriate time, your mind points out that you should have worn your leather kingsglaive jacket, instead opting for your cotton tank top due to the hot desert weather. But it wouldn't have provided much more protection against an unguarded attack. A loud growl filled with anger and annoyance at yourself and the goblin rumbles from your throat as you stare into yellow daemon eyes. All movement of the goblin stopped by a point of your shuriken piercing its arm.

    Immediately, while letting out a fierce roar, you push the goblin away with your weapon, while also turning its sharp blades into the goblin. With the abrupt removal of its claws from your chest, you feel a large chunk of flesh being ripped out. A spike in pain jabbing deep into you. But adrenaline quickly numbs the pain as you descend upon the daemon.  With a quick, decisive slash across the goblin's face, fueled by the rage coursing through your veins, it disintegrates in death.

    As the body vanishes, you inspect the wound inflicted by it. Looking down at your chest you see a large bloody area of rendered flesh above your left breast, where the claws had been ripped out. The ragged flesh is bleeding but you notice that a heavier blood flow is coming from higher up. Fingers gingerly following up the three deep lacerations trailing up to your jaw, you find where the blood is pumping out in time with the heartbeat in your ears. Your brain quickly assesses that the claws must have damaged your carotid artery on the swing down. Knowing the danger of blood loss, you press your palm firmly over the wound. Trying to staunch the flow of blood, but it relentlessly seeps out. _The artery wasn't punctured fully, but I am still losing a significant amount of blood._

   When you feel hands tightly grip your shoulders you look up, realizing that your gaze had drifted to the ground. And that the adrenaline was no longer masking the pain throbbing through your chest with each shallow breath or twitch. Limbs heavy at your sides and everything swimming before your eyes, it takes a large amount of effort to recognize who is standing in front of you. Saphire eyes looking much too worried for your liking. “Noctis?”

    “I’m so sorry (Y/N)! I wasn’t thinking when I dodged the goblin. Are you alright?”  

    Finding his question a little humorous, you laugh weakly. A bad decision you realize as pain shoots through your nerves with the act. “No," you rasp between clenched teeth. You know that without Noctis’s hands on your shoulders, you would be dangerously close to falling. Knees feeling more like jello every passing second.

      Noctis looks behind him and through the blood pounding in your ears, you hear him asking Ignis for a potion. Vaguely you hear Ignis reply that he used the last of the potions during the fight. Prompto piping up from somewhere off to the side that he had some stolen by a goblin. _I knew we should have stocked up before leaving the rest area,_ your not so helpful inner voice points out and then really drives the nail home with, _but this was supposed to be an easy encounter and here you are the “daemon master” with a fatal wound._  Outwardly you cringe with your shame.  It has been a while since you were injured this severely. The last time was while a hunter at the tender age of sixteen. The only reason you survived that fatal wound was from a fellow hunter having an elixir on hand. The wound had been healed immediately, leaving no scars to mark your close encounter with death. Even so, since that day you have prided yourself on not sustaining a major injury again. 

     _And now here I am in the worst case scenario of having no potions while bleeding out. I need to get something better than my hand to stop the blood._  As your groggy mind berates you while also trying to find a solution to your major blood loss, your body abruptly becomes weightless. Slowly you realize that you have been lifted up in someone's arms, and the soon following gruff voice allows you to distinguish whose arms you are in. “Here drink this. Can’t have you dying on us,” Gladio states as a potion is handed to you by Ignis. You drink it quickly and a refreshing feeling flows over your body, relieving most of your pain and dizziness. Looking up at Gladio, your gaze is met with copper eyes ablaze like wildfire. A mixture of frustration and concern in them. “You are fortunate I was able to collect a potion from the fight. How are you feeling?" Gladio askes gruffly. "Looks like the bleeding has stopped."

     Heat rises to your cheeks at the disapproving tone in your best friends voice. _Definitely safe from death's door via blood loss if I can blush._ Removing your hand from your neck, you confirm that the bleeding has stopped. Taking a quick glance down at your chest shows you that your skin has knitted together over the ragged claw marks. Instead of open wounds, there is now three lines of raised pink flesh. “I think I am okay now. Thank you, I was in a dire situation there.”  

   Gladio gives a nod, and says thickly, “Yeah..not sure what we would've done without that potion.”

    Now that your mind is no longer in a haze of blood loss and pain you become acutely aware of how you are being held against Gladio’s broad chest. So close that you can feel his heart beating furiously. Wanting to get out of the vulnerable - embarrassing - position you are in, you make an attempt to get released from his arms, but his grip tightens around you instead.

    “Gladio you can let me down now. I can walk on my own,” you declare briskly, but it is made void as a wave of dizziness descends upon you again, and you clutch Gladio's vest like a life preserver.  

    “I don’t know (Y/N), I think you should let Gladio help you out. You are not looking so good...I mean besides being covered in blood and all,” Prompto advises, his face full of sweet concern.

  Following Prompto, Ignis says, “I would have to agree. I also suggest that we stay at the nearby haven tonight. The diner will be closed by now, so we can’t get the Hi-potion reward until the morning, and I can cook a meal tonight that should help increase your recovery time.”  

     Feeling the last of your pride vanishing along with your strength, you look over at Noctis to get his opinion on the matter. He gives a slight shrug, “I don’t mind camping, and I think Ignis’s cooking would help you out a lot since we don’t have any more potions. ”

   In defeat, you look back up at Gladio and see that his eyes are now full of humor at the situation you are in. _Seems he is done being mad at me._ Giving him a steely glare, trying to impart you were not happy with being carried you said, “Fine. I will allow you to shuttle me to the haven but after that, my own two feet will carry me.” You then look at Ignis in appreciation, “Thank you Ignis for offering to make a meal for me. I truly appreciate it.”

   “It is a pleasure,” Ignis says with a slight nod then turns to Noctis and Prompto, “Come with me to the car. We will drive to the haven and start setting up camp, so that is ready by the time Gladio and (Y/N) arrive.”

    With a broad grin on his face, Gladio starts up the hill towards the haven about five hundred yards away. Even though you are ashamed at needing to be carried, you find yourself relaxing into Gladio's arms. The feel of his strong muscles giving you comfort, allowing you to give in to your weariness. The potion had taken you out of the danger zone of dying, but it was going to take a good night's rest before you would feel like your usual self again. _No need for using a precious Hi-potion tomorrow morning,_ you decide. You know that by not using one, and healing the good old fashion way, scars will be left but that wasn't a reason to waste a precious healing item. _The claw marks will serve as a good souvenir and reminder to stay humble._  

    To make yourself more comfortable you wrap your arms around Gladio’s neck, lifting yourself up a little. Garnering Gladio's attention. “Are you really feeling fine?” he asks gently, trying to meet your eyes. 

       Guilty about the whole situation, you keep your gaze averted. “Yes, in the sense that I am going to survive. That potion literally saved me, and again thank you but now….” you lapse into silence as your mind drags you down a hole of self-loathing for becoming a burden to the group. A gentle jostling from Gladio brings you back. Glancing up and away from his eyes you continue, “...Now the pain is that I, a Kingsglaive, have become a burden to the one I am supposed to protect...Sorry for failing in my duties.”

     You don’t dare look at Gladio as you give your apology. It must be from the blood loss, but you feel tears ready to burst forth. The frustration you had seen in Gladio’s eyes when you looked into them after using the potion, burned into your mind. You can’t take Gladio being disappointed in you as a fellow warrior. “ I promise I won't let myself be caught off guard like that again. I was much too lax in approaching that fight. I know I should be better.  My cockiness always ge—”

 “(Y/N),” Gladio says your name so sharply that you stop mid-sentence and look at him slightly startled. With soft eyes, he says, “First off don’t make a promise that you can’t keep. You should know better than anyone that combat is full of unexpected situations. Secondly, what happened today, could have happened to any of us easily. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, so stop tearing yourself down. You are one of the best fighters I know, and today does not change that fact.”

     Gladio’s words help ease away the knot of tension in your chest. You let out the breath you had been holding ever since he said your name. “Thanks, I still don't feel good about the situation, but I am glad you’re not mad.”

    Gladio stops in his tracks. “Why would I be mad?”

    “Well, you looked pissed right after I used the potion. I figured you were upset that I had not upheld the high standard as a Kingsglaive and protector to Noctis.”

    Gladio was silent for a moment, then started walking again towards the haven. “Yes I was frustrated, but it wasn’t towards you...” He stops talking, but you wait patiently for him to continue, and when he doesn’t after several steps you poke him in the abdomen. Your turn to remind him to finish his thoughts. “I...was—am frustrated that I wasn’t near enough to help. I am Noctis’s shield, but if anything happens to you...I don’t ever want to come that close to having to think about it again.”

     The copper amber eyes now looking at you hold a mixture of pain and...affection. _No, that can’t be. I’m delusional because of blood loss,_ but as you think the thought Gladio pulls you closer and plants a gentle kiss on your lips. It only lasts a second, but you are blown away. Your brain whirling with disbelief from the softness of his lips. Their firm but light pressure molding to yours.

    When Gladiolus pulls away and looks at you, you must have a stupid expression on your face because he lets out a laugh straight from his belly. “Are you truly so surprised (Y/N)? Or was the kiss that bad?”

    All you can stammer out is, “No,...wait, what?”

    Gladio hosts you up a little and tightens his grip, muscles flexing, “I like you a lot (Y/N). Ever since you kicked my ass that first day with tears in your eyes," he mutters, eyes holding you captive. "I've held off on telling you because it has always seemed like you valued your independence." Chuckling a little, he breaks eye contact, looking to the distance in remembrance. "Always unaffected by my flirting, which was very unusual, it shook my resolve a little. Then once we became friends, well, I didn’t want to ruin it with romance.”

     Gladio starts walking again, glancing down, “But all my reservations were thrown to the wind when I saw you get slashed open, blood gushing down your chest...if I hadn’t spotted a potion on my way over to you, our situation would be very different right now. That's why I was 'mad' as you said, the thought of losing you forever, never to see you again, made me frustrated that I had wasted so much time being away from you. How much more time or experiences could we have had if I had taken the chance and told you my feelings...I don’t want to feel that regret again.” Gladio lets out a heavy sigh, but you remain silent, absorbing all that he is saying. “So that kiss, that was me telling you I like—no for six sake, I love you (Y/N). I have my duty to Noctis, but you are the most important person in my heart. That will never change, but I can respect your decision if you don’t feel the same.”

      You can’t help but stare at him. He just laid it all out there plain as day, and you are still having trouble believing it. Yes, he has flirted with you, but he does with all women, just a natural charmer. You had never taken it as personal affection towards you. _But he just said he loves me_ ...Seconds have passed you realize since he stopped speaking, but you are not sure how to respond. You love him, and his feelings make you happy, but something is making you hesitate... 

   It is  _him,_  the dream man. Frustrated that he is popping back into your head during this intimate moment with Gladio you cover up his imploring eyes, with copper ones. And focus on your feelings towards Gladio. _I. do. love. him._ , you tell yourself, and without further thinking pull yourself up, aiming for Gladio’s lips.

    Reading your intentions, he stops walking and leans down to meet you. This time the kiss is passionate. Both of your lips eagerly greeting each other. Taking the time to fully appreciate the feel and taste of what has been withheld for so long. One of your hands caresses his neck while the other runs fingers up into his hair to pull him closer. Gladio's groaning mouth complies to you want easily. 

     You breathe in his sweet scent as he opens his mouth and runs his tongue along your lower lip. Enticing. Asking. Reaching out your own tongue, you run it against his own. The smooth texture and taste of his tongue is everything you have imagined, causing warmth to fill your body.  Both of you explore each others mouth, enjoying this new intimacy of your friendship. Both of you parting only enough to gasp for air. When you do eventually pull way, after a minute or so, you are flushed and dizzy. And see that Gladio is similarly affected, breathing hard.

    Looking into his eyes you say breathlessly, “I do feel the same way Gladio. For a long time as well.” You give a little smile when disbelief creeps onto his face. “It's true. I was too intimidated by you at first to say anything and didn’t want to taint our friendship with my more-than-friends feelings. It does seem silly now, doesn’t it?" you admit, but then cock your head as if thinking. "Then again, there is always a gaggle of girls around you...Which reminds me, I thought you have a girlfriend right now?”

    “No, we broke up about two weeks ago. She just couldn’t compete with the woman who I spar against most mornings,” Gladio says with a smirk. He then gives a tight squeeze, “I'm happy (Y/N) that you feel the same. I didn't have a plan for if you didn't."

    You give a quick peck on his lips and say, “Well no sense in worrying about it now. You are stuck with me.”

* * *

  

    When you two finally reach the haven, Gladio grudgingly sets you down but holds onto you tightly around the waist. The other guys are not oblivious to the fact that something happened between you and Gladio, which causes Prompto to ask, “So did you tell her Gladio?”

   Noctis gives Prompto a jab in the ribs while Ignis stares him down before they do anything more you declare “Yes he did and yes, we are together.”

   “Well, it's about time.” Ignis replies, “I am quite surprised that Gladio was able to go this long without pursuing you outright.”

   “Same here” Noctis adds, “It is a relief to know we won't have to be careful not to give up the ‘ _secret_ ’ anymore.”

  “Ok guys, we can celebrate this later. Is the food ready Ignis?” Gladio says, pointedly steering the conversation away from your new relationship status.

   Ignis nods, “Yes it is, I will dish it up and bring it over.”

    You quickly gobble down the egg and tomato stir fry, feeling famished even though you had eaten only an hour before. Once done with your meal Gladio helps you settle down for the night. Showing a softer side, you've known about but had yet been on the receiving end. And it was absolutely wonderful and cute in how affectioned he was. 

    Once most of the blood and dirt was cleaned way, and you were in your sleeping bag (clothes still on since you guys had left your baggage at the motel), Gladio seemed a little uncertain of what to do next. You know what you want though, so you beckon him down. “Will you lay next to me until I fall asleep.”  Desperately you wanted to continue where you had left off with the kiss, but sleep was heavy on your eyelids. The warm meal in your belly lulling you to sleep better than any sleeping potion. 

    You would think you had just told Gladio he won the jackpot by how his eyes sparkle and the huge grin present on his face. “Sure thing...babe.” You smile at the use of the endearing term, suspecting that he has wanted to use it on you for a while. _Rolls off his tongue quite nicely._  Flipping onto your side, you become the little spoon and fall asleep nestle in Gladio’s warm embrace, his breathing guiding you into a deep healing slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	6. Angelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dream (or nightmare) reveals it's self to the reader, while Ardyn revisits an old haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 9/2/18

clack..clack..clack

   The sound of your boots resounds loudly off the corridor floor. Portraits lining the walls going by at the steady pace your feet set. You gaze at them curiously. Knowing they are Kings and Queens but recognizing none. Their regal bearing and outfits make their status undeniable. Looking further along, you see that the portraits continue with no end in sight. Easily over a hundred paintings lining both walls.

   In the briefest of moments, your eyes stopping on the vestige of a man uncomfortably familiar with piercing blue eyes, a perceivable end of the hall rushes towards you. Bringing with it an imposing ornate door that looms over you like a person looking down their nose in a challenge. It's gilded gold carvings depicting one of your favorite childhood bedtime stories. Bahamut offering the divine Crystal forever frozen in place above the founder King's outstretched hands...Looking at the imagery your father's voice recites the story for you once more. 

   _A man with divine powers dispelled a significant amount of a dark plague from the planet, and for his efforts, Bahamut bestowed upon him the holy Crystal. The man was to guard the Crystal until another, a King with divine powers, was chosen to dispel the heart of the darkness._

_The man was crowned King of Lucis and proceeded to keep the darkness at bay, alongside the selected Oracle. When the God’s lay down to slumber, they bestowed the last gift to humanity, a ring of power. The people of Eos decided that the King with divine power should have the ring of power to help rid the world of the starscourge._

_Thus the royal line of Lucis Caelum began. A family with divine power mixed into their blood, only they were deemed fit to rule and use the power of the ring. And since that time they and the Nox Fleuret line of Oracles have kept the dark plaque at bay. Every waiting for our Chosen King to arrive..._

  Below the depicted scene was also carved into the door the ancient prophecy delivered to the founder King that any good Lucian child learned to the point of memorization. 

   “O'er rotted Soil, under blighted sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. 'Long live the Line, and this Stone divine, For the Night when All comes to Naught.' 15:2 Nadir”

     But upon reading the quote, cold prickles down your spine. The words working there way into your core more than they ever have before, but they felt heavy with dread, and not the promised peace. Palms beginning to sweat, you grasp an ice cold door handle and push. The carving of the benevolent founder King swings easily away, the door deceptively lighter than anticipated, and reveals a room made of nightmares. _The_ nightmare. Rooted to the spot, you look on rapped horror. Blood rushing in your ears drowns out all sound, but you still see his lips moving, wide in screams that your memory readily supplies. 

       Although your body is gripped by the familiar yet dreadful emotions accompanying the scene before you, you realize you are a bystander this time. A mirror image of yourself standing off to one side of the room, straining against hooded figures holding you back. Even though the light was spilling in from the corridor, the identities of the robed figures continue to be shrouded in mystery. Your face though is quite clear to see; twisted in anger and despair; a deep red flush present as you thrash and scream relentlessly. Offhandedly you notice that you are wearing a red gold gown, that reminds you of dresses seen during your ancient Lucian history classes.   

       Mind slowly registering that you are no longer part of the nightmare, the terror clutching your chest loosens. With a shuddering breath thrown off by the rapid beating of your heart, you look back to the man who has haunted your dreamscape. But your eyes take a while to find him, the room instead spreads out before you like a slow panoramic movie piece. The light spilling in from behind you divulging some of the details within. Bare stone walls that appeared to go up forever, only broken up by the randomly spaced chains meant to hold prisoner. Dust and debris floating in the air fell eventually to the only piece of furniture. A lone table that held instruments created for pain. A dungeon. As always you assumed by seeing it from a different perspective didn't make you any less nauseous to the implications for what was about to happen.

      Finally, your gaze settles on your mystery man, and a coldness blossoming from your core drains you of all heat.  The face once shrouded now recognizable and yet identity still unknown. The defined features, maroon hair purple in the dark, and amber eyes -though wild and frantic- belong to nonother than your other imaginary man. Now, as he struggles against his captors, you can see he is just as angry, desperate and despondent as you. His mouth is opening and closing in silent imploring yells. The hooded figures dragging him back, to be chained to the far wall from you. 

     But the man's appearance is not exactly the same as remembered. His skin is a pallor tone instead of slightly golden; black sclera now surrounds amber irises. As if filled to the brim, thick black ooze leaks from his eyes. As he screamed at his captors, black liquid was being sprayed out of his mouth, causing inky dribbles to leak down his chin. Looking like a rabid animal fighting against his captors with hands that were appearing more claw-like every second. 

      You know you should be frightened of the man's horrific appearance, but there is only deep sorrow. Instead of running from him, you felt the need to protect him flare in your chest. Burning away indecisive numbness encombering your mind. The last thing you wanted was to watch the man be tortured, the apparent objective of the hooded people. They had him strung up so that his feet dangled a couple of inches from the floor. His wrists and ankles clasped in iron manacles, his movements limited. They did quick work of disrobing him of his fine clothes, slashing them off without care.  Knives piercing his soft flesh that dribble blood as black as a starless sky. Only in that moment of him being barred did you realize he was wearing similar clothing to those present in your dream of him. _So they are one and the same?_  

      Comparing the soft seductive touches so recently experienced to the harsh thrashes of his body begging for release, you urged your feet to move, to stop them, but it does not. The strength you've accumulated useless.  _No not him! Don’t hurt him! Stop! STOP!,_ you begged silently. Voice ripped away by an unseen force. 

     When a hooded figure jabs a knife deeply into the flesh of his chest, you see not only black blood but a dark mist flows from the wound. A black miasma surrounding the man as other figures begin meticulously opening him up. The wounds healed unnaturally quick, but by the way, the man grimaced, they were not painless. But his lips remained pursed, no begging for it to be stopped. After several excruciating minutes, when it appears like the man is nearing his breaking point, there is a shift. Like someone pressed the pause button, all is still, except the man's head swivels towards you. The you standing as the spectator to the horrid scene.

       The comfort of being invisibly gone, you step back from the weight of his gaze. Dull golden eyes, surrounded by blackness stare into yours with remorse. His lips move as well and cutting through the suffocating silence, his usually smooth baritone voice is gravelly as it reaches your ears. “ _I am sorry my beloved, my treasure, but I do not want to fail you in this aspect. Please, leave and live on by whatever means. Do not be dragged down with me and this curse._ ”

        With the whispered plea fading from your ears so does your vision. But even as your consciousness rises to the surface, the dream clutches tightly onto your heart. Tears falling as you let out a small sob, stuck in the limbo of being half awake. Replaying the nightmare that now had a face and voice that seemed like your reality. An unbearable reality where you failed. Not him. Never him. _Don’t leave me,_ you cry into the void from where the dreams must come from. 

      In the midst of crying for the man lost to you, an arm wraps gently around your middle and pulls you against a firm warm chest. Head still dazed with sleep, you excitedly turnover, hoping to see the mystery man unharmed and well. But your eyes instead land on Gladio’s face. Bitter disappointment fills you before you can stop it.  _Of course, that man won't be here (Y/N). You are awake._

Gladio raises a hand and gently brushes away the tears still rolling down your face. “What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? ” he asks in a concerned tone.

     Unable to voice why your heart feels like lead from the sadness filling it, you just nod and nuzzle your head into his chest. Taking several deep breaths, you fill your senses with Gladio’s scent, a pleasant mixture of smoke and man musk. And ground yourself back into reality, the ache in your heart easing just enough for the tears to stop. Gladio allows you the time needed to settle and  wraps you in a tight hug. Providing silent unshakable support to your quavering mind.

     Once your feelings are back under control, you pull back from his chest and scrub away the last remnants of your tears.“Thank you Gladio. I promise I don’t wake up crying all the time,” you mutter, embarrassed at your display of emotions. Acting like the cliche emotional girlfriend, when you have always kept a level head around Gladio.“I just had a sad dream. Sorry if I disturbed you.”

     Gladio pulls you back and places a gentle kiss on your lips. He then gives you a fond smile, “There is nothing to be sorry about. I was already awake and up. I had come in to check on you when I heard you crying. Even if I had been asleep, I don’t mind waking up to comfort you (Y/N). What was the dream about?”

      “I don’t remember now,” you answer meekly with a lie. But the truth was not something you could tell to Gladio. That your heart was broken because of a dark twisted fantasy constructed out of the ether at best would be taken as a active imagination, at worst you would be left for crazy. 

    Gladio accepted your answer quickly, giving a nod. “Well, then my next question is how are you feeling? You look a lot better compared to yesterday.”

     Pushing back from Gladio again you sit up and take stock of how your body feels. Overall, you feel good and refreshed. The only lingering soreness being on your chest where the imps claws had dug in the deepest. Looking down you see a ragged pinkish scar about four inches long above your left breast. Leading up from the large scar are three thin pinkish lines; all that remains of the path that the imp’s claws made. You follow the thin claw mark scars with your hand and find that they end midway up your neck. _Looks like the potion combined with Ignis’s meal healed the wound almost all the way._

     Watching the inspection of your new scar Gladio offers up, “I think it suits you. Now you look almost as distinguished as me.” He then puffs his chest out, tilting his head to show off his scar. His goodnatured theatrics cause you to bust out in laughter, falling on your back as you giggle harder when he gives you a teasing reproachful expression. “Well, you must be feeling better if you can laugh that hard.”

      The last of your melancholy from the dream gone, you smile widely at Gladio. “Yes I do feel good, and yes, I think this scar does suit me. It is about time I have a scar to show off like you.”

   Gladio then helps you to your feet announcing that Ignis has breakfast ready. Upon exiting the tent, you are ambushed by Prompto who inquires to how you are doing, while crushing you in a hug. “I am doing good Prompto,” you give him a hug in return and then turn to Ignis and Noctis who were standing by the cookstove. “Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry to cause such concern on the first night of our trip." You make eye contact with Gladio and Prompto to include them in your apology.

     “It is of no concern (Y/N). We were all glad to help. We know you would do the same for us,” Ignis states matter of factly. Nods of agreement from the other three backing up his statement, along with Gladio pulling you into a side hug.

    “Alright, that is all the apologizing you get to do. Now let's eat.” Gladio says as he walks you to a breakfast of toast and eggs.

   While eating, everyone chats excitedly about what activities there would be to do in Altissia. Then with camp packed up, you guys drive back down to the Longwythe rest area and collect the bounty. With a heavier purse and a stack of hi-potions, your group sets out for Galdin Quay to catch a boat. The last leg of the trip before Altissia. 

       Settled into the middle back seat, now more than your thighs touch as you lean into Gladio. The casual show of affection feeling like second nature. His arm casually resting around your shoulders, both of you relax into the morning drive through Snulhend pass.

* * *

 

      Cheering emanating from the large crowd lining the streets brought a smile to Ardyn’s face. _It has been a long while since I have been cheered. Very nostalgic._ Looking over at the Emperor Ardyn can see that he is not feeling as humored.  _He is looking as sour and serious as ever._ But—with the Emperor always being so focused on gaining power, it has made him easy to manipulate; Allowing Ardyn to easily guide Niflheim into aiding his overarching plan. The use of daemons easily accepted...when he asked permission. _Sometimes though, his monotone personality is so grating._

      As the Niflheim envoy nears the citadel, Ardyn’s phone buzzes within his pocket. Even though he started using a mobile over thirty years ago, he still finds it cumbersome. Preferring face to face when exchanging information. Ardyn takes the annoying contraption out and looks at the text message. **_The crown is making way to the sea._ **

_What perfect timing._ Ardyn had anticipated the prince and his companions making it to Galdin Quay today, but not at the very moment he was to leave and shut down boat travel from Lucis. Only mere hours away from the signing.

   Months ago when the date to take down Lucis had been decided, Ardyn suggested to the Emperor, much to Commander Nox Fleuret's silent displeasure, that as part of the peace treaty, Luna and Noctis be arranged to marry. Of course, it was a ruse, just as the whole treaty was, but he convinced the Emperor that it would make the treaty appear genuine. “The olive branch that will be too tempting not to take." Delivering the peace treaty offer to King Regis himself had also been his suggestion, “Such a bold gesture will also help encourage their acceptance of the offer.”

  Going himself to deliver the peace treaty was purely for selfish reasons. Ardyn had wanted to deliver the killing blow to the Lucian royalty. To be the one to start the cascade of events that would rid the world of the Crystal and it's  _precious_ Lucis Caelum bloodline, and just perhaps his own release. What the Starscourge did to mankind was of no consequence if he could be free. One way or another. 

      Many years Ardyn has toiled in the background, gaining powerful allies and weapons. Waiting for just the right time to enact his plan. He couldn't help the smirk that snaked across his face when proposing the treaty. King Regis knowing full well that Ardyn was giving him a double-edged offer, but there had been nothing he could do but accept.

     As expected Regis had decided to send Noctis away for the wedding, to meet Luna in Altissia. Keeping the Chosen and Oracle away from the anticipated betrayal at the peace treaty signing. With the Prince traveling to the destination wedding - under Ardyn's advisement - it had been decided to shut down boat travels to and from Lucis on the peace treaty day. Waiting until the last possible moment so as not to raise Lucian government suspicions further.  

    Ardyn had not been thrilled when Glauca received Emperor Aldercapt’s permission to use Luna as a pawn in the Insomnia invasion. It was a good plan to make taking the crystal easier, drawing the Kingsglaives away, but the chance of losing the Oracle in the chaos was not ideal. Ardyn figured fate would be on her side though....And her brother as the deputy high commander would also be beneficial.

     Ardyn had graciously offered his services in shutting down boat travel. Having the qualifications and being the most...mobile. The Emperor had hesitated a moment as if weighing how that would be possible for Ardyn to do in the limited amount of time available, but he had assented. Over the thirty-five years of knowing Ardyn Izunia, the Emperor had stopped trying to figure out how he accomplished the things he did. All he cared about was that his Chancellor Izunia kept making him more successful and powerful.

     _Now the time has arrived._ Ardyn felt a stirring of excitement as their car stopped at the citadel steps and he stepped out to the cheers of the crowd. His smile and wave were genuine. But not for the reason these blissfully ignorant people believed. The destruction of the city build by his usurpers was an indulgence Ardyn was looking forward to. _Besithia’s diamond weapons are going to make wondrous work of this city. He really has gone far and above what I expected when given the knowledge about harnessing daemons._  

    As the Emperor began ascending the citadel steps, Ardyn increased his speed to join Aldercapt. Leaning in, he murmured into the other man's ear, “I shall take my leave upon reaching the lobby. I will have returned by the time you are in need of a dropship retrieval your radiance.” With a nod, Aldercapt acknowledges Ardyn’s statement. No further words needing to be spoken about the plan.

   Once the Niflheim envoy enters the lobby, Ardyn hangs back and tucks into an alcove before stepping out of time. Free of time constraints, he leisurely makes his way back out of the citadel and activates his arminger when free of the crowd. His inherited powers being of use for once, Ardyn flies to the outskirt of the city and enters a waiting dropship. With a minor flex of his powers, the lone MT pilot is brought into his stitch in time and ordered to fly to Galdin Quay. Looking at the time, Ardyn expects that the Prince and his comrades have only been driving for ten minutes into the hour drive to reach Galdin Quay from Longwythe rest area. _More than enough time to halt boat travel._

     Sitting back in his seat Ardyn thinks about how he will approach the naive Insomnian's. He had always planned to see the Prince and his retinue before they began down the path to fulfill Noctis’s role of the Chosen King of light. The face to face interaction allowing Ardyn to get a feel for Noctis’s character while also establishing himself as a helpful confident. _Might as well be the one to let them know the boats won't bear them forth. That would be an excellent introduction....A slim chance I may be recognized as the Chancellor. The Steupedo Scientia will know my name but doubtful any of them is privy to my appearance. So an alias...Hmmm, I’ll come up with that later._

Ardyn already had a decent gauge on Noctis’s character from observing him throughout his childhood, but it had been several years since he had visited the boy. Once Ardyn learned -through his expansive network- that Noctis was the Chosen King of light, Ardyn made it his prerogative to keep close tabs on his development. Gathering info while disguised as those in close proximity to the Prince, a favorite past time these last fifteen-odd years. 

     Early on it had become quite clear that King Regis knew full well that the prophecy called for his son's life and that he would keep that fact from Noctis. That Noctis was left naive to his fate, rankled Ardyn, but then it seemed only fitting. _As I too was blind to the fate the God’s had planned for me_. With Noctis ignorant though, Ardyn knew he was not ready to bear the weight of being the Chosen. His success a wishful dream. Which was not acceptable. _His prophesied entourage will also need shaping. None of them are prepared...well perhaps she is—_

     Ardyn's thoughts come to a screeching halt when they turn to you, the love of his life reincarnated. How you fit into the prophecy unfathomable. The crooked Draconian never made any mention of a woman or even a fourth person accompanying the King of light. Or at least the fourth Lucian King had not known when designing the mural depicting the prophecy. (A melodramatic piece of art that Ardyn several times felt petty enough to destroy, but left it be. It the closest he would get to the Chosen while waiting those endless years.)  

       Very deliberately, Ardyn has kept you out of his thoughts since your night together. He told himself he needed to stay focused on more important tasks, but Ardyn knows the ugly truth. He is shaken to the core by your existence. His seething revenge filled heart was being dampened by your presence. The humanity thought to be crushed, makings itself known. Happy that his beloved once more walked the planet, but also resentful that you have appeared at the end of the game.

    Strategically Ardyn knows that if you had appeared sooner, your life still would have ended long before his end came. Even so, he felt cheated. The end anticipated for the world or him would come in a handful of years if everything fell into place accordingly. _Not nearly enough time to spend with my new found love—But she is not your wife in this life fool. She hardly has any memory of you; she was still half asleep the other night. Perhaps mistaking me for another?_

    The mere thought of you laying with another man sets Ardyn's blood boiling. A most unanticipated reaction for he who has lain with thousands, but the emotion can't be ignored. When the demonic force inside him begins to churn as well, feeding off his turmoil, Ardin takes slow deep breaths.  He does not need to lose control of his power just because you may have had past lovers. _Naturally, she has,_ Ardyn thinks and unclenches his fists, _She is gorgeous...and now she is traveling with a group of four men..and there is an obvious connection to that Gladiolus Amicitia_...Unwanted possible outcomes for what could happen while you travel with the group flit across the troubled immortal's mind. Noctis's path to ascending be a long one without a doubt...

      _I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities to take her away. For now, though, I will observe. The less interaction I have with her is for the best._  Even as Ardyn told himself that, he felt the need to see and touch you again. Determine if his memories or you are false. But with years of practiced patience and self-discipline, he pushes the desire away as the dropship starts to descend.

    Ardyn instructed the trooper to park high up on a cliff overlooking Galdin Quay resort, far enough back not to be spotted by people. Leaving the craft, still in a time stitch, he activates his arminger once again and flies down to the beach of Galdin Quay. Finding a spot where he wouldn’t be spotted by others, he steps back into the flow of time. His pool of dark magic only marginally diminished, nothing that a couple daemons couldn't replenish. 

     With slow, smooth strides, Ardyn made his way down the boardwalk leading to the Galdin Quay resort. All the while averting his gaze from the island that was once his prison for a thousand years. A heaviness weighs on his brow with the memories, but when the resort attendant greets Ardyn, he shifts his face to one of cheerfulness. A face no one would question as he walked through the crowded restaurant and boat pier while handing out Oracle ascension coins. But he would be remembered for offering goodwill and luck. So that if the Prince inquired about him, his appearance in front of them would seem less conspicuous. Allowing his little charade to go past just today..

   Preventing boats from leaving the resort took no time at all. Once Ardyn made his way to the dock master, he gave him the official Empire paperwork signed by the Emperor decreeing all boat travel to be halted until further notice. The dock master did not look happy about the news but could do little but obey. The people living outside of Insomnia’s walls knew better than to go against the Empire; No one would protect them from retribution if they did.

     With his sole job done in less than ten minutes, Ardyn knew he had time to spare before you and the rest of the Prince's group arrived. Finding a secluded space on the dock, he placed his hands on the railing and allowed his eyes to settle on Angelgard Island. Remembering how he had laughed in hysteria when hearing the ironic name for the first time. Thoroughly appearing the madman to the poor individual he had been talking to, one of the first after escaping.

 _No angel guarded that place. Those false Gods built it and left me there to rot. Forgotten by all until the foretold prophesied hour._  Even though Ardyn has seen the island many times since his escape, over a millennia ago, it never failed to dredge up deeply ingrained memories from his solitary imprisonment.

     When he had awoken that “first” day, he had been profusely confused to find himself laid out on a slab of stone; barefoot and clothed in a simple tunic and trousers. The last thing he remembered was being bent over for his execution by beheading and his vision going dark at the sound of the descending blade. Finding himself in a small room made entirely of stone, he had approached the narrow open doorway. When finding the entrance barred by a magical barrier blatantly placed by the astrals, his confusion had shifted to disbelief, then panic and then despair once realizing that he was imprisoned. Forsaken. 

    Ardyn had never been fond of small spaces, and the small room had felt even smaller knowing he was trapped within and not a soul around. During the first week, he had stood at the doorway, pounding on the magical barrier and screaming for attention. At first, he begged for someone to come and release him, but as time passed and not a soul appeared, he just wanted interaction. Something more than the sliver of shifting sunlight through the lone window.  

     In those early years of imprisonment, Ardyn did not believe himself immortal. He thought that after he had blacked out, his brother had rescinded his sentence of execution and decided to imprison him instead. But when weeks passed after his awakening, living without food or water, he figured it had to do with the magical barrier containing him. Ardyn had remembered how his body had shown miraculous healing through his torture sessions but hadn't believed he could escape death. That is until in a desperate need for freedom, using the only option left, did he learn his true curse. Immortality. 

      Ardyn had also come to realize that an execution attempt had been made. For every time he “died,” a blackness would take over his vision that he would remember upon waking. Feeling the same disorientation just like his first time coming back to life. Over time though, and repeated "deaths", Ardyn began to slowly recall the beyond his soul inhabited before returning. An endless, empty space that flowed with divine energy; Ardyn was always happy to leave. 

     It was only after his escape that Ardyn was able to estimate he had been consciously imprisoned for one hundred years, while he bodily had been on the island for one thousand. Within those one hundred years of consciousness, his mind had fractured into madness multiple times, taking years for it to reach a semblance of sanity again. The daemons no more ruling his mind and body.   

   He had also gone through the stages of grief multiple times when thinking about the betrayal done to him by the Crystal, Astrals, his brother, and people.  Denial always came first. Denial that the younger brother he always loved dearly would see him as a daemon and sentenced him to death; That the citizens he had loved and healed tirelessly, would scream for his demise; That Bahamut and the other astrals in support, would declare him unfit to ascend as the King of light on the day of his ascension. All because the Crystal denied him, and the darkness he held at bay from the world. 

      After denial about his situation, anger swiftly followed. For it was undeniable that he had been betrayed, executed, demonized and cast out. For all he had done, for the good of his people, he had been spat on and left on a rock, practically buried alive. The seething anger always lasted the longest, often for several years at a time. Eventually, it would fade to a deep burning hatred that took a nosedive into depression. The depressive phase he never knew how long it lasted; time became even more skewed when wallowing in self-pity. His mind would be pulled back out of it though when his simmering anger reminded him that he needed to escape to exact revenge.

    After a couple of decades, all grief about his situation and what had been done, dried up. In its place was an all-consuming focus to exact revenge on those who wronged him. Controlled anger and the daemons whispered wants becoming his close companions. Well aware of the daemons effect on his psyche after seeing it first hand for over a decade.   

     But a grief Ardyn could never entirely shake was the loss of you, his beloved wife. When fifty years passed, he knew that even if you had not been executed for being a daemons wife, that you would be dead. A sarcastic chuckle escapes Ardyn's lips remembering the hope he had held. _Little did I know eight hundred years had passed by then. All hope futile right from the start_. Foolishly he had always hoped that you would come to his prison to try to free or see him, but that died when he accepted that you no longer walked Eos. When that last hope was depleted, it marked Ardyn's deepest descent into madness.

      _But that hopeless madness was when I began to develop my daemonic powers, leading to my eventual escape and making me capable of achieving my goal of revenge,_ Ardyn though begrudgingly.  During that time of madness, he had given into the dark miasma swirling within him, prodding him to be used. The only powers available since waking as a prisoner, his divine power no longer answering.  Ardyn had resisted using the dark power though, not wanting to succumb to the prophecy out of spite, but also he wanted to be the man you expected when you came...

       Once Ardyn began testing the demonic power, he found it irresistible. Solving its mysteries and testing the limits of the daemonic power provided his brain a safe haven. Ardyn no longer found himself dissolving into fits of mental mania because of his newfound focus. But hallucinations had stilled plagued him. Even more, than before, most of them focused on you. Soothing and praising him for all his work. It was one such hallucination where you felt too real, but were encouraging him to lose the daemons, that Ardyn understood he was experiencing more than a simple fabrication of the mind. The daemons taking advantage of his lapse in knowledge and pushing their influence through a different outlet. Once Ardyn was aware that the daemonic power allowed him to create illusions, his mental stability improved further. Ardyn often creating illusions of bygone days. Surrounding himself with you and other past loved ones, a balm to his ragged soul. Hostility took out on those outside his reach. Not the sanest actions but solitary confinement no longer ate at his mind. 

    Figuring out how to warp time also came by happenstance. Ardyn had been frustrated, throwing his demonic power at the barrier, casting it out haphazardly.  He'd suddenly felt the absence of time passing and saw his violet spell of energy frozen midway on its trajectory to the magical barrier. Ardyn isn’t sure how long it took him to figure out how to step back into time, but once he did, he used time displacement often. The less time passed in the world while he was imprisoned suited Ardyn because he wanted to strip the crystals power from the usurpers as soon as possible. By stepping out of time and continuing to harness his demonic power, he was able to break through the magical barrier in one hundred years of running time. An estimated total of three hundred years spent beating at the barrier while outside of time, but hard to tell when time stopped mattering.

      The day of Ardyn's escape had been decidedly anti-climactic. No divine retribution came down, and darkness hadn't filled the sky. But with the magical prison gone Ardyn had found that his divine powers answered to his call. He'd been surprised though that his demonic power rivaled his divine powers present since birth. So much so that the blessed blue shimmer was tainted red. With smug relish, Ardyn had called upon his arminger and flew away from the cursed rock. Pausing just half a second to look back. Confirming that the Astrals had bound him by the large golden rods surrounding his hovel of a prison, and the crystal covering it. Since that day he has only ever looked at Angelgard from a distance, the area surrounding it reeking of divine influence.  

        Entering back into civilization had not been easy, especially once Ardyn learned that he had been imprisoned for one thousand years. His mind had reeled at the discovery but could not deny it because of the alienness of it all. Using his illusionary powers, he had gone invisible for a time, just observing the new culture and land before him. Sorrow and rage battling for dominance as he took in how much he had missed in his imprisonment. Loneliness swallowing him all over again even though he walked crowded streets. 

      In that moment of feeling alien and forgotten, longing for familiar faces, Ardyn changed his plan of revenge. Being the Accursed one full of darkness, all that Bahamut had claimed him to be, he would wait for the next Chosen one. The prophecy etched into his memory made clear that the King of light could relieve Ardyn of his immortality by becoming the Crystal's champion. And Ardyn knew a blood sacrifice was needed, as that would have been his fate if not for the black ichor in his veins...He will wait, plunge the world in darkness for the Chosen, and then make sure the Lucis Caelum lineage and the Crystal's power ended with a death. A single death, he would do anything to see come to pass but only at the right moment. Only then could redemption be found. 

        In still moments, like now, Ardyn often wonders what would have happened if he had been quietly denounced of the right to be the Chosen King of Lucis? If he would have been allowed to live freely with you, off in a secluded area of Lucis living a simple life, maybe his heart wouldn’t have turned so bitter and spiteful? Perhaps his entire reason for living wouldn't be bent on revenge? Not jaded to the world and everything in it.  _But alas we shall never know, for everyone thought the worst. Now I am all they falsely accused me of, fitting nicely into the Astrals prophecy. No longer the chosen King of light, but the harbinger of darkness._

Finding his thoughts filled with melancholy over what occurred lifetimes ago, Ardyn lets out an annoyed sigh and turns his back on the divine island. He knows better than to dwell on the past, nothing can shift his provided role now. Darkness will cover the world, all divine entities will place their powers in Noctis, and he will ascend. Ardyn will challenge the King of Kings at his ascension throne. Battle all he was meant to be and see if the light can truly vanquish the dark. If the young King does somehow win the battle, the war will be decided in the Astral plane. The true goal of the daemons. More than Eos will be lost if Noctis fails... _How with (Y/N) be affected by it all?_

    The unbidden thought sets Ardyn’s teeth to grinding. “Her presence changes nothing,” he states out loud suddenly, startling a couple of people walking by. Feeling the need to relocate himself Ardyn walks to the front of the resort just in time to see a sleek black car pull into the parking lot. Even from a distance, he can tell that everyone is present and accounted for in the Prince's entourage.

      Ardyn’s eyes find Noctis and then shift to you, watching you exit the car following the Prince’s shield. It did not escape his notice how you clasped the Amicitia's hand as you walked towards the pier. _Only as expected_ , Ardyn told himself as he worked on controlling his displeasure about the situation, _Doesn’t matter if she's involved with someone. She will be easy to pluck away when the time is right_.

     As you and your group of men step onto the pier, a thrill of excitement he can't stop crawls over Ardyn's skin. To greet you truly for the first time. Your mind completely lucid, allowing for no excuses to be made if you do recognize him....Scraping a hand through his already tousled hair, Ardyn is baffled that for a second, he contemplated avoiding you.

     There was no way though since he's bound to interact with the Prince on several more occasions; The wayward boy assuredly needing guidance along his journey. But also, it was a preposterous notion. That he, the man with all the cards, and too many years of experience, felt the need to hide. And not because you may spoil the fun of his mysterious allure, but because you would ask questions directed at a man who no longer existed. Possibly discovering what now resided within his expired body— _It is but a cursory greeting. And if need be, the plan will simply be altered. Plenty of ways to skin a cat, as they say, these days._

       Ardyn smiles when you pull away from the group and stop at the convenience store, the rest of them continuing on towards the resort. _Now, this is a perfect situation_. Ardyn quickly intercepts Noctis and his fellow Crownsguard once they are at the resort stairs. While letting them know that the boats are shut down, as expected, Noctis appears completely naive to what was about to happen to his life. Deciding to leave his last Oracle ascension coin with them, Ardyn flips it at Noctis, but much to his disappointment Gladiolus, the ever-ready shield, catches it. Preventing what would have been a humorous situation for the slow Prince. 

    When Gladio demands his identity, a grim satisfaction builds in Ardyn knowing that he would be taking you away from the cocky male. So aggravatingly similar to his traitor ancestor. Ardyn turns around leaving them with the answer, “A man of no consequence.” The term very fitting since it was one of the last claims his brother made against him. Bittersweet now in its use.

      Like sheep, Ardyn hears the boys beginning to walk away, and murmuring about checking the boat's status.  Ardyn himself walks in the opposite direction down the pier and to you, still at the store shopping. Stomach fluttering an embarrassing amount as he closes the distance. Only ten feet away, do you finally finish your shopping and move towards him. Completely unaware of any other presence on the pier, your gaze focused on the ocean view. Allowing all the time needed for Ardyn to collect his reprehensible emotions and scrutinize your state of being. 

       Ardyn's eyes are first drawn to the new scars upon your chest, exposed outside your tank top. The wound must have been great since it had not been healed completely by potions he expected you had available. The thought of you being injured so recently and grievously unsettled Ardyn more than he cared to admit. Logically he knows that as a Kingsglaive you had been exposed to many battles and your trip with Noctis would expose you to further dangers. But you had no scars before now, Ardyn recalls vividly. And seeing evidence of what potentially could have been a worse outcome, brought home just how fast you could be gone, again.  _This will not do. I will have to find a way to protect her. If she is anything like the (Y/N) I knew, she will put all others before herself. If she dies because of Noctis...I may just foil everything._

       Lost in thought about just what he would do to anyone or thing responsible for your death, Ardyn finds himself under your startled gaze. Seeming to have noticed him in your periphery at the last second. Ardyn gives you a slight bow with a smile. “Pardon me, madam. I did not mean to get in the way. Just observing the beautiful sight before me," Ardyn apologized, voice full of inflected suggestion. Working hard to maintain an innocent expression, when you distinctly remember more than just his face. Those eyes of yours seeming to grow bigger in time with the redness along your cheeks. But in the way your brows bunch together, Ardyn knows you don't wholly recognize him. His identity was still safe, and strangely Ardyn didn't find that consoling at all.   

When you still remain silent after a couple of stretched seconds, Ardyn graciously takes his leave. “May you enjoy your stay at the resort, my dear," he says while sidling past. The feel of your eyes on him, heavy and wondering, urge Ardyn to turn around, but he does not. Before he can indulge in you further, he first needs to make sure the Crystal and ring are removed from Insomnia safely. “But no need to worry love. I will be by your side soon,” Ardyn mutters to himself as he steps outside of time once more and into the role of Chancellor of Niflheim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting HC about the prison another person came up with. https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/post/162749555173/chocobutt-trash-chocoblondie-sonsoflucis  
> My Ardyn Angelgard HC https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/post/162854528588/angelgard-imprisonment
> 
> As always, thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	7. Heart and Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange encounter with a man of no consequence, and then a welcome distraction from a concerned Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/5/18
> 
> NSFW towards end of the chapter.

 

      Standing in line at the pier storefront,  you watch your companions walk along it towards the Galdin Quay Resort. At seeing the shop on the end of the pier, you had insisted that the guys continue on and check the boat situation while you grabbed some items before leaving Lucis. _Glad the guys didn’t question me too much about what I needed to get. Not ready to deepen my relationship with all of them that much._

  Gaze lingering on Gladio as you watch them walk away, an ache of happiness fills your chest with his departing remark of “Don’t be too long,” still ringing in your ears and the gentle squeeze of his hand that had gone with it. _How long I have yearned for him to be more than just a friend and now it's surreal that he is something more….but it also feels comfortable._ Snuggling up to him during the car ride down and having him slip his hand in yours upon exiting had felt like falling into a newly revealed groove in your friendship. An awkwardness was present in the physical displays of affection but only because of their “newness.”  Testing the waters on how each new and more intimate touch was received by the other. _And it seems like Gladio is just as eager as me to continue exploring this new facet of our friendship._ Thinking of what other fantasies may come true with Gladio, you step up to the counter with a wide grin, completely unashamed when the clerk gives you an amused questioning expression.      

    After several minutes you leave the shop satisfied with your purchases. With your share of gil from the hunt completed, you had been able to buy some forgotten essential necessities and also a couple of elixirs. Even though buying the Elixirs left you with no spare change, they gave you peace of mind. Knowing you would be able to stand on your own or support another providing a dire situation arose again. Although you expected during the boat ride from Galdin to Altissia little would occur other than boredom.  _Still wish I could have afforded a phoenix down, just to be safe..._

   Placing the bag loops in the crook of your elbow you begin walking down the pier, idly take in the spectacular beach scenery to your left.  Looking at the white sandy beach contrasting with the clear blue, green waters, you expect Prompto will be taking a million shots of the beach later. _I’m sure he already has taken multiple scenery shots. Never one to pass up beauty in any form._ As your gaze wanders, it lands on the prestigious Angelgard Island, home of legends, sitting far off in the distance.

    The last and only other time you have viewed the Island was six years ago during your sixteenth birthday. Your father had surprised you with a spa day at the Galdin Quay Resort as a present, making it a day you wouldn’t quickly forget. A slight smile graces your lips as your mind filters through the wonderful memories of that day. _Thank you, papa, for giving me these memories. They help ease the ache when I’m missing you._   

   One such memory that resurfaces into the present is of the interaction you had with your father when seeing Angelgard for the first time.  Both of you had been gazing at Angelgard as the sun set on your birthday, when you asked, “Who was guarded on the Island? Seems like an ominous place.”

    Your Father had given a simple shrug in reply. “I don’t think anyone was. The lore just says that the island was crafted by the Astrals long ago. The only structure present on it is small and set in rock, surrounded by Bahamut's blessed rods. The thought is that it's a forgotten shrine to Bahamut. People probably gave it the name Angelgard because of the island's shape.”

    Even though your father had given a reasonable answer you hadn’t been able to shake that there was something more to the Island. With your curiosity piqued you had done your own research into the Angelgard Island shortly after your visit to Galdin Quay. Nothing you learned had satiated your curiosity. The Island instead became even more mysterious with all the theories swirling around it. Your favorite one still being that the building on Angelgard was actually a prison that had held someone or something. Eventually, your curiosity faded away as life continued, but now looking at Angelguard again, it feels just as ominous and mysterious as it did years ago.

       _He was held there._

     The thought comes unbidden from somewhere within your subconsciousness, but you know immediately what it is insinuating. Even though it seems ridiculous at first to think that your dream man was part of a real life mystery, you also wonder why you had not thought it before...the chord of truth struck within you making it seem undeniable and very unsettling.  _Am I becoming so absorbed about that man that I am inputting him into real life?_

    Mind busy with deciding if you are going mad or not, you notice at the last second that you're about to walk into someone. Halting mid stride with an apology on your lips, you look up and make eye contact with them. Your apology doesn’t come forth, however, mouth suddenly dry, throat making convulsive swallows, as you stare at the man of your dreams.

   Time slows unnaturally as you maintain eye contact with him, heart fluttering uncontrollably, like a hummingbird within your chest. _This can not be happening._ There is no denying though that the man in front of you is the same man you saw in your recent dreams. Within that first second of looking at him, a scowl is present on his face, brows knit together and lips in a hard flat line. It causes your adrenaline to spike as all your instincts tell you to flee, but before you can act upon them, he smiles. Gone is the dangerous man. Instead before you, the man exudes charm as he bows, looking up at you with a dashing smile. A spitting image of the first smile you received from him a couple of nights ago. _No. That wasn’t him. That was not reality...but how did I imagine him so perfectly?_

    Standing up out of his bow the man offers an apology, “Pardon me, madam. I did not mean to get in the way. I was just observing the beautiful sight before me.”

    The hair on the back of your neck stands on end upon hearing his familiar velvety voice outside of a dream. For a second you don’t register what he said, too distracted in trying to tell if you were actually dreaming, but once you do a deep blush paints across your face.   _This is a stranger. He is just flirty. Do not overthink it._ _He does not know you_. But the way his keen topaz eyes observe you with approval and curiosity—leave you doubting your own arguments.  

    Thoughts too muddled and disoriented, you were left without words. Only able to stare at what you had believed to be an imaginary man, only existing in dreams. The seconds of silence that passed between you two felt like hours. In those seconds though, you saw blatant proof that the man was not an illusion. Several people averting their path to not run into him, his clothes drifting ever so slightly from their passing. You also noticed in those seconds, that said clothing was the same exact outfit you saw in your past two dreams with him.

    Even though the man's posture remained relaxed with a smile on his face, he set you on edge. Your mind unable to figure out how to handle the contradictory situation before you. _He shouldn’t know me, but I know him. He is familiar and yet a stranger.  But I also get the feeling that he does know me, but then wouldn’t he greet differently? This is just absurd!_

   Seeming to understand that no answers would be coming from you the man takes his leave. Giving you another slight bow, he implores you to enjoy your stay at the resort before side stepping around you. As he walks past, you inhale a heavy whiff of his scent. The recognizable spicy musk sends warmth throughout your abdomen, remembering how it had enveloped you not so long ago. Not taking your eyes off the man, you turn and watch him walk away. There he was, the man of your dreams leaving again but this time in reality.... An unreasonable connection to him was urging you to follow, to grab him and never let go, but you stay where you are.

 _I would only appear as a mad woman if I did such a thing. What I feel with him is not real,_ you lie to yourself as you watch the man descend the pier steps, your body itching to follow. Finding your resolve becoming weak you close your eyes and keep repeating the lie to yourself. When the urge to race after the man subsides after a couple of seconds, you open your eyes and to your relief, he is nowhere in sight.

         You stay rooted to the spot for several minutes trying to sort out just how to handle your emotions. Before seeing him in reality, it had been comforting to know that an imaginary man could never actually impact your life. Now though, with the man being very much alive and real, the feelings towards him now felt foreboding. That pursuing those feelings, in reality, would turn your life upside down. _I can’t very well do that though since I still don’t know his identity. And if I did, I can’t abandon my duty, friends, and Gladio..._ Even so, the connection to the man now felt as strong as steel, unwavering in the truth of it.

      The feel of a hand on your shoulder causes you to jerk and let out an exclamation of surprise. “Whoa, hey it's just me,” Gladio said hand still resting on your shoulder, “Sorry to surprise you. Must have been pretty lost in thought for that to happen.”

  “Oh, um, yeah. Just got caught up looking at the scenery,” you reply, hoping that it sounded believable while you tried to hide your unease. Seeing the other guys walk up beside Gladio you take the opportunity to change the subject. “So when is our departure time? Will there be enough time for us to relax on the beach?” _Being able to soak up the sun a little would probably help dispel that weird situation from my mind._

  Ignis gets your attention by clearing his throat, “Well there is a slight hiccup in our plans. It seems that the empire has halted boat travel due to the peace treaty being signed. Fortunately-”

  “A reporter slash jeweler guy says he can get us a boat if we help him,” Prompto butts in, earning a glare from Ignis.

  “As Prompto said, the man, Dino, will procure a boat if we bring him back some gemstones he is in need of.”

  “There was also the fact that if we didn’t help he would blow our cover by writing an article about me traveling outside of Insomnia,” Noctis said begrudgingly, “The task seems easy enough, so I agreed to it despite his subtle threat. The spot is just up the road in Snulhend Pass, so it shouldn’t take too long.”

   News of the empires embargo on boat traffic was disturbing, but since Gladio and Ignis didn’t seem perturbed by it, you didn’t voice your concerns. _Both of them probably suspected and planned for something like this to happen._ “Well then, sounds like not much of a hiccup since you guys have already secured another boat. Will we still be leaving today?”

  “Nope,” Gladio said with a cheeky smile, “So after we get those gems we get to spend a relaxing day at the beach.” You can’t help but reciprocate Gladio smile and feel the underlying tension in your shoulders ease. _This is the reality. Spending the day with my friends and boyfriend at the beach, having fun._

“Yeah, I am going to fish for the rest of the day when we get back. I have never fished in the ocean before.” Noctis declares with an excited gleam in his eye.

  “Now let us not forget that we also took on a couple of hunts to complete as well. The additional potions and gil as a reward are sorely needed. Once we are done with them, then we will have the day to relax.” Ignis said with only mild annoyance.  

 “Then let's get going!” Prompto exclaims, “If we don’t get back before dark I’m going to miss a lot of photo opportunities.”

  The worried looks on Noctis and Prompto faces make you giggle. “Come on guys. There will still be plenty of time for activities. I’m sure retrieving the gems and hunts won't take to long.”

* * *

 

    The day goes almost as smoothly as you had anticipated, but completing the errands took up much of the day. Taking out the troublesome rubyshears and sparkshears on the beach for the hunt marks goes without incident, but their tough outer shells prove difficult to break. Everyone works well together though in whittling through the thick shells. Prompto’s piercer technique weakening them, while Ignis marks the weaker targets for you and Noctis to warp strike, breaking their shells. Gladio came in then as the finisher with his tempest, laying waste to the vulnerable shears. After the several long hours of taking out the tenacious beasts, you all had clambered into the Regalia and headed to the spot Dino marked on the map for the gemstone location. Sun already starting its descent in the sky.  

    It was upon seeing the giant Zu sleeping curled up around the rock harboring the gemstones that came as an unexpected complication in their simple retrieval. For a tense ten minutes, a hushed discussion had taken place on how best to retrieve the stones. Finally, much to Prompto’s horror, sneaking around the Zu to the stones was the decided best option, since waiting around for the giant avian to leave was the other choice. And that was not how anyone wanted to spend their day and possibly night.

      Bodies on high alert, everyone does well sneaking around the front of the Zu to the gemstones inlaid in the rock. Noctis makes quick work of carving the gemstones out of the rock, while the rest of the party watches the Zu for any signs of stirring.

     Just as you let out a relieved breath, almost past tiptoeing back around the front of the avian, there is a very audible shutter sound Prompto had set on his camera. Not a second later the Zu arches up on its legs, massive wings outstretched as it lets out a screech. Before Ignis could voice any kind of tactical plan, the Zu blessedly flew off instead of attacking the people disrupting its slumber.  

     Nerves still on alert from the adrenaline spike with the Zu encounter, you and the guys returned to Galdin Quay just as evening begins to settle over the resort. The hunts are turned in first, receiving the gil and Hi-elixirs from the restaurant chef and hunt provider, Cocturna, before giving Dino his gemstones. After inspecting the gemstones, Dino gave the good news that he had secured a ferry ride that would take off in the morning and had even reserved a room at the resort for your group. “As a wedding gift for your Highness,” he explained to Noctis.

   Dino also relayed information that confused you, about coins commemorating the Oracles ascension originating from Niflheim being handed out by a man to people in Galdin. As you wonder what coin Dino was referring to, while ascending the stairs back into the restaurant with the guys, you hear Ignis comment, “I doubt a souvenir like that could make its way into the pockets of an ordinary citizen.” And then Prompto’s nonchalant reply of, “Oh well, it’s our pocket change now.”

  “Hey what is the souvenir coin you guys are talking about? Did I miss something?” you ask Gladio as the other three head off to check in at the hotel.

  “Oh yeah I guess you did miss that weird guy,” Gladio mutters, face taking on a brooding look, “While on the way to check on the boats a guy in a long black coat and a mop of messy red hair confronted us. He was the first to tell us that the boats were no longer taking travelers from Lucis. He tossed the coin we were talking about to Noctis before he walked off. I got a really strange vibe from him. Didn’t like the flippant way he talked to Noctis, not sure if he knew he was the prince of Lucis—But now he's even more suspicious with a connection to Niflheim.”

    Hearing the description of the man and further explanation of what happened, your feet only kept moving as part of your mind goes on autopilot, while the other half is a cluster of emotions. Throughout the day with the guys, you had been successful you felt at staying in the moment. Not allowing yourself to become distracted too often from the surprise interaction with  _the_ man and enjoyed the company of your friends. Now though, a man with golden eyes was taking up all of your thoughts, again.

    It no doubt had been him who had interacted with the guys and now he seemed to be connected to Niflheim. There couldn’t be another man fitting Gladio’s description. _This is too coincidental. What could be the meaning of that man’s presence? Existence? Gladio is already suspicious of him but he would lose it if he knew I was seeing that man in my dreams….No, I definitely can’t tell him._

Swallowing hard you reply, “That does sound weird, but he was probably like that with everyone he gave coins to. I mean...at least, I bet we won't see him again.” _Not in reality...,_ your mind unhelpfully adds with regret and not the relief you know you should feel.  

    “Yeah, I hope we don’t. Just thinking of that guy looking at you makes my skin crawl,” Gladio grumbled, pulling you to his side protectively, as you both stop beside the guys at the hotel counter.

 _Oh dear six..._ Your stomach does flip flops thinking of the real and dream interactions you've had with the man, unknown to Gladio; please _let there never be a reason to explain my knowledge of him to Gladio._ Thankfully, just as you let out laugh sounding awkward to your ears, Ignis turns, addressing you both. “We have checked into the room, and our luggage will be delivered by a valet, but it seems that Dino didn’t take into account that we were a party of five and reserved a room to accommodate four people. We were just discussing how to determine who would be taking the couch in the room.”

  Feeling the need to have a night to yourself, to sort through your tumultuous of thoughts, you jump at the opportunity presented to you. “How about no one sleeps on the floor. I’ll just camp out at the nearby haven.”

   “What? You want to camp instead of staying in the room!,” Prompto exclaimed, eyes widening.

 “Yeah, I don’t mind. Laying out under the stars and falling asleep to the sounds of the ocean will be nice. All I ask is the use of the shower. I really need to wash off the grime from yesterday and today,” you insisted with sincerity. Feeling like you had a second layer of skin made up of dirt.

   Staying in the fancy resort room would be amazing, but just taking a shower would have to do. You needed some alone time to collect and determine how you were going to think about the man and the very real effect he was starting to have on your life. It was already a struggle to hide the guilt you felt towards Gladio in having feelings for an unknown man. _The last thing needed is for Gladio to start becoming aware of my disquiet, or for that matter any of the other guys_. _I don’t want to outright lie to them to keep my secret, so I can't have them asking questions._  

 “Are you sure about that Y/N? I will readily take the couch. I don’t particularly like the idea of you camping alone,” Ignis said, cocking his head to the side, one elegant eyebrow raising.

  You wave away his concern with your hand, “Yes Ignis, I’m sure. I'll be okay. I have camped out on my own many times. The haven will be perfectly safe from demons, and we already took care of the beast disturbing the area.”

  Gladio then gives you a little squeeze, reminding you of his presence. “How about I stay with you to keep you company?” he suggests with a wink followed by a smile.

   “NO!” you exclaim a little too loud and fast. Looking at the surprised confusion on the guys' faces, you quickly think of an excuse for your abrupt denial. “I mean...You-you have to stay here as Noctis’s shield. The haven is too far away for you to be from Noctis’s side. I’ll be fine Gladio, you know I can handle my own. I won't have you neglect your duty because of me.”

     The conflicted thoughts you saw in Gladio’s eyes at your beratement made you grimace internally, but your reasoning had truth to it that he couldn’t dispute. You really didn’t want him to neglect his duties because of the new relationship with you and sleeping out in the wilds was nothing new. And your usual confidence in your fighting abilities was renewed after a successful day of taking out beasts. The attack from the night before stinging less on your pride, the scars left behind a welcome reminder to stay ever vigilant.

  “That is true, Noctis would be the one to get into trouble even at a resort," Gladio conceded with a snort, and elbow jab towards the frowning Prince. "But I’ll still help you set up camp and make you comfortable for the night,” Gladio said with a smile back on his face.

   “Okay, great, thanks, Gladio,” you replied, unable to find a not suspicious reason to keep him from hanging out with you late into the evening. It was finally the alone time with Gladio you had been hoping for at the beginning of the day and fantasizing about for years, but now it filled you with apprehension. Your feelings more divided than before about how to interact with Gladio when your heart seemed to be splitting in two.

   Shuffling impatiently Noctis said, “Well that settles that. Now I’m going to head out to the docks to fish for a couple of hours before the sun sets. You want to come to Prompto?”

  “Of course! I’ll be able to get some awesome shots of you down there!” Prompto exclaims in excitement as he follows Noctis out of the resort.

  Ignis pushes up his glasses as he watches the two youngest of your group almost skip out of the resort in excitement. “I shall join them after confirming our party’s dinner arrangement. The chef Miss Cocturna is graciously allowing us to eat dinner at the resort for free because of completing both of those hunts today. So whenever you guys feel like eating, it is on the house.” Pausing, Ignis pulls out a room key and hands it to you, “Here is a key for you. Keep it even when you're done showering. It will be good for you to have access to the room, just in case.”  He turns to walk away, but then Ignis stops and looks at both you and Gladio, a perceptive twinkle in his eyes, “I will make sure Noctis is adequately looked after if you two want to spend the rest of the evening together.” With that Ignis walked away, talked to Cocturna for a second and then followed after Noctis and Prompto.

   “Well that was very thoughtful of Ignis,” Gladio rumbles appreciatively, mirth in his eyes. Practically gushing out happiness at getting to having the rest of the evening with you to himself.

   Gladio’s happiness is contagious, and you give him a playful shove, slightly embarrassed that Ignis, and perhaps even Noctis and Prompto, were so blatant about giving you both time alone. Worry about hanging out with Gladio fading, as you slip your hand easily in his, glee overshadowing it. “So it was. It's nice to know that we have their support,” you said before leaning up and giving Gladio a quick kiss on the cheek, “Now before anything, I am going to take a shower, but I am also starving. Not sure how the rest of the guys can go without eating for so long but want to have dinner with me when I’m done?”

   A dusting of red fills Gladio’s cheeks as he looks down at you. “Of course babe. I’ll even order the food when you begin your shower so that you don’t have to wait. That means though Y/N that it has to be a semi quick shower.”

   Your cheeks flush as well with Gladio’s use of an endearing nickname. “Yeah, yeah I know,” you replied with false irritation. It was no secret to Gladio that you preferred to take long hot showers since he had to wait for you many times after training sessions for that very reason. There was a legitimate reason to give a warning.

    While waiting for the valets to arrive with your luggage, you look over the restaurant menu. Thankful that dinner is on the house, you and Gladio both decide to have steamed crab with white wine as a companion drink. Shortly after ordering food the valets bring the luggage, and you leave Gladio to take a shower, a smile plastered on your face. _This is our first date, and it is already so perfect._ You quickly rush through your shower, just as Gladio advised, but you don’t do it for the food. No. The rush was to have as much time together on your first date with Gladio.

    There is a minute of anxiety in deciding what to wear and whether or not to do your makeup after stepping out of the shower. Then you remember that it is Gladio who is waiting for you. Your closest friend who would still be okay with you coming back out in a tank top and shorts with a fresh face.

    Emerging from the room Gladio waves you down, pointing at the pile of steaming crab on the table. “Perfect timing, they just brought out the food,” he said with a smile as you sit down.

  “It looks and smells amazing! Well don’t wait for me any longer, let’s dig in,” you implored while forking a piece of crab meat. The buttery flesh was melting in your mouth as you hum in enjoyment of the food and company.

     Gladiolus and you enjoy a relaxing dinner together, the crab dish surpassing all expectations. Light discussion about the day taking place and theorizing on what to do once in Altissia.  Afterward, you both wandered down to the beach, and walk along the shore. Gladio collecting some fossilized wood and shells that would be good to use in spells made by Noctis and you. You guys stop at the pier for a stretch to watch Noctis reel in a giant Trevally and take a group photo with the massive catch.

   As the sun begins to paint the sky orange you and Gladio part from the rest of the guys and start to set up camp. While you are finishing rolling out your bedroll and sleeping bag in the tent, a heavy sense of loss weighs on you. Feeling like you were on the cusp of remembering something forgotten, you sit back on your heels frowning as you look around for a clue. Unable to shake the feeling, you step out of the tent and sit in a chair beside the soon to be fire. Eyes unfocused as you gaze at Gladio stacking wood in the firepit, you try to no avail in pinpointing what felt loss. 

      The mind unable to find an answer it begins to wander down a well-worn track before you can stop it. The man with his imposing presence standing before you. The memory of his scent filling your nose once more. Wanting to know more of him but knowing you shouldn’t. With what scarce knowledge you had of him, he was already taking over your mind and causing havoc in your heart. _I really need to forget him. I don’t need this confusion, especially not now. All I want is Gladio on my mind and to stay focused on my duty to Noctis._

     It was in the midst of that thought that Gladio kneeled down in front of you, abandoning his efforts as he placed his hands on your knees. “Hey, what has you frowning so hard?”

  Blinking rapidly, registering what he said, you form your lips into a smile. “Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about the delay with the boats because of the Empire. Wish we weren’t ordered to radio silence so that we could confirm with the Marshal or even your dad,” you rambled off. A true concern that had been in the background of your mind all day, so you didn’t feel like you were completely lying to Gladio in not telling him about the mystery man.

    Gladio exhales a held breath, staring deeply into your eyes. “I’m also uneasy at not being able to contact people in Insomnia but….I have seen this frown on your face a lot recently.” He shifts his weight as he takes one of your hands in his. “Y/N. Are you comfortable with us? I mean, I don’t want to rush what is happening between us. It was a wild night last night, and if you aren’t ready to be...involved with me, I can understand that. I don’t want to be the cause for that frown," Gladio said, voice becoming even rougher and deeper by the time he was done talking. His copper gaze never left yours though, expressing the truth in his words and complete acceptance in whatever your answer was.  

      His intense gaze and words left your heart fluttering while your stomach was twisting in knots with how close to the truth he had come. Not even twenty-four hours in and Gladio had already perceived your shift in emotions. Wasn’t really too surprising though, he probably would have noticed even if he wasn’t your boyfriend. For years Gladio has always been the one to see when something was bothering you and getting you to talk about it. But I can’t talk about the issue now since there is nothing he can do to stop what has already happened and can’t stop what dreams will come. He doesn’t need that burden.  

    Looking away from his eyes and down at his large hands holding yours, all you want is to feel their warmth and comfort across the rest of your body. To burn away your uncertainty and cement himself into your heart. You take both of his calloused hands in yours, so familiar yet foreign, and squeeze them tightly as you make eye contact with him again. “Gladio you are not a burden. It wasn't a mistake when I kissed you back last night or said I love you, because I do. You are the one that helps ease my worries and when you do irritate me, don’t I always let you know?” you asked with a teasing smile, hoping it would help ease his concerns.

       Gladio chuckled, “Yes that you do, but I was worried you wouldn’t let me know if you didn’t want to be with me, trying to save my feelings or something…..it is good to hear you say it though.”

“Say what Gladio? ” you breathed as you lean down closer to him. Knowing full well what he meant.

“To hear you say ‘I love you.' I missed it the other night,” Gladio mumbled, eyes trained on your approaching lips.

   Not liking the uncertainty in his voice. An uncertainty you had caused by allowing an imaginary relationship to overshadow reality, you press your lips to his. You kiss him tenderly, lazily moving your lips against his. Savoring the feel of his warm, luscious lips against yours and doing your best to imply how much you cherish him. Gladio responds similarly, not rushing the kiss at all but gently cups his large hands on either side of your face. As each second passes you feel even more sure in your declaration of love for him. It all felt right as you grew accustomed to the movements of his lips.

   Gladio is the first to pull away but rests his forehead against yours, still holding your face in his hands. “I love you so much Y/N.” His tender words of declared love send a pleasant shiver down your spine. 

   “Will you show me your love,” you whisper as your wrap your arms around his neck, scooting closer to him. You wanted and needed him to touch you completely. To override the other man's memory but to also become one with you. Reaching an intimacy, you have dreamed of and were ready for.

   “Are you sure Y/N?” Gladio asked as he pulls back and searches your face for a sign of hesitation. You don’t give him any.

   “I am sure Gladio. I want you to take me and make me yours. Please, Gladio. I need you,” you pleaded, letting desperation fill your voice.   

    Gladio’s response is a broad smile as he abruptly wraps his arms around you, and you find yourself being carried once more. “Allow me to take you to our love nest then,” he said as he walks over to the tent, crouching in and laying you down on the sleeping bag, “I will show you how much I love and need you.”

     Transfixed by his eyes looking at you in adoration, you go through the motions of helping him unclothe you. Lifting your arms as he pulls off your tank top; arching your back to allow access to your bra strap he deftly unlatches; raising your hips to allow your shorts to be tugged down; feet pulled out of your sneakers. Lying fully exposed to him, only thin underwear fabric covering your sex, butterflies fill your stomach as you watch his expression, but it never waivers from adoration mixed with amazement. His eyes become softer as he traces his hands along your body, avoiding your most sensitive areas, just taking in the sight before him.  

    “You know Y/N, I think you must be a goddess because you are perfect. How can you be so perfect,” Gladio said with sincerity, fingers lightly tracing your newly acquired scars on your chest. 

  “I don’t know about that,” was your blushing reply. You had confidence in your appearance, but it wasn’t often someone fawned over you. _The last time it happened...No. No. I will not think about it._

    Gladio saved you from becoming mentally distracted by leaning down and giving you a deep kiss. Hands running up your stomach, one of them stopping at a breast to cup it gently, one finger rubbing over its peak. You can’t help the moan you release into his mouth, nipples becoming erect. His touch felt so much better than you had imagined and you wanted more. More of those rough callouses brushing away traces of softer hands. Wrapping your arms around him, you feel his tank top and immediately pull it up, wanting to feel his skin against yours.

   Breathless Gladio sits up and pulls off his tank top before leaning over you once more. This time his mouth doesn’t kiss your mouth but instead descends along your neck and down to a breast. His wet kisses feeling cool on your hot skin. Stopping above your breast, he looks up at you as if in permission, and when all you do is arch your back wordlessly, Gladio takes a nipple gently into his mouth. Tongue swirling around it as he applies gentle sucking action.  

  “Gods yes Gladio!” you exclaim, the feel of his tongue against your sensitive skin causing a tingle to increase in your sex. Gladio lets out a rumble of contented laughter and continues playing with your nipple. Skin hyper sensitive you notice immediately when his other hand slides down your abdomen to gently cup your sex. Mouth still working on a breast, he moves his hand in a circular motion applying firm pressure that was giving your clit diffused stimulation. Just enough to tease it into wanting more and causing your entrance to ache.

     You know the moment Gladio notices your increased wetness because his hand stops its circular motion and a finger runs against your slit through the moist fabric of your underwear.  Mouth leaving your breast with one last kiss, Gladio mutters “Are you really this wet for me babe?”

“Yes,” you whimper. The tension in your abdomen building as Gladio's finger runs along your entrance, clit slightly stimulated by his palm. “Gladio I want you in me.”

   “Then allow me,” he says as he pulls your underwear to the side and slowly inserts a finger. Although his fingers intrusion was small, your walls still clamped down on him, searching for more. Closing your eyes to the sudden intense intimacy, you ride out the sensations rippling out from your core. Gladio lets out his own breathless “fuck” as he begins pumping his finger in and out, inserting a second one when your slick is running off the first. He twists and runs his fingers along your walls until he finds the spot.

  Your hips wriggle, and you let out a mewl of something resembling “Yes” as he rubs against your new found G-spot. Feeling heat start to surge up from your abdomen and through your limbs, you open your eyes and push up onto your elbows. “Gladio... It is time for you to take off your pants.” It felt strange to say that sentence to Gladio, but your arousal had you pushing past the awkwardness that usually accompanied first-time sex.

  “I think you're right,” Gladio said as he pulled his fingers out of you and placed them into his mouth. He slowly pulls them out before continuing, “but next time I am going to taste your essence from the source." Gladio then quickly pulled off his pants and boxers in one go, his shoes having been removed before at some point. Seeing his well-endowed cock, your sex convulses, anticipating the fullness you were about to experience.

      Wrapping an arm under you, he lifts your hips up as he places his cock against your entrance. Leaning down and giving you a kiss, tongue entwining with yours, Gladio begins to enter you inch by inch. Groans are releasing from him at every clench of your walls. Even with the slow entrance, you have to focus on relaxing to adjust to his size. His tongue playing against yours helps distract you from the stretching of your walls, but when he begins to methodically pump into you, you break the kiss with a gasp. Gripping his thick shoulders, you push your hips down in time with him, speeding up the process, the painful stretching becoming pleasurable as he seats himself fully in you. Your walls conformed to him in a tight embrace.   

     Gladio pauses his movements and looks at you, eyes dark with lust but face etched in concern. “Are you doing okay babe? Does it hurt?”

   “Gladio you are amazing. It feels so good. Don’t stop.” Not waiting for a reply you pull yourself up and down his shaft as much as you can while using his shoulders as leverage. You don’t struggle for long. Sitting up, Gladio places his hands on your hips and begins to thrust in and out. His hips smacking against your raised ass with a satisfying force. 

  “You. Are. So. Tight.” Gladio grunts with each thrust, steadily speeding up. His member grazing your rough patch along your wall almost every time, building on the heat in your core. Before you can reach down to stimulate your small bundle of nerves, you feel Gladio’s finger situate itself there and begin to make small circles. “Allow me to take you over the edge,” he utters, never ceasing in his movements and steady pace.   

   Closing your eyes, you allow your body and mind to become enveloped with Gladio. Feeling his firm grip against your hip as he pushes you against his thick shaft. The friction against your walls increasing the sensitivity of your clit, making his fingers feel like magic. Their touch seeming to send jolts of electricity up your body.  

    At that moment, lost in pleasure, your mind loses focus, and it begins to make comparisons with the last "person" you had sex with. Gladio knew how to touch your body to make it sing, but it was still new and explorative. The other man's touch had not hesitated but caressed in a knowing manner. Your body welcoming it like a long lost lover.

     Your breathing becomes heavy as you battle with your mind's focus, and in keeping your climax approaching through the distraction. Opening your eyes you lock them on Gladio, and it helps to shut everything else out long enough. Looking at his flushed face, eyes glazed over with his approaching release, you come hard on him. Walls clenching and body tingling with the release—even as your stomach knots up in guilt.

     Guilt felt for both men, feeling that you had betrayed both somehow. _Stop being dumb. One is real, the other you have never “really” had sex with. Nothing is wrong here._ Your consciousness isn’t persuaded though and a heaviness overshadows the pleasure of your first time with Gladio. Determined to not ruin Gladio’s moment you pull him down close to your chest, his member beginning to twitch as you bury your face in his shoulder. 

    A breathy whimper leaves your throat as Gladio rides out his own release, pumping erratically in and out, a drawn out moan coming from him.  When he stills and brings his lips to yours you kiss him with the passion of denial. Trying to capture his fire once again that can burn away your unease. It works enough that when he pulls back to look at you, the expression of bliss is pure and genuine on your face.

   “I don’t know about you, but that was better than anything I have imagined,” Gladio said while wiping a strand of hair off your slightly sweaty forehead.

   “It was very good. I am kind of sad that we held off on doing this for so long,” you mutter as you run your hands along his prominent abs. Disgust filling you that your mind would ever think to compare him to another. _He is what I have wanted and waited for, for so long._

    Chuckling Gladio removes himself from you and lays beside you, pulling you against his chest. Making you feel like the perfect little spoon. “Well, we now have an unlimited number of days to make up for that mistake. I am going to enjoy those makeup sessions.” He kisses the back of your neck as he nestles in closer to you.

    Feeling your eyes begin to drift close in the warmth of his cuddle, you remember that Gladio was not supposed to be falling asleep with you. “Gladio, not to kick you out but remember that Noctis is not sleeping here tonight,” you mumble, even though you hated that it meant his comforting presence would be leaving you. Or more specifically, leaving you alone with your thoughts that you had not sorted out and felt even messier after bedding with Gladio.   

   “Yeah I know,” he grumbled “Noct will be fine with Ignis and Prompto for a little while. I stay here until you fall asleep.”

    “Oh Good. Cause that won't be too much longer now. Don’t want to be a hinderance ya know,” you mumble into the arm you were nuzzled against, heavy eyelids closed in relief.

    “You just let me worry about that babe. Now get some rest.” With those words from Gladio, you allowed your consciousness to slip into dreamland. Thankful that your thoughts weren't enough to keep you awake tonight. Counting Gladio’s heartbeats against your back the last thought drifting through your mind was, _It also has a different beat from him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	8. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day the group's world and focus are changed. A little HC insight in what Ardyn was doing on this day. Also, some more information is revealed in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/5/18

  With a gentle kiss of the wind across your face, you to open your eyes. Outstretched before you is a sandy beach lit by the light of the moon. The waters of the ocean are shimmering like black glass as the waves creep up onto the sandbank. A breathtaking scene, you lose yourself to the mesmerizing waves. Mind completely at peace.

    Beginning to meander along the beach, sand squishing between your toes, you allow your gaze to drift. In seconds your eyes took in a distant and dark silhouette of a land mass out in the ocean. Tranquility was shattered as everything in your being focused on the island. With each second that passed as you continued to stare, your breathing and heart rate picked up their pace. Undeniable panic and horror weighing heavy on your chest.    

   _I_ _need to find him. I need to save him._ The thoughts pound in time with your feet, now running along the beach. Eyes focused on the Island that held your beloved. Your legs ache in trying to move faster, to reach him sooner, but the loose ground grabs at your feet. The sand almost appearing to have a mind of its own. Pulling your feet further down into its depths, trying to prevent you from reaching your destination.  Slogging through the sand, you progress across the beach with agonizing slowness. The shoreline stretching on and on, the water never seeming to get closer. _I need to reach him. I can’t let him be alone._

    Giving up was not an option. He was taken, and you wouldn’t rest until he was saved, or at the very least you saw him. To look into his eyes once more and tell him that you love him. That no matter what everyone believed or was bullied into accepting, you knew he was not a monster. He is your one and only. Having cared for him after his long travels you had seen the wear the scourge had on him, but it had not consumed him. His mind was still his own. Not like the poor souls who had been too far gone to be saved.

    Looking out at the dark island the moonlight luminescence on the water seemed to make a path to your destination. As your toes finally meet water, ears throbbing in time with your rapid heartbeat, you don’t waste time in looking for a boat. There would be no boats waiting to take someone to the “Accursed” prison. Bile rises in your throat as you think about the name that had been given to him. His actual name now against the law to be uttered. _I will never use that name._ Shaking with fury,  you don’t hesitate in plunging into the waiting waters. Finally free of the gripping sand.

   An innate sense of secrecy makes you bite your tongue to stave off any sound once surfacing from the cool water. You weren’t sure who you had to hide from, but no matter who, you could not be stopped from reaching his prison. Steadily you begin to swim towards the dark island on the horizon. You push and pull on the water gently at first, to avoid alerting someone, but then urgency overrides that. The impression that time was running out had you swimming fast and hard. Chest straining as you fought to keep your lungs clear of the water splashing around you.

     But with all your effort, no real advancement towards the island is made. The water, like the sand, is working against you. The tide pushing you back a length of the two you made forward. You carry on though, swimming in place, muscles aching, you keep your gaze fixed on the island. _I know he is there. I can feel it. All I need to do is reach him._ Even as your limbs begin to slow and become heavy as lead, you push forward. And as the water starts to drag your body under, your thoughts are only filled with reaching him. There was no other option.

         Losing the battle, your body slips completely under the water's surface. Salt stinging the eyes because even underwater you aim them towards the island. There is no fear as the water presses in, waiting for you to open your mouth in the search for air. Only remorse that you had failed him again. Then, before your air gives out there is the sound of splashing water and a feeling of being dragged upwards.

        Finding yourself held in strong arms, you look up at your rescuer, sucking in much-needed air. The moonlight casts shadows over their features, making them indiscernible. There was no need to see them though, you know them and struggle against their grasp. Your rescuer doesn’t slow in their progress towards the beach though, not affected in the least with your thrashing. “Do not stop me Gilgamesh...I will not abandon him as you have,” you growled through clenched teeth.

    He did not reply as he dragged you up onto the beach. Nor when his large frame straddled you, holding you down by your thrashing limbs. Still shrouded in shadow as he leaned over you, only the faint glimmer of his copper eyes and long silver hair falling over his shoulders were visible. When he finally spoke, his uttered words cut like cold steel. “I did not abandon him. There was no one left to abandon. I did not pledge my sword to a demon, a monster and I will not let you toss your life away for such.”

    Anger flares hot at his false accusations and reaffirmation of his betrayal towards a man he once called ‘friend.' “How can you believe such nonsense, Gil! He was still present. Only in appearance did he look like a monster. Please-,” you whimpered, anger giving way to desperation at the situation you are in, “Please let me go to him. I can’t live without him.”

  Eyes shifting to the side was the only sign that the man, who was as close as a brother, gave in regards to your plea. “No,” his response was unyielding as those cold copper eyes looked at you again. “Now my lady you give me no other  choice.”

   A hand pressed on both sides of your mouth, forcing your lips open as an unknown liquid was forced through. The oily liquid runs down your unwilling throat that swallowed reflexively. Immediately your senses become dim and your limbs still in encroaching numbness. Gilgamesh’s appearance is lit by the moonlight as he straightens up; watching you slowly lose consciousness. Faced etched in agony he whispers, “This is for your own good. I can’t have you leave me as well.” Vision becoming dark, a pain in your chest lingers long after blackness is your only company.

 

* * *

 

    Walking into the Galdin Quay resort, bright morning sunshine and patrons happily eating breakfast greets you but your disposition does not match the atmosphere. When you had woken up alone in the tent, Gladio’s expected absence was hardly noticed, along with the sweet memories of your night together. Instead, your mind since waking has been playing on repeat another odd and all too real dream. The chill of the ocean and a man's, no Gilgamesh’s silhouette haunted your waking vision while packing camp, and walking back to the Gauldin Quay resort.  Feeling like you recognize and know the new dream man, even his name, left your stomach in knots. _Yet again another person I know but don’t know. And now my mind even gives me a name._

    It sounded familiar, but you could not place it for the life of you. Suspecting that Gilgamesh was yet another person of your dreams who also existed, in reality, did not give you much comfort. Worry that the dreams were something more than fantasy cemented itself into your gut. For if they were not just your mind's imaginings, it meant that the darkness and hurt you have seen were also real. Premonitions? You did not want the man whose golden eyes felt like home to be the same one you called “Accursed” in the dream. Thinking that word sent shivers down your spine followed by goosebumps. The simple definition of the word alone was bad, but the way your stomach bottomed out told you that it had a far more sinister meaning for the man.

_No there is no truth to my crazy dreams..._

   In the midst of your denial, you saw Ignis standing at the restaurant bar. Quickly collecting your features into a smile, you walk up and stand beside him. “Good morning Iggy. How did you guys all sleep last night?” When Ignis doesn’t respond, not even giving acknowledgment of you asking a question, you lean forward to get a better look at him. And what you see has you gripping Ignis’s shoulder in worry. Ignis Scientia, always stoic and cool-headed had tears running down his cheeks, face etched in anguish. Your heart skipped several beats, wondering what could have possibly caused Ignis to be in such a state. “Ignis,” you said sharply, getting his eyes to turn to you, “What has happened? Are you okay?”

    A long moment of held breath passes before Ignis’s eyes focused on you enough to realize who was speaking to him. He did not talk at first, instead slid over the newspaper you hadn’t seen laying on the bar's counter. Grabbing the newspaper you scan the front page headlines, guessing that something there was the cause of Ignis’s distress. Just as your mind puts together the words “INSOMNIA FALLS” present in big block letters across the front page, Ignis responds to your questions.

   “Insomnia has been overrun and captured by the Empire. The peace treaty was all a ruse and….and the King has been found dead.” His words are quite with a slight tremble to them, but they feel as heavy as a ton of bricks. “I have not told the others yet. They are waiting for me to return with you and breakfast. So I guess now is the time to deliver the news.” Ignis tidies up his appearance and lets out a long sigh before turning and walking towards the hotel room door. A mask of composure firmly set on his face, only red-rimmed eyes betray his inner feelings. 

   Cold from the shocking news you numbly follow after Ignis. The gravity of what he said settling in pushes away all other thoughts. All the laid out plans, the marriage, traveling to altissia, peace, were all false. What would be their course now? Entering into the room after Ignis, your gaze lands first on Gladio standing beside the door, and you can’t stop the tears pooling in your eyes. _Oh Astrals, his father,_ and _sister._  

 

* * *

 

 

   Fleets upon fleets of imperial dreadnoughts descend upon the corpse that is the Crown City. Smoke billowing from its depths, evidence of the scars left from the great battle waged against the Lucian Old Wall. And the sight brought a smile to Ardyn’s lips, along with a feeling akin to satisfaction. Finally, his plan for revenge was set loose. All the planning and strategic placing of pawns have produced the fruit he has been waiting to taste for over a millennium. Lucis is broken, and the Chosen King has no choice but to proceed with his destined fate. All Ardyn has to do now is make sure the fruit lives until it is ripe and ready to be eaten.

     “So glad I was able to see the might of the old wall. All those ' _great'_ Lucian Kings— even the high-n-mighty _Mystic_ lent his aid in the fight against Verstael's demons,” Ardyn mumbled. The habit of talking to himself one he couldn't break after doing so for centuries. The sound of his voice was much better than silence or _their_  whispering. "Would have been such a waste to not have their power ever put to the test. Quite a good show my dear brother."

    Ardyn had guessed that Regis would be too weak to call upon the old  wall and once his death was announced, had resigned himself to never being able to see its legendary “magnificence.” But then, that glaive—Nyx Ulric, Glauca had called him over the radio— must have been quite an impressive specimen to be able to wear the divine royal ring of Lucis, and command the wall no less. Ardyn had even visited said glaive's corpse while he “disposed” of the demons released upon insomnia. As expected the glaive no longer had the ring on his finger (The escaped Lunafreya no doubt having it. She wouldn't leave the City without it. Ardyn had bet her life on it.) but the Kings of Old had indeed driven a hard bargain, leaving Nyx’s body burning in the light of the rising sun. “A real hero's fate it seems is always the same, sacrifice all, even life, for people who don’t deserve or appreciate it," Ardyn had remarked while standing over the dead young man who learned the lesson too late. Drautos though, laying just of to the side of Nyx, had been in no better shape; Even with having the lesson burned into his soul....but he also wore a similar expression of peace in death...A fortunate escape Ardyn was not privy to. 

     Watching a distance skyscraper tip and fall Ardyn is distracted from delving further into his suppressed resentment and he hums in pleasure, “Ah, the city built upon the sands of lies crumbles so readily.” For several minutes Ardyn watches Insomnia, initially built for him but named by his brother, become just as broken and tainted as he. His phone vibrating in his chest pocket takes his attention away from the fallen city. Pulling it out a text message pops up, **_the royal detour is on its way._ ** “Ah. Splendid just as expected. Crown prince Noctis and his companions are coming to see the destruction for themselves. Their merry little daydream has come to an end,” Ardyn chuckled as he turns his gaze to the ravine where sounds of a skirmish were forthcoming. Seeing the blue haze of a figure warping out, Ardyn hides his presence from the emerging Lucians. He did not leave though, no, he would not pass up the opportunity to witness Noctis begin to crumble as his peaceful life is torn apart.  

    Noctis and his companions did not disappoint. Their cries of horror and disbelief had Ardyn holding back a chuckle, a smirk spread tight across his face. Poor Prince Noctis shaking his head in denial as the news blaring from the little blonds phone confirmed his father's death and even suggesting dear Luna was dead as well. The additional news of Luna and Noctis death was a pleasant and necessary false intelligence Ardyn had given the media. Wouldn’t do for people to be harassing and slowing down the Oracle and King on their journey. The empire would be doing a good enough job of that, playing their part well.

      _Although I’m sure the new High Commander will provide assistance to his beloved sister. Well, after his new magitek arm is fully integrated with him._ Ardyn never expected Ravus to survive past the peace treaty sabotage plan. He knew Ravus had his sights set on obtaining the ring, all to save his dear sister. Thinking he was worthy enough to stand in the chosen King's stead. Ardyn had anticipated his demise knowing the Lucii would find him wanting, but alas, the Kings of old showed an outsider mercy. Only taking from him one arm. _How very benevolent of them_ Irked as he was, Ravus alive did work well for Ardyn. It will be even simpler now, with demonic miasma in his system, to influence the Tenebrae prince into unknowingly helping with his own plans. 

    Refocusing his attention on the group, Ardyn watches as they all try to contact some loved one. All looking lost at sea, with no one to guide them. Even you, his lovely reincarnated wife are holding a phone desperately to your ear. No doubt trying to call your superior first to see what the situation is but Titus Drautos was nothing more than a crumbling remains in the city of the King he loathed. But the look of anguish on your face did not bring pleasure like it did when coming from the men of your group. An uncomfortable stirring in his chest makes him look away from your face, the face that brought up old memories far too quickly and clearly. 

    Looking back to Noctis, Ardyn was just in time to see a call finally went through from him and to none other than the " _Immortal"_ Cor Leonis. _Curious. It seems King Regis was much more intuitive than I gave him credit for. Leaving a guide for Noctis._ Hearing that Cor was going to meet up with you and the guys in Hammered, Ardyn watched your departure but did not make to follow. Cor as the Marshal would know what Noctis now needed to do to gain power and no doubt knew Noctis’s role in the prophecy. Ardyn now wouldn’t have to babysit the fetching Prince as much as he had anticipated. “With new found time on my hands, now would be the opportune time to place some helpful accessories for that pitiful group. They no doubt will perish all too soon otherwise while searching for the Kings of old power,” Ardyn mused to himself as he waited for his magitek ship to arrive, being signaled after he was left alone on the cliff plateau.

       Once situated on the ship, Ardyn created a stitch in time, allowing him to visit each tomb site the current civilization knew of and had access to in Lucis, at his leisure. No need to visit the lone warrior King's tomb. If Noctis was not powerful enough to still need that much assistance by then, Ardyn would kill him himself at that time. For a King that weak would never be a match for him and would fail as the chosen. “I do have my work cut out for me but ever is the struggle.”

      It did not take long to deposit the accessories, Ardyn even wondered if he truly had to make a time stitches. The monsters and demons milling about the dark caverns and forests where the tombs lied, were insignificant pests. All cowering from him, the heart of the scourge. With his task done, Ardyn enters once more into time directing his craft back to Leide to station himself at Formouth Garrison. Patiently waiting for news from his informants on the Prince's movements. Although it had taken at most a couple of days to visit all the Kings of old glaive locations, only an hour has lapsed in real time. The afternoon sun high in the sky.

    Ten minutes after settling down in the officer's lounge - everyone else to Ardyn’s amusement vacating soon after his arrival - he received a informants text. **Prince and group were at Hammered for less than an hour. They are now heading to Prairie Outpost to meet up with Cor.** _Ah, good. So Cor is taking Noctis to the two nearest Tombs. Receiving the glaives of the Wise and Conquer first is very fitting. Maybe they will impart more than_ power _to the ignorant prince._

    Putting his phone once more into his pocket Ardyn sipped on the green tea he has been nursing since his arrival. Settling in to wait to hear of either the Noctis’s success or failure. Not much of a test with Cor there for assistance but he wouldn’t be with the party forever. Ardyn would make sure “leaked” Niflheim intelligence would keep the Marshal busy so that he would not become a crutch for Noctis.

      _Little time remains to strengthen Noctis and his retainers into worthy adversaries since Niflheim is losing control of their experiments._ The slightly unexpected news coming to Ardyn by overhearing a conversation between officers rapidly leaving the lounge. He had known it would be only a matter of time before the demonic forces overtook the labs and spread. And if they had not Ardyn would have stepped in, but the greedy, foolish humans have dug their own grave. Ardyn just lead them to the spot. Days now will become night whether Noctis ascends or not. Although darkness has been his home longer than the light, Ardyn did not want to spend an eternity in it. Or at least not an eternity with the Crystal still reigning, still sabotaging and plotting.  _Therefore any unnecessary crutches in Noctis’s path need to be removed. I suppose I should watch that group in a battle at the next opportunity. Determine if that little reincarnation will indeed prove to be a hindrance to the group's growth._

       Thirty minutes pass before Ardyn hears from his next informant, the vibrating phone pulling his mind away from all the possible routes Noctis and his group would make to obtain the power he needed and how the imperial army would affect those choices. **‘The Prince and four retainers have arrived at prairie outpost. They have set off to meet up with the marshal at a Lucian King Tomb. There is talk that they will also visit Keycatrich trench since a tomb is known to be within its recesses.’** Old news by now to Ardyn, he quickly slips back into thought, expecting to wait a couple hours before being notified of Noctis’s return. When his phone, still in his hand vibrates again after another thirty minutes he looks at the message with curiosity. “They can’t be that quick,” Ardyn mumbles as he opens the message. **‘The marshal has returned without the Prince’s party. The marshal and hunters are leaving to scout the nearby Norduscaen blockade. They are making plans to attack later today.** ’

     Ardyn smiles after reading the text. “I see, so Cor also knows the importance of allowing Noctis to grow on his own. One distraction seems to have taken care of itself, now just one more to remove from the prophesied group. Seems that I should relocate myself to the blockade. I’m sure brigadier General Tummelt will arrive once the alarms are set off, and that should make for a good fight. Perfect for seeing Noctis’s abilities put on display and miss Y/N's.”

   Leaving the Niflheim fort undetected so as not to arouse suspicions, Ardyn makes his way on foot to the blockade. His left knee ached with the long walk, but he didn’t want to displace time again, impatient for his plan to come to completion now that it has begun. It was also a pain that he hardly noticed after two thousand years of it constantly being in the background, nothing that would keep him from taking a small walk across the desert plains.

       Staying unseen once at the blockade it was easy to find and follow Cor and his group of hunters. They found a back entrance with relative ease, and while the hunters continued to scout around the base, Cor stayed to watch the “secret” entrance. Ardyn decided to stay and watch Cor the immortal since any news about Noctis would come to him first.

    It was amusing how often Cor checked the time on his phone. It was easy to see the man had his own doubts about his new young King’s abilities. Ardyn was half surprised, half impressed that in the two hours that passed while Cor stood stationed at the entrance, he had only called Noctis twice. The second and successful attempt had the Marshal's shoulders visibly relaxing as he said, “Finally picked up. I feared I lost another King.” After Cor ended his conversation with Noctis instructing him to make his way to the blockade to help destroy it, Ardyn settled into his hiding spot further. Consciously making sure not to fidget in anticipation, since negating sound was not part of his illusion.  

      

     Twenty more minutes of waiting and Noctis arrived with his group, the crownsguard Monica also part of the company. Ardyn had received a text during that time confirming their soon to be arrival. Looking at the group Ardyn could not see any evidence of misfortunes happening while on their own. In his inspection, he was pleased to see safety bit charms pinned to everyone's clothing. Ardyn had felt like his placement of the bag of safety bits would be conspicuous but decided it was worth it to make sure his path to redemption was not killed instantly. It was also more than chance that the curios reincarnation of his wife would also benefit from the charm. _If they continued to collect the planted accessories, the group will not fail without difficulty. That is as long as they continue to hone their skills._

     Cor quickly split up the group, deciding not to wait until nightfall that would come in a couple of hours. Cor was to take Noctis with him through the back entrance, no doubt to see and measure his ability, and take out interior troopers. Monica was instructed to take Ignis, Gladio and Prompto to create a diversion at the blockade front gates. Cor told you to go ahead of him and Noctis to stealthily make your way to the gate controls. The trust Cor had in you alone spoke volumes about your abilities, causing Ardyn to recall Drautos own declaration that you were one of his best upcoming glaives. _Let see what you can do my dearest._

       Waiting until everyone had dispersed, Ardyn created a stitch in time and soon found you within the partially built blockade building, sneaking your way past a magitek assassin. He had only waited five minutes after Cor and Noctis entered, and it was quite impressive how far you had made it undetected. Already almost to the gate control rooms, Ardyn settled in a strategic position to watch the rest of your approach. Stepping into the flow of time and maintaining his illusion Ardyn continued to follow you.

     The way you know how to move without making a sound, and the exact spots to move to, remaining unseen displayed many hours of experience. Ardyn loved it. To see the embodiment of his wife move with deadly stealth sent a chill up his spine with the stark contrast of it all. The Y/N he loved would have laughed at the mere idea of the words stealthy and deadly being used to describe her. One always to choose words over actions in resolving a conflict. _Obviously, her life has been lived much differently this time through._

    Your supposed deadliness became apparent a moment later, as Ardyn watched you call forth a dagger and surgically pierce a MT’s troopers core. Laying it down gently before continuing on the now clear path to the control room door. Taking his focus off of you Ardyn looks further out into the partially build blockade structure and sees Noctis warping through MT troopers. _Apparently, he is not having much trouble with the infantry units. Cor must be pleased._ Listening to the sounds on the other side of the rampart, the others seem to be winding down with their role in causing a distraction.

    Bringing his gaze back to you, Ardyn is confused for a second about the red dot in the middle of your back. Within a blink of an eye, Ardyn realizes what the red dot means and looks for the source, his cold heart quickly increasing it's beat. Finding the sniper meters away on the roof of an adjacent building Ardyn freezes time, but at the same time, he hears the subtle recoil of the rifle being fired. Not looking to see if the bullet made its mark, Ardyn warp strikes the sniper MT down. Turning slowly and following the bullet's pathway to you, he releases a breath when your back is still unblemished. He ignores the annoyance at the concern he has for you and warps down to your side. Looking back up along the bullet's pathway, he is unable to visualize the small projectile. Well _, I went through all the trouble to take out the sniper, so I guess I also have to take the bullet._

     Standing behind you in the bullet's trajectory, Ardyn takes on the persona of a hunter, making his appearance as basic as possible. Releasing his hold on time, Ardyn is not able to take in a breath before the bullet enters his back. One used to pain, he doesn’t let out more than a grunt from the bullets impact, but it is enough for you to whip around in alarm. It is not an act when Ardyn’s eyes widen at finding the tip of a shuriken blade against his jugular.

   “Whoa! Sorry to startle you, miss. I was sent to provide backup. They are about ready to have the gates opened. But it seems that you don’t need my assistance.” Ardyn couldn't help but smile at the end of his sentence, making the chuckle released sound nervous, the irony of the situation too much to keep hidden. 

   You blink once, digesting the words and then sheepishly smile as you place your weapon once more in your armiger. “Sorry about that. You startled me, I didn’t hear you come up behind me,” you said in hushed tones while also looking behind and around Ardyn. “But did I hear something just now though. A gunshot?”

   Ardyn raised his eyebrows as he shrugged his shoulders, the pain in his back already unnoticeable, the scourge doing its work in healing his wound. Ever making sure its host did not die. “Ya, I did hear that too. Must have been directed towards N-Prince Noctis and the Marshal. But it looks like they are ready for the gate to be opened,” Ardyn said while he pointed to the now visible Prince, jumping down onto the road.

    Ardyn watches his reincarnated wife turn her lovely head to look at now Noctis and Cor on the road. Being so close and having you so vulnerable—oh how Ardyn itching to lean in and plant a kiss on the tender flesh behind your ear. Like he used to do whenever he would catch his wife distracted with another research project. _But she is no longer that person, and I am no longer that same man. There is also the fact I am a random hunter right now._ Ardyn felt the usual disgust and irritation at feeling drawn to the woman in front of him, but he couldn’t deny that his soul yearned to see her look at him with love again. The last and only person to do so in over a millennium that made Ardyn want to reciprocate it. 

   With a little nod, you enter the small gate control room and lift the obvious gate switch. Stepping back out you glance down as you see the others begin to walk through the gate towards Noctis and Cor. “Well, I guess we better make our way down. Oh and I am Y/N, thanks for the backup,” you say giving a smile to Ardyn, that dredged up memories containing that same smile.

     “It is nice to meet you Y/N and my name is-Kevin. A humble hunter who was glad to be present to watch you open the gate,” Ardyn said with a wink, enjoying the feel of your name on his tongue. “At this time though I have another task I have to attend to, but maybe we'll meet again at a later date. Looks like you better hurry down to the others, reinforcements seem to be arriving.”

     You swiveled your head back towards where the others were gathered and see the dropship approaching. “Shit, okay thank you again for your help. See you later,” you exclaimed as you skittered down rough steps leading towards the road. Giving a quick wave before disappearing around a corner but Ardyn had already hidden his presence. He repositioned himself to standing on top of a metal pillar overlooking the battlefield. Loqi arriving made for the perfect opportunity to see the whole group fight as one.  

    Overall their efficiency as a group was better than Ardyn expected. Noctis was surprising astute in taking out the surrounding sniper rifles atop the surrounding walls before taking on Loqi. Gladio did his job as expected of a shield and took out the ground MT focusing on Noctis. The ever-focused young advisor Ignis was guiding Prompto on where to target Loqi’s large mech to weaken it. The little misplaced Niflheim boy seemed the most inexperienced in the battle, but he was fairly accurate with his gun, even if he did fail to avoid getting hit. Cor, for the most part, was playing the part of distraction for Loqi since the foolish lad held a grudge against him. Pride having been hurt when Cor defeated Loqi in battle, leaving him to return home licking his wounds.

    You were ruthless in taking out the troopers wondering around the Mechs feet while also avoiding Loqi’s area damage effects. Your years as a glaive fighting against the empire was evident. You knew just what to expect while, your colleagues seemed to be watching you for guidance, almost on the same level as Cor. Your fighting style did seem off though to Ardyn, and he couldn’t place it until he saw you throw your shuriken into a distance Axman and look distraught as you ran to the writhing body, giving it a final blow into death. _That is right, she used to have the King's power. Able to warp and use magic. Must be quite an adjustment she is going through today. Having to fight like a normal soldier. At least Noctis can provide them with an armiger, but without unlocking the ring's power, no true K_ ingsglaives _will exist._ Even so, other than that one misstep, you delivered a lot of damage to Loqi’s mech while also running around to any team members who needed assistance. 

   In less than twenty minutes Loqi was forced to flee his mech via its escape pod. Barely surviving the blast as Noctis placed the final blow. The prince and his entourage had ended the battle with relative ease. Ardyn was glad to see Noctis and his group weren’t as inexperienced as he had anticipated. It was evident though that Noctis depended upon his friends heavily. _Which is okay for now but Noctis will have to prove his worth solo in the future._

     After watching the merry group say goodbye to Cor and the woman Monica, then drive off into the lush Duscae region, Ardyn departed himself. Anticipating where next he should or need to meet up with the wayward group.

 

* * *

 

       Sitting once more in the back of the regalia, you try to recall all of the day's events that lead you all to be driving through the Duscae region. The twilight horizon highlighted by the huge meteor's blue flames of light. Ever since leaving Galdin early this morning and witnessing Insomnia's destruction for yourself, the day has passed by in a blur. A prolonged state of shock and adrenaline making all the events mesh together. And making you more than ready to call it a day. 

    What highlighted the events and separated them were the emotions connected to them. Disbelief and anguish at seeing your adopted home and the home of your friends brought to ruin. Relief, when Cor contacted Noctis and Gladio, informing them that Iris was safe. Pain upon learning of King Regis, Gladio's father Clarus, Luna and all the other unfortunates deaths that occurred from Niflheim's betrayal. The one death you could not accept was Luna, she wasn't supposed to be there; she must have survived. Death could not be her fate, everyone knew she was part of the chosen Kings prophesy. Her duty as Oracle. How it impacted the prophecy if she has died...you did not even bother to think about at this point. You didn't know enough about the prophecy anyway, and since the others didn't seem worried, following their lead was easier than worrying about one more thing.  

     When Noctis struggled to understand his father's decisions but accepted the ancient King of the Wise's power anyway, you were proud of him. You understood why the King would decide to withhold the information he did, but guilt remained none the less. To be saved while so many others lost their lives. For Noctis to carry on and obtain the next nearest King of old's glaive, determined to fulfill his new role as leader, left you satisfied to follow your new King. For Noctis, no doubt felt the loss of his father and people much deeper, while taking on his heavy burden as chosen King. Focused on releasing his people from the Empires hold and reclaiming the crystal.

         Even though Noctis put aside his grief to focus on what needed to be done, you still worried. Concerned about the other guys who also had loved ones in the City. Gladio who knew his sister lived and was being taken care of but lost his father. He had always admired and strove to be like his dad, so when he showed little emotion at his loss, it didn't sit well with you. Neither did Ignis's controlled front, never showing anyone else the anguished face you had seen that morning. Prompto was the only one, other than Noctis, who voiced his concerns. Only moments later to cover them up with jokes. You couldn't really judge the guys though because you didn't open up either about how you felt all day. Your worry about why Nyx or other glaives didn't answer your calls. Instead, you focused on the objectives laid out. _Hopefully, there would be time this evening, or sometime soon to talk it all out. because I don't think I am ready to do anything more than sleep at this point._

      After battling against beasts, demons, MT's and a mech in one day, your body was feeling very sore. Adapting to not having the Kings magic had been a slight challenge. You had found yourself throughout the day calling upon magic that was no longer there. When you all had engaged the empire on your way to the cliff overlooking Insomnia, you realized immediately what the sense of loss had meant the evening before. You had felt the moment King Regis lost his life and connection to the Ring. No one had questioned at the time why you weren't warp striking or using magic, the unspoken meaning needed no words. Fighting without magic had forced you to use your brute muscle strength and had you realizing how much you had depended upon the Kings magic. It didn't stop you though from being a vital asset to the team. Your pride as a warrior pushing you to persevere. 

      With a slight bump jostling you as Ignis pulls into a Coernix station, you bring your mind back to the present and try to recall what the guys had been discussing since entering the car. _So we are in Duscae now and on our way to Lestallum. Is this a pit stop or does Noctis want to try and drive through the night?_

   Before you can voice your question, Noctis answers it unknowingly. "Hey so I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and ready to sleep. Going to call it a day here and rent out the caravan," Noctis announces and begins to walk towards the restaurant calling over his shoulder, "I'm also hungry, so dinner is first if anyone wants to join me." 

    "I am so up for that dude," Prompto says as he jogged up to Noctis. Before they are out of earshot you also hear Prompto talking about a nearby Chocobo ranch. His sweet innocence has you smiling, helping relieve some of your weariness. 

  Ignis walks towards the Coernix market stating he would join them after selling some of the items found throughout the day and buying some more potions and ingredients for the long trip ahead. 

   An arm wraps around your shoulders before you hear the deep rumbling voice of Gladio, "What about you? Do you feel like eating?"

    Looking up into his warm eyes, that were searching yours with concern, you give a smile to ease his mind. "I could eat a little something, but after that, I am with Noctis. I am going to crash into a bed, hard." You then give him the same searching look he had given you, "And you Gladio? What do you feel like doing?"

   He is quiet for a moment, his eyes focusing on something unseen. "Well I already know I can't-do what I want to do, but I think I'll join you for a bite. After that though, I am going to take some time to myself." Focusing back on your face, he takes note of your scrunched eyebrows, "Don't worry. I just need some quiet time to think about what happened...and accept it. I need to be strong more now than ever." You could see the unspoken stress he now felt at being _the_ shield but didn't push him further. He already opened up more than you had expected him to tonight. 

  "Okay. I'll let the guys know. For now, let's enjoy the simplicity of filling our stomachs," you said and stroll toward the restaurant with Gladio in tow. A little less tension in your stomach now, knowing that Gladio was handling his father's loss in his own way. You would be ready if he ever wanted to open up more about it. 

    Laying cozy under the covers in the bed you would be sharing with Gladio, you listened to the natural breathing of your friends already lost to sleep. You were trying to stay awake hoping to catch Gladio whenever he came back into the caravan to sleep, but you could feel your mind drifting.

    In that state between wakefulness and sleep, you remembered the friendly hunter who you met on the blockade. _That was a little strange, and he was kinda different. No other hunters were around, but he seemed nice. Hope he made it out safely._ Releasing your interest in the random hunter your mind wanders further.

    Just when your body is feeling heavy, sleep about to envelope you, copper eyes full of anguish flash through your vision. They are not Gladio's though, once more you see Gilgamesh above you and are downing once more in defeat. _Please just let me rest._ You don't know who you are pleading to, but your request was answered by your mind becoming blissfully blank. Allowing you to drift off into a dreamless sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Gilgamesshhhh...I had to involve him after forming certain HC from episode Gladio. (I love him)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	9. Open world fun & danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the guys begin to explore the world of Duscae and decide to check out some "weird" ruins. When an unexpected hunter shows up to help out, it isn't weird at all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/5/18

  “Noct! Please, please, please can we go to the Chocobo ranch?!” Prompto asked for the third time since waking up this morning. When Noctis continued to eat his syrup soaked pancakes, not giving a response, Prompto continued on pleading, his voice reaching a desperate pitch. “Lestallum is ages away, and there is no real rush to get there right? I mean if we go to the chocobos we can always take the scenic route and see the surrounding areas. That would be beneficial, wouldn’t it? For the King to see his lands?”

     At hearing Prompto brush off going to Lestallum, you saw Gladio pause midway in lifting a piece of bacon to his lips. “What do you mean no rush? Iris is waiting for us in Lestallum,” Gladio said, his thought on the matter made entirely clear by his no-argument tone.

   Not allowing the situation to escalate further, Prompto looking dejected enough, you add your two cents. Squeezing Gladio’s forearm on the table, he pauses before speaking further on his objection and looks at you. “I think Prompto has a good point Gladio. Iris is fifteen, and she told Noctis that she is safe and well in Lestallum. She has both Jared and Dustin to look after her. From what I know of her and Lestallum, she is going to have a blast there. It was my favorite place to visit when I was a teenager," you said reassuringly, giving a smile when Gladio still seemed uncertain. “If we go to Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch we may be able to procure some chocobos that we can rent while traveling through Lucis. Most likely the royal tombs we are looking for won’t be near any roads, and walking everywhere would be very taxing.” You saw the gears in Gladio’s mind work as he took in the info you gave him and soon saw the hard edge of his resolve begin to fade.

  “Well, I guess Iris can handle a couple more days to herself….I would like to explore the surrounding woods and see if I can scavenge any items. I haven’t been out this way for several years, since helping you procure items for Randolf.” Gladio admitted and continued on in finishing his piece of bacon.  

   Prompto looked ready to burst with Gladio’s acceptance of waylaying their travel to Lestallum. He then turned his puppy dog eyes full of hope to Noctis, who had continued to eat during the exchange. Seeming to feel Prompto’s unwavering gaze Noctis stops eating but then looks at Ignis. “What are your thoughts, Iggy?”

   Not pausing from writing down a new recipe Ignis responds. “I don’t think there is any harm in delaying our arrival in Lestallum a little bit. As Y/N said, getting to know the land and its people would be good. Also, I may be able to procure some new ingredients, and there are sure to be some good fishing spots that will have species of fish not seen on Cavaugh Island. With Y/N as our guide, I’m sure there won't be too much trouble in our explorations.”

   Prompto was now jittering in place on the booth bench. Seeing the well-placed mask of concentration on Noctis’s face, you could tell he was going to try and drag out his teasing nonchalant attitude. Once Noctis looked at Prompto finally though, he couldn’t hold up his facade and let out a humorous laugh. “Okaaay Prompto! Let's go to see the chocobos. I have always wanted to see a Chocobo up close. Should be fun and might as well practice some fishing.”

   “You will not be disappointed Noct!” Prompto exclaimed after giving his best friend a fierce hug.

* * *

 

    The detour from Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch to Lestallum took much longer than an anticipated couple of days. Upon arrival, you had introduced the group to Wiz who you had gotten to know in your childhood and then further during your item hunting for Randolf. The excitement of choosing a Chocobo mount and riding it was soon squandered though when Wiz had told you all of the Behemoth, Dead Eye, plaguing the parts. After learning of him, no time was wasted in tracking down and taking out Dead Eye. The behemoth was no match against Noctis and Ignis's fire magic affinity. You guys came back to Wiz with the good news late evening of the very same day you had arrived.

      What kept you at the Chocobo post for two more days was as Prompto put it “creating a connection” with your mounts by riding them on the provided racetrack. Prompto was spot on with his suggestion. A couple of days of practice on the racetrack allowed your male companions to become comfortable in the saddle and the chocobos to become relaxed with them. (For everyone but you and Gladio, it was their first time riding.)

    On the third morning of being at Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch, you guys departed but not for Lestallum. Instead, you headed into the Alstor Slough on your new Chocobo mounts because Noctis was hankering to fish in the small lakes. Ignis also wanted to check out the area for any new ingredients since none had been found around the ranch. Gladio had grumbled about not wanting to hold up Iris, but with her numerous texts about the fun she was having, he didn’t make an argument. You and him hunting small bounties taken from Wiz also had him more than willing to continue exploring the terrain.

     Since that hectic day of seeing Insomnia’s demise and learning of the death of his father, Gladio has slowly begun to act like his usual teasing self. That morning in the Crowsnest before leaving to see the Chocobos, he had been distant. Still talking and joking, but you could tell his heart hadn't been in it. The other guys had noticed too, but everyone was dealing with their own grief in their own way. 

     To say the least, the Chocobo ranch had been a pleasant reprieve for everyone. The jovial attitude of the group was returning, even though a cloud of grief still hung on the fringes of everyone's mind. It seemed that the unspoken decision among everyone was that enjoying a little time in the outdoors would be beneficial before continuing on. The weight of Noctis’s new goal of gaining the power of former Kings and taking back the crystal could be put off for a little while.

      For yourself, you were happy to feel the usual carefree atmosphere with the guys that you had shared with them for the past four years. Since leaving Insomnia, you had begun to feel yourself slipping away. Distanced from them because of your strange dreams and the feelings attached to them. Fortunately whatever Astral heard your prayer that night in the Alstor Corenix Station caravan had answered it. All the evenings since have been peaceful, with no dreams to speak of. Conversing and mingling with Gladio became easier again as the memories of the dreams took a backseat in your mind. Adapting to your new fighting style without magic also became much smoother with your mind clear.

    Every once in awhile, when everything was still, and you were alone, the memories of the dreams would make themselves known, but the emotional attachment was no longer solid. Now you thought of them like what they were, imaginary makings of your mind. You began to feel embarrassed that you had started to believe they were something more. But then there was the maroon-haired man with a familiar scent on the pier. An uncomfortable reminder that he at the very least was real.

    It was because of that man's memory you never took to bed with Gladio again. Yes, you slept and snuggled with Gladio. Shared kisses and loving touches, but you found that you didn’t want to go further than that. Anytime you began feeling aroused, thoughts of Gladio entering you would consume your mind but accompanying them was guilt you couldn't misplace. Guilt stemming from the want of another man to fill you in a way Gladio did not that night. Another man who had been fictional when he completed you to the point of impossibility. 

    It was nothing against Gladio, and precisely for that reason, you didn’t want to share that intimate connection again until you were sure you could give yourself wholly to him. That had always been the very reason you had broken off all other relationships you've had. Once you began imagining Gladio in the situation you had called it off...but you wouldn’t do that with Gladio. Time must be the solution for your confused -perhaps crazy- brain. 

      Gladiolus the blessed soul he was did not pressure or question your subtle avoidance of sleeping together. You thought it could because of the grief that he didn't push intimacy or he just read you like a book. Whatever the reason you were glad he didn't ask for you to explain because you couldn't. No reason to hurt him needlessly when you expected it to blow over soon.  

     

       After another three days pass, everyone felt ready to move on. Noctis had met up with an experienced fisherman during his time fishing at the lake and received some high-quality fishing supplies. With his new gear and advice given by the man, Noctis reeled in a crazy amount of fish. Ignis was set for days to have a menu filled with fish. Fortunately, Ignis also found a couple new ingredients around in the area that allowed all the fish dishes consumed not to seem repetitive.

    Even so by day three you and Gladio made sure red meat was made available for future meals. Prompto was the only one who would have been happy to stay in the area for several more days. Never tiring of all the great photos he was getting of the wildlife, scenery and the group in action. But you guys did move on, deciding to head back to Wiz’s Ranch and turn in the bounties completed during your three days.

     After receiving your rewards and gil from Wiz, it was decided to head south to the Cauthess Disc rest area. During the outing so far into the “wild” lands of Duscae, you were the group's tour guide. The guys looked to you when a decision was needed on where to explore, asking what animals inhabited areas and what landmarks meant. You were more than happy to educate your Insomnian natives to the wild lands outside of the City. They had seen a little on the trip down to Galdin Quay, but now they had the chance to fully immerse themselves in a world that was now their home until Niflheim was defeated. If only you could have shown them the world you grew up in without all the sadness and constant evasion of Niflheim troopers.

     It was actually quite ridiculous how often the troopers dropped in on your group. It wasn’t quite clear if they knew Noctis was part of your group or how they always seemed to find you guys. Dropping out of the sky they attacked immediately without provocation, often joining a skirmish your group was in against the wild beast of the land. Prompto always held out as an optimist that the next MT troopers dropping down would want to converse instead of fighting, but that was never the case.

    As a group, your battle skills increased significantly because of the frequent battles with the MT troopers. Taking them out becoming easier after each meeting, their weak spots and tendency soon familiar. Along with being annoying, the endless barrage of MT troopers was also a reminder of Lucis being in the clutches of Niflheim. The Crown City’s wall no longer hiding Niflheim’s occupancy in Lucis and not allowing anyone to forget what the actual mission was.

      The plan upon arriving at the Cauthess rest area was to check out the bounties available and try to earn some more gil and restoratives before heading out to Lestallum. Noctis was no longer the pauper Prince because of previous bounties completed but the restorative inventory was still minimal and more gil amassed would allow for purchases without stress. Thus Noctis accepted the two hunts available. One for six Bullette’s in the Kettier Highland that were aggressive and killing their own. The next was the appearance of three Necromancers in The Fallgrove.

   “Are you sure about taking the Necromancer one Noct?” Prompto asked as he eyed the hunt information sheet. “They look like a scary tough daemon. Like I’m pretty sure we haven’t fought them before.” The ending of his last sentence ended in a squeak mixed with a groan.

   Noctis patted Prompto on the arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, man. We can take on anything, and I bet they will make for some awesome pictures,” Noctis said, raising an eyebrow in suggestion.

   “Also Prompto, remember we have these safety bit charms now. No worries about instant death, which is the most dangerous outcome from Necromancer attacks. I have fought several before and with how we have been doing lately against the MT’s we should be fine,” you said giving the still weary Prompto a thumbs up before looking over to Ignis. “Do you think you could make a meal that would help prevent status ailments? If not it would be good to make sure we have some gold needles because turning us to stone is there second common side effect.”

   “Unfortunately I don’t think I know a recipe that can provide a meal against status ailments, and no gold needles but I did stock up on elixirs while at the Chocobo ranch; and a few more phoenix downs. Give me a moment, and I’ll check to see if any gold needles are available at the store.” Ignis promptly departed while looking through his recipe book, no doubt double checking his available recipes. Meanwhile, Gladio had taken the bounty descriptions from Noctis and was reading them over himself, while also looking at the map.  

      “Hmmm, since the necromancers only appear during the night we can take out the Bullettes first and it looks like there's a pond nearby that we can kill time at during the day,” Gladio said with a knowing look towards Noctis, who tried to play off the news of a possibly fishing spot with surprised interest. As if he hadn’t taken that into consideration. "And if I remember correctly Y/N, isn’t the Fallgrove where those Solheim ruins are? The ones you always steered us clear of?”

    Noctis looked to you expectantly while Prompto’s eyes widened further. “Yes, and having a bounty for Necromancer’s there isn’t surprising. The whole reason why I avoided that area is because of the high amount of daemons within it. As a child, my father always told me never to enter the ruins unless I had a party of at least four hunters….but you know— I bet we could find some interesting items in there. I have always wanted to investigate it, and we definitely have the manpower I think.”

  With a shrug and nod, Noctis gave his approval. “Might as well check it out. Sounds worthwhile.”

   “Sounds good to me too. I’ll let Ignis know that we should stock up on further healing potions.” Gladio said giving Prompto a healthy pat on the back in passing.

  “S-So if I understand this correctly. We are going to enter ruins that house hordes of daemons AFTER fighting the necromancers! Sure. I guess why not. I’m sure it will be a walk in the park.” Prompto said with heavy sarcasm.

  You just smiled. Prompto was always one to voice concern when entering battle, but thus far he was magnificent with his aim. Even if he did get hurt more often than not, he made a decisive impact in fights. “Well with that settled let's go get the car started.”

* * *

 

   The Bullettes were taken out quickly, leaving the whole afternoon available for fishing and relaxing. Napping being the activity you and Ignis chose to pass the time while Gladiolus was more than happy to help Noct with fishing. Prompto, unable to sit still for either activity could be heard shuffling around the pond getting photos of the surroundings. Occasionally you were startled awake from slumber with the excited yells of the two fishermen, Prompto instructing them to pose but would easily doze off once more to the sounds of trees rustling in a faint breeze.

    Soon enough colors of the sunset began to paint the land and Ignis had to drag both Noctis and Gladio away from the biting fish. You made sure Prompto followed while taking photos of the setting sun through the trees. All the hours fishing at the pond had paid off with several rainbow trout that Ignis roasted over the fire at the haven within Fallgrove. Stomachs satisfied and feeling strengthened you guys set up the tent and lay out the sleeping bags before departing to the Necromancers location. The night's activities expected to go late and no one feeling up for setting up camp later.

     Just as the stars became noticeable in the night sky, the daemons appeared in the circularly shaped ruins you guys had arrived at.  As you had expected and debriefed the guys on, the Necromancer’s immediately began unleashing dark magic. Fortunately, the guys remembered the tells of each move and easily evaded them. You noticed though that the three necromancers were surrounding your group getting ready to trap someone in a death hold. Even though the safety bits would prevent death, it would still bring one to the brink. No one attempted to break out though, waiting for the signal. Finally, in danger of hurting each other due to proximity, Ignis yelled “Now Noctis! Everyone roll!”

   “Got it,” Noctis said, and on cue threw up a Blizzaga bomb, warping out of the necromancers circle only a moment after the rest of you. The necromancers paused disoriented and just when they began to turn towards their prey the bomb landed with a freezing explosion. The whole inner circle of the room now looked like the middle of winter, ice frozen all over the walls and most importantly the daemons. They were still alive, but moving slowly making it much easier to take them out.

     No one needed instructions on what to do next. Leaving the shelter of the ruin walls, everyone attacked. First prompto let off a barrage of bullets that pierced weak spots in each of the necromancers and continued to take out the smaller skeletons being summoned. You and Gladio targeted the closet Necromancer, avoiding its grabbing gnarled hands and dark magic, landing deep cuts into it. Noctis and Ignis kept the other two Necromancers occupied; weakening them while waiting for the opportune time for Gladio to use is Cyclone technique. A new method him and Noctis had developed only a day ago while fighting MT troopers.

     Readying yourself to land a final blow to the decaying daemon towering over you, you hear Noctis call out “Gladio! Do it!” Making eye contact with Gladio, you run off to the side to avoid what was coming, at that moment sorely missing the ability to warp. _Just get used to it Y/N. Gladio’s always fought this way._

    “Get ready for pain,” Gladio proclaims as he runs towards the two Necromancers with Ignis and Noct. Calling forth a large shield obtain for a good price at a weapons dealer, Gladio slams it into the ground releasing a shockwave that stuns and damages the necromancers. “Alright, Noctis your turn to finish them up,” he says putting away his shield in his armiger and raising up his greatsword instead for Noctis.

   Warping to Gladio, he takes the greatsword and wields it as Gladio spins him around, the sword dealing blow after blow to the Necromancers slowly recovering. After the third spin Gladio thrusts Noctis up with the momentum, allowing Noctis to deliver a death blow to a necromancer. With that, all the Necromancers were defeated. The other two not dealt the final blow having fallen from the greatsword cyclone. You chuckle as Gladio and Noctis high five each other enthusiastically. Super happy that their new move once again was a success. The technique was great, and you loved watching it being performed every time. Their cohesive teamwork perfect. 

    “Alright! Great job you guys!” you said joining them, Prompto and Ignis also congregating. “Just as you predicted Prompto, they were a piece of cake. That piercer technique was huge in dealing damage.”

  Prompto shuffled his feet, “Hahaha, ya. That did work pretty good.”

  “Indeed that was good work. I also think that cyclone technique is being fine-tuned really well,” Ignis congratulated looking at Gladio and Noctis still looking smug. “It seems that we are now free to explore the large Solheim ruins off to the east,” Ignis remarked as he attempted to dust himself off, eventually giving up with a slight grimace.

   “Well let's go. Maybe if we hurry I can still get some sleep tonight,” Noctis said beginning to walk towards the red windows set in the crumbling ruins in the distance. Everyone else fell into step with Noctis, adrenaline from the fight increasing the curious excitement amongst the group. 

     

    The Solheim ruins of what must have been a massive tower, garnering the name Costlemark Tower, have fascinated you since walking among them with your father as a teen. The architecture and workings of an ancient civilization a mystery you would love to solve. Now approaching it in darkness for the first time the red windows were transfixing. Finally, you would get to explore the interior of the ancient site that had been a mystery even to your father. Gladio to your right sensing your unspoken excitement asked, “So what do you think we will find in there? Other than daemons that is.”

   Continuing to look at the walls of the ruins becoming larger with your approach, you shrug. “This will be my first time entering a Solheimian ruin, and I have found very little info on them. But I do hope that we find some artifacts. Something that will give a clue into the Solheim culture. First, though we will need to find the entrance.”

  “You don’t know where the entrance is?” Prompto asked leaning around Gladio.

    “Not exactly. From what I have heard though it should be easy to find. It is said that lights in the night lead to it,” you answered, thinking of the spot you expected the entrance to be. Noted during your previous explorations during the day. 

      Now standing at the base of the vast ruins, Noctis stops and looks up at it. “Does this place have a name Y/N?”

  “Yup,” you say stopping next to Noctis, “People know it as Costlemark Tower.”

    Prompto further back takes a picture. “Huh. Costlemark Tower. It sure is a weird building. Lighted windows and what looks like a tower within a tower.”

  “It is indeed like no architecture I have seen in my studies,” Ignis mumbled almost to himself.

 Gladio was the first to walk towards the archway leading in, stopping underneath it and turning in a full circle, “Sure would hate to meet the weirdo who designed it,” Gladio said with a smirk directed at you. Knowing you would love to meet anyone from the ancient civilization.

   “Well, I think this building must have been magnificent in ancient times and-.” Blinking while still looking at the ruins, suddenly the ruins were no more. Instead, the tower was whole, leading skyward, the illuminated windows much brighter and lighting up the surrounding area. Leaning your head back to see the top, you blink again and are looking up into a sky filled with stars. No longer blocked by the tower. “-Weird,” you breathed. Unsure if you had seen a vision or your imagination had kicked into overdrive suddenly. 

   “I would have to agree in the weirdness but would also add highly dangerous.” 

   At hearing an unrecognizable voice, everyone turns towards its source. A man only a few feet away walks up from the direction of the road. Once his visage is illuminated by the group's flashlights your rigid muscles ready for a fight relax, and you let out a small laugh, “Kevin? You're the hunter that helped me at the blockade right?”

  The man tips his head in acknowledgment, a pleasant smile on his face, “Yes mam I am and I am honored that you remember me from the brief encounter.”

  “You know this guy Y/N?” Gladio said in a tone imparting his reserve for the new stranger, while he moved to stand slightly in front of you and Noctis.

   Even before Gladio asked about the man, you realized that you never told the guys about the brief meeting with the man before facing Loqi. “Yes. I completely forgot to tell you guys after leaving for Duscae, but he was a hunter sent in to help me access the control panel room,” you explained to the guys looking at you questioningly.

  “Alas my help was not needed that day,” Kevin added giving a shrug. “I arrived just in time to watch Y/N flip the switch and take off to battle. Leaving me to go back to my regular hunter activities.”

   Ignis nodded along with Kevin's explanation. “So you were part of the hunters who helped scout out the blockade beforehand?” The hunter responds with a nod. “Well, then you indeed did assist us. Thank you very much, it was invaluable in making that a successful infiltration.”

  Upon hearing Ignis’s acceptance and thankfulness to the hunter, the other three of your group visibly relaxed. _The group has adapted well to always being ready_ you think while giving a warm smile and taking the opportunity to introduce Kevin to the guys, even though he probably knew of them from before. After exchanging handshakes Gladio asks the obvious question, “So what brings you out here after dark? Not quite safe to be out on your own.”

   Kevin leans his weight back on a leg, bringing up a crossbow to his opposite shoulder. It was a wonder you hadn’t noticed the weapon before then. “Well, I finished off investigating a nearby tomb and found it to be ransacked by daemons, the King's glaive missing. Knowing of these ruins, and figuring that only daemons could have broken into the tomb, I was heading here to investigate. Just as I thought I would have to wait till another day to enter the Tower with companions, I stumbled upon you all. Quite fortunate really.” The smile he gave you had you smiling back in agreement. You were truly happy to meet him again, although you had almost forgotten about him. He seemed like a nice guy, with an easy going nature that would be a pleasure to have along. “If my assumption is correct in that you guys will be entering the ruins, would you like another set of hands to join you? I have some experience in fighting daemons.”

     “Well, another weapon on our side against the daemons would always be good and some more experience too. Especially if there is a King of yore's glaive, we need to retrieve within.  Noctis if you are okay with it, I think it would be good to have his help,” Gladio said turning to look at the Prince, not noticing the slight smirk on the hunter's face.

   “I don’t have a problem with it, especially if it gets us in and out of there faster,” Noctis said.

“Aaaagreed.” Prompto quipped giving Noctis a fist bump. Looking more than pleased to have more manpower and much more willing to enter the ruins.

  Ignis made a beckoning motion with his hand. “Let us continue in and begin exploring then.”  Once more you all fell instep, now including the sixth man, and walked into Costelmark tower.

     Finding the entrance was indeed easy. Lit up tiles lead the way towards and into subterranean levels of the ruins. The wall you had seen in the past during the day no longer hiding the entrance. Surprisingly the lower levels were remarkably intact, more so than the crumbling upper levels that you had walked along. Immediately though a low buzzing tone was noticed by all. Seeming to come from the walls themselves.

    The next notable feature of the ruins were the daemons swarming every room. Without fail every new empty room you entered would have five to ten daemons appear. Gelatin, Galvandade, Ereshkigal, and Hobgoblin being the most common makeup of daemons. At first, the large number of daemons had you worried that maybe you had led the guys into an area way over their heads. But room by room was cleared, and you guys continued further into the ancient ruins. There wasn’t much as far as ancient artifacts lying around, but Ignis did find a sacred lance in a room that he immediately put to use. Daemons falling quickly against it.

     The hunter Kevin turned out to be more than capable of holding his own. Although he was at least in his late thirties, he moved around with ease, and his crossbow skills were lethal. Only a couple times you witness him stumble but never taken out. Overall he was a very welcome addition. You found yourself often pairing off with him against enemies. No awkwardness at all, Kevin reading and anticipating your movements correctly every time; better than even Gladio you admitted to yourself. All the guys immediately included him in their jovial banter, Kevin’s easy nature melding well with them. 

     After clearing a circular room you all began moving to the next corridor, you could hear jokes being made about the daemons as you hung back. The buzzing sound seemed much louder to you, and a sense of deja vu was increasing exponentially. Ever since descending into the ruins, you couldn’t place what felt familiar, but the deja vu wouldn’t leave you. And now looking around the cleared room at the etched walls you tried to pin down what was bothering you. Then you found the ground beneath your feet gone. There was only time to let out a surprised gasp as you fell with the crumbling stone, but you did hear Gladio yell your name in fear. 

    The fall seemed to last much longer than the five seconds it took to land. During that time you did not see a man diving into the pit after you but looked to the left and saw a descending staircase. It was not ancient and shrouded in darkness though; it was lit up, murals lining the wall and people milling about. Faces smiling and busy discussing topics, no evidence of daemons haunting their thoughts. The vision was yanked away as you landed hard on your back, the air knocked out of you. 

     The surface you landed on was not sharp stone though. Instead, it was giving while also securing you, recognizable in the feeling of arms wrapped around you. Still attempting to breathe in an adequate breath, you lay in the comforting embrace unmoving. Once your breathing matched your rescuer's easy rhythm, you twist around to look at them, expecting to see Gladio. When it is Kevin's eyes that you make contact with you can’t help but let out a soft “ _Oh_ ” before you can stop yourself. Even after you realize it though, you don’t feel an immediate need to leave his hold. Feeling more at ease than you should after falling and finding yourself in an acquaintance's arms. A second passes as you look into his eyes and see something that increases your breathing again.   

  “I am sorry I’m not who you were expecting, but I was the closest to retrieve you. Are you okay Y/N?” Kevin asked with a side smile while his eyes conveyed concern.

    Heat rises in your cheeks as you quickly push up and out of his arms. “Yes, yes I think so. I mean, are you okay? I landed on you didn’t I?” you replied in a rush of nerves. Now looking at the man who had risked his life to save yours, you lean back down to help him up. Feeling silly for how your body had reacted to his touch. _I'm just imagining innuendos that aren't there._

   The man took your offered hand, and you pulled him up. After stretching and looking down at himself, he replied. “I do think I survived the fall unscathed. I may have bruises, but it was more than worth it since you are okay. These old ruins can be quite temperamental. No trusting them.”

     “Yeah, no kidding.” Looking up you see the dust clearing and the rest of the guys looking down. Well, Gladio wasn’t, he was already scaling down the debris to you. He only stopped once he grabbed your shoulders in his large hands and looked you over; asking if you were okay. “I’m fine Gladio. Kevin here took all of the impact from the fall. He should be the one the ask.”

     Gladio releases one of your shoulders and gives a bow of the head. “Thank you for diving in there like that. I am glad to see you are none the worse for wear, I owe you one.”

    Kevin gave a quick dismissal wave of his hand. “You are more than welcome, but there is nothing to owe. It was the natural thing to do, and I would do it again for a fellow comrade.” Your heart fluttered when his eyes met yours. The thought of receiving his help once again, held tightly against his chest, breathing in time with him— _no actually you don’t need to be thinking about that._ Diverting your gaze, you hope the flush renewing on to your cheeks would be taken as a lingering after effect from the fall.

   Ignis having made it down and seeing you were unharmed wandered to the balcony of the stairway leading down. “Looks like this stairway leads into a large space, unlike the other ones we have descended. Perhaps we have finally reached the end of the road.”

  Once Noctis and  Prompto made it down the rubble, you all as a group descended the staircase two more floors down. You collected yourself, settling in close next to Gladio as a reassurance of who you were connected to, and entered the large room with him. Even so you couldn’t help but watch the hunter out of the corner of your eye. Noticing that he was now favoring his left leg slightly. _Hopefully, he isn’t too hurt._ Shame on your conscience at your wild libido had you feeling awkward around the man that saved you. 

    Walking further into the room you felt so much smaller when compared to the openness around you. The ceiling was at least three stories tall, the room itself vast and empty. Only a few piled stone blocks dotted the floor with lighted stones in front of them.

   “I wonder what those lighted floor panels mean?” you mused while also curious about the absence of daemons as you guys walked further into the room, towards one of the said lighted floor panels.

  Upon reaching it, Gladio knelt down inspecting the panel. “I am not sure, but I don’t think this room is the end. It looks like there is a button here. Might as well see where it leads,” he grumbled standing back up.

  “I don’t know about that logic Gla-di-o,” Prompto said dragging out his name, giving Noctis a look.

  “Well if there is a glaive here we should continue on. I bet it won't be too much further Prom.” Noctis walked up to Gladio and looked at the button he had found. “Hop on guys. Let’s see where this leads.”

   The descent to the end of the ruins ended up not being a simple elevator ride down. It turned out you guys had entered into a labyrinth, only the ancient Solheimians knowing why it even existed. Traversing the maze was of course not easy either, daemons popping up around every corner. When you guys found the false room with two red giants and a multitude of gelatin after taking the first platform, you prayed that you wouldn’t see that place again. That battle had tested everyone to their limit, and you weren’t sure if you all would make it through another bout.

     Fortune smiled upon Noctis’s choices when descending once more into the labyrinth and Kevin’s capability in noticing small obscurities laid within the wall that seemed to lead to the right choice. As you guys continued through the strange passages longer and longer without entering the red giant room again, hope energized the group. You felt the hope, but there was also a foreboding laying upon you heavier and heavier. The constant buzzing seemed to enter your body more and more, thrumming with it as you guys walked into a circular room with what appeared to be another elevator mechanism.

  Prompto ran into the elevator excitedly. “THIS has to be the end. I mean it looks like an endgame boss level elevator to me.”

   “Let us hope so,” Ignis said allowing weariness to enter his voice. A weariness that everyone shared after the tiring trek to get to this point.

  Distracted by the buzzing you join the guys on the elevator, vaguely aware of their comments about the strangeness of the elevator as it begins descending. You flinch when you feel a hand rest on your low back, but then Gladio’s hushed voice is in your ear. “Babe, are you doing okay?” You knew his concerned tone was directed towards your demeanor now, not your physical well being.

  Leaning into his touch a little, you look up into his copper eyes. “Yeah Gladio I’m doing good. I think it's the buzzing, it's getting to me. Kinda have a headache, but I’ll be fine.”

“Okay good.” He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on your lips. An unusual display of affection when preparing for a fight but not unwelcome. His touch centering your mind once more. “Because we will need you for whatever is waiting for us down there,” Gladio said loud enough for others to hear.

   “I won’t argue that but what my hope is that the glaive is the only thing waiting for us down there,” Noctis replied with a wistful look towards the bottom level slowly becoming exposed. Upon hearing a roar that meant the opposite of his wish, Noctis’s shoulders visibly slouched. “Sometimes I do think we are in a video game Prompto.”

   Prompto let out an exasperated laugh as he snapped a picture of the looming beast in the room. “If we were Noctis I would totally use a cheat right now. What is that?”

     “I do believe that is a Jabberwocky, believed to be an extinct dragon species. Must have been trapped down here for ages, alone, feeding upon daemons.” Kevin said abruptly as he shouldered to the front, readying his crossbow to take on the monstrosity. “Just watch out for its breath that can petrify you. Otherwise, it attacks like the beast it is.” With that, the hunter jumped from the elevator and engaged the dragon.

   “We better go help that guy. He may be good but not good enough to solo.” Giving a smile, Gladio called forth his great sword and joined the fray a second later.

   Taking a deep breath, you followed the guys with your shuriken at the ready, stomach-churning not in fear, but from the intense familiarity of the room. You don’t let your unease hold you back though, focusing solely on the Jabberwocky, delivering decapacitating plows to tendons along its legs and falling into step with your comrade's attacks.

     The Jabberwocky is ferocious but no more than you guys can handle. Far easier than combating two red giants at once. After several blizzaga bombs dropped and well placed blind side attacks the ancient dragon was on its last legs. As Gladio vaulted you up in the air to deliver the killing blow, you felt regret in killing the ancient creature that must have lived through the astral war. But you did not pause your mighty thrust downward onto its head; breaking off one of its horns before lodging deeply into its skull. Snuffing out the living fossils life. You tucked and rolled away from the falling dead weight of the dragon, successfully avoiding being crushed.

    Standing up and righting your clothes, you take a moment to look around at the room since you had avoided doing so initially. Looking up you see the source of the buzzing and most likely what was still powering the ruins. With a cone-like shape, a massive mechanical engine or generator, glowing with red light that was all that remained of the great Solheim civilization. Descended from the ceiling with its tip pointed downward beautiful and ominous were the top descriptors you had for it. Your heart skipped several beats at witnessing the ancient technology.

   “Quite impressive isn’t it what the engineers have come up with. They say that with this, power can be delivered across all of Lucis and even support our own airships. I am surprised though they went along with my suggested layout plans for the building since it has a character all its own, or as you put it so lovingly my dearest ‘unique.'”

   Hearing the smooth baritone voice next to you, hesitantly you look at the man it belongs to. There to your right, just a few feet off, stood the handsome man that has been a plague upon your mind. He looked different though from all the other times you have “seen” him. His physical characteristics are the same if a bit younger maybe. Maroon hair tousled about his face wild as ever, back straight in a long black coat giving off an air of importance, but his eyes were different. Their golden hue held no sorrow, no pain, no suffering. As windows into the man's soul, they showed a pure spirit, light and free. Happiness gushing out as he smiled at you. A smile that had your chest seizing up as you forgot to breathe. Hotness filling your eyes you blink hard and open them again to find the man gone. Only Kevin, the hunter, remaining giving you a curious look. Thinking he must have said something you ask, "What was that?"

   “I just asked if everything was okay? You were looking a little unsteady on your feet for a second.”

  Blinking again to push back the tears and look away not wanting him to witness further your vulnerability.  Clearing your throat, you push down all the emotions from the strange vision and even more peculiar attraction towards the hunter. “I was just overwhelmed for a second at seeing this ancient machine still working,” you say pointing up at the obvious. “It felt for a second like I was transported back in time when this...unique tower was whole.”

   The hunter gave a knowing look, “Ah yes. I too feel that at times and standing here especially. I'm glad I was able to join you guys. Otherwise, I may have never ventured down here. It is quite impressive.”

    His last words bringing up a flash of the vision again, you give a quick “yes” paired with a smile and look around for your other comrades. You find them congregating on the spot where the dragon's body should have been, but now only a giant greatsword remained. Walking towards them, your assumption that it was the glaive of a King of yore was confirmed when it rose up and joined with Noctis, his arsenal of three swirling around him.

     “It seems our mission has been a success this night,” Ignis said as you and Kevin who had followed joined them. “Now all there is to do is the trek back up and out of this place.”

   Before too many disgruntled noises could be made about battling daemons again all the way back up, Kevin grabbed everyone's attention with a wave of his hand, “I do believe those circular metal golden plates on the floor are a type of transportation system. Perhaps we can try using the one just there? We have passed several on our way down, but there was one near the entrance. There is a chance it could take us to that one.”

   Prompto raised his hand immediately. “I vote let's try it. I remember seeing them too and arriving at any one of them is better than going through that labyrinth again.”

   Everyone else voiced similar feelings in trying the mysterious Solheim transporter technology and so in less than a minute you all found yourselves back at the entrance to the subterranean levels of the tower. Not one daemon manifesting during your groups walk back towards the haven since dawn was just beginning to highlight the sky. Upon reaching the oracle blessed ground Noctis offers Kevin a place to sleep, thinking that the man must be just as worn out and ready to collapse.

   “Thank you kindly, Prince, but I believe I will continue on...and report back to hunter HQ. I will take rest once that is accomplished, but I wish you the best on your continued journey. Perhaps our paths will cross again.” Giving a smile and wave to everyone as a farewell, the hunter left the group with energy to spare. Only a slight sway to his gait still hinting at his favored left leg you had noticed earlier.  

    “Oh man. We should have gotten Kevin's phone number. He was an awesome help against those daemons. I’d be great if he could help out again,” Prompto huffed as he looked at his phone longingly.

  “I am sure he is plenty busy with other tasks that need doing. I bet Cor will be recruiting him some more for work against Niflheim,” you said hoping you wouldn't have to fight against the irresistible attraction towards the man again. Your feelings towards Gladio already complicated by a man you only know in visions and was now once more in the foreground of your thoughts.

   “You're probably right babe, but I still owe the guy for helping you in that fall,” Gladio replied pulling you into a hug. “It seems like fate keeps trying to take you away from me,” he murmurs into your hair.

   You return his hug with a tight squeeze. “Or I am just daydreaming too often and letting myself get caught up in bad situations,” you grumble, but you don’t truly believe your words, even though the statement is mostly true. There was a feeling of being pulled away and towards something or someone else. And you think you knew who it was but it was too ridiculous to even consider leaving Gladio and your duty for. “I think what I need is several long hours of sleep.”

   “If everyone is of the same mindset, I think I will forgo making a meal and wait until we are all awake,” Ignis suggested, stifling a yawn.

    None opposed his idea and soon you all were nestled in your sleeping bags. Scooting back into Gladio’s chest your eyes drifted close to the rhythm of his breathing. Not even the light of the rising sun could keep sleep at bay. Blessed exhaustion preventing troubling thoughts from keeping you up. 

* * *

 

   Joining Noctis and his group had turned out to be a good choice. Without Ardyn’s help, they no doubt would have perished. They were nowhere near strong enough to take on those ancient daemons, but it was too opportune a moment for them to pass up. He knew to help them, would not benefit their growth in strength but he figured there were still plenty of other opportunities for growth to be had. It also allowed him to sport his hunter facade and get an in-depth feel of the group _and_ of you.

    Ardyn had wondered if entering the tower would trigger any memories for you since you both had visited it often during its building. Hearing your voice call it ‘weird’ had brought back a tumult of memories of how you questioned and teased about his building design. That had been his deciding moment to not only join the group to help but also to watch you.

   In the time spent taking out tedious daemons and subtly subduing them, Ardyn was occasionally rewarded in seeing your eyes flash with knowing followed by a furrowed brow. He wished he could inquire to what you were feeling or seeing but alas, Ardyn knew that would have set him apart from the others, and he didn’t want to ruin his Kevin persona. The hunter had become quite useful.

   When Ardyn saw you fall along with the damnable floor, his reaction was instantaneous, and he only just remembered not to use his abilities. Well, he did stop time just for a second to make sure he was the one to hit the hard stones first, capturing you in his arms. As he fell, he knew that you probably would have been fine, injured yes but nothing an elixir couldn’t fix. Which he recently had become accustomed to carrying curatives just in case a mortal he may be inclined to saving needed it. The act of healing now to loathsome to perform, too many memories filled with lies and regret. And Ardyn wasn't even sure he could heal anymore...Fortunately, the dark parasites took care of healing the damage from the fall, only his knee feeling sore after. They were never quite able to repair the pre-existing severe wound before his fall into darkness. 

   Just those couple of moments holding you once again revealed the opening in his heart that had been made ever since he coupled with you. An opening exposing his old self he thought long gone. The one who wanted nothing more than to treasure his time with the miracle that was you. Ardyn quickly covered up that weakness when you abruptly pushed away from him, clearly expecting to find the shield to be your savior. Ardyn did notice though how after that close encounter you kept your distance. What else could it mean except you had felt the same thrill as he had when gazing into your eyes. He did hope that you weren't attracted to every stranger's arms you fell into though.

   Ardyn had kept watch of your group's little escapades through Duscae for the last few days, so he was not unaware of the affections you shared with the proud young Gladio but to see it only a few feet away....that was very annoying, to say the least. After witnessing the kiss, Ardyn didn’t care about being out of character as he attacked the Jabberwocky. His frustration backing the initial strike to the dragon had significantly reduced the time it took the others to take it out. Which he was more than happy about ready for a reprieve. He had learned all he needed about everyone's abilities and little quirks so that his plans in the future could be laid out much smoother now. And how much their hearts were going to break when their ties as friends were tested. _Especially once Y/N is removed._ It was impressive how the groups fighting skills had improved, even with you the unexpected member, no real sign of having you around stunting their progression.

     That knowledge didn’t change his plan in removing you, he was going to have you before the end came. When you had stared at him, as if you recognized him, and he saw your chest hitch, your eyes becoming misty, Ardyn almost took you then and there. He had swallowed the urge and alternatively decided to inquire about your state, not expecting you to reveal what you were honestly thinking to a hunter you barely knew. Hearing your excuse of feeling placed back in time he had a good guess at what memory you had witnessed, the same memory that had bubbled up to the surface of his mind when watching you stand there looking up at the Solheim generator. When he quoted what he had said those eons ago and your face blanched he knew his guess was right. It was astonishing how crystal clear his over two-thousand-year-old memories were when even fifty years ago was a blur. 

   It pleased him more than he liked to admit to know that memories of your past were there within your mind. At the same time, he worried about what you would do once you knew him for who he was or who he used to be. _The man she will remember is not who is here now. I wonder what her reaction will be once she knows that I am a monster...will she love me or abandon me...well it doesn’t really matter. She won't have a choice. We are_ husband _and wife after all. Death never severed our contract for me._

      Irked that he even felt the need to convince himself of his actions Ardyn destroyed any beasts that crossed his path on the way back to his dropship waiting by the Tomb of the Tall. “Titan better make himself known to Noctis soon before I do something drastic,” Ardyn grumbled as he took out a horde of Saberclaws. Luna had already communed with the Astral and left via a dropship sent by her brother. If the astrals were going to be content to wait for the wayward Prince Ardyn would push them to ACT!

   Taking a deep breath while standing amongst the bodies, Ardyn lets it out long and slow. The built-up tension easing out and his usual controlled decisive manner slipping back into place. “No, Noctis. Continue with your pleasure outing with friends, feel secure in what you are doing, think you are on the right path. That way when I take it all from you, little by little, you will know a fraction of what I endured. Let us not rush this game of the Gods.” Feeling much better Ardyn continues leisurely to the dropship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Okay, so the whole comment about Costelmark being a strange structure was actually made in-game by Gladio. After hearing it, all I could HC is that the "weird" person Gladio hoped to never meet was ironically Ardyn.  
> -Side note, I really, really, enjoy the idea of Ardyn disguising as random people throughout Eos as a way to keep tabs on the guys. Often being a person they interact with. (like that weird little girl in Tenebrae in Ch. 12)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	10. Within Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Lestallum the group meets up with Iris, Talcott, and Jared. Experiments are done and decisions are made, logic is not present for most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/6/18

    Warm savory juices flow over your tongue as you chew into a cube of Anak meat. The well-known spices sending your mind back into the past. Nostalgia strong as you recalled the times you ate these peanut sauced Anak skewers with your father or fellow hunters. Lestallum being a common stop going to and from hunter HQ. “Hhmmmm,” you hum as you chew, unable to hold back your appreciation. It took almost a full day of being in Lestallum before you were finally able to partake in your favorite meal. Of course, sharing in their deliciousness with Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and little Talcott.

     After waking just past noon the day before - everyone needing the extended rest after escaping from the nightmare maze that was Costlemark Tower - you guys had made Lestallum your destination goal for the day. Only making two pit-stops on your drive northwest. The first being the Cauthess rest area to turn in the hunts for your well-deserved rewards. Earning an impressed nod from the tipster after hearing your success at traversing the ancient Solheim ruins. The next stop made was at Thommel’s Glade, the location of the Just Queen's Tomb. 

   Cor, in reply to Noctis’s morning status update text about heading to Lestallum, had helpfully sent the location of the tomb. While also giving the good news that it was easy to access. A huge sigh of relief had been let out from all of you with the knowledge that another delve into the unknown was not necessary for retrieving the power of the Just. 

    Once in Lestallum, the hot oppressive heat from the meteor shard had penetrated everyone to the bone. Easing the soreness from the night's escapades and the deeper tension carried since Insomnia's fall. The city with all of its citizens and activity assisted in raising everyone's spirits further. It had been a while since you guys had been in a crowded area, bumping shoulder to shoulder with people. But the locals were much friendlier than Insomnian's, frequently offering smiles and waves of the hand. A pleasant break from defending and killing things to stay alive, as Prompto voiced with a satisfied sigh after exiting the Regalia. 

   Gladio had wasted no time upon arrival and immediately texted Iris. When she'd replied that she was at the Leville Hotel, Gladiolus had barely given anyone time to take in the sights of the main thoroughfare. Pausing only for a second to make an excited comment about the Cup Noodles stand and allowing you to lead them to Iris’s location. Since for the boys, it was their first time in the thriving city of Lestallum.

    The reunion of brother and sister had been a happy sight to behold. Gladio wrapping Iris in a hug and swinging her around. Her sweet giggles and the relief on Gladiolus’s face making everyone smile. Once Iris was greeted by everyone else, no time was wasted in asking the question that had been on your minds. What happened that day in Insomnia? 

     Once belongings were settled in a room, Iris told her tale of that day. The explosions in the city square just as the treaty was to be signed. Jared rushing her and Talcott out of the house to the emergency planned escape route. Dropship and Dreadknots flying into the heart of the city, the sound of explosions echoing as they continued towards the outskirts of the city. Escaping it all before sunset after meeting up with Monica and Dustin. Fire, smoke, explosions and monstrous screeching the noises following them out of Insomnia. 

    Never once did Iris mention her father but the way she avoided the subject telling enough. Iris was well aware, even before his death was confirmed, that with King Regis’s death her father was also part of that count as his shield. She held in her grief though just like her Amicitia brother, saving it for another time when she didn’t have important information to tell. Like how lady Lunafreya had been seen within Lestallum only a few days ago. Iris had not been able to meet her for almost as soon as she was spotted she departed the city.

    To hear that Luna was alive brought a breath of fresh air as sorrow for one lost friend was erased. Noctis was noticeably less downcast after hearing the news and a cheerfulness settled upon the group. You all had decided to stay in for the night, enjoying Iris and Talcott's company. Talcott, the grandson of the Amicitia butler Jared, a welcome bundle of energy as experiences and stories were shared, keeping the mood light. Only the headache that had begun to plague Noctis whenever an occasional tremor rumbled through the city cast a shadow over the relaxing evening. Noctis though had been quick to dismiss any assistance or acknowledgment that the headaches were anything significant. worn out, everyone decided to let the issue lie, but there was no mistake that the headaches were a strange coincidence.   

    When morning arrived and the Prince continued to slumber past breakfast, none disturbed him. All agreeing that the restorative sleep may help alleviate the draining headaches.  While waiting for sleeping beauty to wake, you, Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and Talcott decided to explore the city. You and Gladio had shared a knowing look when Iris decided to stay at the Leville, positively humming with excitement in waiting for Noctis. You both knew of Iris's long-standing crush for Noctis and also knew that Noctis was clueless. Seeming to only see Iris as a little sister, just like how Gladio was like an older brother to him.   

    Chewing on another tasty morsel of meat, you idly wonder how Iris was handling the news of Noctis being engaged to Lunafreya. Although that engagement in itself was fake, Noctis was still determined to meet up with Luna. The connection between the two very real, even after twelve years. Any marriage that happened now in the future would be of their choosing.  _Maybe I should try to find some downtime with Iris? Would be good to have some girl to girl time. I bet she doesn't discuss stuff like that with Jared._ Another hum reverberates past your lips as you ponder how long you would have in Lestallum. Swallowing the last of your skewer meat, you hope you have time to spare for Iris. 

  “Enjoying yourself?” Ignis who was sitting across from you at the table asked amused. Having a front seat in viewing your blissful expressions as you ate. His skewers were already gone and recipe book out.

  Seeing that he was concocting a way to recreate your favorite meal had you beaming. “Yes! But I see we may be able to enjoy your own version of these skewers and that's even better.”

  Prompto nods in agreement, mouth too occupied to answer. Gladio puts on a thoughtful expression as he waves his last piece of skewered Anak around. “You know Iggy, I bet we could even make a great cup noodle recipe with this sauced meat.”

   Ignis looks at Gladio over the rim of his glasses before pushing them up. “Now Gladio, just because we bought some cup noodles to help supplement our pantry, it does not mean we will be eating them every day. They shall be most beneficial in emergency situations.”

   “Yeah yeah. I know that Iggs,” Gladio said deferentially, “but I’m not the only one who likes cup noodles. Y/N and I both enjoy the delicate intricacies within those styrofoam bowls and it would be fun to mess around with added ingredients.” Gladio gives you a little nudge with his elbow. Seeking assistance in his declaration of love for Cup Noodles.

   “I do like my noodles," you give a returned nudge and smile, "And it seems we will have some time yet on the road for experimentation. There are still a lot of royal arms to collect before Noctis can head out to take back the crystal. Cor said there are thirteen royal arms, which includes Regis’s sword and the Oracles trident. That means out of the four Noctis has already collected there are still seven unknown tomb locations across Lucis. Searching all the forgotten areas of caves is going to allow many nights to explore noodle dishes,” you said in acknowledgment to Gladio but also bringing back into focus reality.

     As of right now, the main goal for Noctis was to reclaim his birthright power from past Kings, hopefully making him powerful enough to vanquish the towering enemy that is Niflheim. And you four were tasked with making sure that happened, helping save Lucis. Which meant, for the most part, keeping Noctis focused on the task at hand since the Prince still seemed hesitant to pursue his birthright and responsibility. 

  “Indeed,” Ignis said thoughtfully, “We can rule out one other glaive too. There is a known tomb to reside within Accordo which we will have to travel too at some point in order to reach the crystal. And then there is Regis’s sword…”

  The legs of Gladio’s chair screeched against the stone floor as he pushed back irritably. “Ya, you all heard it on the radio last night. Lord high commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret has healed from his grievous wounds received at the signing, sporting a magitek arm and was seen with King Regis’s sword on his hip while directing relief efforts in Insomnia.” Gladio growled with a scowl on his face, the words tasting bitter. Same as last night when hearing the news while playing cards, everyone wondered but didn’t voice how Ravus had come to have Regis’s sword. Now the bigger problem was retrieving it from him.

   “Well, we can always try to ask right? I mean he is Luna’s brother,” Prompto said, optimistic as ever.

  Gladio grunted, “Nothing is ever that easy kid.”

    “How about,” you interject before Prompto could start in with a rebuttal, “We cross that bridge when we get there. First, let's focus on finding the hidden tombs that are within relatively...easy access here in Lucis.” Finishing with a look given to Gladio to make sure he didn’t rile up Prompto further, you look at the others for their thoughts on where to proceed to next.    

    A bleak silence hovered over the table for a couple of seconds as your answer before a small voice spoke up. “Ummm... I think I know of a Lucian King's weapon location and it's in Lucis,” Talcott said hesitantly but also excited to share some news. Shifting in his seat as he looked at all of you in turn.

   Prompto gave the child an enthusiastic grin, “That sounds awesome Talcott. Any help we could get in finding these hidden tombs is great!.”

   Confidence boosted from Prompto’s encouragement, Talcott continued, “Well I heard a legend that behind a waterfall nearby there is a mighty sword. People call the area Callatein’s Plunge and the rumored legend is ancient!” he blurted out, eyes sparkling.

  “That does sound rather like a lost tomb,” Ignis said, smiling at Talcott.

 Gladio nodded, “Worth checking out. We will have to let Noctis know.”

 “Definitely,” Prompto agreed and then held up a hand to high five Talcott, who readily obliged with a giggle. “Thanks for the tip Talcott! If we do find a lost tomb you sure have helped save us from a lot of aimless wandering.”

  Talcott’s revelation was indeed a good turn of events. You knew that area and knew that the worst beasts roaming the land were large crabs and misdgramor. The latter being rare in the vicinity. With the tomb sounding like it was only shrouded by a waterfall, making the retrieval easy, perhaps this would be the opportune moment to spend more time with Iris. Allow her to open up further and hopefully work out the emotions you could tell were coiled within her. Seeing Iris, who you cared for like a sister, hurting just like her closed off brother would not do. One Amicitia holding everything in was enough.

   Waiting until Talcott left the table, talking to some kids around his age, you proposed your idea. “You know, with this tomb location sounding like another easy retrieval, what do you guys think about me staying here in Lestallum? Hanging out with Iris for the day. Jared and Talcott are here but I get a feeling that Iris needs some girl time.” You mainly look at Gladio as you petition your idea.

    Last night while snuggled up with Gladio, you had whispered your worry about Iris and want to find alone time with her. Gladio had agreed, his worry mirroring yours and was happy that you would help in an area of emotions he wasn’t good at handling. But neither of you had been sure if time would be allocated for it.

    Gladio was well aware of what you meant to do while remaining behind but you could see his logical team oriented mind working as well. Weighing the pros and cons of not having you with the group. “I don’t think that should be an issue. Even if we do encounter trouble, I am sure we can handle it one man down and I know Iris would be thrilled...but the decision is up to Noctis.” Gladio said.

  “I do not see a problem with you staying behind from the retrieval either Y/N,” Ignis added in agreement.

“Same and I bet Noctis won't either," Prompto quipped, "I can imagine you’re also looking forward to some girl time. I bet being with us stinky guys all the time gets tiring." Prompto highlighted his teasing remark by leaning away from Gladio in a not-so-subtle manner. 

  “Well, it will be different not having puns flung about or having activities sung about, but I think I will manage,” you said teasingly back with a raised eyebrow. Words full of truth and excited expectation of getting to hang out with Iris. 

* * *

 

 

   Noctis had been amiable to the proposal of you staying behind to keep Iris company. When you announced that you were going to stay behind, claiming to do so as a precaution since Dustin had since departed on a mission for Cor, both Iris and Talcott had been ecstatic. Quickly realizing that although your initial goal was to allow Iris the opportunity to unload, little Talcott would be part of your plans for a while. You didn’t know him well but were more than happy to bring joy to the boy’s day by having him join you and Iris. Before Iris and Talcott could drag you off to show you their favorite spots and the boys left, Gladio had taken you aside. Hugging you he whispered the appreciation he felt for you staying to talk with Iris. A task he couldn’t do while trying to keep himself together for Noctis. With a tender kiss, he departed, promising to text or call when they retrieved the glaive.   

   It wasn’t until later in the evening that you had time alone with Iris. The day had been filled with experiencing Lestallum’s culture via the two energized Insomnian youths. When you imparted your own knowledge of Lestallum from your childhood, Iris and Talcott were thrilled to learn about the hidden passages and landings. Allowing for a whole different vantage on the city below. Seeing Iris and Talcott smiling and laughing all day almost disguised the pain both felt from the losses experienced in Insomnia’s fall. But healing had to start at some point, and you hoped they would get to recover fully before going through another terrible ordeal. 

   When Talcott was taken back to the Leville by Jared for bedtime, you and Iris had your time together. It was standing upon one of the hidden rooftop locations that Iris broke down crying in your arms. Showing the emotion that no doubt Gladio was still holding in or had let out alone in the woods. Sobs racking her body as she grieved about her father. Overhearing unknown to Monica, of how her father was found pinned to the wall with his own sword. How her last words had been in frustration that she was not allowed to attend the signing. She was now an orphan and she couldn’t even depend on her big brother in being around. Understanding his duty but also feeling lost in what she was to do.

    You comforted her the best you could while she clung to you. Holding her tightly, patting her back as you whispered soothing words. Reassuring her that she was valuable, cared for and that her father loved her very much. His actions on the last day a resounding confirmation. After a long hour of further talking about events of that terrible day, you found yourself in her embrace again, but that time Iris did it in thanks. Talking and crying out her emotions a balm to her tired sad heart. But she never touched upon her feelings for Noctis, and you had decided not to pursue the matter. The night was full enough of emotion without discussions of the heart. 

   Now, as you lay in your hotel bed alone, sleep alluded you, the hours dragging on into the night. Earlier in the day while wandering the city Gladio had sent a text that they found a Glacial Grotto behind the waterfall and may be longer than expected in returning to Lestallum. Before you even had time to regret not going he had sent another text saying, “Don’t worry about us. We got this and will see you soon. Hope things with Iris go well. Love ya.” 

   The next time you heard from him was just as you and Iris decided to turn in for the night, and you both were wondering about the guys. Gladio had called and relayed their success at retrieving the sword of the wanderer from the Glacial Grotto. Not the easy task as anticipated but the guys had managed without any difficulties but were exhausted from the long exposure to cold. Even though Gladio voiced his desire to share a warm bed with you tonight, Noctis had settled on staying in a caravan. His headaches having increased throughout the day. Which Gladio said Noctis suspected they were being caused somehow by the Meteor since he keeps seeing it in visions. Gladio had ended the call by promising that they would be back at the Leville in the morning before getting a better look at the Disc of Cauthess.

   So alone in bed you tossed and turned. You had hoped your emotional exhaustion would allow you to sleep, but your mind was on an endless loop. Going over the extra disturbing news about Insomnia's fall Iris enlightened you to. During your talk after the crying session, Iris had divulged what she knew of the Kingsglaive and what happened that day from overhearing Monica and Dustin talk. Opening a fresh wound in your heart for a loss you had suspected.  

    Iris said that traitors within the Kingsglaive attacked their fellows and that Captain Drautos was suspect as well. Hearing that had clenched your stomach in knots that have yet to abate. It was impossible to imagine any of your comrades being traitors, but it seemed true. Why else would Cor and Monica evade your questions when you had asked about the Glaives that day after seeing Insomnia’s remains. Why else would your Captain not have contacted you by now? Why no one, why Nyx...there was only one reason he didn't answer your calls. It seemed pointless to grieve since there was nothing you could have done or can do now, but you did anyway. Tears you had held back in front of Iris rolled hot down your cheeks. Now more than ever your whole world was in making sure Noctis succeeded in getting the crystal back. 

    Restless from your oppressive thoughts you scrubbed the tears from your face, got out of bed and pulled on the airy Lestallum designed dressed you bought with Iris (more at her insistence). Exiting the Leville you entered the active nightlife of the city, the buzzing sounds of the crowd background noise for your thoughts. Much better than silence. You ambled through the lit up streets, no real destination in mind, not worried about time, just moving feeling better while your mind mulled over things. The loss of comrades, betrayal by others, Iris’s worries, the weight on Gladio’s shoulders and hardships yet to come. Eventually, you found a sense of calmness in these concerns with the knowledge that they were conquerable. With friends by your side and you by theirs in support, you guys could continue on. The very thought of struggling forward on your own unbearable. 

   As your mind released its hold on real-life concerns, the primary object of its fixation turned to the mystery of your dreams. The ever-present enigma that only you could solve, no one could help save you from your mind. And truthfully you didn’t want to explain them to another; they felt...more so than ever, personal. A secret message in them that you had to solve. The answer was hidden, but you felt like you knew it, like a word you could remember but understood its meaning. Individuals in them you knew but didn’t know. A strange sense of feeling out of place in the real world growing day by day.

   There was little doubt left that the strangely real dreams and now visions meant something. For the life of you though, you could not figure out why the presence and life of a man that has haunted you since childhood, was of import. You were still dumbfounded as the first day you had your first nightmare of him, the only difference now was that you were actively trying to put together clues from the new apparitions of him. All that was known was that he had been important to whoever you represented. Perhaps the dreams were a warning for the real man...but what would you warn him? That he was going to be taken, tortured and imprisoned? Yes, that wouldn't sound crazy at all coming from a stranger. But that explanation still didn't make sense when including the visions in Costelmark and the recurring dream for the last two nights of exploring the pristine whole tower with the red-haired man. The previous dreamscapes always seemed to be in a different time but walking in a Costelmark that seemed new, with crowds of people dressed like they belonged in a historical drama, confirmed that it was indeed set in the past.

   The dreams for the last two nights involving the man were a pleasant change of pace from the nightmares. Instead of waking up in a cold sweat or crying out, you had awoken feeling at peace and rested. Enjoying the memory of the dream until you recalled that it was just that, a dream and you didn't have a loving relationship with the regal man who made you smile. You have never walked hand in hand with a man whose eyes shone like the sun. Gladio was the reality, and you loved him and his quirks but it was not the same. The fact that you had to remind yourself who your heart belongs to made you feel guilty like no other. Your soul whispering for another. Creating an unseen distance with your boyfriend you resented but couldn't help. Covering it up with jokes and affectionate touches in hopes of keeping Gladio unaware of your struggle. Continuing to hope that the imaginary man's hold would lessen. _Being with Gladio is supposed to feel right...he isn't like past boyfriends...we loved each other even as friends. Am I really so insecure that dreams have affected my relationship this much?_

   Finding that your feet have stopped you blink, clearing away the memory of the dream you had last night. Looking out before you, you weren’t surprised to find that you had unconsciously made your way to your favorite rooftop. It being higher than most provided an unobscured view of the meteor in the distance with Lestallum alight below. A spot you had often found refuge in while looking out at the beautiful scenery in your younger years. Never failing to provide you with serenity.

    Not quite to the edge, you step forward and around the shed that was also on the rooftop. Your feet come to a halt when a silhouette of a man is revealed. The light shining up from the city below making his features indistinguishable. All you could tell was that he was tall, with broad shoulders, wild hair and a long coat blowing in the wind. So why was the hair on the back of your neck raising?

    It was a surprise to see someone else on the rooftop, never once before have you encountered another lone wayfarer in this spot. The access to it obscure and on the outskirts of the city, most likely forgotten by the locals. Trying not to disturb the man in what was most likely a private musing, you began to take a step back. Before your retreating step landed, the man’s head turned to glance over his shoulder. A sharp, stubbled and all to recognizable jawline put on display. 

  “Please don’t leave on account to my presence. I am more than willing to share this space. Tis the perfect spot to organize one's thoughts,” he said invitingly.

  His features are still masked in shadow from the glaring city lights below, but there was no mistaking that voice. A voice you have only heard once before in reality but many times and recently in your dreams. The slight rumble in its familiar timber had your heart beat increase exponentially and jump into your throat. Even though your mind was blank, unable to process the situation, your legs carried you forward. A pull radiating from your chest drew you towards the man.

   As you approach and settle beside him at the waist-high ledge of the roof, the man's face becomes recognizable. It settles into a  welcoming smile as he looks back at you and all you can do is a nod in appreciation of his invite and quickly turn your eyes to the landscape before you. Trying and failing to put your panicked thoughts in order. Of all places and people, why was he here? As if your thoughts had summoned him, here before you was the man of your dreams in flesh and blood. Was this a sign? Were you supposed to tell him of seeing him in dreams and visions? The very thought of doing so had you blushing but meeting him again was too coincidental. 

    Ignis did suspect him of being from Niflheim, so perhaps he was here on empire business. The warning of danger underlying his calm demeanor as you stood next to him, seemed to confirm that theory. It would probably be best to leave so he wouldn’t have a chance to learn about your connection to Noctis. The guys had made it sound like he didn’t even know who Noctis was at the time, but finding him in Lestallum now was highly suspicious...you didn’t want to leave though. The desire to stay by his side was stronger than the threat that he may harbor ill will. This was a chance to gain insight into why you had an unexplainable attraction towards him.  

   You had only a minute of repose with your thoughts before the man was addressing you again. “I’m sorry to intrude on what looks like worrying thoughts...but do you happen to be the same woman who I had the pleasure of almost bumping into in Galdin Quay?”

  _He remembers me? That was over two weeks ago now, I didn’t think I was that impressionable._ After a couple seconds of blinking blankly at him, you stutter out an answer, “Ah—uh, Yes. I remember you as well…” You give a nervous chuckle not sure where to go from there, the hidden knowledge that you saw him in dreams wanting to burst through your lips. But when you see the man’s face crinkling at the edges as he smiles at your response, you once more lose all sense of speech. The relaxed smile and happy eyes all you can focus on, such a perfect replica of what you have seen the past two nights in your dreams.

   “I am honored that you remember me, and further pleased that we happened to meet again. I was quite remorse that I was unable to stay and chat at the time,” he said with sincerity you could not doubt. Turning his body towards you and leaning against the ledge he asked, “What is the happy occurrence that has brought us to meet once more in this wonderful Cleigne metropolis?”

  Your mind abruptly reminds you that he may be a Niflheim spy or informant, but you answer with a vague truth. Unable to deny the man an answer and not able to lie. Words coming easier as his presence - in reality - became familiar. You knew the comfortability was from a pseudo dream relationship, but you couldn’t control how you felt. The fact that he found you interesting enough to want to speak to you again had you giddy. Which was causing a war of faithfulness to Gladio to take place in your mind.

   “I am just visiting Lestallum for a little while with friends, but we will be leaving tomorrow,” you said, your body still facing out towards the meteor but glancing at the man. The ledge you gripped holding you in place. Not trusting your body’s reactions in the least, an embarrassing yearning beginning to form in the apex of your legs. 

   “Well it is a splendid place to visit, but you must already know that since you know of this place,” Ardyn said gesturing to the rooftop expanse, “Not many locals even know how to access it I dare say.”

  Feeling safe in responding you smile and give a nod, turning your head to look at the man. “I found this place when I was a child. My father often took me here, to Lestallum, to be watched while he took on bounties. Gave me a lot of time to explore the city. Once I found this place it became my reprieve from life...but in all my years of coming up here I have never seen anyone else?”

  “Well I also have had a lot of time to explore this city, frequent business trips and such,” said the man, giving a small shrug, “Seems that fate had not destined us to meet sooner on this rooftop. For it seems the both of us use it as an escape.”

   “So it seems,” you mumble and then continue louder, “But I also haven’t visited Lestallum for about five years—so that may have something to do with it. Even though years have past Lestallum seems the same." You pause and look down on the city that never sleeps, frowning a little after second. "The only change since my last visit being the tremors. Hope they don’t continue to increase. I don't think Lestallum was built to handle earthquakes.” You know you were just progressing the small talk, almost as bad as talking about the weather but discussion of how you may have been destined to meet was hitting too close to home for you.

   At the mention of the tremors, the man finally broke his unwavering gaze from your face and looked out towards the meteor. “Yes. The quaking ground is quite annoying. The Archean is said to sleep below the meteor; perhaps he has been-.” The man didn’t finish his thought as the aforementioned tremor shook the earth and the man sucked in a breath, eyes closing and brows scrunching together.

   You did not think but reacted when you saw the pain etched across his features. Closing the four-foot gap between you two, you placed a hand on his that gripped the ledge. With your other hand, you grabbed his arm when his body swayed a little. Remotely thinking that Noctis looked similar when his headaches occurred but you didn’t bother in pursuing that thought. The only thing you cared about was that the man before you was okay. The grimace looking all too similar to what you saw in your dream of torture, your heart racing once again in worry. Dreams and reality mixing.  

   Once the tremors stopped, you asked the obvious questions, “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?” When he opened his eyes you thought you saw anguish in their depths, but with another blink, it was gone, replaced with gratitude.

   “Your concern is heartwarming my dear, but I shall be fine. The tremors awake an old issue that is bothersome at most, but I shall live.”

   With his use of a term of endearment, the very same heard in your dreams, you become acutely aware of how close you are. Close enough that his warm tantalizing scent you'd only caught on the breeze was now overwhelming.  The skin on skin contact with your hand now seeming to burn with intensity. The muscle of his arm you held flexing under your fingers as he shifted. Open and exposed; you felt yourself falling into the amber pools of his eyes that have never falter from yours since opening. Your hands itched to caress the hair that shown purple-red from the combined moonlight and city lights, back away from his face. 

   Afraid of what would happen if you continued to stand within his bubble of influence you attempted to retreat while blabbering off an excuse. “Oh, good. That’s good. Seems common, my friend also has that issue... So I think I’ll be going now, it is quite late.” Stiffly you pull your hands away and give an awkward smile as you take a step back, breaking eye contact. Finding the ground suddenly far more interesting. 

  When a hand is gently but firmly grasp within his, you freeze and look up. Entirely at the man's mercy. Your strength of will dissolving to nothing at the feel of his very real hand holding yours. Another perfect replica of the dream that made you want to scream and cry in frustration. _‘How is it possible to love a man I don’t know?’_

   The man doesn’t look at you at first. Instead, his eyes are looking down at your clasped hands curiously. As if unsure of how they came to be that way. After a second of whatever transpired within his mind, he met your eyes apologetically, giving a small smile. “Please excuse my abruptness but may I escort you back to your residence? I am sure you can handle the trek on your own, but I find your presence calming.”

   Logically you should be put off by the offer of a stranger walking you back to the hotel and claiming to find your presence "calming", but you aren’t. Rather, you smile back at him, happy that you will be in his presence for a little longer. “I will gladly accept your escort, sir," you replied, deja vu encompassing you like a thick fog. 

    After a small bow and inquiry of where you were staying, the man tightens his grip on your hand and leads you down the hidden staircase and back to the Leville. With no idea who's warm fingers twined with yours, and afraid to find out...you somehow still felt as if you were walking on air. Trying not to be obvious as you continued to observe him through your periphery. But the connection between you two far from being one-sided. Golden eyes looked at you with the same hungry curiosity, but much more blatant, deepening your ever-present blush. Creating questions upon questions of how's and why's to your perplexing situation. 

    Walking through the crowds of people you suspected that someone would take note of you with the man who was not inconspicuous with his garb. If word got back to Gladio or any of the guys you weren’t sure what you would say. Not sure yourself of what meeting this man tonight would mean in the future or what he meant in your life. But the world seemed to ignore you both, even shifting out of the way, as if repelled by a magnetic force. 

     Arriving at the Leville courtyard, the man halts next to the corner of the building and turns towards you. “It was a pleasure escorting you safely to your residence for the evening. Thank you for allowing my company.” Raising your held hand to his lips, he places a kiss on the back of it and begins to loosen his grip, but you tighten yours. It was too soon to see him go, too many questions unanswered and too many things unsaid. You had not anticipated this overwhelming amount of dread at separating from his company. All you could think was that he would be retaken from you. Unable to shake the feeling even though you knew it was from what you experienced in dreams.

    The man didn’t question why you wouldn’t release his hand and didn’t attempt to move. Patiently he waited while you gathered the courage for what you were about to do. Wanting to test if what you felt and observed was the truth. Shyly you looked up at his face and step closer, “I want to try something, will you allow me to?” you whisper, a full body flush making your skin tingle.  

   The man tightened his grip on your hand in response, giving a lopsided smile. “I am at your disposal,” he answered without a hint of hesitation.

    Before you lost your nerve, you took one more step towards him and touched your lips to his. It was a tentative kiss, with just enough pressure to feel his lips conform to yours. But it still sent jolts of electricity through your body. His lips were welcoming and pliable, but he didn’t pursue the kiss deeper, allowing you control. But you did feel the tightening of his hand, and that was encouragement enough.

   Bringing your free hand up to the side of his face and brushing it back through his hair, you lean into him further. Your lips now hungrily kissing his, pulse wild as the fire roiling within you. With your increased intensity, the man stops holding back and reciprocates it in kind. Releasing your hand, he envelopes you. Hands pulling at you, exploring, lifted the hem of your dress. Hardly noticeable though, both your lips seeking more from each other. The attraction was now undeniable as your body sung from the feel of his lips and the soft scraping of his beard stubble. Aching to feel his body crush yours against the wall. 

   When his tongue slips past your lips, you sigh into his mouth. His slick muscle welcome and hinting of mint as it runs along yours. Scraping your fingernails along his scalp, pulling him closer as if starving, the man's lips vibrate against yours with a low rumbling moan. And it seems like the very cells of your body shiver in response with a truth, _‘I know this man.'_  

     You don’t know how but this man was the same as in your dreams. He had to be. Kissing him felt like coming home. Just like before leaving Insomnia. And just like before nothing else compared to him. The world outside his lingering but knowledgable touches was inconsequential. It didn't matter any longer if the scattering of people in the courtyard saw. This was meant to be. Everything would be okay now... 

      With a peck to your lips, a breath out with foreheads touched, the man brings your dizzied mind back to the present. The gyrating motion of your hips against the hard protrusion in his pants stopping as you looked up at him. Panting softly you see that he was similarly affected, eyes hooded with held back desire. He grabs your hand still entwined in his soft locks and kisses your open palm. “I thoroughly enjoyed that experiment of yours dearest, and I hope you got the wanted results...but I do believe we should stop before progressing further.”

    You knew he was right, but are sure his reasons are not the same as yours. That kiss condemned you and Gladio to unavoidable heartache. But even now, your heart twisted at the thought of never sharing another moment with this conundrum of a man. Hand still held by his you broach the subject that you were scared to get the answer to, but can't leave without. “Who are you...to me?” The question sounded ridiculous spoken out loud, but you knew he would know what you meant. 

      Giving one last squeeze of your hand the man releases it and takes a step back, creating a space you didn’t like. “For now consider me a friend. And don’t fret I am sure we shall meet again shortly. For tonight though this is where we part ways. Sleep well,” he said playfully, eyes watching you situate your dress back to propriety. Giving a slight bow, the man turned on his heel and walked away briskly. Legs looking a little stiff with the slightest hitch in his step. 

   You weren’t sure whether to be relieved at his sudden departure or frustrated. After a minute of standing alone, his presence no longer influencing you, relief is the winning emotion. You had been ready to take that man to bed or even in the alley just moments ago with no thought of adverse effects. You felt dirty enough now about sharing a kiss with another while considering yourself Gladio’s girlfriend. Calling yourself that now felt wrong. You still loved Gladio, but it wasn't the intimate love you felt towards the man that was glaringly clear as you stood catching your breath alone on the Leville steps. 

    The intimacy with Gladio you recognize was forced past the friendship you had with him. The attraction was there, for Gladio was very good looking and kind, but you felt like your deepest inner workings were not for him to have. You hoped that no one who you knew saw that shared kiss so that Gladio wouldn't find out your betrayal from another. You wanted to find a way to tell Gladio...what you weren't yet sure, but you needed to end the relationship. He was still your best friend, although he may not be after...but he deserves much better than what you were giving him. Gladio needs someone who will give him their everything, not pining after an unknown mysterious stranger seen in dreams. Walking back into the Leville your heart already ached for how Gladio would take the news and breakup. 

      As before when you lay down to sleep, you expected to lie awake with thoughts swirling in your head, but sleep overtook you almost the moment you lay your head down on the pillow. And the dream this night was very pleasant. In a large lush bed, within a room you didn’t recognize, the man took you all night. It was a passionate session, climax upon climax making your toes curl. Whimpers for more fall from your begging lips. The man played you like a fine-tuned instrument, finding his pleasure in watching yours. His eyes looking at you with nothing less than love, the very same feeling you had as you descended from blissful climaxes. Calling you his wife, his Queen, his Goddess as he released within you.

    Laying curled up against his side, hand trailing across his chest, you feel yourself detaching. The brush of the man's warm breath against your scalp disappearing. The dream was coming to a close but before it does you hear yourself murmur the man's name, “I love you Ardyn.”  

   The name sends electricity through your body, your eyes popping open expecting to find the man next to you. Your heart slows it's rhythm when you realize that you are still alone in the hotel room and the other side of the small bed is undisturbed. Laying in bed, you recall the name and repeat it out loud.

    “Ardyn.” The name rolls off your tongue naturally and you know you shall never forget it. “Now there is just finding out if that is his name in the waking world. Then at least one mystery would be solved." Looking at the clock, you see it is in the early morning hours and decide to sleep a little more. Hoping in vain that the dream would continue and push off the reality of facing Gladio after the events that occurred within the sultry heat of Lestallum.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)
> 
> NGL this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I enjoyed exploring some of my HC's about Iris and acknowledging the trauma caused to the Reader because of the glaives betrayal. Also, a rooftop top scene with Ardyn was something I wanted to write since the beginning...lol except it was supposed to be a little more nsfw but the muse had other plans. (there was a reason reader was wearing a dress...)


	11. Questionable Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn revealing himself to the group sends the Reader into a tailspin of emotions. And of course, a new dream further confuses things, for both parties involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/7/18

    _Too fast._

   Everything was moving much too quickly, your cognitive mind unable to keep up. After falling asleep for the second time early this morning, you had been jarred awake half-past eleven am by Gladio's call. Gladiolus's tone had been amused when informing you they would be back in Lestallum within ten minutes. Your thick gravely voice betraying the recent awakening, a much later hour than your usual six am. With the sudden spike of adrenaline at being late, you had cut off Gladio - who was making a cheeky comment about you picking up bad royal habits - with a quick, "Okay, okay, I'll see you guys soon," already in the bathroom and rushing through your routine as you hung up.  

     Nerves frazzled from packing your things and getting ready in record time, there was no room for awkwardness or anxiety over what transpired during the night when you met the boys. Your mind only allowing a blip of uncomfortableness with the hug and kiss Gladio gave you as a greeting. Also, the fact that Noctis had almost immediately doubled over with a headache when stepping into the Leville lobby, helped as a distraction. Once the ground stopped shaking after a minute and Noctis recovered, confirming that he had seen the Disc of Cauthess again, along with a looming figure, you guys didn't linger at the Leville further. Giving thank yous and promises to stay in contact, you guys say goodbye to Jared, Iris and Talcott, and head down to the parking lot outlook. Not sure if it would help Noct to see the Disc clearly...but it was the only clue as to the cause for the headaches. 

   On the walk down to the overlook spot, your mind began to catch up to what was happening and recalling what had happened. Piecing things together and bringing up a conflux of emotions. You were not ready to deal with the onslaught in the light of day AND with an audience. Especially when Gladio was walking next to you with one of his battle calloused hands holding yours; Your mind automatically comparing it to the hand you had grasped last night. Similar in size, yet more fitted and smooth in yours. A rightness to it that made Gladio's seem wrong. 

    Attempting to lead your mind on a path that was less of an emotional mess, you thought of Noctis. Of what connection the meteor and headaches could have, the figure he was seeing. Your effort was in vain. Mind descending once more down the slippery slope of the events that happened last night. Recalling how the man - you find yourself, without thought, referring to as Ardyn - also seemed to get headaches from the shaking earth; and his mention of the legendary Archaean under the meteor...

     In the midst of shaking the uncomfortableness of how you learned the facts last night and deliberating about how to discuss them with the guys, your eyes focus on what—who is before you. And all the gears of your mind effectively careen to a halt. The hand in Gladio's immediately becoming cold and clammy. However, your feet keep moving like obedient soldiers heading into battle. Keeping up with the guys as they approached an all _too_ familiar figure.

     You knew he, Ardyn, said something in greeting. The sing-song lilt of his voice resonating within you, but only half of your brain was listening to his words. Much of your focus assigned to keep you calm and unaffected by his presence. A presence that now held actual danger. The threat of the man being a Niflheim operative had been easy to dismiss last night. It wasn't a concern while you acted the part of a non-important Lucian native visiting the city. Giving in to your selfish desires to know more about the man. 

     A groan of self-loathing at your stupidity almost left your throat, but you bit down on your tongue hard. Clearing your mind with the pain you felt was deserved. How had you ever considered that his presence in the city last night had been a coincidence? You couldn't recall giving away anything that would lead him to suspect you were with the Prince, but you still felt ashamed. Not at all having acted as the glaive you were trained to be. Creating the possibility that your irresponsible actions last night had revealed your connections to Noctis. Causing the man to very "coincidentally" meet the Prince on the overlook...and not look surprised in the least to see you with them. A fact that made the knot your stomach was in twist tighter. The man must have been keeping tabs on you and the guys. Something someone with an ulterior motive would do. 

      Along with your wariness of what the man's motives could be for meeting with Noctis again, a fear that was almost greater was the blackmail material you had made available. The memory of last night's kisses now sullied further with the thought that you had been played. You had allowed your perception of an imaginary man, to overshadow the man of reality. Blinding you to how his eyes must have looked at you calculatingly, just like how he was looking at your group now. Noticing your emotional weakness and acting upon it. 

     Drowning in shame, your body acutely recalled how the man had touched you last night, his warm lips against your hand. And the dream...his tongue that knew no bounds, coveting your body, his honeyed voice dripping with praises—grinding your teeth together with force, you discarded it all. This man before you was not of your imagination. No longer can you dally in that fantasy, is what your mind points out, but your heart is reluctant to release its connection. Whispering that perhaps he did not mean ill will towards the Prince? Perhaps he is here for you? It's suggestions muddling your ability to see the situation before you clearly. 

     While working on how to act and think towards the suave figure before you, you focused more on his words. The tall man strolls pass as he recites a nursery rhyme alluding to not only knowledge of what may be ailing Noctis, but also that Noctis was the Crown Prince. When he turns back around, offering his assistance in reaching the Archaean, your mouth runs dry. The amber gold eyes, shining in the afternoon light, are looking straight at you. Only the smallest of smiles did his lips form, but it was enough to let you know he knew something of your turmoil. And it seemed he was not about to expose it, leaving you at a gut-twisting impasse with a stranger who had said to consider him a friend just hours ago. 

   The feel of those eyes on you was unmistakable as you turned around to face the guys as they discussed his offer of help. You stayed silent, only able to nod when looked to for your opinion. If the richly clad man could get Noctis into the disc, past the Imperial blockade, you didn't have a sound enough reason to object. They guys themselves were already untrusting and suspicious of him. No benefit would come from telling them of your meet up last night. Since most of that time was spent acknowledging the yearning for one another. 

    Now was not the time to open that can of worms. Mainly because you were unsure of what outcome you wanted from it. Last night you had felt true conviction in needing to end things with Gladio because your connection with the man had seemed palpable and true...but now you weren't sure. His presence still had a substantial effect on you, like a magnet calling you towards him, but that could just be from your overactive imagination. Fully aware that his dream persona was overlapping with reality. You knew you still had to at least tell Gladio what happened but now if you lost him it would be for nothing. A grave mistake made because of some over-reactive hormones and imagination.  

    How had it all made sense last night? That meeting the man again in the real world would work? And you had been ready to dump Gladio because of that vague promise to meet again? Believing the man's words of "meeting again shortly" weren't literal. _Because you are infatuated with the thought that your dream man is real Y/N,_ you reprimanded yourself sharply. Annoyed at how out of control you felt, all because a pair of eyes shining like the sun were locked on you.  

   As the guys agreed to receive help from the suspicious stranger to them, and even more so to you now, you scrambled on how to interact with him. Expecting him to say something to you as he approached a couple of steps. Fortunately, he did not call attention to you when he replied. Instead, he turned his attention to Noctis, "I am not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn," he said flippantly before striding off, obviously expecting to be followed. 

     The guys followed him, but you remained rooted. His introduction a revelation that had your mind buzzing. ‘ _Ardyn?! His name is Ardyn as well...what does that mean. What are you going to do now Y/N?’_   No answer comes to you. Dream and reality meshing further together with that shared name push you further from what is true. Hearing it spoken out loud, and by the man himself!...To say you were confused is putting it mildly.

    Part of you felt sure that your dreams must be true in some sense, a connection of some sort. While the other part of you was unsure if you're either crazed or being toyed with. Watching Ardyn saunter further away, anxious fear started to take control. Your instincts telling you that whoever that man was, he was going to leave an impact on your life. For better or worst was still undecided. Quietly you sent a prayer up to the astrals, hoping that they had some hand in this madness, requesting their help through it and begin to follow Ardyn as well. 

     It only takes a couple of seconds for Gladio to realize that you had lagged behind. He stops and waits for you to catch back up. Discretely giving Ignis a signal to continue forward with both Noctis and Prompto who were walking beside Ardyn. Coming abreast with Gladio you have mind enough to smile apologetically at him. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall behind. Just thinking about what to make of Ar-Ardyn.” Saying his name sends a thrill down your spine. Clearing your throat of the absent obstruction, you hope Gladio doesn't take too much notice to its faltering.  

   Gladio takes one of your hands reassuringly in his. “It’s okay. The guy also has me feeling unsettled about trusting him, but he is our best option right now. All we can do is watch our backs.”

   You nod and begin walking beside him, hand in hand. Easing the frown off your face, you go along with Gladio's assumption that your only worry was about the man’s motives as a suspected Niflheimian. Once caught up with Ardyn and the other guys, you can’t help but watch Ardyn’s maroon hair shine red in the sun. A stark contrast to the purple hues given off in the light of the moon. Realising where your thoughts were going you dart a glance at Gladio and then cast your eyes downward after making eye contact. Further shame piling up at the betrayal you now hid from him while he held your hand so tenderly. _‘If this craziness keeps up, I need to break it off with him. Or at least tell him...but for now I will be as loyal as I ever was.'_  

     In that moment of making eye contact with Gladio, and he you, you both missed the subtle glance Ardyn made as he rounded his car. No one catching the hardness that flashed across his features for a second.

    When you do turn your eyes back to Ardyn, only sly humor is in his expression. When he gives a small nod towards you both, a realization hits you. Of the two times you have interacted with Ardyn, never did you let on of being in a relationship. What must _he_ be feeling and thinking? Realizing you were a taken woman since it was stated clearly in how Gladio pulled you closer at noticing Ardyn's train of sight. Cold sweat pebbles up on your skin, as you think of the deception you - unknowingly? unwillingly? - lead him in. _'It's only an assumption that he knows information about the guys and me. Doesn't mean he acted last night knowing I was with another...but he does seem to know a lot...'_

   The looked shared with Ardyn is brief, and then he shifts focus over to Noctis, “Allow me to do the honor of assigning your driver for this convoy to the Disc...," pausing he raises a hand to his chin theatrically in thought, "I choose...you!”

 You think a little strange that Ardyn suggested Noctis drive but what is even weirder is Noctis’s response. “How about I ride with you?” His voice sarcastic and sure.  

    Before anyone could argue with Noctis and his suggestion, Ardyn shook his head. “I am afraid that won't work...but if you are looking to increase available space in your vehicle, I can take a passenger. I would bet the lady of your group would be happy for some increase in elbow room,” Ardyn said. His smile warm and inviting as it's directed towards you.

    Your spine stiffens at the sudden attention. And is the only saving grace to you not walking towards him. His offer much too appealing. 

    When something like a growl is released next to you, it snaps you out of Ardyn’s spellbinding gaze. “No one will be riding with you Ardyn,” Gladio retorted, his arm wrapping around your waist further for added effect. “Your help is appreciated, but we don’t know you, and I think it best we keep to our own cars.”

   Ardyn holds up a palm facing outward in surrender, “No further explanation is needed, my good sir. It was simply an offer. I only suggested the lady since I had the pleasure of enjoying a chat with her last night..but no matter.” Ardyn gave a little shrug, as if he hadn’t just disclosed vital information, “With that settled how about we set off for the Disc before the sun travels further in the sky. I shall await you at the bridge heading out north of town. You are to follow from there.”

* * *

 

   

  To say the ride as Noctis followed Ardyn was tense would be an understatement. Gladio had waited until you guys were in the Regalia and on the road before asking about your supposed chat with the “weird Ardyn guy.” You told them as much of the truth that was relevant. That you had merely bumped into him while wandering the streets of Lestallum last night. A simple chat about the tremors taking place and then you both went separate ways. Lying about not recognizing him and forgoing telling them what indeed happened last night. Your stomach soured from purposefully deceiving your friends, but you couldn't bring yourself to speak the truth. It was not the place or time to let out everything that was between you and Ardyn. You just hoped, as the guys discussed how they didn't trust weird old Ardyn, that he really wasn’t up to anything malicious. 

    Gladio accepted your explanation, but he was not happy about you having been alone with Ardyn. His trust in you was absolute though, and he never asked if anything happened. Only the tense hand on your thigh throughout the drive showed his continued unease. Making what you planned to do to him so much worse. When he found out that you had outright lied to him, there was no doubt that Gladio wouldn't forgive you. 

    You thought about cutting off all ties with Ardyn, not pursuing the mystery of him, and taking your secret dalliances with him to your grave. Both the real and dream ones. That was the only way you saw available to stay with Gladio, but the option wasn't appealing. Living a lie for the rest of your life? No, that would leave you a shell of yourself. Never before had you held back such a secret, and it was already eating you up. The only way past it was coming clean and moving forward with the consequences. _'But not just yet.'_  

    An hour into the drive, noticing Ardyn pull off into a Coernix station, you sit up a little straighter. The guys voicing your own curiosity at what he was doing. Recognizing the station, you know a more direct way could have been taken to the Disc of Cauthess. So when Ardyn suggests stopping for the day and staying at the Caravan as you guys pull up alongside, you are as reluctant as the guys. Even more so you guessed. Sharing a cramped space with Ardyn was the last thing you wanted. (or should be) Ardyn waves off all protests of continuing further though, ignoring the fact that it was barely considered late in the afternoon.

      With many hours still looming before it would be considered appropriate to go to bed, you kept yourself busy. Convincing the guys to go on a hunt that you had noticed was available in the area; having talked to a tipster yesterday in Lestallum. Much to your pleasure Ardyn decided to remain behind and keep watch over the Caravan. Claiming to be not much of a fighter, which Gladio snorted his agreement to. You weren’t so easily convinced, knowing his physique in dreams and also hinted at in reality but you didn’t encourage his involvement. Wanting and needing space from his smothering presence. Unable to address the things you wanted to with Ardyn you were growing increasingly irritable. 

    It seemed the guys also enjoyed getting away from Ardyn for a time. Everyone finding other reasons to stay out after finishing the hunts. Ignis searched for ingredients, Noctis and Prompto found things to photograph. You and Gladio explored the craters in the area for useful items. Even though you still felt tense around Gladio, with the lies between you, it was much better than standing in the same room as Ardyn.  _'Why in all Six sake did you have to fall for a man who was most likely the enemy?!'_

   Fortunately, no one questioned your disgruntled demeanor since everyone else was also frustrated and tense about the situation. You all decided to return to the Caravan with just enough time to eat and then go to bed. Ardyn seemed nonplussed about your group's extended absence. 

    Greeting you all with a hospitable smile and food, Ardyn said, “I suspected that you all would be famished from your activities abroad, so I went ahead and ordered some sustenance from the stalls available." Picking up what looked to be a potsticker, he popped it into his mouth. “I must confess, I have already dined on some of it, so please don’t hold yourselves back from enjoying.”

    “How very Kind of you,” Ignis stated in a tone belying his hesitance in accepting the offered food. “Please don’t take it the wrong way, but I shall test the food before the rest.”

  “Why by all means! But I suggest you do so quickly before the food gets cold,” Ardyn replied amicably. Stepping to the side to allow Ignis to test the food, Ardyn conveniently ended up standing next to you. Gladio on the other side, became taut as a bowstring, ready to act. Tension coiled in your muscles as well, but not in fear of harm from Ardyn. It was fear of what would come out of that mouth of his. Trusting him even less since his nonchalant openness in front of the guys about your "meeting up." You knew the best option would be to take Ardyn aside and have an awkward discussion about it, but that was not going to happen. No one was going to be left alone with Ardyn on Gladio's watch.    

   Not knowing or wanting to say anything to Ardyn at the moment, you only turn your head slightly in acknowledgment of his presence and continue to watch Ignis. Ardyn ignoring the unwelcome looks from the rest of your group asks, “So how did the hunt go? Successful I take it since you all came back healthy and whole?”

  “Yup. Nothing we couldn’t handle.” Prompto said, “ I sure hope this food will be cleared to eat because I sure am hungry.”

 “If it isn’t we will have bigger things to worry about than hunger…” Gladio growled. His eyes boring into Ardyn, the threat laid bare. The hostility palpable between the two men, even though Ardyn was looking as serene as a saint.

   Unable to stand the animosity flying over your head, you step back and away from the two large men. “While Ignis is figuring out the food situation I’m going to go grab some drinks at the store. I’ll be right back,” you say while continuing to move away and towards the store. You knew it was an apparent escape from the situation, but you don't particularly care. Especially since you weren't the only one, Noctis using his usual avoidance technique by burying his face in his phone, and Prompto soon following. Probably after realizing that the only one looking open to a conversation was Ardyn. 

    You take your time in collecting beverages. Acting interested in other store items to pass some time. Idly running a hand over the ridges of the scars across your chest; waiting for your hammering heart to slow to a normal rhythm. Only then do you grab the drinks that were needed. Your parched throat - all thanks to the stress - convulsively swallowing in anticipation of liquid soon to sooth it. You checked out quickly, knowing if you lingered longer someone would check on you.

    Pausing to look at your reflection in the glass of the store before heading out, you shake your head. Surprised that you look unchanged, while inside you feel like a stranger to yourself. You used to believe that you were a confident, independent person who could take care of herself. Knew what she wanted and what was right. Now though, your internal confusion was creating holes in your strengths. Your resolves feeling paper thin.

    Anger and irritation at yourself and the man involved, burned just under the surface as you walked back towards the guys. There was no time for you to be this disoriented when you had to protect and guide Noctis.

   Approaching, you school your features into what you hope is a calm disposition, and notice that Ardyn is the center of attention. Talking animatedly with his hands, walking in front of the table Noctis, Gladio and Prompto were seated at. With Ignis off to the side leaning against the Caravan looking disinterested but you knew he was keenly observing Ardyn. _‘No doubt trying to figure out the man. If anyone it would be Ignis.’_

  Even though Ardyn had a relaxed manner as he conversed, the guys taking part, the group's unease was still present. It was obvious the guys were only tolerating Ardyn’s company to the best of their ability. Ardyn though seemed unphased by the tenseness that could be cut with a knife. Smiling jovially and even leaning in towards Prompto, who quickly leaned away from his hand, saying something that had the guys react excitedly.  You quickened your pace at seeing the way Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling for some reason responsible for Ardyn’s behavior.

    A few feet away you begin to catch a snippet of what Ardyn was saying. “It was indeed quite the remarkable creature. I am surprised you guys came upon one and were unscathed. The Zu’s can be quite aggressive during mating season. I shudder to think about going up against that beast...” Turning towards you at that point, Ardyn pauses and gives a brilliant smile. “Ah! The refreshments have now arrived and with Ignis deeming the food acceptable to eat, shall we engage in satisfying our hunger?”   

  Gladio lets out an exasperated sigh as he stands up to help you hand out the drinks, “Yes it's finally time to eat. Thanks, Y/N for getting the drinks,” Gladio said, his eyes softening as he grazes his fingers gently against yours when you hand him three of the beverages. You are relieved when Gladio takes the initiative to hand Ardyn a drink, before giving the other to Ignis. Doing it purposefully you were sure, reducing the need for you to interact with Ardyn. Settling down at the table with Prompto and Noctis, you gave them their drinks, while Ignis brought over the food he had kept warm in the oven.

    Once everyone else sat, Ardyn annoyingly diagonal from you, dinner progressed without trouble. Ardyn continued to hold sway over the conversation, talking about anything and nothing, never allowing a long silence. At the beginning of the meal, your stomach was too uneasy to do more than pick at the food before you. Annoyance at your weakness around Ardyn ruining your appetite and keeping your eyes cast away from him. But with his endless talking, and hearing that undeniable voice, your nerves began to unwind. Imagining that the voice belonging to the Ardyn of your dreams. The Ardyn who captured your heart and whose eyes were gentle. Not the one before you who was seeming more and more suspicious. His eyes much colder and full of secrets as he leaned back in his chair. Smiling at you lazily. 

   Realizing you had unintentionally been caught staring at him, you focus back on your food with a jerk. Embarrassed at losing yourself in your thoughts, while in front of him and the others. You noticed Gladio giving you a curious look, but the others were focused on Ardyn who had opened Pandora's box by starting a topic on chocobos. You try, and playoff you're okay by giving Gladio a smile and roll of the eyes, but you know he was still apprehensive. Gladio’s protectiveness already on high alert after learning of your encounter with Ardyn last night.

* * *

 

 

    The sleeping arrangement in the Caravan was not the most ideal for situating six people, but you guys worked it out. Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto slept in the King size bed in the back, while you and Gladio took the full loft bed. It was a squeeze for you and Gladio to fit, but you were more than happy to be held in his arms all night due to the crampedness. Especially since Ardyn had been designated to sleeping on the pullout couch just below the loft bed. He wasn’t there now, having stated, “The quarters are already tight enough, and I am not too fond of being jostled about. I'll come in once all others are situated.”

   The fact that it was his idea to stay together at the Caravan was not lost on anyone, but no one griped. More than okay for Ardyn not to be present when getting ready for bed. Now in bed with Gladio, you tried to forget that fact that Ardyn would be entering the Caravan at some point and snuggled in closer to Gladio’s chest. He was like a furnace, and you would be sweating the whole night, but his arms were protection from your feelings for Ardyn. Or at least that is what you told yourself as you tried to overwhelm your senses with Gladio. Even as a part of you chastised for clinging to him when you planned on leaving him. But you couldn't help but cling to his comfortability for a bit longer. Loving how Gladio shuffled you around to get comfortable. Ignoring with effort, the part of you that felt like a puzzle piece forced into the wrong spot when the correct one was so near. 

        Relaxing into Gladio, telling yourself to shut out Ardyn, you release a long breath. It comes out a little louder than you anticipated and Gladio shrugs your head gently with the shoulder it was resting on. “Hey. What’s wrong babe?,” Gladio whispered, voice gruff in his attempt to be quiet. “Is it from that weirdo eyeballing you? Because if there is, tell me and I'll take care of it right now.”

  Taking a moment to collect your thoughts, you think of an answer other than the blatant truth. That all of your stress and tension was indeed because of Ardyn. Overshadowing your concern for Noctis about to meet up with an Astral, but you decided to focus on that worry instead. “I am okay. Just hoping this business with the Disc and Archaeon goes well. I have a feeling things are about to get a whole lot more complicated. With an Astral calling Noctis, the chosen King, it can’t be good. How about you? What do you think?” you whisper back, looking up into Gladio’s copper eyes. Only visible because of the soft street light coming in through the blinds. _‘A warmer amber than Ardyn’s’_ The thought is there and gone before you can banish it yourself, but the damage is done. Mind falling back into the rut of comparing Ardyn and Gladio. Gladio though assumes your tension is because of your sentiments.

    “Whatever this means for Noctis being called by Titan, he will persevere. With us, at his back and the power of his ancestors, he should be fine...but I worry that he hasn’t mentally grasped that. And the last thing we need is a coincidental stranger stepping into the middle of it. I would be much more at ease if I weren't expecting a trap at any moment.” Gladio said, his voice getting a little louder with his frustration at the end.

   You nod your head as you lay it back down on his broad chest, while Gladio’s arms squeeze you tighter. “Yes...Ardyn does add another element to things,” you say hesitantly, "but for right now let's enjoy a good night's rest. Being well rested is the first start in making sure tomorrow goes well.”

  “Couldn’t agree more," Gladio sighed and began running his fingers along your arm. "I missed you last night. It feels lonely now when you aren't by my side.” Gladio said and kissed your forehead.  Your heart clenches in pain at not being able to reciprocate the same level of love but at the same time missing him all the same.

     “I missed you too,” you murmur into his chest and begin to deepen your breaths. Forcing sleep to claim you fast. Blessedly Gladio doesn’t continue the conversation, and you feel his breaths lengthen as well. After ten long minutes of not hearing Ardyn enter the Caravan, and no noise from the other boy's room, your mind begins to slip. Thoughts starting to mesh together as you lose consciousness, you send up a prayer once again to an unseen entity to have a dreamless sleep. It wasn’t to be though, as if in whiplash to your easy, pleasant dreams, a nightmare descended.

     

* * *

 

    _The arms wrapped around you are the only thing keeping your trembling body steady. Cold seeps into your flesh, but the trembling is not from it. Dread, fear, and panic have a hold of you, shaking your very core. Feeling a hand rubbing your back soothingly you nestle deeper into the crook of the owner's neck. Your hands gripping white-knuckled on the clothed chest you're pressed against, you ignore the sharpness at the end of the fingertips. Taking ragged breathes, the scent of warm cedar and old leather calms you a degree. The familiar notes a reassurance that he was still him, although the constant smoky smell that has been present now for years finally makes sense. After what happened hours ago you are beginning to understand. Or at least you're trying to with your mind feeling inverted from twisted events._

_“What is happening Ardyn?..What happened?! I was only able to see you because...because I ambushed the guard with a sleep potion. They can’t truly believe you to be a daemon?” you stuttered out between hiccuping breaths. Fat tears rolling down your cheeks and onto the too pallid skin of the neck beneath you._

_“But do I not look it, love?” Ardyn said bleakly from above you. The once melodic velvety voice now containing a low raspy rumble. His hand now moving to brush down the back of your head, with what you knew to be claws scraping gently against your scalp. “I imagine it is hard for them to see anything but a daemon...since in truth, it is daemon essence that I harbor within...Perhaps it was wrong to hide the scourges effects from them...and you.” He paused for a long moment, and you felt his throat convulsing as Ardyn swallowed several times. “ I am sorry Y/N, I did not mean to deceive maliciously but I was scared. Scared of what was building up within me. I had hoped I would be cleansed by the crystal...not rejected...the reflection I have seen in mirrors and dreams put on display for all...I..I-never..never thought-” His voice broke off in a sob, the chest underneath you tensing as he tried to hold it in. “Why was I set on this path to fail?” Ardyn lamented softly into your hair. “Bahamut himself condemned me in that very same moment peopled cried out in horror. He said I am too tainted to be a vessel of the crystals light, calling me The Accursed. The very thing I worked to eradicate, I now am. Chosen King of darkness is my fate. A daemon indeed.” You could feel the resentment and disgust in Ardyn’s voice. Heart breaking at hearing Ardyn's condemning words that are much worse than their physical display._

_Ardyn tried to turn away and make a distance between you two, but you gripped him tighter. Only pulling back enough to look up at the face of the man you love. The events he talked about you knew but couldn’t recall, all you knew was that the black tears rolling down his eyes had you feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. He no longer looked like the thriving, sun-kissed man you recalled. Eerie and demonic are accurate terms to describe him, but it wasn’t who he was. The face crumpled in defeat and despair was human, trapped in a situation he couldn’t control. Black blood running through his veins not defining him. That is what your heart recognized and no fear was present as you wiped away the black substance coming from his eyes. Ignoring the way he flinched away from your fingers._

_“I don’t know if that is safe,” Ardyn said apologetically as an explanation, his glowing yellow orbs looking at you in concern. “Do you not see what I am now? A failure cast away by the Crystal and God’s themselves.”_

_“I don’t care Ardyn if your safe or not. Nor do I care what the Astral’s and crystal have deemed you. I do not see a daemon or failure but a man struggling alone, but I am here now,” you said staring unflinchingly into eyes that you hardly recognized, making sure he saw the integrity of your words. “Now that I know the truth of what is happening with you, I will not leave you alone with it. Others must also come to the same conclusion. You who are paying the price for the countless souls you have saved….they can’t simply forget that.” Your voice was steady now as you spoke, but it still had an underlying tone of dread. Unconvincing even to your ears about other people seeing him as you do._

_“Your unconditional love Y/N comforts me, but I fear it is not the popular opinion. I can still recall the faces filled with terror as I was lead away. The fact that my brother ordered me to be placed in this dungeon does not bode well,” Ardyn stated while his eyes surveyed the room. You did the same, following his gaze to get a grasp of the room for the first time. His presence being the only thing that had filled your world until then._

_The room was large, stone walls utterly bare except for the chains and manacles located sporadically about. The only furniture present being a large thick wooden table and a chair. Nothing about the room was meant to feel comfortable. Instead, a warning of what was to come sends a fresh wave of tremors through your body. The ground itself seeming to ripple underneath your feet._

_Ardyn brushes back the loose hair from your face before gently turning your face back to his.  My biggest fear right now though is for you. It would have been better if you had stayed away. If I am also condemned by Somnus, I do not want you to share a similar fate.” Ardyn’s eyes traced your features as if cementing them into his memory. “I am sorry my beloved, my treasure, but I do not want to fail you in this aspect. Please, leave and live on by whatever means. Do not be dragged down with me and this curse,” Ardyn pleaded, his tone despondent but resolute._

_You shake your head furiously, chest constricting even though you needed air. When you are finally able to suck in a ragged breath, you respond in a voice raw with emotion. Anger at the situation and his request rolling through you. “I already told you Ardyn; I will not leave. Do not think you will stand alone...Perhaps we can reason with Somnus. Maybe you were just placed here to appease the crowd...Don’t lose hope just yet Ardyn.”_

_The sad smile Ardyn gave you told you that he also felt the hollowness of your words of hope. The whole situation felt like a sinkhole that was inescapable, yet you kept trying to think of other rays of hope. Wrapping your arms around his frame to find strength in his solidity. Ardyn didn’t attempt to push you away, to make you leave, seeming to give in to the much-needed hug. His body sagging into yours defeatedly. “I love you Y/N. Thank you,” Ardyn mumbled, his voice once more sounding ready to break. The rumbly rasp within it much louder._

_A heavy silence follows that feels like a lifetime while also seeming to pass by in a second. It is the sound of the locks to the large wooden door clinking as they are released that make you both separate from the embrace. You whip your head towards it, heart pumping furiously as adrenaline enters your blood. Behind you, Ardyn responds in a low voice absent of emotion, “Now we shall see what has been decided.”_

_When you black hooded figures enter, you know what decision has been made._

_Ardyn moved his body in front of you, but as the menacing figures surrounded you both, you knew it was futile. One of the figures, looming above the others steps forward in front of Ardyn, and with a male voice familiar but cold as steel stated, “By order of the rightful King Somnus Lucis Caelum, the one chosen by the crystal and declared protector by Bahamut, you Accursed daemon, one who has deceived all, are sentenced to death. Before you are granted merciful release the darkness within shall be put on display for all to see. No longer will you hide in the flesh of a human praised as a healer.” The figure paused a moment, and a slight shift of the head was the only evidence that he was looking at you as he spoke once again. “Now release your hold on the woman. Any claim you have over her is false and tainted by lies daemon. If-,” but before the voice you now recognized continued, you lunged forward._

_Red hot anger overwhelms the icy fear that has a hold of your heart. Hearing the bitter tone used to slander Ardyn as a “daemon,” condemning him to death and then mocking your relationship was more than you could take. Mainly since the voice belonged to a person, you trusted and believed in; knowing this truth with how much your heart and stomach hurt from the betrayal in his words. Ardyn did not deserve this treatment._

_You don’t make it far in your attempt to attack the man as Ardyn’s strong arms hold you back. Ignoring his pleading look, you scream towards the figure, straining against Ardyn’s hold, “You do not call him that! He is Ardyn! Your friend and responsibility! How can you not see that?! And what makes you think I don’t want to be here you BASTARD!” Unable to reach him, you stare into the black hood that hid the face of Gilgamesh. Wishing that your stare alone could harm him. You know your outburst probably wouldn’t help the situation, but you could not hold your tongue against the lies._

_“I will come along freely as long as Y/N is unharmed,” Ardyn said, his voice authoritative and strong. Where he was finding the strength in this situation, you weren’t sure, but the slight trembling in his arms told you that he was barely holding on to it._

_Gilgamesh gave a slight nod, “Y/N shall not be harmed, but she is also not free to go. To loosen the daemonic influence you obviously have on her, making her delusional enough to seek you out, she shall witness just how much of a monster you are. Of course...she will also be checked for infection.”_

_“Gilgamesh you cannot be serious!” Ardyn said furiously, voice intimidating with its all too daemonic rumble. He took one step forward, but that was all he was allowed. Faster than you thought possible a hooded figure rush forward and slashed the back of his outstretched left leg. Ardyn crumpled to the ground with a cry of pain but before you could help hands were gripping your arms behind your back. All you could do was watch as other shrouded figures grabbed Ardyn and began to haul him away from you._

_Dejavu overwhelmed you as the scene before you progressed. Ardyn fought against his captors while screaming your name in frustration. Your screams for release mixing with his, repeating his name over and over. Tone ranging from fury to pleading as you yanked against the firm grip holding you. Watching as they roughly chained Ardyn to the wall and began displaying his “daemonic” side with torture. Knives plunged and dragged across Ardyn's pale flesh, his nakedness exposed after the robe figures cut and rip away his finery. Black blood and mist enveloping the man you loved as he struggled in vain. You saw him try to hold in his screams, but the cuts were too deep and savage. But when he did scream it was never for his release. Ardyn only ever, through broken words pleaded for your safety._

_You were sure he was going to die before you, and you watching helplessly. His body was healed abnormally fast though, the skin knitting together seconds after a wound was inflicted. A fact you weren’t sure was a blessing or curse as the pain inflicted never had a reason to cease. Faint lines decorating his lithe form after what felt like hours passed, the only evidence left after the knives stopped piercing Ardyn._

_In that moment of respite, sucking air down your raw throat, glazed eyes taking in the butchered body of the man who owned your heart and soul, Gilgamesh’s voice whispered in your ear. “Do not mourn for a man who is already gone. Y/N wake up. Can you not see the veil the daemon has cast over your eyes. Look at him. No human can withstand this treatment.” You did look, continued to look at Ardyn, watching as a long gash across his belly healed._

_“No, no, no,” you whimpered. Leaning forward heavily against the hands that grasped you, not remembering when Gilgamesh had come to be your captor. His words were lies, but you were too weak to do anything to help. Fresh tears began to uselessly fall from your face as you looked into Ardyn’s yellow eyes shining out of the black. You could tell he did not see you, having receding inward at some point in an attempt to escape the pain._

_Gilgamesh shooked you roughly when you continued to shake your head in defiance even when your voice no longer worked. “So be it. Until you renounce him, you shall bear witness to this shells shameful display. I pray with all my heart that he has not tainted you.” You feel the weight behind you shift as he stands back up and pushes you into another's hold. “Take her back to her quarters. Call in a healer to inspect her for scourge taint. She is not to be allowed outside her quarters unless I come to escort her out.”_

_Too exhausted to fight against your new captor you stumble forward as you are lead out of the dark room smelling of smoke and iron. Feebly keeping your head turned so that Ardyn is the last thing you see. “I will save you Ardyn.” The words echo in your mind as your vision narrows down into blackness._

* * *

 

 

    The temptation was too much for Ardyn not to get close to you this night, but he was a patient man. Many hours allowed to pass before entering the caravan and putting on the act of sleeping. He had laid on the pullout couch that felt like it was stuffed with rocks, for an hour more before Ardyn acted. Initially, he had fought back the impulse to get close to you, knowing there would be no purpose behind it. Only disappointment. That's all that came from giving into his weak nature harbored in the darkness that desperately wanted to be seen. Touched by you...But there is no harm in messing with you. No touching. Just rattling your mental fortitude a little more. Asserting just who was in control in this reincarnation move of the Gods. 

   Throughout the day it had been blatantly clear that his presence disturbed you. From the very moment of meeting on the overlook, you avoided his gaze and acted like his magnetic polar opposite in movement. Practically shouting, begging him not to acknowledge any of what happened between you two in the night. Telling Ardyn all he needed to know. He was a sinful little secret to be kept from the others. Oh—having that deceit present gave Ardyn so many easy options to separate you from your companions. Nothing like the betrayal of trust to push others away. As a test (and admittedly a petty move of jealously) Ardyn had mentioned your late night rendezvous while you clung to your "Shield". It had taken all of Ardyn's control not to snort at the horrified face you showed him. Very happy to know you knew the exact situation you were in. The pang in his chest had meant nothing...

   So Ardyn had further conceded to messing with you since it would prove beneficial in separating you from the group without disturbing their focus overmuch. Once Ardyn revealed his title as Chancellor, which would happen soon, he imagined, the knowledge would bring you to an impasse. And the goal tonight was to make sure that when it came time for you to make a decision, you would choose to leave. Ardyn knew these boys, your friends and comrades wouldn't cast you away just by the simple fact of having interactions with him. But if you felt enough guilt, feeling apart from their bonds as a betrayer, you would leave in search for answers. For him. Probably without even saying goodbye. Oh yes, how heartwrenching that would be. Ardyn was ready to use that to his advantage. "Now let us dance dearest," Ardyn whisper over your sleeping form, face a mask of peacefulness. But this time seeing it, he was no the cause for your blissful slumber.  

    Due to the "behemoth" that had you wrapped in his arms, Ardyn couldn't see much more than your face on the small space available of the loft bed. A fact he was steadily resenting further and further. Ignoring his own reminder that he wasn't going to touch you anyways...Ardyn just wanted to rip off the arms that pulled you in closer. But his long-held plan of revenge vetoed that thought before it came to fruition. The prophecy declared that the shield’s role would not be completed until the end came. An unfortunate fact that irritated Ardyn, but he waited much too long to ruin his plan just because of jealousy.

   Ardyn really was becoming a green-eyed monster. Increasingly so after every time he interacted with you. All starting with that night in your apartment, then Galdin, Costlemark, and last night...each occurrence stirring awake a part of him that was becoming a great annoyance. Emotions he had thought dead and buried resurfacing sporadically and with vengeance. Making the effect of your presence undeniable, too compelling to ignore it for the threat that it was. His the desire his flesh had for you nearly overtaking his senses every time he was near you. Looking at you now, watching your lips daintily twitch in your sleep, Ardyn swore he would dispose of you before he ever let you take advantage of him. The daemons within purring in expectant glee to be rid of the one disrupting well-laid plans. 

    Ardyn's smile stretches tight as he comes up with a good illusion to put you through, hoping to make you squirm with pleasure while in Gladios arms. Inflating the feeling of belonging only to him. No more depending on the slow recollection of your past life. Maybe he would even get to hear you call out his name, now that you knew it. _Ah, yes._ That had been a pleasure to see your shocked face at hearing his name. But it was the shock of recognition. Piquing Ardyn's curiosity with just exactly how you came to learn it and when?

     Seconds before beginning his mental manipulation, tremors shook the caravan, and the Archaean’s booming voice filled Ardyn’s skull. The Astral not concerned at all about focusing his calls for Noctis, and thus Ardyn was subjected to hearing his grating voice as well. _'The sooner he is dealt with, the better’_ Ardyn thought as he yielded to the pounding in his skull, watching and listening to see if anyone would wake from the disturbance. While also silently cursing the daemons for being useless in blocking out the Astral. 

     Only a mild groan from the room with the three boys was evidence that Noctis had indeed been awoken but no further sound came from the room. Gladio was also undisturbed but did shift to lay on his back. Leaving you much more accessible, the thin covering blanket pulled down to the dip of your waist, exposing the steady rise and fall of your chest. But Ardyn hesitates in proceeding with his illusion as he notices the rate of your breaths suddenly increase, and your eyes moving rapidly underneath your lids. Enthralled Ardyn continues to watch disquiet increase with the rocking and shifting of your body; all the movement that is allowed in your nightmare. And what a nightmare it must be for your skin to already show a sheen of sweat. 

     In the process of trying to envision just what could have you so tormented, a loud keening from your throat cuts off all thought. At the height of its pitch, Ardyn traps you both in a slip of time, your whimpers now only for his ears. If any were disturb would be found out later, for now, Ardyn wanted to see you through this nightmare without interruption. Giving him time to figure out just how the Astrals spoke to you, as Ardyn suspected that is what they have been doing through visions, and now possibly dreams. Planting skewed versions of the past to suit their purposes no doubt. For how else would you have recognized him in Galdin? Recall his words in Costlemark? And the chemistry between you two? but a nostalgic remnant of the past...Ardyn would like to believe that.   

   “Ardynnnn—no, no, no.” The words are practically sobbed out of your mouth, and Ardyn focuses on you intently and the wet streaks running down your face. Catching himself the last second before wiping away your tears, the urge to comfort all-consuming. To kiss your forehead while hugging you close, and telling you everything was fine...that he was here. But as tempting as it was, Ardyn did not act on the foolish notion. The revenge filled side of his heart revolted that he could have such soft feelings. They were not what saved him from his prison. There was no room in Ardyn's world of hatred to become soft. 

   As he stood there, trying to harden his heart against the pain etched on your face, that opening in his heart you had created failed to close. Your continued soft pleas of his name, forcing it open further. Cracks forming around the edges and disappearing further along his petrified hearts veins, and causing a terrible ache. _'But it makes no sense, I can not be so weak to such a pale imitation of her.'_   Yes, lust was heady and present between you two, but Ardyn is accustomed to such feelings. It a favorite pastime to indulge over the years...but his fool of a heart was feeling so much more. Thinking that you would never see him as your past self-did...Stomach feeling weight down by a pound of ice cubes, Ardyn remains motionless and mute in observation. 

    A couple more minutes pass before your twitching and soft moans settle. Though your face never loses its pained, tight expression. Quieting down the darker side screaming not to, Ardyn finally reaches out and brushes a thumb across your cheek, smearing your tears across it. When you release a loud whimper following his touch, Ardyn flinches but doesn’t pull his hand back. The slickness of your tears like glue, holding him fast. 

    “I will save you Ardyn," you mumble against his hand. 

     Ardyn has not heard those words since the first time they were uttered over two millennia ago, but their utterance makes the memory of that time vivid. Holding his breath Ardyn looks at you expectantly, waiting to see the same conviction he saw in memory, but you slumber still. Your breaths evening out and deepening as you seem to enter a dreamless space. 

      Releasing his breath, Ardyn withdraws his hand from your face. Trying not to acknowledge why he felt such relief, but he can't. Even though you were unconscious, not knowing just who you now addressed, Ardy was touched by your statement. Or that small part of him was, but the daemons boiled beneath his skin as such blasphemy. _'We will get what's ours soon enough,'_ Ardyn soothed his parasitic cohabitants into silence.

    Eyes tracing over your form seeming somehow even more familiar now that he knows just what scene played out for you, he whispers, "Strange how comforting it is to know that treacherous time is now remembered by another in this time." Grabbing the pathetic blanket Ardyn pulls it up and covers you once more. Your face relaxed and at peace again, but with tears still leaking from your eyes. "Perhaps...you will come to my side on your own volition." _Out of love?_   Such a sickening thought, but staring at you, a reminder of what had been, for the first time as the Accursed, Ardyn feels inclined to love and be loved. Even if the relationship would be twisted and toxic from his presence.   

    Laying down back once more on the lumpy bed, Ardyn releases you and him back into the flow of time. His interest in playing with your senses gone as melancholy and anger about events long passed run through his mind. Your very presence once more dredging up memories he had thought faded, feeling fresh as if they just happened. Beneficial in keeping him on the task of revenge but also making him far too emotional for his liking. He would give up his rouse far too early if he weren't careful. _‘But really, just as long as Noctis ascends successfully to the crystal, doesn’t matter what leads there.’_

    Morning didn’t come soon enough for Ardyn. Irritated by the emotional swings through the night and ready to be done with the Archaean, Ardyn did not waste time in leading Noctis to the disc. Happy that Noctis was also more than willing to proceed right away. Ardyn did spend time though in the morning observing everyone to notice that your attitude had changed towards him slightly. Where yesterday you had looked at him with irritation most of the time, today your eyes were pitying, confusion exuded in your body language. A hand running along the scars on your chest absently.  A new habit of yours Ardyn had noticed in Costelmark, and just as then, it was an irksome reminder of how frail you are. Before any questions had been answered you had almost been taken away again...Hiding what your side long looks did to him, Ardyn maintained his aloof and flamboyant manner. Given plenty of smiles that he was sure only showed twenty percent of his contempt when directed to the young Royal.  

    Watching the beautiful Regalia pass through the blockade Ardyn was finally able to focus without distraction. He had to prepare for the retrieval of the royal entourage or to provide assistance. “The first true test to see if the Crystal chose true the second time around. Let's see how you fare against an Astral young Prince.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I love a more daemonic/monster Ardyn, and so that is what we have going on haha
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)
> 
> Sorry, these chapters seem to keep getting longer and longer. But I just stop when the flow and thoughts seem to end at a good point. Trying to work on my wordiness.  
> *3/10/2018* From this point on changed Ardyn's brothers name from Izunia to Somnus with the new information from the Royal Edition added on to the game. Please let me know if I missed any Izunia that needs to be changed. 
> 
> The screenshot was taken by me from FFXV. The artwork in chapter is [Commission](https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/post/168441335238/a-beautifully-drawn-ardyn-by-nsfwfrosch-thank)   
>  completed by @nsfwfrosch on Tumblr


	12. Words are Meaningless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dropship ride with Ardyn, allowing a moment in time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/11/2018

   Cold steel against your back and legs is a welcome contrast to your perspiring body, skin still radiating the absorbed heat of the meteor. Heat that was blessedly diminished now by the four walls of the dropship carrying you away. And that was a complication. Many unexpected events of the day leading up to you and the guys owing the Empire, or it's Chancellor, your lives. 

    The highlight of the day had been unexpectedly finding a King of yore tomb. And then, moments after Noctis absorbed the glaive of the Mystic, the Archaean rose up with the meteor in his back. Like a literal mountain unfolding before you all in his massiveness, but it wasn't the most surprising event. It was having the ground, tomb and all, crumble away as the Astral spoke. His arm striking out at Noctis not a minute later. Instead of helping Noctis with his pain, it seemed that the Astral had wanted his death. The addition of Imperial troopers attacking the Astral only adding to the confusion. You had missed most of all of that excitement though, only hearing about it all in a recap given by the guys a short bit ago.

      Having fallen with the tomb, the last glance you had of your friends was Gladio catching Noctis before he tumbled off the cliff edge. Relief overriding your fear in that second. Your own slide down the smooth lava rock putting you out of reach, and with no warp abilities, you had depended on your instincts to survive the fall. Concerned yells of your name following you down, and then indiscernible through the rushing wind.  

   When you had finally crashed to a halt, impact somewhat softened by a dead tree branch slowing your final roll, you found no serious injuries. Only bruises on your body and pride. You had heard the roar of the Archaean's voice, but just the side of his torso had been visible through the surrounding rocky outcroppings. His focus without a doubt having been on Noctis. Unable to get a call out of the hot bedrock crevices you wandered through -all that remained around the meteor's impact site - you had sent a text out to all the guys letting them know you were safe and on your way.

   It took you much longer than expected to find your way back to the guys. The molten bedrock you traversed like a maze, your sense of direction was no longer reliable.  Anxiety rising every second that passed as dropships increased in number overhead and the sounds of a battle intensified.  Just as you were ready to scream in frustration and start climbing your way out, you had stumbled onto Noctis and the guys breaking the Astrals huge frozen arm. Running up to them, there had only been enough time for Gladio to give you a welcoming nod and then all attention was back on the Astral. Rising up to his daunting full height, the Archaean had let out an earth-shattering roar before he and the meteor dispersed into brilliant golden light. 

   But the encounter with the Astral was still not the most significant surprise or perplexing event that happened during the day. Those moments belonged to the tall man now walking away from your group, confidence imbued in his strut. Ardyn had delivered his first surprise by actually allowing you all past the imperial blockade leading to the Disc of Cauthess. The boys had not been quiet about their disbelief in Ardyn actually being useful. Causing Ardyn to reply with false affront, “I may not look like much, but I do have some small influence.” Making it quite obvious that he was no random stranger. Not when he had ambiguous ties to the Empire.  

     Within minutes of the Archaean disappearing with the meteor, the question of Ardyn’s relation to Niflheim was provided by the man himself. Delivering the biggest surprise by revealing his last name. You actually almost missed Ignis pointing out he was the Niflheim Chancellor, mind playing on repeat his fanciful declaration of, “Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”  Fortunately, your shocked expression did not look out of place when the rest of the guys looked just as disturbed. Even Noctis look more stunned with who Ardyn was than when he'd learned that Luna been the one to awaken the Archaean. Everyone realizing that a wolf, worst than imagined, had been hiding among them. Given ample opportunity to cause harm and gather data. 

     Unlike the others, Ardyn’s title wasn’t what shook you to your core, blood running cold.  All sound had faded into the background as your mind had been filled with buzzing thoughts about that name and man. Vaguely aware that the guys were discussing something, your eyes never left Ardyn’s figure. At that moment all you could do was ride out the deja-vu vibrations left by his impactful full name. Sounding right but also false. The smirk Ardyn eventually gave you, while high in the air of his dropship, had not improved anything.   

     You'd been snapped out of your mental fog when Gladio grabbed you by the hand and dragged you forward up the ramp of Ardyn's landed dropship. Your feet feeling like lead slogging after him, making you both the last to enter. Ardyn had stood off to the side, acting the host in welcoming his precious guests, smile ever present. Focusing on the foreboding element of Noctis entering an enemy - even if it was the only option of survival - you had shut out all disruptive thoughts about Ardyn—or at least they had diminished to whispers.

     When the ships door had closed, and it began to rise up, Ardyn had lingered with you all. Listening as the guys told you what had occurred in your absence and you, in turn, doing the same. When the conversation came to a pregnant silence, things needing to be talked about but not in Ardyn's presence, he'd tastefully took the cue to leave. Stating that it was his pleasure in being able to help once more and if anything further was needed he would be in the cockpit, then excused himself. 

      As the door shut behind Ardyn's exit, Gladio got up from the seat he had taken next to you on the cold steel bench. "I don't like this one bit," Gladio growled while inspecting the room. Body taught in preparedness, even though he looked exhausted from the fight.  
   Ignis who was also eyeing your surroundings muttered, "Yes, well as I said before, there was really no other choice. At least now it makes sense how Ardyn 'happened' upon us, seeming to know who we were."  
  "That's right!," Prompto said not pausing in taking pictures from his seated position beside you. "I thought it odd he never asked for our names. I had a whole alias all ready to go.” The small pout on Prompto’s face made you smile.  
   "I am going to point out, it still stands that he is a weird old dude. Chancellor or not," Noctis said as he tried to get comfortable on the bench across from you.

  “I’m still in agreement,” Gladio grunted as he settled down once more next to you.

  “Indeed. Ardyn has to have some agenda for him to be helping us. I don’t have enough info to know his angle though,” Ignis sighed in irritation.

  “Well, you don’t think he just wants to help Noctis...” Prompto tentatively suggested but altered his train of thought as all three of the guys gave him looks questioning his sanity, “Okay, okay...so uh I didn’t hear him tell us where we are going. Do you think we should make a request?”

  Noctis shrugged, “Seems like he has been following us around, I bet he has an idea of where to take us. Not like we can stop him if he is turning us in.”

  “Oh, we can commandeer this ship no problem. Seems like it is only him and maybe a handful of MT’s.” Gladio looked giddy at the thought, while your stomach flip-flopped. The sudden hostility towards Ardyn unnerving you more than it ever did before. There were too many questions that needed to be answered by him. Too many things you felt left unsaid about the coincidences beginning to feel like truth. 

   Clearing your throat of the suddenly thick saliva and also garnering attention from the others you suggested, “How about I go and request where to be dropped off. Whether there are good intentions or not, Ardyn did save us. Might as well be polite while he is hospitable.”

  “No way,” Gladio said laying a hand on your knee, “Not alone. Too dangerous.”

   “It will be fine Gladio. I’m sure he won't do anything, first because he just save us and second, you all are within close range,” you reassured gently taking his hand. Your words ringing true because you really believed that Ardyn would not harm you. “Out of all of us, I would be the one in the best state to overtake him. All of you are exhausted from battling the Archaean.” Your voice full of frustrated irritation you kept it as you continued. Knowing it would help you succeed in your persuasion. Giving you the moment alone with Ardyn you needed. No more waiting for another coincidental meeting. The questions gnawing at your mind would eat you up by then. “If things seem iffy I will make sure we are able to escape. I got this.”

   Staring into your unflinching gaze, you knew the moment Gladio relented to your resolve. His eyes softening as he understood the frustration you felt about not being there to help against the Archaean and Imperials. Looking at Noctis, he asked, “It is up to you Noct. What do you think?”

   “I think it would be good to tell Ardyn where we want to be dropped off at and I agree. Y/N is the best suited to take on any conflict head-on. The potions we took will take a little bit to restore our stamina.”

  Prompto enthusiastically raised his hand, “I suggest going to Wiz Chocobo post!”

“Hmmmm yes, that would be good. Since we don’t have the Regalia, we will have to depend on chocobos to traverse until we retrieve it,” Ignis half mumbled to himself.

  “The Regalia!” Noctis shouted in alarm, seeming to only just remember where it had last been parked.

  “I am sure it is fine Noctis,” Ignis soothed, “It will just be a hassle to pick up. It would be prudent to contact Cindy once back on solid ground. Perhaps she can help us out.”

  With everyone thinking about what needed to be done, the conversation lulling once more, you make your move. Standing up you declare, “Sounds like it is settled. Wiz’s Chocobo post it is. I’ll go let Ardyn know, so we don’t head too far in the wrong direction.” Feeling Gladio’s eyes on you, you turn and give his shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be okay Gladiolus. I know what I am doing.” With that, you walk towards the door separating the back compartment of the ship from the front. Back straight in forced confidence while internally you shook like a leaf.

    As the door slides shut behind you the air you were holding is released heavily through your nose. Nervousness about talking to Ardyn face to face again overwhelming, it takes several seconds of just breathing before you steel your resolve once more and slowly make your way further into the vast cockpit space. Noting happily the seats inlaid in the wall behind the pilot and co-pilot chairs were empty. 

   You would do as you said, letting Ardyn know to drop your group off at the Chocobo post but you would also ask your own questions. Questions that you hoped would solve the riddle of your dreams and visions. Perhaps finding peace from the madness, you were beginning to feel even when awake. The dream world starting to seem like reality. Although now as you neared Ardyn, what questions you would ask began to slip away. Replaced by the visceral urge to embrace him that grew stronger with each step. 

   On your way to him, you take time to notice that there was only one MT trooper in the cockpit and it looked to be the one piloting the dropship. Ardyn in the co-pilot chair seemed lost in thought, staring down at the now empty Disc of Cauthess that was fading out of view. Satisfying a curiosity, you observe Ardyn for several long seconds. But his pinched brows, pursed lips and the muscles of his jaw flexing from unseen clenched his teeth, only increased it.  

   “Do you like what you see?” Ardyn asks you suddenly, the lines of his face softening. Body jerking in surprise, you take a step to steady yourself while your face burns with the embarrassment of being caught staring. 

   “No! I mean yes...I mean..Sorry I...I didn’t-well I’m here to request a drop-off location,” was your stuttered apology and explanation for your presence. Your voice sounding much too weak to your ears. Not at all how you wanted to start this conversation.

    Ardyn turned around to look at you fully then. “Really? Well, I would be delighted to chauffeur you to the destination of your pleasure. We shall have to prolong when you are dropped off for a couple hours yet though, to throw off any suspicion from the military. This was not an imperial sanctioned retrieval as I am sure you all have guessed.”

 “Oh yes, umm thank you...so the Wiz Chocobo Post is where the guys would like to be dropped off at. Please.” You knew were being awkward but just forming words right was a success. Feeling slightly intoxicated by his presence that intimidated but also drew you in. His unflinching gaze that observed way too much increasing his sirens call. 

   “That can be done,” Ardyn said and gave quick instructions to the MT besides him. He then stood up and walked around his chair, motioning you to take a seat in one of the seats inlaid into the wall. The hand Ardyn placed on your low back to guide you searing through your shirt. It's heat radiating outward and down to your core. So focused on his touch you almost missed the question he asked. 

   “Now tell me, where would you like to be taken?”

  “Wha-what?” you squeaked, legs giving out, jarring you into the seat meant for you.

  “The 'guys' want to be dropped off at Wiz’s Chocobo post, but what about you my dear?” Ardyn asked, voice silken in implied innocence.

   Swallowing down the first reply that came to mind of wanting to stay with Ardyn, you answer instead, “Of course that includes me as well. Just misspoke.” Unable to look him in the eyes with such a small lie, you look away as Ardyn settles into the seat beside you.  _‘How twisted is it that you can lie to your friends much easier than to this man.’_

 _“_ Well, then how else may I help you? It seems you came with something more to say.” Feeling Ardyn’s gaze, you turned your eyes shyly back to his. With his face set in an open expression, body relaxed back into the seat, it helped ease your nerves but not by much.

   Stomach full of butterflies your forge on ahead before losing your resolve. “Who are you Ardyn?” It was one question. Simple yet loaded with all the feelings you associated with him and your dreams. So many others could be asked, but you needed to know if your dreams did mix with reality. 

   “My dear I believe that has been answered. You know my full name now, what I do and who I work for,” Ardyn answered calmly, “The fact though that you feel the need to still ask that question leads me to believe that you have your own idea of who I am?” He was still in a relaxed position, but his eyes now looked at you sharply. Ardyn didn’t prompt you further for more explanation, but you knew he wasn’t about to divulge information until you did.

  Biting the inside of your cheek, you take a couple moments to decide how to approach the fact that you dreamed of him, or you thought it was him. Accepting the fact that you will come off as crazy, you clasp your hands in your lap and attempt to explain. “Recently...I have seen you in dreams and visions. That night after we...kissed I learned your name, first only," you clarified quickly when Ardyn's eyebrows raised, "and then last night, in a dream..the founder King was implied to be your brother..."

    You paused for a second looking at Ardyn apprehensively, knowing he could not be connected to the line of Lucis. When his only response was a twitch of the eyebrows but continued to display apt curiosity, you resumed. The world seeming to come to a standstill as all your focus was on him. You knew Gladio would come to check on you soon but you needed to tell Ardyn of the dreams. Needed to see if he could shed any perspective on them or at least convey whatever message they hold from the past. 

   “I don’t know what these dreams mean, but they seem very real to me. There is a...connection I have with you in them, and that is why I kissed you that night. Even though it was wrong…” Ardyn's amber gaze became too much as you recall that eventful kiss, so you look away while saying your next words. “I believe you to be Ardyn, but from what I gathered in my dream, Izunia was not your last name. I guess what I’m saying is maybe the dreams are warning of something to come, or what occurred...but I have no real idea their implication."

    Turning back to Ardyn, you see that he is now looking away. You wait patiently hoping he would say something. Wanting him either to wave off your dreams as a fanciful imagination or confirm the connection you felt. The latter being the one your soul and heart yearned for. His opinion - whether you liked it or not - was important to you. _'Hopefully, he doesn't just think I'm crazy.'_

  When Ardyn’s eyes next met yours they seemed to be alight with something like amusement mixed with curiosity, but there was also a shrewdness to them. “Very curious these..dreams and visions of yours. I have to say I am glad for the connection they have given you to me if that kiss was a sample of it, for you are lovely. But...they aren’t real," Ardyn assured gently, "Although very intriguing, and abnormal that I and my name are present— I can promise you this, I have no influence over your dreams. But something else must...now pray tell, what is the warning you speak of?”

    Even though his tone hadn’t been belittling, you felt foolish for believing that he could possibly be the same man in your dreams or would know anything about them. A small part insisted that he must be lying, that he knew something but you dismissed it. Deciding to go with the “logic” that the dreams were warnings of some kind. “I think they are a warning that you will be betrayed by someone, tortured, infected, imprisoned and then executed. That seems to be the most common theme. Perhaps in a past life you were,” you offered in suggestion, trying to keep your voice confident in the wake of conflicting emotions. Sad that he wasn’t the same man, frustrated that the magnetic pull you felt towards him was nothing more than physical, and confused as to why you were chosen to dream of Ardyn. If there was no purpose behind it...you wouldn't feel this intense urge to forsake your stable life to save him. 

   One of Ardyn’s eyebrows quirked up after hearing your warning, “Must be more nightmarish than dreamlike I imagine with that kind of theme. What is the reason behind this suffering it seems I am to endure and by whose hand?”

    “I’m not sure,” you concede but give him what little hypothesis you have, “It seems because of some kind of dark liquid you harbor, becoming infected, called a daemon...your brother, Somnus Lucis Caelum, sentences you to torture and death. Carried out by a man named Gilgamesh. In the dreams, I always try to save you and fail. For many years I have failed.” The scab healed over the gaping wound in your heart you had awoken to this morning, fell off as you relived the dream of last night again. Knowing Ardyn wouldn't understand why you still reached over and gently gripped his hand. More for your mental comfort than his, you murmur, “It never feels right. What happens to you. They lie when calling you a daemon. I just hope it never happens because I think what I am seeing is the scourge.”

   Ardyn flips his hand over and intertwines his fingers with yours, “Thank you.” The simple phrase carries such gravity that you begin to suspect once again that he knows something of what you speak of, but before you can prod him further, Ardyn asks his own question, “I shall heed your warning. Now tell me about the dreams that have you wanting to kiss me as a test?”

    You try to pull your hand away from his as the heat rises up your throat and into your cheeks, but Ardyn’s hold is steadfast.  You think of a way to skirt around the subject, but you know he won't give up until the truth is revealed. The frustrating man asking all the questions and providing no meaningful answers to you. _'Given he can't answer what he doesn't know about.'_

    Eyes looking anywhere but at his face, you said, “I have had relations with you in some dreams...where it seems we are together. Both mundane and intimate moments shared.”

   Ardyn surprised you with a hearty laugh, squeezing your hand in the process. Seeing and hearing his laughter in real life had your heart fluttering. It was such a good sound that filled the room, and his smile made his eyes shine like the sun. With laughter in his voice, he replied, “I am very interested in the intimate moments, but I would love to hear about the mundane encounters in your dreamland. Because my dear, I consider myself anything but mundane.”

   You can’t help but giggle at his response, his laughter infectious. “Okay I guess not mundane but..just ordinary, no real message in them. I haven’t had many of them and what I have had consisted of walking through a pristine Costelmark tower, talking of what to have for dinner, enjoying a party with other people...nothing really stood out in them except for you and I. They do make more evident though that the events are taking place at or in a different time..” 

    Letting out a frustrated sigh you look down at your hand clasp in his. Feeling as comfortable as it had a couple nights ago. “They are frustrating, the dreams. I feel things for you, someone I don’t really know, all because of them.” Rubbing your thumb on his hand you take in a  breath, Ardyn’s spicy cologne and smoky musk mingled with it. How he can even smell the same baffles you. Then raising your eyes up and lingering on his lips you murmur, “But you are not him. My dream Ardyn is just that, a dream. I guess, if anything, you are his doppelganger. So many similarities…” Finally bringing your eyes to meet his your heart clenches painfully at the decision you have decided. You think you see hurt flash across Ardyn's face before a mask of careful neutrality settles in place.  Barely holding onto your resolve, you continued on, “This connection is not reality. The kiss I shared with you was a mistake. I have a very real person who I am with, so please if we meet again can it be as friends?” 

    Ardyn’s eyes, now a dark foreboding gold, search yours for a couple seconds; face still expressionless. Then it transforms into a man without worries, giving you a broad smile...although his eyes remain dark. “I do think that can be arranged Y/N.” Untwining his fingers from yours but still grasping your hand, Ardyn brings the back of it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. A chill running down your spine at the chilliness now exuded from his aura. "I did suggest it first..."

   Standing and pulling you up with that very same hand Ardyn said, “I am indeed not the man of your dreams, and although I did enjoy our soiree, I will heed your request.” Releasing your hand, the sounds of the rest of the world coming into focus suddenly, Ardyn stepped past you and back towards the cockpit. “It seems your knight in shining armor is here to check up on you.”

    Before you can question his words, you hear the door leading into the room swoosh open, followed by heavy footsteps. Turning you already know you are going to see Gladio and try to make your face as impassive as possible. Which was difficult as both your chest and stomach were seizing up in pain from verbally pushing Ardyn away. Your gut was yelling at you that it was the wrong decision, but you could no longer live in a dream world if the man, in reality, wasn’t connected. Doesn’t matter that he seemed identical, there was no basis for following a man who obviously held many more secrets than he let on. Especially since many probably involved the Empire, your enemy. 

   “Y/N are you okay?” Gladio asked gruffly as he came up to you, immediately placing himself between you and Ardyn. Ardyn looked nonplussed as he leaned up against the back of the co-pilot chair.

    “I am perfectly fine Gladio. Ardyn has agreed to take us to the Chocobo post, but it will be a couple hours before we can be dropped off so that his aircraft won't be under military suspicion. Just taking a roundabout way.”

    “Hmph,” Gladio huffed when no good reason presented itself to knock the smirk off of Ardyn’s face. “Well thanks,” he said giving a small nod towards Ardyn before turning around back to you, “Let's leave him to it then. Prompto and Noctis are ready to start a game of Kings Knight, just waiting for your expertise as the bard.” Without another backward glance, Gladio leads you out of Ardyn’s presence, continuing to explain his tactical plan for getting the high score in Kings Knight.

   Before passing through the door, you give a quick backward look, but Ardyn was no longer standing behind the chair. All you could see was the top of his head and a hand placing a fedora atop it. Jaw clenched you turn your head back towards the front, eyes tight with held back tears. _‘When you tell a man to leave you alone you should not expect him to come after you. Especially when with your boyfriend.’_

    Stopping you just outside the door that was now closed, the other guys still out of earshot Gladio, unsurprisingly, asked, “What is going on Y/N? I didn’t say it before, but I've noticed how you are around that guy. Avoiding his eyes, fighting and doing all you can to not talk to him. That's why I suggested you not go alone. I know you can take care of yourself, but are you really okay?”

    Heart having jumped into your throat at Gladio’s too close to the truth observations and questions, you swallow it back down before looking at him. His eyes searching yours just as Ardyn’s had but Gladio’s were open and transparent. His worry for you the only thing present. It wasn’t the time to bring all your secrets and lies to light, but you needed your best friend. You needed someone to hold you while you felt ready to break from heartache. Even if Gladio wouldn’t know the actual reason.

  “It’s just he, Ardyn, reminds me of someone I can’t place. Like I have lost or forgotten something important. I know it's weird, and you think he is weird, but I can’t help but feel sad when around him. Just unsettles me I guess.” Seeing Gladio bristle up in protectiveness you added quickly, “He didn’t do anything! This feeling has been here even before I met him.”

 “What do you mean?”

    _‘Oh, shit’_ you thought as you mentally facepalm. Without any other way out than forward you gave Gladio a vague overview of how you dreamed of a man similar to Ardyn. Romance left out as you described the dreams. The focus kept on the fact that you thought an Astral was giving you the dreams but it didn’t seem like the Ardyn, in reality, was connected. Proud that, through it all, your voice only shook a couple of times—but you couldn't stop the quivering of your rib cage.  

    Gladio listened patiently, only asking a couple questions for clarification. The other guys, seeming to understand that a meaningful conversation was taking place, didn't come to interrupt. Keeping their focus on the phones in their hands. Once you felt like you had explained enough you stood there looking up at the man who has been your rock for many years. Anxiety creeping around the edges of the relief at finally telling him some of what is going on, that you would be seen as crazy....Gladio didn’t let you down though.

  Walking forward he brought your trembling body into a warm hug. “I don’t understand these dreams or why you have them, but I'm here for you. I don’t like the fact that Ardyn is involved, but maybe in time, it'll make sense. But truthfully, I hope for yours and everyone sake though that we don’t see him again.”

   Burying your face in his chest, you hug Gladio tighter and stand there for a while longer. His natural warm nutty scent -reminiscent of perfectly toasted cinnamon bread- helping calm your frayed nerves. Silent you remain as you bask in his vast unwavering support and love. The two things about him you had fallen for right away. When your body stops trembling, breathing becomes regular, you push away gently. Feeling more than a little better. “Gladio you are the best. Thank you for always being there. Even when you have already so much to worry about."

  “Never doubt it, babe. I am man and shield enough for both you and Noctis. But for me to help you, you need to let me. I told Noctis the very same earlier today. I want to help in any way I can. That is how I show my love,” Gladio whispered while tilting your chin up, so you looked at him. “Agreed?”

   “Agreed,” you said with a nod and accepted the kiss he planted on your lips. A coil of warmth in your stomach winding up again but you ignored it. “I think kicking some butt in King's Knight will help me feel better right now.”

 “Oh really?” Gladio chuckled, “Well let's not keep them waiting.”

   For the rest of the time in the dropship, you immersed yourself with your friends and the mobile game. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis graciously not asking what happened or why you looked ready to cry. Instead, their friendly competitive banter gave your mind the distraction it needed from the man in the co-pilot seat who your soul never stopped yearning for. Your words of wanting separation meaningless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish we knew what happened in that dropship. Like how awkward would it have been! Even though I didn't put it in the chapter I like to think that Ardyn stayed with the guys during the journey. Sitting down with them and just ignoring the huge elephant in the room that was him as the Chancellor. Trying to carry on a conversation like he had at the Caravan. Prompto would try to ease the tension but would just end up making it worse. LOL. Man, a quality opportunity missed SE. (Even after the update that added the dropship scene)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and continuing this journey!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)/


	13. Small Menace Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Ardyn may have thought after witnessing the Meteor - the beginning of his end - disappear with Titan. The Reader interrupting his thoughts just creates more things for Ardyn to ponder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter would work for a Prompt in Ardyn week on Tumblr and so I waited to put it up until that day. Day five relationship with Starscourge Dec. 21. The idea for the next chapter is already fleshing out but holiday activities are slowing me down some. :)

      _'Strange—didn't expect to feel such a connection with that rock.'_   The uncomfortable emotion of loss rolls around in Ardyn's belly as he stares down at the now empty Disc of Cauthess. Watching it recede as the dropship bearing him gains altitude and maneuvers away. The meteor that literally impacted his life was gone...so few things were left in the world now from his first lifetime, and those remaining were almost unrecognizable. Crumbling or decayed as things two thousand years old should be. The divine beings were now, unfortunately, the only unchanging consistency. Absent as they were... _'or had been'_ Ardyn corrected himself, _'Now Lunafreya is awakening them one by one. As the good Oracle that she is.'_

   Ardyn was impatient for the tightness in his chest to pass, emotions long since becoming a trifling annoyance to his petrified heart. Losing the meteor meant nothing, or it should. He could tell the dark miasma within him felt no trepidation at its original hosts' disappearance. Not surprising. The meteor had merely been a vessel while Ardyn, was the ultimate host. His divine abilities and the dark parasites powers making him the ultimate immortal source to spawn its kind further and remake the world to its liking.  

    It was painfully obvious though that the meteors loss impacted Ardyn more than he cared to admit. As he tried to ignore the nagging emptiness in the pit of his belly, Ardyn’s mind conjured up with clarity the memory of the day he first saw the meteor. Its grip on him fierce as he relived all the events of that momentous day. A day that forever changed Eos and him. 

    The day had not started out good or easy, like many before it. Months had passed since Ifrit reigned down his initial rage against the capital of Solheim, and the Astral war began. Humans all over Eos, those who remained, just trying to survive in the wake of the Gods battling. The human casualties of the war large in number. 

     Ardyn then, the oldest son of a Noble house blessed with divine powers, his alone powerful with healing, had done his best at saving people. Titles no longer mattering when it seemed all of humanity was on the brink of extinction. Thus in what appeared to be a lull in the Astrals war prior to the meteor's arrival, Ardyn had been rushing to heal all he could in the ruins of Costelmark Tower. The Astrals having demolished it in an early battle, what remained had been converted into an infirmary of sorts, but mainly served as individuals final resting place.  

     Even though weak with fatigue, Ardyn had run outside when he heard the terrified screams of people.  It only took a moment for Ardyn to understand the cause of the peoples fears. Gaze drawn to the blaring light filling the sky, Ardyn had witnessed the meteor as its core. Plummeting towards everything he called home with the only end result being destruction. The ground had shaken under Ardyn's feet while he stood transfixed in watching his doom come closer and closer. (Later it would become known that the other impacts felt had been fragments of the large rock that descended to Eos first.) Ardyn was surprised he had remained standing upon the roiling ground, his heart uncertain whether to beat faster or stop altogether. Vision filled with the searing blue flame surrounding the meteor and trailing behind it. A menacing beauty that promised all would perish in those flames. 

   Ardyn did eventually fall, or more accurately was thrown to the ground when the meteor made impact. He had laid there waiting for the end to come as he tried to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. Knowing that the meteor was Eos end, and with his near proximity, the earth beneath him would be torn asunder at any moment. As it occurs when one looks death in the face, Ardyn’s brain had raced through all his experiences in life. Mourning the loss of loved ones and all the unfinished tasked never to be done. Foolishly sending up a prayer to the Astrals as well to come to the world's aid. 

    The ground had shaken, heaving up and down like ocean waves for long minutes after impact, but that had been the worst of it. It had not opened up and swallowed the creatures living on it. After standing back up on shaky legs, Ardyn had seen a giant black “debris” cloud rising around the visible meteor spires. The naive young fool that he had been, Ardyn had taken one of the last working airships and flown to the impact site. Ignoring his future shield's words of caution. Wanting to see the cause for the miraculous continuation of his life and inspect the alien rock. 

     There, only hours after the meteor fell, Ardyn saw Titan struggling with the meteors weight on his shoulders, body pierced by meteors sharp shards. Where once the capital of Solheim stood, all that remained was a hole at Titan’s feet. No survivors would be found in the surrounding raised warped earth.

    The black "debris" cloud he had seen, turned out to be millions of black & blue bugs swirling around Titan and even landing on the aircraft. And unbeknownst to all, they were the first wave scourge infected hosts to spread the alien parasite to the creations of Eos. Although they died off a week after release, it was more than enough time to doom the world. New monstrous creatures, later coined as daemons beginning to decimate what little of humanity remained. Many of the divine messengers losing their lives in the early days of fighting off the sudden influx of daemons, but it allowed the humans of Eos to regroup and survive the dark years to come.   

    Many times through the centuries Ardyn has wished that Titan hadn’t caught the meteor. Then he and everyone else would have perished that very day or soon after. Better to have died with his loved ones then be cursed to wander the world that shunned him.

   But that was not how things played out. Instead, Ardyn had acted the hero and tried to save his fellow countryman from a dark, twisted curse. Months after the impact it became apparent that something evil had come from the meteor, twisting people into the grotesque monsters terrorizing the land if not cleansed of the alien infection. Naturally, once Ardyn realized he was able to save people from that terrible fate, all other healing methods found non-effective, he had traveled the lands to aid all he could.

       At first removing the starscourge from people had been easy. Ardyn suspects it was because his powers had been strong and pure. Soon though as the number of people he saved became countless Ardyn found his body tiring quickly. The alien parasites and their powers within him dormant, but they had weighed heavily upon his person. Ardyn never transformed though like those unfortunate enough not to make it to him in time. Just fatigue -that had become harder to explain away- and a subtle smell of sweet smoke wafting from him, were the noticeable side effects from his work. The grotesque monster of a man that plagued his dreams, he spoke about to no one. 

   Would things have been different if he had listened to his beloved then? Stopping his incessant toil in saving his people because she had been worried about his health. Or was he doomed to fill the role of the Accursed after saving that first person from becoming a daemon? When did he cross the threshold of being unworthy as the King of Light?  These questions are so old and worn from being thought through the years that Ardyn doesn’t even bother pondering on them further. The answers to them of no consequence. The past cannot be changed, only the future can bring any sense of relief. 

     Bahamut had gifted him the Crystal and an Oracle companion to help him remove the scourge months into his already ceaseless toil in saving people. When bid by the lead Astral, and the one connected to his house, Ardyn could not stop until the task was complete. He had shouldered the burden of the darkness building up within him without complaint. Welcoming the title as chosen King of the people and Astrals. Loving and living as he'd worked to fulfill his role for ten long years.  

      No monster resided in him then. Only after forming covenants with the remaining Astrals and then being shunned ascension by the Crystal did the darkness within stir. His appearance becoming that which he had seen in dreams; the taint oozing out for all to see. Even then he had resisted the pull of the dark powers to be used. Holding out hope that the people Ardyn had saved and loved would understand he was no monster. That hope was held right up to the moment of his execution, and the actual severing from the Crystals light took place.

   With hope and love snuffed out by being tossed aside so quickly bitterness and hatred had taken root. The true monster of who Ardyn now having been born in that small four-walled stone prison he had awoken in. Giving in to the urge to use the dark power he had amassed through the years of saving others and continued to accumulate in the endless years that passed before Noctis's arrival.  

    After thousands of years of practice, Ardyn was master of the daemons within but even in the early years he never lost control. Preserving his memories and nature always having been of import. If he was to get the revenge he deserved he could not do so as an irrational daemon. Urges to kill and destroy nothing but irritation thoughts he swatted away easily. Consoling the Scourges urges to bring darkness by laying out a long-term plan of revenge that would lead to the ultimate success. 

         The swishing sound of the cockpit door opening and closing draws Ardyn out from the past, and his eyes focus once more on the now much more distant empty Disc of Cauthess. He doesn’t bother to turn around to see who entered. Ardyn knew sooner or later someone from the Royal retinue would come to discussed the next course of action to take place. Declining to give them much information before leaving them alone in the storage compartment had made certain someone would search Ardyn out.

     _‘One Astral dealt with. Only four more to go...well five but Ifrit won't provide much of a blessing.’_ Ardyn thought as he continued looking out the window while waiting for his guests approach. Bringing Ifrit back from the dead, or what had been described as death by Bahamut, had been a true pleasure. The actual wicked betrayer, the one at the core of causing Ardyn’s life to become what it was, now knelt for Ardyn. It had been easy to twist his dark powers in the Astrals corpse and awaken the part of him that bore hatred for humans. Ifrit was more than willing to provide his powers to help take out his Astral brethren and bring darkness to the world that betrayed him as well.

    Ardyn had contemplated trying to warp Titan since he had been introduced to the Scourge first, but Ardyn had quickly disregarded that notion. With Titan not giving into the darkness for two thousand years, Ardyn knew he had no chance. Fickle Ifrit had worked out well, even drawing out Shiva to her giantess form. As anticipated. Witnessing her corporeal form's demise had been an excellent beginning to his plan. It hadn’t been enough though to stave off his vehemence hatred for the useless Gods of Eos. Ardyn knew Shiva was still able to deceive and manipulate in her Gentiana form. Just as she had done ages ago.

    The footsteps that have been tentatively approaching stop just to the side and behind the chair Ardyn sat in. From his periphery, he recognized who it was immediately and his mood became better instantly. Leaving behind ancient memories and stale emotions Ardyn asked, “Do you like what you see?” The smile on his face genuine after hearing a gasp of surprise from the very person he had hoped would be sent to talk to him. It seems they had also been lost in thought while staring at his visage. The stuttered reply to his question all but confirmed that he was indeed their focus. _'Perfect.'_

 

   Ardyn knew you knew. He could see it in your eyes. Knowing what question you had even before you voiced it. After avoiding you in the morning, suspecting what you had seen in your dream, Ardyn was now ready for your question. Or at least he thought he was.

    He had planned to weave whatever story or notion required to bring you to his side. A nostalgic part of him preferring to lure you in without force and the intellectual side knowing that it would work best in separating you from your comrades. Making you more prone to call his name as you had in the dream, a desire ever present in Ardyn’s thoughts since leaving you on Titan's doorstep. More than he liked when he needed to focus on his finishing maneuvers to make sure his plan fell into place perfectly.

   His resolve changed though as you had described the dreams and what you thought they meant. Hearing Somnus and Gilgamesh’s blasphemous names fall from your lips, Ardyn could feel the darkness within swelling at the opportunity you were providing. How easy it would be to take you, confirm that what you were experiencing was correct, and have you once again until the end came.

   Yet another part of him kept him from acting. The twinkle of humanity that has slowly become more awake since seeing you that day on the citadel steps. His old self feeling a surge of panic at facing you without his layers of mystery. Having you see him as the monster he is, and would always be. Imagining your look of disgust upon that realization was something Ardyn never wanted to see. What little heart he had left could not handle that denial. 

    Being a man who has a thousand years of experience in holding a poker face and leading others astray, Ardyn lied through his teeth with ease. Maintaining a smile even as his dark heart seized at seeing your downcast gaze when he rebuffed your notion that he was connected to your dreams. But his composure slipped at hearing your heartfelt pain, voice wavering as you apologized for not being able to save him. The “thank you” Ardyn uttered was reflexive and out before he could think when you gripped his hand with such familiarity.

     Out of character for him, Ardyn once more was ready to change his mind on revealing who he was to you. To pull you on top of him and kiss you until you no longer felt the need to apologize because there was nothing for you to apologize for. Ardyn had not been able to find out what happened to you after his execution but he knew that nothing could have been done. The Astrals had made sure that he was cut off from the world that worked hard on forgetting him. His only hope had been that a similar tragic fate had not befallen you.

      Heart light and full of amusement after hearing you reminisce about memories (dreams to you) of times in Costlemark tower, Ardyn had been ready. Feeling foolish to keep pushing you away when it was so evident you wanted your “dreams” to be true. For him to swoop in and give you the happy ending your eyes begged for. Why not make these last few months or years be ones shared with you? Pretend to be the man of ages past.  

     But just as he took in a breath, and looked into your eyes that never ceased to take him back in time, you deny him. He watched as you voiced your strengthening resolve that he was not the Ardyn of the dreams. Your words reiterating the undeniable truth he had thought only moments before, but they hurt. They punctured and pierced his heart more than any knife.

"My dream Ardyn is just that, a dream...The kiss we shared was a mistake."

       The hurt was quickly replaced by irritation. Irrational as it was, Ardyn being the one who denied the answer of his identity, he was irritated that you so readily believed him when he knows you know. Ever since you called him beloved that first night with you, before all these dreams or memories, you had recognized him. Admitting before him just moments ago that experiences from the “dreams” had built a connection to him.

    Ardyn wants you; wants you for selfish reasons and for strategic purposes, but most of all he wants you to recognize him. To have your love once more freely given when faced with his monstrosity. A hard fact Ardyn swallows, but he will not bend over to bring you to him. If you genuinely remembered him, you wouldn’t have walked away with the Shield of the King, the King who was the focus of his revenge...but Ardyn would continue to wait. Even though his patience, a skill he usually had an endless supply of, was waning when it came to you. The point of no return in taking you away by force was not upon him yet.

   “No,” Ardyn murmured as he looked at the video feed of the rear compartment. Watching you snuggle into Gladiolus's overly muscled frame, smug satisfaction soothed Ardyn's bruised pride in knowing he was yet on your mind. “But I will not stand aside much longer,” Ardyn said even as his weaker self-continued to shy away from the idea.

     Steeling himself against the darkness rising up, seeking purchase on his inner turmoil, Ardyn looked away from the debauched scene. Calming his mind by going over all the possible outcomes that could occur in the near future. Smiling with the realization that soon the world will join him in darkness. A fate it rightly deserved, even with you in it. He would show you it was not so terrible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> I am super excited about the next coming chapters. Things are really starting to get exciting! Really going to try and wrap up this story in the coming months but ya know, we'll see. Truthfully I never thought I would get this far with the story. My vision only going as far as Lestallum but the story continues to unfold in fun ways as I progress. All I have to do is get Ardyn to co-operate. Hahahaha *sigh*
> 
> Artwork a Commission completed by [Jlavisant](http://jlavisant.tumblr.com/post/170168536934/a-commission-done-for-valkyrieofardyn-based-on-a) on Tumblr
> 
> P.S. Gilgamesh is coming


	14. Divinity Intervenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gracious messenger lends a hand in revealing what was forgotten and worlds collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is made from a screenshot taken from FFXV and Gentiana's character pic.

>

   “Hey! It’s Umbra!”  With Prompto’s exclamation, you all ran after the black and white canine that was going into the grove of fir trees along Wiz’s Chocobo post.

    Two days have passed since you, and the rest of the royal entourage were graciously dropped off by Ardyn at your desired destination. Two days of fruitlessly trying to locate the Regalia; entirely depending on Cindy to find the royal vehicle. It had been decided as a group that before any further exploration the Regalia needed to be found since she was a very integral piece of your team. Which made for a slow-moving, anxiety-filled, two days. Caring for your chocobo could only do so much and so, seeing Umbra was a welcome change of pace. You hoped as you jogged instep with the guys, that a message from Luna on what to do next would be revealed.

     With time to spare for the last couple of days, Noctis had come to a conclusion, with the help of Ignis and Gladio’s knowledge of the prophecy, that Luna was acting as Oracle and waking the Astrals. Forging the path for Noctis to gain their favor as the King of Light. (Both you and Prompto learned a great deal about Noctis’s true calling in those discussions. The public or Kingsglaive not really knowing the depth of it.) Even with that knowledge though, no one had any idea of what to do next other than continue looking for Kings of the yore glaives or going straight to Altissia as initially planned. You were along for the ride with whatever choice.

   Ever since stepping off of Ardyn’s dropship you have felt adrift, even more than before. Determined to stick to your resolution that Ardyn had no effect on your life and that you had done your due diligence by warning him of your dreams, you faked composure. Forcing yourself to smile and be active in conversations with the guys. Relying heavily on the “Fake it till you make it” age-old adage; since it has proven successful in past situations...this time though you weren’t sure if you could lie to yourself enough to remove the bitter pit in your stomach.

    You weren’t even sure you had been fooling the guys, especially Gladio...but you couldn’t open up your heart again so soon, so you kept all the insecure emotions wrapped up and tucked away, the best you could. Thanking the deities above that no new dreams of Ardyn have occurred the last two nights, but cursing slightly that you were still visited with previous Ardyn dreams. The man's tortured voice begging you to live while professing his love, ever on repeat in your waking moments now. _'Could the warning truly be for me?'_

     “Gentiana,” Noctis said with surprise, coming to a sudden halt in front of you. Drawn out of your worrying thoughts, you focus your gaze on the person in question. Your feet also slowing to a stop as you look at the mystical woman before you. 

    Wrapped up in beautiful black and white silks the woman had the air of importance. Long straight black hair kissing her face as a gentle breeze passed through; catching momentarily on her closed almond-shaped eyes lashes. Her delicate lids twitched but did not open as her rose-colored lips began to move.

   “Hear me O King of the Stone. By the storm senders blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her Kings name,” Gentiana said, her words clear and resonating, even though her voice was hushed. As if one with the light breeze. 

    Noctis let out a gasp at hearing Luna’s name. “Luna...where is she now?” he asked hurriedly. Taking an involuntary step towards Gentiana.

  Giving a slight nod, Gentiana answered. “The eye of the storm. When the covenant is forged, the ring and the Oracle shall await their King at the walls of water. Stray not from the path.” With the last of her words, and in the blink of an eye, Gentiana disappears. Leaving Noctis to attend to Umbra who was walking up towards him, and Ignis to answering Prompto’s question of who Gentiana was.

   You were still staring at the spot the woman, no the messenger, Gentiana had occupied. Even before Ignis told Prompto Gentiana’s identity and role as Luna’s divine messenger partner, you recognized her for what she was. You know it could have been just a guess because of the otherworldly presence about her, but it was a familiarity you have experienced before. With Ardyn.

    Before you can wrap your brain around what it means having that same familiarity with Gentiana, she is standing before you. Not two feet away, eyes still closed she addresses you, while you are frozen in shock. “You alone lost soul see and hear me now.  Precious time is being lost for you to complete the wish asked for in ages past. The opportunity to save the one dearest to your heart and soul will be no more if the darkness remains untouched. I will help you this once in your endeavor since the Crystal had seen fit to do so before. It is time for you to remember some of your forgotten life.” Opening her eyes, you are pierced by the agelessness in their green depths. Wisdom and pain shining out as she continued. “I shall show you who he was, but it will depend on him to show you who he is and has become. Now sleep lost child of Eos and decide if you will follow the path you set out on so long ago.” Leaning forward Gentiana places a soft chilled kiss on your forehead, and you feel yourself slipping away into darkness. Only in the last moments of consciousness do you hear the startled exclamation of your companions before your body hits the earth.

 

   _“I know we were just introduced formally back there, but I would like to do so again while not seated upon a dais.”_

    _Recognizing that the man beside you was slowing to a stop, you did the same and look over at him. While walking from the great hall where you had been received and welcomed into the noble Lucis Caelum house, you had purposefully kept your eyes averted from your companion. Before arriving you had been warned about the Lucis Caelum twins and their handsome appearances, but you had not been informed about this one’s alluring presence. And the young man before you wasn’t even trying very hard (or at least you assumed). This was not your first time in the company of nobility, but you found yourself  -a confident young adult in her mid-twenties- feeling jittery like a naive girl while beside him._

_Realizing you were letting the pause between you two lengthen uncomfortably you look up into the most beautiful hazel eyes you have ever seen. More gold than anything really. Gathering your wits, and putting all your years of etiquette training instilled by your mother to use, you give a slight nod. “It would be my pleasure as well, my lord.” Pleased that your voice did not convey the nervousness increasing as you kept eye contact with him, you ventured a small smile in politeness._

_The broad smile given back to you had you catching your breath. He had been handsome before with a pleasant face, but now this tall noble was stunning. The very light of Eos shining out of him. You were questioning how you were going to keep your composure during your time working with him, as he introduces himself once more._

_“Ardyn Lucis Caelum of the previous Izunia line, at your beck and call,” Ardyn said jovially with a slight bow, acting unaware of how he was making you flounder._

_Years of etiquette training saving you once again, you raised your hand in offering while introducing yourself once more as well. “Y/N. It is my pleasure to be here Lord Ardyn. I hope to be of benefit to you and your family,” you said with the appropriate, respectful intonation and complete honesty. As a recent graduate of the Solheim Healing Arts School, you are excited for the opportunity to study with the only man known on Eos to be able to heal with magic. What wondrous new discoveries you could find with Ardyn’s magic. Discoveries that would bring honor to your commoner family name, and success that your parents always knew you would achieve. You hoped they could still bear witness even in the afterlife that all their hard work had paid off._

_“Please Miss Y/N, call me Ardyn,” Ardyn implored while taking your hand gently in his and bringing it up to his lips. Even though they only ghosted above your skin, you felt the heat of them radiating down to your skin with the air kiss he gave. You were able to suppress the shudder that wanted to run up your arm, but not the heat rising into your cheeks when he looked back up at you. “I have no doubt you will benefit and honor us greatly,” Ardyn said as he wove your held hand through his arm. “Now let me take you on a tour of our grand estate. It is of the utmost importance that you know of the best hiding places because that is where I shall be in avoiding my father and brother’s nagging.”_

_You knew you shouldn’t but you couldn’t help but giggle at the sly smile he gave you. Mischievousness alight in his eyes as their corners crinkled in delight at your reaction. Right then and there you knew Ardyn Lucis Caelum was going to be like no man you have met before._

 

  A cool hand is placed against your forehead. “She doesn’t have a fever, or any other symptoms indicating illness....I’m not sure why she isn’t waking up,” Ignis sighed, “Even so I have given several elixirs but no change. Gladio do you have any inkling why she collapsed?”

   “No,” Gladio grumbled, voice muffled a little but became clearer as he continued. “I mean she seemed fine the past couple of days. Y/N’s been having dreams that keep her up…” Gladio’s voice faded as his thoughts wandered down unspoken issues.

   Feet shuffled restlessly close by. “Well I hate to say this, but I think we are going to have to go on without her. Gentiana made it clear that I should get Ramuh’s blessing ASAP, and Luna is also waiting…” Noctis said apologetically. 

   “I know,” Gladio said, the floor creaking as he stood up, his heavy presence lifting from your side. “I already asked Wiz to look after her. If we leave now we should be able to make the first rune before nightfall, rain will slow us down some.”

  “Are you sure?” Prompto asked hesitantly at the foot of the bed.

  “Noct is right. We can’t wait here while the Empire could also be moving in on the rune stones. If they destroy them before Noct can get Ramuh’s blessing...well let’s just not let that happen,” was Ignis’s tired but straightforward reply.

   A warm kiss is placed on your cheek and then four pairs of feet shuffle out of the creaking caravan.

 

_Engrossed in your research findings report, that you needed to send out tonight, it is the prickly stubble grazing your tender neck that pulls you away. Ardyn had learned early on that if he could sneak up on you, and close the distance before you could kick him out, his chance of winning the battle of wills was much higher. That is why he now had his arms wrapped around your waist, hands clasped against your belly. Recognizing what he was doing you make sure the groan you let out is long and arduous. “Ardyn. I have to finish this report today. You know this. Just as you know you are the one who has made it that I am having to finish it last minute,” your mutter seriously as you strive to find your train of thought once again while ignoring Ardyn’s nose running along the shell of your ear._

_His chuckled response, so near your ear, sends a shudder down your spine. “Come now dearest Y/N, I am simply helping you relax. You know you work the best when you are less tense, and quickening your completion will benefit us both.” Even though his words made it seem otherwise Ardyn relented his affections, but not before leaving a trail of kisses down your neck. Settling beside you at the table, elbows holding him up as he faced you, Ardyn looked at you expectantly._

_Taking the obvious bait, you ask the question he was waiting for while continuing to write. Only glancing up for a second, which was more than enough to make your resolve weaken further. Even after four years of being together as a couple, secret though it was, Ardyn’s presence never failed to make you wonder how the Astrals had blessed you so much. “And how will I finishing this report benefit us both? Besides the fact that we found out not only you but any Lucis Caelum with divine powers can make healing potions like the Eos healers of old.”_

_“Indeed we, or more you, shall be congratulated and benefit for finding a new source for medical miracles, but that is not what I was thinking.” Pausing for dramatic effect Ardyn stood and took on an air of importance (which was almost natural), eyes looking off into the distance. “It may not be as glorious as your soon to be prestige, but you are looking at the designer of the new Solheim power & military airship building to be constructed.” _

_“What?!” you squeal, report forgotten, jumping up you embrace Ardyn in a hug. Looking up at his smiling face you ask another obvious question. “Your Costelmark Tower layout plans were selected as the contest winner?”_

_Ardyn let out a hearty laugh while hugging you tightly back. “So it seems. I just got the notice before coming to see you. Truly I am as surprised as you, and so I thought as a celebration to both of your recent successes that we should take a reprieve from our surroundings. If you finish before too long, I have an airship ready to take us to the nearest warm coast for a couple days of bliss.”_

_“But what about-,” you said, attempting to make sense of how he could do so without his father questioning but Ardyn stopped you from saying more by placing his lips on yours. Comfortable and familiar with yours, his lips help ease away the stress that had begun to build up over your joy from his news. His answer wiped away the rest._

_“You need not worry about anything but finishing that report quickly; for I have taken care of everything love. Now I will leave you to your work. Notify me when you make it back to your rooms.” Ardyn leaned in once more and gave a quick kiss before stepping out of your embrace and leaving the room. His departing wink before the door closed plastering a smile on your face and making your write like the wind._

 

 “Nope. She still fast asleep,” Wiz’s gruff voice said above you. The warm savory smell of meat wafting around in the caravan. “Yup. Been checking on her every couple of hours during the day. She hasn’t moved a muscle, in any sense if you catch my meaning.” Wiz gives sounds of acknowledgment in response to an unheard person. “Don’t you worry Gladio. I will continue to watch over her until you guys return. Not much traffic coming thru the post anywho because of the weather, so I have plenty of time available.” 

  Heavy steps recede along with the smell of food.

 

     _The air is light and fresh. Trees surround you and whisper happily as the wind sweeps through their leaves. You know there is a crowd of people about you as well, but your eyes are solely focused on the man before you. Ardyn looking as glorious as ever in his ceremonial robes of deep purple and silver. A perfect contrast to your bridal robes of lushes red and gold. Wild maroon hair tamed somewhat for once, made the couple loose strands framing his face endearing. Ardyn's amber eyes sparkling in the sunlight filtering through the trees, had you spellbound._

_Head light and hands tingly at what was about to take place, you take Ardyn’s left hand in your right. Holding it aloft you position the ceremony ring before his ring finger. “Should darkness descend, I shall be your light. If the world falls out from beneath you, I will provide solid ground to stand upon. My heart is your shelter and my arms your home.  Laugher and tears shared evenly. Even if others forsake you, I shall be by your side. I love you more than life, and with this ring, I promise you all these things and more. For you are mine and I am yours; now and into the beyond.” As your vows come to an end, you slip the ring onto Ardyn’s finger and watch it glow faintly before removing it again. There on his finger was the ever entwined lines of two people being joined. A perfect replica of the tattoo recently ingrained on your left ring finger._

_With unashamed tears in your eyes, you smile up at Ardyn. Your vows were not as grandiose as his, but you had meant every word and hoped that you both would not have to put them to the test ever. Absently you heard the minister overseeing the ceremony finish up his part while you smiled wide like a fool at Ardyn. Joy bursting out of your chest making your body shake in small tremors. You both had been together for years, but to have it recognized before Gods and men was more than you had ever hoped. To become one with Ardyn. Called wife. How your heart sored at knowing you were joined together for life with a man who was your friend and lover. Differences in each other's rank overcome by force and will._

_“Now before all let you both share a kiss as husband and wife.”_

_Hearing those fateful words, you wrapped your hands around Ardyn’s neck and met him in a fierce kiss. His hands holding tightly onto your waist and pulling you in close. It was different to feel his smooth face against yours (Ardyn having shaved his usual groomed stubble upon his mother's request), and it had you smiling into his lips. Parting from the kiss, you continued to smirk playfully. “I can’t wait for tomorrow to come so that I can feel that stubble of yours once again. I do think it is my favorite thing about you.”_

_“Well,” Ardyn mumbled while turning you both towards the cheering crowd, “I do think you need a reminder of some of my other qualities then, dear wife.” With a squeeze of your hand and a smile only for you, Ardyn leads you away to partake in the festivities on your wedding day. Your feet floating on air as you followed your husband. Basking in the sound of being called "wife" by the melodic voice you cherished above all others._

* * *

 

  _Body tired from strenuous days of helping the wounded, it takes an effort to pick up your transceiver; a little surprised that it was even working as most of the signaling receivers had been destroyed already by _Ifrits righteous rage and the ensuing battles with his brethren_ for the past three months. Seeing it was Ardyn trying to contact you, you cough to clear your lungs of the ever-present dust in the air and answer. “Ardyn! How are you? What's going on?”_

_The questions tumble out since it had been nearly three days since you last heard from him. Not so uncommon these days, but you also knew that death could quickly come in those three days. Your panic for Ardyn's wellbeing only kept at bay by how busy you were yourself. With Ardyn’s parents, the Duke and Duchess having perished with the initial attack months ago upon the Solheim capital, you were struggling with Somnus to keep the estate functioning and Lucis's citizens alive. Ardyn had left a month ago with his good friend and protector Gilgamesh to save people from the outlying regions. It had been the hardest thing to separate from him, but you both had known, that as the most qualified healer, it was the best choice for all._

_“I am okay Y/N, just a bit tired as it sounds you are as well,” Ardyn said calmly into the receiver, pausing a moment to clear his throat before continuing. “Are you still at the estate manor on Cavaugh? And did you see the meteor fall?”_

_“Meteor?” you muse out loud, and then you remember people talking excitedly about something a little while ago after the ground had shaken. “OH! The ground shaking was from a meteor falling!” you said bewildered, rooted to the spot with worry as you waited for his reply._

_“Yes it was but Titan caught it and that is the only reason I am speaking to you. Now, are you at the manor?” Ardyn asked again with the patience of a saint but concern full in his voice._

_Swallowing the multitude of questions popping up in your mind, you answered his question to ease his worry. “Yes, I am. I have been inside all day helping move the deceased...Ardyn more and more keep coming. Somnus can barely keep up in making potions..I..” voice cracking at the end you close your mouth and let silent tears run down your face. You've stayed strong for so long but you were beginning to feel hopeless, and the sound of Ardyn’s voice made you yearn for his strong embrace. Whenever you were together, the world never seemed as dark._

_You hear Ardyn let out a relieved sigh. “I know...I will be with you soon Y/N. I need you to stay at the manor and try to keep as many people as you can under shelter. Something..bugs I think, came with the meteor and I am not sure what they carry...but I have already seen people near the impact sight complain of being bitten. I hope it is nothing but my gut tells me the worst is yet to come. No doubt this is somehow caused by the Astrals. Tell Somnus the news, and I will be home late this night.”_

_Standing up and heading in the direction you last saw Somnus you reply, “Okay I will Ardyn. Travel safe and quick. I love you.”_

_“How can I do otherwise when your arms are waiting to welcome me home my heart.”_

 

   A substantial weight settles onto the side of your bed as a hand is placed in the middle of your chest. Following its rise on fall, the large hand is hot against your cold skin. “Why is she so cold?” Gladio asks.

   “I noticed that as well and checked her temperature, but it is still within normal boundaries if a little low. It is probably because she has been sedentary for a day in a half.” Ignis replied without hesitation. “I advised Wiz to shift her every couple hours if she still doesn’t waken to help prevent bed sores since traversing  Fociaugh Hollow could take a while.”

  “Mmhmm,” Gladio rumbles in acknowledgment and then a hand wipes away an unseen strand of hair from your face. “We’ll be back Y/N after getting the last rune for Ramuh’s favor. Hope you’ll be awake then. Just not the same without you,” Gladio mumbles before rising from the bed and departing the caravan with Ignis.

 

_“I don’t understand what is being said,” you whispered to the High messenger next to you as you watch Ardyn. At least twenty feet from you, Ardyn stood in front of Bahamut, the Bladekeeper currently in his small humanoid form. Nose still tickling with the ozone smell that filled the glade from Bahamut's appearance, you fought away a sneeze while looking around._

_All you had been told by Ardyn, like everyone else present, was that Bahamut had summoned him to gift him something that would help end the blight that was ravaging the world. After the fact that Ardyn has been laboriously saving anyone he can day in and day out when he found out he could. Dying as a daemon no longer a death sentence for the remaining population of Eos. Now, here in the same glade where your wedding was held, what people of importance were left in the world, along with messengers, were gathered to witness the Astrals supposed gift._

_The High Messenger Gentiana, tilted her head towards you, “As the God’s speech shouldn’t. Only those touched by divinity can understand their tongue. That is why we messengers are in attendance to help spread the news once the gift is given and guide the one chosen,” Gentiana explains, voice devoid of emotion. Her flowery scent wafting to you seeming out of place._

_Her chilliness was unnerving to the point that you shuffled away a little. The last time you spoke to Gentiana was on your wedding day, and she had exuded warmth with her blessings given... none of that was present now. But that was three long years ago; the relationship with the Astrals and messengers hasn’t been the same since the Great War of the Astrals. Ending finally occurring after the heinous meter's arrival, with Ifrit being killed atop Ravatogh by none other than the Astral standing before Ardyn._

_“Yes, High Messenger,” you whisper back respectfully, deciding to wait for the explanation. It was plain that Gentiana was not going to give you a blow by blow account of what was being spoken between Ardyn and Bahamut. Fortunately, you didn’t have to wait long._

_Ending whatever he had been saying to Ardyn, Bahamut disappeared in a flash a light and in his place was a large blue crystal that was emitting a luminous glow. It is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen or felt. You weren’t sure how you felt it, but you could feel a peace radiating from the crystal. A calmness that felt like you were coming home to a parent who loved you unconditionally._

_To your surprise, you found that you had crossed the distance between you and Ardyn and were now at his side. Still staring in awe at the six-foot crystal in front of him. Ardyn acknowledges your presence by wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close. “What is it?” you ask in a whisper. Expecting Ardyn to answer you are startled when a woman’s voice to your right does instead. Gentle but with a firmness she responds to your question, voiced raised so all could hear._

_“Before us is the soul of our planet, Eos. Housed in a crystalline chamber. Eos herself chose to come to aid those upon her surface which are succumbing to the blight. Without it, she herself will perish in time as well. The crystal has chosen Ardyn Lucis Caelum, one blessed with healing divinity upon birth to cleanse the blight once and for all. To help with the King of Light succeed Bahamut has chosen and gifted me, Nadir Nox Fleuret with similar divine power. Working together and gaining the covenants of the remaining Six, shall the King of Light be able to ascend and defeat the darkness.”_

_While talking, the woman named Nadir had stepped into the middle of the circle that had been made by the surrounding onlookers. Holding a trident in one hand, the delicate woman crossed the other over her chest while looking Ardyn full in the eyes. “I am determined to do all that is necessary to help save our world as it’s Oracle. Will you accept my assistance future King of Light?”_

_Looking back at the crystal and taking a deep breath, one that refreshes the soul and removes any heaviness, Ardyn lets it out with a long contented sigh. Turning back to the new Oracle, Ardyn gives a tired but sincere smile. “I would be delighted to have some help so that we may stop this madness that is plaguing our world. One man is not enough against this small  but ruthless alien menace.”_  

* * *

 

_The light crackle of the fire in the hearth was the only sound in your ears as you carded your fingers through Ardyn’s thick, soft mane of hair. His breathing was so quiet and shallow that you had to look at his chest to make sure he was breathing at all. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, your hand moves in a similar rhythm along his scalp._

_This moment you wished could last a lifetime. To have Ardyn’s head resting in your lap, his face relaxed and looking the proper age that he was. These days Ardyn appeared ten years older than his actual age of thirty-six. You knew you weren’t looking like a spry young girl either, but you worried more for Ardyn._

_For the past eight years, he has traveled throughout the lands surrounding his home estate in Lucis. Taking in the alien blight -now referred to as the Scourge- from a countless number of people so that they would be saved from a mercy execution as a daemon. The Oracle Nadir helped in sharing his load tremendously but Ardyn was the stronger of the two and bore twice the exhaustion._

_Through the years you have done all you could to support him as his loving wife. Rejuvenating him the best you can whenever he returned home for a small break. Even so, you couldn’t help but resent your abilities in being able to help him. Feeling utterly useless as you watched him struggle silently with the effects of the darkness he absorbed on a daily basis. Only your continued work in helping distribute healing potions and tonics made by Somnus counteracted your feelings of insignificance. Assisting Somnus to rebuild the structure of civilization was also a good distractor._

_It was funny in a way. Both you and Somnus were the ones left behind while your loved ones gallivanted among the sick, saving lives. Somnus and Nadir having married shortly after meeting that fateful day Bahamut delivered the sacred Crystal. But Somnus had a son, whereas you had no children. A sore spot you have never accepted but don’t think about it much; instead, you enjoy your six-year-old nephew as much as possible. The fact that new life has been and continues to be born in this time of darkness brought you the most hope._

_Looking down at the man dozing peacefully in your lap you let out a contented sigh. Honestly, all you needed in this world was Ardyn. How your love seemed to increase for him day by day, you couldn’t say, but it did. Brushing a wild strand off of his upturned face, the touch causes his face to twitch before Ardyn opens an eye blearily and looks up at you._

_“Sorry Ardyn,” you murmur sweetly, “I didn’t mean to wake you. You can continue to sleep for a long time yet.”_

_Rolling over on the long couch you both occupied so that his face was looking up at you, Ardyn let out a satisfied hum, stretching a little in the process. “I think not my precious Queen. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place, but you seduced me with those talented fingers of yours,” Ardyn grumbled with false frustration. You knew he had enjoyed the nap as much as you enjoyed watching him sleep. “There are not enough hours in the day for me to spend with you before I have to leave again," Ardyn said looking at you with sleepy eyes._

_The truth in his words made your chest tighten, but you smiled at him anyway. Speaking your own words of truth. “That may be true, but I shall not have anyone say I let the chosen King of Light fall asleep on his feet all because of my selfishness. Besides, it eases my heart to know you get quality rest here when I know you push yourself too far when outside of my guidance. Gilgamesh keeps me apprised you know.”_

_“Not surprising,” Ardyn mumbled as he turned his head to your stomach, “He has always been on your side whenever a choice is given.” Ardyn’s release of hot breath passes through your gown's thin fabric and has you hyper-aware of another warmth building close to where Ardyn’s face was now settled. The fact that he was still nuzzling into the area made you sure that Ardyn knew precisely what he was doing to you._

_More than happy to oblige him you shifted your legs wider and out of the way of his searching face. “Are you sure you have enough stamina for a romp in the hay? You seemed quite put out from this last healing session among the people,” you teased as you wiggled your hips underneath him._

_In answer, Ardyn swung his body off the couch and knelt on his knees between your legs. “Only way to find out dearest is to give it a go,” Ardyn said cheekily. Eyes no longer holding sleep but alight with desire. Running his hands up your thighs, Ardyn moved the gown up and out of the way. Staring at your exposed sex for a moment he looked back up and said, “If I ever say no to your glorious body, that is the day you truly know something is wrong with me.” Rising up he captured your lips with his in a kiss foreshadowing the pleasure he was about to give you down below._

_His spicy musk, a cologne you bought him every year as an anniversary gift, enveloping you as both your bodies heat's rise, you mumbled between breaks in his kiss, “I..shall..keep-mmph-that in mind.”_

 

   “She still isn’t awake.  What are we going to do?” Prompto asked from beside your head. “What if she never wakes up?”

  “Now, now,” Ignis chided before further thoughts on that subject could be made, “I think it is only a matter of time. Her temperature has increased since our last visit, and I am going to take that as a sign that her body is preparing to wake up.”

Fingers tapping against a counter stopped. “Not soon enough though, right Specs?” Noctis affirmed. 

   “I am hazarding a guess not. We really should be on our way to the base right now if that carrier is truly meant to take the Regalia away to Niflheim.”

    A heavy pause settles, and then Gladio says what everyone's thinking. “We know Y/N is safe and alive here, so no harm will come from leaving her here a little longer. Once we get the Regalia back, it will be easier to transporter her if she remains unconscious…” 

   “And we will be able to check in on Iris’s situation sooner. I still haven’t received any calls or messages from her,” Noctis said, shifting against a surface he leaned on.

  “Same here,” Gladio replied, “It isn’t like her not to call back for so long, especially when I told her to keep in contact.”

  “Let us be off then. The sun is already past midday, and if we are going to infiltrate the base we are going to have to get some intel before darkness settles,” Ignis said to the group at large.

  All of the guys said their goodbyes, as they left you behind once again.

 

_“Somnus please you cannot truly believe him a daemon!? You wouldn’t kill him, you won't!” you pleaded to Ardyn’s younger twin brother and assumed King. Although polar opposite in personality, Somnus's physical traits were similar but different enough to tell each other apart.  Somnus took after his father with slate-blue eyes and black as night hair; body a broader build but a little shorter than Ardyn. Though his face was not exactly identical, it was similar enough that when he looked at you in pity, it was hard not to see Ardyn in it._

_“Clever Y/N, you have seen the evidence yourself. You were there the day the Crystal rebuked him, burning away his falsehood for everyone to see. You witnessed the deep dark sickness within him drip out and heal him in inhuman ways,” Somnus reprimanded you like you were a confused child. Stepping closer to where you were restrained in your chair, overlooking the execution block not yet occupied, Somnus bent down to your eye level. “Don’t you understand. It is because of his taint that the covenants took Nadir’s life. If she hadn’t needed to sacrifice so much because he was a false chosen, then she would be alive. Her last words as Oracle spoke as much with the new prophecy revealed by Bahamut,” he snarled in a low voice. Hatred towards Ardyn and pain at his wife’s death making the muscles around his neck visibly tense. Taking a breath, Somnus calmed himself before continuing. “Your eyes are still shrouded in the veil of love you held for my brother, and I can’t fault you for that. As smart as you are, love can make you blind. As your brother-in-law and friend, I will make sure you are freed from this cursed hold this daemon has on you. Thus his death is necessary for you and all who still follow him; to severe completely his influence.”_

_Standing up once again Somnus makes a gesture, and a side door leading into the courtyard opens. The words you had in retaliation sticking in your throat as you looked on. You know and can see the people filling the courtyard; hear them shouting jeers and curses at Ardyn being lead out. A man not two weeks ago they hailed as their savior in this very courtyard. The same man who you desperately loved and were helpless to aid._

_Having not seen Ardyn for the past week, confined to your quarters by Gilgamesh and the King’s orders, all your senses were focused on him. Even from where you were sitting, over thirty feet away, you could see his body was laced with a multitude of new scars. A poor excuse for trousers his only clothing. No wounds were open you knew because of his newfound miraculous healing, but you could see that the pain remained. A slight limp noticeable in the leg that had been severely maimed before you that first day of torture._

_You didn’t care about being strong anymore and let your tears show openly. Watching Gilgamesh, a man you never thought would betray Ardyn’s or your trust, push Ardyn down to his knees before the execution block. With the position he was in Ardyn was able to look straight at you, and you released a gut-wrenching sob at the eye contact. Although he looked the part of a daemon, his eyes still held his humanity and told you without words how he didn’t blame you at all. They didn’t beg for the help he knew you couldn’t give. Instead, Ardyn was trying to comfort you, hiding his own remorse at what was about to take place. His strength shattered your heart and pride further._

_You both stared at each other, ignoring Somnus's condemning words shouted out to the crowd gathered. Words that were carefully crafted to make sure he was seen as the savior by killing the darkness that was before them. The only thing keeping you from shouting curses at Somnus like a rabid animal was the fact that Ardyn wasn’t. You did not want his last memories of you to be a woman crazed from grief. That could happen later, but right now you kept your only reactions to full body sobbing and the mumbled phrase “I love you” repeated over and over._

_Just before Gilgamesh pushes Ardyn’s head down in preparation, you see him shake his head at you, and you know what it means. He doesn’t want you to see his head roll off in separation from his body. Stubbornly you shake your head in return, and the exhausted smile he gives tells you it is what he expected. Never have you let him do things alone, and you wouldn’t now, not when it would be your last act as his wife. Your sweet moment in the midst of sadness is broken when Gilgamesh forces Ardyn to lay his neck down into the groove purposefully made for it._

_Without further formality, Gilgamesh looks up to Somnus once Ardyn is settled. Unexpectedly Somnus warps away from his seat beside you and down next to Ardyn. Looking out at the spectators now silent as the time for Ardyn’s execution nears, Somnus declares in a loud voice, “It is only right, that I, the brother to the man who now bears the darkness be the one to dispose of him. Only can one with divine power truly destroy this daemon, and as first act as your rightful King I shall do so.” With a flick of a hand, Somnus calls forth all the glaives within his armiger, many from surrounding fallen Kingdoms that he visited while Ardyn was absorbing the darkness from the world. Looking down at his brother prone before him, and raising the great sword he called his own, Somnus said, “With this sword, I shall release your body from this daemons hold brother. No longer shall you wonder as a wolf in sheep's clothing. As all words are twisted and vile that comes from a daemon, no last words shall be given by you.”_

_With that Somnus set his feet, raised the greatsword and brought it down and through Ardyn’s neck. You watch unblinking, waiting to see Ardyn’s head separate from his body, eyes burning with the effort. Heart thudding heavy in your chest at the scream you felt building up and needing a release. Several seconds passed without any such thing happening though. Just as everyone, Somnus and Gilgamesh included, began to look around warily, Ardyn’s body burst apart in a cloud of darkness. The exact reaction everyone was used to seeing when a daemon died._

_Before Somnus could start again on another tirade of how he had been right in his accusations, Bahamut in his full glory appeared above the crowd with the messenger Gentiana at his side. As appropriate everyone present bowed their head in respect to the mighty Astral and waited for whatever divine message, he came to convey. Everyone except you._

_Heart already torn to pieces, you didn’t care if the Astral stroke you down for your disrespect. In fact, you hoped he would, but Bahamut paid you no mind. Instead, he held out a hand above where Ardyn was executed, sending down a golden pillar of light. With the sudden glow, other people lifted their eyes, and witnessed as you did, Ardyn’s body reform and rise up. Only once Ardyn’s limp, half-naked body was in the palm of Bahamut’s hand did the High Messenger Gentiana speak._

_“Know that the darkness has been defeated for now, but it will return. Take heed to the last prophecy spoken by the Oracle Nadir. The King of Kings, the true chosen King of Light has not yet arrived. While the light is gathered the darkness shall be imprisoned upon an island made by the Gods. Do not grow complacent King of Lucis. Many sacrifices will be made before the chosen King arrives.” Pausing for only a moment, the Messenger pointed her finger down at Somnus, and with a startled cry, Somnus jumped as a ring appeared on his right middle finger. “This ring is a gift from the Gods, just as the Crystal was. With this ring, you are granted control of the Crystal’s power to help protect it until the Chosen King’s arrival. With this last act, the Astral’s shall slumber until then.” With that, both Bahamut and Gentiana disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. Your beloved taken with._

 

  “ARDYN! NO!,” you scream lunging forward in an attempt to break your bonds, but instead of being held back you find yourself falling and hitting a hard floor. Severe vertigo having a hold of your mind and body, you lay on the cool ground for several long minutes. In those minutes you realize a couple things. First that you were indeed laying on a ground covered in old linoleum. Second that the linoleum you recognized as belonging inside a Caravan. Believing yourself awake and laying on the floor of a caravan, you think about all the things you just "dreamed"...but then the third realization you have is that those experiences were not dreams. Those were memories, and they still show crisp and clear in your recollection, just like all your other “dreams” of late have. That is the fourth epiphany that hits you. All these years, starting with your first dream ever involving Ardyn, they all have been memories or variations of them. Something happened or is happening that has been triggering other ones to fill your nights ever since leaving Insomnia.

   Rolling onto your back, not even attempting to get back on the bed, you recall Gentiana’s words. _‘She said time is running out and that these memories she revealed will help me save him. Save Ardyn...but none of the memories showed me what request the Crystal granted me!!! What is the decision?’_ Letting out an exasperated groan you roll around a bit in frustration.

   Continuing to sort thru what Gentiana said and all the new memories just experience, you find that you can recall other memories now from that distant past. _‘No—a whole other life’_   with that final conclusion to your fourth epiphany your mind separates from your consciousness a little. Laying still as a stone you try to grasp the fact that you can remember a whole other life, filled with friends and family as dear to you as if you had known them in this life. Filled to the brim with a chaos of emotions, tears fall from your eyes and stream down your face to puddle on the floor beneath you.

     You aren’t sure how long you laid there, but you eventually sort through enough of your past life memories that your mind drifted back to the present. The present that had a living breathing Ardyn. Ardyn, who was not imprisoned and showed no sign of darkness. A present where Noctis was the chosen King you had heard prophesied about over two thousand years ago. The fact that you know the date and day that happened sends you for another loop of mental vertigo. Not as long as the first though, only lasting a minute or so. Allowing you to also mull over how you were in a relationship with the shield of the present. The irony that Gladio was a descendant of Gilgamesh was not lost on you, and you let out a crazed laugh. _'Where was Gentiana when I needed to be told not to fall in love with another man, while I had a...husband?...walking Eos. As the enemy Chancellor no less.'_ That thought sends you into a fit of chuckles that have you truly worried about your sanity. 

     Eventually, you gingerly you sit up and raise yourself onto the bed so that your backside wouldn’t hurt while you thought some more. Sitting on the mattress, you recall moments of lucidness vaguely and hearing the guys talking about stuff around you. Hard to focus on their conversations between your past memories you decide to just give Gladio a call and find out what was going on. _‘You’ll have to think of a pretty good excuse Y/N about why you have been laid out too.’_

    Dismissing the troubling thought, you grab your phone that someone (probably Prompto) had graciously plugged into a charger next to the bed you were on. With a quick swipe, you see that you have a long list of unread text messages, with all of them coming from Gladio. It takes several minutes to read through all the text, but by the end of them, you know where the guys are headed.  “Or probably are at this point in time,” you say out loud as you look at when the last text was sent, and the time it currently was, six in the evening. With the last text being sent over five hours ago you were sure the guys had made it to the haven near the Imperial base but probably haven’t started their infiltration attempt.

    For a solid five minutes, you stare at your phone while trying to decide if you should call them or just show up unannounced. The last option is tantalizing in that you would surprise them and probably avoid too many probing questions since they would be ready to go by the time you made it to the haven. _‘If I can get a ride via a car...’_

    You know though that giving them, specifically Gladio a call to let them know you are awake and well was the right decision. It was apparent in his texts how worried he was about you, as was proper. Gladio didn't know yet how doomed your relationship really was. Yet your finger hovered over the call button on Gladiolus’s contact. You had no idea how you were going to explain your situation to them, to him, and you weren’t sure yourself how you were going to handle it all. You knew you had to see Ardyn again, learn exactly what happened to him and why he didn’t let you know who you were, at least to him...well it is who you are…

     Shaking your head, you stop thinking and press the call button. Not even a full ring passes before Gladio answers.

   “Y/N! You're awake! How are you feeling? Did you get my texts?” Gladio asked within one breath. 

   Hearing his voice sent a jolt through your mind that helped secure you once more to the present you have lived in for over twenty years. You try to speak but have to clear your throat, even so, your voice is raspy from no use for the past couple days. "I am awake and doing fine. Sorry to make you guys worry. I got all your texts and am happy that Noctis got Ramuh's favor without much trouble. Are you guys trying to get back the Regalia now from the Imperials?"

   After letting out a presumed held breath and updating the other guys on your status, Gladio's answers your question. "Yeah, we are. Ignis scouted out where the Regalia is located in the base so all we are waiting for now is the dark of night to stealth in and steal her back. After we get her we will come and pick you up."

   "Well, what about if I come and meet up with you guys at the haven? I'm sure I can get a ride there from someone leaving the post here or just go cross country with a chocobo," you offered up. Determined to join the guys once again so that you wouldn't feel like the "lost soul" Gentiana claimed you to be. Waiting would do you no favors right now to your mental health. 

  "I don't think you will make it in time before Ignis's plan is put into play." To confirm his statement Gladio asks Ignis and you can hear Ignis agree with him. Before Gladio can tell you to wait again, you push forward determined. 

   "That's fine. You guys leave when you need to and I'll be waiting at the haven when you are done. Just send me a text or something so I can meet you down on the road. That way you guys won't have to backtrack so far and we can get to Lestallum and Iris faster." Your logic was sound and you knew there wasn't any reason, other than worried concern about your physical status after being unconscious for two days, for Gladio to refuse. 

   Gladio once more pulls away from the phone to converse with the other guys. You smile when you hear a unanimous agreement (even though you would have gone without out any blessing, a fact they all probably thought of as well). When Gladio spoke again you can tell he's pleased with the idea of seeing you but anxiety reasserted its place in your belly in response. "Well then I hope you make it before we leave, but if not we'll be seeing you soon. We all will have our phones on silent but shoot a text when you arrive."

   "Will do, see you soon! Have to go find a ride," you said with excitement and then hung up before a chance of further farewells could be given. You know the Y/N of the current and past loved Gladio, but you couldn't speak that phrase to him knowing he still viewed it differently than you. Before anything more could happen with this crazy love triangle wrapped around you, you needed to air out all of it with Gladio. Let happen whatever would happen, because you now know for certain that Ardyn is your beloved and you need to figure out what is needed for you to save him.

    "What happened to my Ardyn of the past? Who is this Ardyn now?" you ask yourself as you ready to leave the caravan. A woman now made up of two lifetimes, not yet whole but knowing who could make you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oh man! This chapter was such fun to write but also very emotional. I had a hard time picking out what past experiences reader would dream about, but I hope you guys are happy with them.  
> -Chose Nadir to be the Oracle's name because 1. no idea who the person is who is quoted at the end of the prophecy and 2. the name means "dearly loved" in Arabic, and we know the maiden was pious as chosen by Bahamut.  
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*) Hope you all are enjoying Ardyn hell.


	15. Two Selves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader continues to grasp what it entails to have memories of an entire other life, while also trying to figure out how to meet up with the guys AND find Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/11/18

  It takes only a second after stepping out of the Caravan for your legs to alert you to their unsteadiness. With no nearby support to help hold you up on legs unused for the past two days, they trembled. The pin prickly feeling that had been easy to ignore before was now heightened to the point of being painful as you stumbled to a plastic chair a few feet away.

  Settling into it slowly, you release a sigh and begin massaging your leg muscles back to life. While doing so, you search the nearby Chocobo post for Wiz. In your first scan through the area, you spot him helping out customers at the cafe. The urge to run over to him and ask him for help wells up, but your aching legs keep you seated.

    Time was of the essence, but logically you know that a few minutes spared in stretching your lethargic body wouldn’t hinder your timeline. It would only benefit in helping you not hurt or make a fool of yourself with unresponsive limbs. Eyes wandering away from Wiz who was bustling around the cafe, you stand up on somewhat steadier legs and begin your stretching routine.

   You go through the routine on autopilot, the practice of it ingrained from years of stretching before Glaive practice. Mind free to wander it begins to scroll through past memories again. Your mind stretching just like your muscles in trying to take it all in, thirty plus years of experiences added on top your existing twenty-two. It is a balancing act as you try to understand but not overthink the memories flashing across your vision, because the moment you question it all a headache radiates from both temples. Perhaps in time, you will be able to, but you felt sure if you pushed your mind too hard for understanding right now, it would be pushed off the edge.

      Standing tall with your arms stretched overhead, you looked at your surroundings as a distraction. Growing up you always loved the Duscae region for its lush vegetation and diverse habitat. Feeling more at home in it than your Cleigne birthplace and it had been the place you missed most while living in Insomnia. Now though as you looked out at the forest surrounding the Chocobo post, a new understanding of your draw towards the region comes to you.

    In your previous life, Duscae had been a place you frequented regularly; traveling from the Lucis Caelum lands in Cavaugh a trivial matter when airships were a standard mode of transport. Automatically you looked to the south, towards the reason of your visits. There in your mind's eye, you see Costlemark tower in all of its magnificence.  Even over five miles away it rose above the trees and hills. Reaching upward to the heavens. The last Solheim structure to be completed before the fall. A feat you had witnessed proudly as the designer's wife. All those “dreams” now fitting perfectly into your understanding.

        Feeling your mind settle further into a new identity was relieving, but you knew this was only the beginning. What other things in the present world would overlap with your past leaving you feeling out of place. 

    Sadness filled you at the loss of the old world...just like it had in the past because of the Astral war. The landscape and culture ravaged to near non-existence then because of the Gods wrath. The meteor though, plagued with daemonic spawn was what truly destroyed the ancient world you had grown to love. 

   Blinking away visions of the grim past, you find that your legs have taken you to the cliff outlook with a view of the Disc of Cauthess. Only no meteor was present now since Noctis gained the Archaean's favor. A feeling similar to deja vu descends as you realized that you can recall what the land had looked like before the meteor, with the grand city of Cauthess at the epicenter. Then the fresh destruction after the meteor's descent, earth raw and molten. Fast forward a few thousand years to the scarred but recovered land. The meteor was seen as a power source and not the cause of darkness. And now—an empty crater that was a shadow of the vast mass that had occupied it is all that remains. 

    The overlapping of memories combined with the physical present made you feel the age of your experienced years. _‘How has Ardyn handled all this change? Was he even imprisoned back then? Did he really die and only his body filled with scourge remained? Is he reincarnated like me?’_ Asking questions that had no answers you stood fixed to the spot. Lost in an endless loop of conjectures about Ardyn’s current state of being.

   “Well, I see you are up and about! Looking good too if a bit pale, but suppose that is to be expected since you haven’t eaten for a while. Did manage to get some water in you though while you were out.”  

   Wiz’s voice booming out cheerily interrupts your thoughts, and you noticeably flinch. Heart pounding in your chest, you look at the elderly man who was waiting for some kind of response. Seeming not to have noticed how he nearly gave you a heart attack.

 “Oh, ah, Thank you for that,” you reply with hesitation as your mind recalls that Wiz was the one who had watched over you for the past couple days. “Sorry for being such a burden to you.”

  “Not at all, not at all,” Wiz said waving his hands dismissively, “In fact, you helped keep boredom at bay while things were slow due to the nasty weather. I was worried about you though and am glad your up. Those friends of yours are going to be thrilled to know you are up and about. You only just missed them by a couple of hours.”

    Reminded again of your initial reason for rushing out of the Caravan you blurt out, “Wiz can you help me find a ride to meet up with my friends? Please. They are camped at the Sothmocke Haven.”

    Raising his eyebrows, Wiz gives you a once over. “Well, I dare say I think I can help you out. The Lestallum delivery truck just arrived and will be leaving again within the hour to head back. Has those fancy Insomnian headlights. I am sure Greg wouldn’t mind dropping you off since it is on the way BUT,” Wiz’s pauses for emphasis, halting the “thank you’s” you had been about to shower him with, “I won’t be releasing you from my watch until I see you properly fed and hydrated.”

   A reasonable request that your stomach agreed with at that very moment. Audibly growling with anticipation for a meal; causing Wiz to smile and you to blush. “Okay, I agree to your terms,” you chuckle with a nod. “Thank you again for all your help.” Curbing your anxiety in needing to leave, you stroll beside Wiz towards the cafe. 

* * *

 

  The drive from Wiz’s to the haven near the Imperial garrison seemed to last forever but also passed by like a dream. Greg had indeed been more than amicable in providing a ride to the Haven. Unfortunately for him, you turned out not to be much of a conversationalist to help pass the time of the three-hour trip. Distracted by the overlay of another life everywhere you looked. The hum of the road lulling you into a quieter state of mind.  

      You knew upon setting out for the haven that you would not make it in time to join your companions in retrieving the Regalia. In that frame of acceptance, you had allowed your mind the freedom to wander once more into the past. Giving it the time it needed to further stretch and fold around your past life. By the time you arrived at Sothmocke Haven, you found a sense of peace about your two lives meshing together. No longer did your brain ache when comparing past and present memories. A sense of being aged and wiser to the workings of the world filling up all the gaps you hadn't realized existed within you. 

    Now, sitting on the edge of the Haven, luminescent Oracle seals dimly lighting your surroundings, you contemplated why you still felt incomplete. As you had assumed upon initially waking, you still thought a large part was because of Ardyn missing from your life. He wasn’t the only missing part of you though. There is still a part of your past that you can’t remember, and it is something you should.

    For a while now, looking out at the Imperial garrison lit by garish red light, you have struggled to remember how you died. For you surely must have died, since you know that your mother, in this life, bore you, like your mother before. The fact being then that something divine had reincarnated you, and that something seemed to be The Crystal. (Your best guess because of Gentiana’s words) But you could not remember anything revealing why the Crystal would do so…when it had forsaken Ardyn.

    What you think to be the last memory of your past, involves banging on a heavy wooden door. Calling out Gilgamesh's name, while also cursing him and Somnus for imprisoning you. Imprisoned just like the Astrals had done to Ardyn. Who at that time you weren’t sure was dead or alive, only your gut instinct at the time telling you he wasn’t. Now, with the facts gleaned from your current life, you were still unsure about Ardyn’s fate. The man called Ardyn in the present seemed hail and whole. Not the broken, daemonic ichor laden body, that had been your last view of your husband. _‘But there is brokenness about him unseen,’_ you concede as you think about the glimpses of pain you have seen in his eyes...and he did have a slight limp now that you think about it... _‘The only way I can find out is talking to him, but how am I to contact him? The Chancellor of Niflheim.’_

     That was a problem you had no idea how to solve, without having to explain everything to your companions. Even then you were sure they would not concede to you walking willingly into the enemy's hands. No matter how helpful he has been or what past -they may or may not believe- you two shared. You really doubted they would accept the truth, but at some point, you would have to tell them.

  Thinking longer about how Ardyn has been conveniently helpful when Noctis needed assistance, seemed even more suspicious now. Suspecting, Ardyn to know the full details of Noctis’s mission as the chosen King. Since you now have a crystal clear understanding of the trials set before Noctis and Luna. _‘Could Ardyn be helping to finish what he started so long ago?’_ A twist in your gut tells you that is not the motivation you felt from Ardyn in your encounters. Understanding his past quirks like the back of your hand, it was apparent the current Ardyn had a mask of friendliness in place. The hardness behind it much more blatant to you now as you recalled all your recent interactions with him. Ardyn had some other motivation for helping your group, but that too could only be answered by talking with the man. 

     Frustrated to irritation you lay back on the warm Oracle sigil beneath you. A fire would help drive away the chill of the summer night, but you didn’t want to be hindered by breaking down camp whenever the guys departed from the garrison. Instead, you had pulled a light jacket out of the armiger to keep you warm during your vigil. Having sent a text when you arrived at the Haven, but as expected, received no reply from Gladio since they had started the mission.

      Laying there, beneath stars familiar in both the past and present, you purposely delve back two thousand years. A time before the Astral’s war; before the scourge swept across the lands; before Ardyn was demonized by all and cast away by divinity. Basking in the warmth of first love and Ardyn’s innocence. Wishing with all your heart to see Ardyn smile so sweetly once more. Ignoring the inner voice whispering that you had such a man already who did so on a daily basis. Instead, you cemented once more all the reasons why Ardyn was the beloved that has been missing from your life. The reason no other relationship has lasted long term in your life.

 

     A flash of blinding lighting followed by a loud crack sends you bolting upright. Staring at the spot where the lighting crossed the sky you see dark clouds coalesce and a large form emerge. There before your eyes was none other than the mighty Ramuh, no different from your two-thousand-year-old memories recollection. His charged energy leaving you staring in awe as he bends down, reaching within the Garrison and pulling out a figure before raising his staff. In that pause before Ramuh delivers his retribution, you understand why he suddenly appeared and who he was holding in his hand. _‘Ignis’s plans must not have gone accordingly if Noctis needed the aid of Ramuh.’_

   With that thought, you decided to act, no longer willing to wait while your companions could use reinforcement. Running along the road to the Garrison’s entrance, you didn’t even try being stealthy, suspecting that all ground troops would be focused on the guys. Passing through the Imperial convoy on the road you see evidence of your friends' path by the dead imperial sentry’s littering the ground.

     Passing through the wide cement entrance, you slow to a walk and try to get an idea of where to go next. Deciding to head in the general direction of where you saw Ramuh strike, you take an immediate left leading into a large hangar filled with huge crates, imperial mechs, and tanks. Straining your ears for any hint to your friends' location, you pause next to a large container while watching out for Imperial troopers.

   Hearing the familiar murmuring of voices off to your far right, your heart skips a beat. Muscles taut with anticipation, you force yourself to stay silent and slow in your approach. Just in case you were wrong about the source of the voices.

     Closer, you do recognize the voices as belonging to your companions, but there is another voice that you don’t know. You do perceive though the threat in it’s menacing tone. The man that it belonged to criticizing Noctis and his understanding of his role as Chosen. With Noctis’s response, claiming the man to be an imperial rat hunting down Luna, you have an inkling as to who the voice belongs to before laying eyes on him.

   Taking precautions to remain hidden, a surprise attack still in play, you peer around the tank you were crouched next to. As suspected, standing before the guys was Ravus Nox Fleuret. Now High Commander of the Imperial army, since Insomnia’s fall, but you knew his appearance from his previous title as deputy High Commander. His sharp features, regal frame and silver-blond hair not easily forgettable. The left prosthetic arm was new though. _‘Must be the Magitek arm we heard about on the radio a while back. Wonder what happened?’_

   “The King’s sworn shield,” sneered Ravus at Gladio who stood in front of Noctis. You had missed whatever had occurred for Noctis to be hunched over holding his throat, Prompto at his side.

  Gladio’s eye’s light up in furry from Ravus’s underlying slander. Standing tall and setting his stance he challenged, “You better believe it.”  

    Ravus remains unmoved but sets his feet as well. “A weak shield protects naught,” Ravus replies dismissively while swinging his rapier down towards Gladio.

    Reflexively you flinch with the desire to aid Gladio, but before you can, it is over. Gladio blocks the blow with his broadsword and in the same breath is thrown back against the Regalia. Hitting the car so hard you were sure Cindy would have to take out a dent from the impact. The fact that Gladio was allowing Prompto’s help in getting up also spoke of the power in Ravus’s throw.  

    Seeing Noctis call forth his armiger and challenge Ravus himself you prepare to aid him. Knowing your unexpected appearance could help throw off even the most trained fighter. Ravus’s comment of Noctis failing as chosen adding fuel to your already building rage from his attack on Gladio. But before either you or Noctis can act, someone else surprises the group with his appearance.

    Body petrified in your crouched position, you watch Ardyn approach the group. The tense pre-battle atmosphere immediately evaporating as Ravus steps away from the nearing Chancellor, and Noctis puts away his glaives. In its place though is an uncomfortable atmosphere. Settling nonchalantly in front of your friends, as if oblivious to the mood, Ardyn asks, “A hand highness?”

   “Not from you,” Noctis growled, turning Ardyn down predictably. His appearance at such an opportune moment, not building the groups trust in him. Ignis backing up Noctis's statement by going into a defensive stance.  

   That isn’t your concern though. All you can think about is the luck in meeting Ardyn again so soon. Focusing solely on him as the exchanged continues; Watching Ardyn’s side profile and all the different expressions that pass it as he claims to be helping Noctis by taking the military away. Listening keenly to the lilt of his voice sooth in declaring Imperial business to be had with Leviathan and that their next meeting would be in Altissia, across the seas.  

 “Fare Thee well your Majesty and safe travels,” Ardyn said while signaling the High Commander that it was time to depart.

     _‘He is leaving,’_ The thought sends a jolt of electricity down all your limbs. Removing the paralysis that had taken hold at seeing Ardyn again with your past life fresh in your mind. Watching Ardyn and the High Commander turn away to leave, your body acts before you can think it through.

       As you run past the guys in your haste, you hear someone say your name in question, but push on. Running towards the man that drew you in like a magnet. The sensation now making sense as you realized that it was his soul calling out to yours, and yours to his. The two bound together lifetimes ago. Coming within arms reach of him your breathing becomes labored, chest tightening with the nearness. To be able to hold him, knowing who you are and who he is to you. It would be everything. 

    Before you can reach out and grab hold of Ardyn, he halts and looks over his shoulder towards the sound of your approaching steps. Meeting his cold amber gaze all you can gasp out is his name; your past love and current confusion infused in it. Eyes burning with held back tears of joy.

   Ardyn seemed to notice something. Either how you said his name or the expression on your face, but it made him turn around entirely to face you. He did not approach though, holding an aloof stance. “And what can I help you with my dear _friend_?” Ardyn asked in a reserved if polite tone, one eyebrow arched. Leaving no doubt that he was mocking your last request of him. Keeping you at arm's length.

   It cut like a knife through your frenzied mental state. Snapping you back to the fact that your friends had witnessed you chasing after the Chancellor of Niflheim and now the military High Commander was looking at you with scrutiny. Opening and closing your mouth you try to think of an answer other than the truth. _‘Really you should have thought of this before storming out like a crazed woman Y/N’_ Unable to come up with anything you just close your mouth and stare at Ardyn. Trying your best to speak through your eyes, since in the past Ardyn had always read your thoughts with ease; but it seems you both are too different.

    Giving an exasperated sigh, mirrored by his expression Ardyn said, “If you are in need of no further assistance the High Commander and I really do need to take our leave.” Turning partway to leave he pauses a second and gives a smirk, “If you remember whatever you had to say, I shall be more than welcome to have your company in Altissia.” There it was. The flirting he couldn’t help but toss out, just as you remembered.  

     Not wanting him to leave without any clue as to your new state of being, you think of something from the past that you could say, that only Ardyn would understand. Coming up blank you stall with a muttered, “Umm, wait, umm…,” looking away from Ardyn’s curious gaze. Then the memory of your wedding comes to the foreground. Knowing it may cause you further difficulties you reach out and grab Ardyn’s left hand that was closest to you. Glancing down at feel of leather, you realize for the first time that Ardyn’s fingerless gloves covered where an ancient wedding mark would lie. 

   Looking back up, you see that the amber orbs are watching you closely, further perplexed at your actions. Smiling at the man who captured your heart two millennia ago you murmur in perfect ancient Lucian, “I shall. As long as you remember our vows.” With a gentle squeeze, you let go of Ardyn’s hand that had remained unresponsive in yours and walk away. Not looking back as you replay in your mind the flash of surprise and recollection in Ardyn’s features at hearing your words.  It was enough, for now, to know that Ardyn does indeed remember the past, meaning he has recognized you from the very beginning. An irritating fact you would address later. It hurt to be walking away, but your body already hummed in anticipation for your next meeting.

      The smile that had formed falls away immediately the moment you look up towards your companions. The majority are looking at you with bewildered confusion. Gladio’s expression though was one you have only seen given by one other man in your lifetimes. The man who you now heard walking away had the same appearance after being betrayed by people he loved and trusted. This time it was you who caused such hurt and anger to fill another's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really thrilled with this chapter but I felt like I needed to write it out. Working out how the reader has changed and will be acting more like an adult who has lived through many challenges—thus gaining wisdom and insight. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	16. The hour of reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is now in a situation that can only be escaped by revealing their connection to Ardyn. Difficult but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/11/18

   Lestallum’s warm, mid-morning winds, brush through your hair, causing strands to tickle across your neck. Back against the balcony railing of your Leville hotel room, sounds and smells of the nearby market carry up to you on that same wind. Ordinarily, the lively Lestallum atmosphere would give you comfort in its familiarity...but not today. Not when the hour of your reckoning was at hand.

   “So, what is your explanation for what happened at the Garrison?” Gladio asked for the second time in the past two minutes of awkward silence. Tone laced with irritation, he leaned heavily on hands planted on his knees. Seated on the hotel bed, he looked at you with guarded eyes. Gladio's emotions closed off from you ever since leaving the Imperial Garrison.  

     You've had plenty of time to come up with a reasonable excuse for your actions since leaving the garrison over a day ago, and yet you had none. None except the truth. Which no matter how you spun it in your head, sounded unbelievable and would most certainly hurt Gladio. 

     The guys had mercifully not pressed for any explanations at the garrison or during the car ride after you asked them to wait for one until reaching Lestallum. Your time for explaining then further stalled when Iris delivered the terrible news of Jared’s death by an Imperial General's hand. Now after a day of consoling, mourning and working out what to do next, the time for you to explain has arrived.

    The Royal retinue needed to split since Gladio had stated matter of factly that Iris was going to travel with him to Cape Caem and someone would have to ride separately with Dustin and Talcott. Helping transport Jared’s body to be buried at Cape Caem. You had felt the unspoken suggested by Gladio that it be you but that decision was put on hold. It was Ignis who delicately pointed out that some “misunderstandings” about recent events needed to be worked out before anyone left.

        Noctis had accepted your request of talking to Gladio privately first. The tension between you two palpable to anyone near and making the group as a whole feel unstable. Barely any words have you exchanged with Gladio since departing for Lestallum. His cold shoulder imbued with anger an intimidating aspect to take on. Also, the fact that your next conversation with him could be your last as friends, most definitely as lovers, did not inspire small talk.

     Even with all the devotion, you felt towards Ardyn, you did not want to lose Gladio. Cursing all the decisions made that led you unknowingly into this mess. Your only hope at salvaging it at all was dependent on how open-minded Gladio could be, but he also had a perfect reason not to. And if you lost Gladio’s friendship, staying with the group would be torture...for you both. The love between you real, even though misplaced. 

    White knuckle grip on the railing behind you, you look down at your feet and shake your head. A slightly different response than the last one you gave to his question. Without looking up you murmur, “I really don’t know how to explain Gladio…” Voice quivering at the end as your whole body began to shake, the anticipation of the confrontation about to take place settling over your shoulders like a wet blanket. 

     Muscles in his arms flexed rock hard while Gladio growled loudly in frustration. “Really? Well if you don’t know how, how about I tell you what I think is going on?” The question rhetorical, Gladio impatiently continued. “I think those dreams you told me about were nothing but an excuse. Distracting me from the truth of your involvement with the Empire. Only makes sense with the Kingsglaive turning traitor during the signing ceremony and the subtle changes in you since that day. And why you are so focused on Ardyn when he is around.”

     Stomach bottoming out at his accusation you stare agape at Gladio. Unable to say anything in your defense. You did feel like you have betrayed your friends with lies but to be called a traitor had never crossed your mind.

   Gladio stares at your shocked expression, his mouth in a tight line, for several long seconds. When he finally breaks eye contact, it is followed by a long sigh. Gladio’s large form slumping forward with it. “I really don’t want to believe that Y/N, but I have been trying to wrap my brain around what you did. Running towards the enemy with a look of sheer panic and then giving that creep an intimate look I have yet to see…” Balling his hands into fists, Gladio stands up and meets your eyes once more. No longer guarded, his eyes display confusion that shifts to cold resolve as he continues. “The most sense I can make is that you’re connected to the Chancellor more than what you let on before and if that in anyway is connected to the attack here in Lestallum, well Y/N this is your chance to say otherwise,” Gladio said in a tone severe. His rage swirling just beneath the surface and you suspected only held back because of your long years of friendship and love shared. _'The line between love and hate is very thin,'_ your consciousness reminds you none too kindly.       

    The mental slap of that final accusation spurns you out of your speechlessness. “Don't you even go there Gladio. I am not a traitor,” you hiss, staring him down unflinchingly, “I am not aiding the Empire in any way and I would never betray my friends to them. I have and am standing true to my oath to help Noctis reach Altissia. The Chancellor, Ardyn...he..." Shifting your eyes away, you try to curb your anger before explaining what exactly Ardyn was to you. What your true betrayal has been to Gladio. “I didn’t lie about the dreams, but I also didn’t tell you everything about them because I didn't understand...I do now,” you said grimly. Fingers absently running across your scared chest you look unseeing down at the plaza. Thinking about your new identity and the responsibility attached to it. _'No more avoiding the matter.'_

       Resolute you look at Gladio who was watching you intently with brows drawn down. “When I was unconscious for those two days Gentiana showed me that my dreams of Ardyn have not been dreams but memories. I am the reincarnation of Ardyn’s wife from the past,” you stated and let the truth settle heavily between you and Gladio.

       Narrowing his eyes, head quirked to the side, Gladio asked, “Is that really the best you can come up with?" His jaw worked side to side for a second before speaking again, "I believe that you didn’t tell me everything about the dreams, but you being reincarnated. No, I don't think so.” Gladio shook his head and stepped closer to you. “Why all the lies Y/N?” He asked, his voice hushed and hopeful that perhaps there was something he could still fix.

   A chuckle belonging to a mad person escapes your lips. “Believe me Gladio. I know it sounds crazy, and I thought I was going crazy but it's true. The messenger spoke to me about a request being made in the past, and I am here now to see it to its end. What that means I still don’t know. But I do know the connection I feel with Ardyn is genuine.” Lips pursed, you shift your gaze between Gladio’s two copper orbs. Trying to determine how he was going to react to your next statement.  All you could sense though was his disbelief about the situation. Heart heavy you said, “Gladio I love Ardyn. I have ever since I was a child, but I didn’t know who he was or even that he was real. When around him during our trip, I was drawn to him. The memories of our shared past and love breaking through as time passed. The connection we share I can not and don’t want to lose.”

    “You're fucking serious,” Gladio mumbled, taking a step back. Creating a space, you felt mirrored in your heart. “What exactly are you saying Y/N?”

    “I am saying that I have a duty to fulfill in this resurrected life. An unknown task that's connected to Ardyn but I plan to also stand by my oath to Noctis. What I can’t be apart of any more though...is us.” You make a timid gesture signifying Gladio and you. “I should have listened to my gut instinct, then you wouldn’t have been pulled into this mess...I can not be with you Gladio. I was never meant to be with you. I am sorry Gladdy,” you said as fast as possible. Afraid that if you stopped for even a moment, you wouldn’t be able to get it out. But there it was, the ugly truth of the matter, out in the open. You watch Gladio try to process what you were saying, his face set in a grimace you felt.

      Slowly his eyes fell from yours as he continued to contemplate your words. Then almost to himself murmured, “That is the reason you have been growing distant from me. Tears you cried while sleeping was for him. The distant looks of longing…” Eyes locked back on you Gladio asked, “Have you slept with him?”

   There it was the question that would be the nail in your coffin. “In the past yes, since we were husband and wife...but in this life, only a kiss has been shared.” _'In reality,'_ you mentally whisper to yourself, not feeling the need to drag Gladio's heart through more pain by telling him of sexual forays with Ardyn in dreams while sleeping beside him. 

  “Only a kiss,” Gladio repeated gruffly, his eyes boring into you full of unspoken accusation. Shame filling your chest as you watch his eyes dull. “You respect me so little.”

  “Gladio I…” You said in a rush to deny, but you couldn’t. It was the truth, no matter the circumstance. Numbly you said, “I am sorry. Please know that it was no fault of you. I thought you were the one. I do love you but-” voice cracking, you swallow thickly in an attempt to reset your vocal chords. “My soul has been tied to another since birth.”

  “Really?” Gladio replied harshly, “Let’s say I believe this reincarnation joke, who says that you have to be with him in this life? Just because you have a—a duty to fill doesn’t mean you have to be with the guy.” Taking quick strides to you Gladio gripped both of your biceps firmly. “Y/N I love you. So much. I think you have been confused, a mistake made because of it.” With each statement, Gladio’s fingers tightened around you.

   His grip was painful, but you didn’t try to escape. Heart hammering in your chest at his words of desperation. A selfish part of you was happy that he continued to fight for you. Trying to bring you back from the madness he thought you were seeped in. The more significant part of you was weeping, knowing that you would need to break his heart entirely for him to let go. There would be no friendship like how it was before afterward.

    Bringing your hands up, you grip his tense forearms. The muscles beneath your numb fingers twitching at your gentle touch. Vision clouded with brimming tears, you take in Gladio’s beseeching face. Cementing into your memory this Gladio who would do anything at this moment to keep you by his side. Because you are going to make sure he won't feel this way again towards you. _'The faster he moves on, the better.'_

    “Gladio it is over. The biggest mistake I made was agreeing to be your girlfriend, when my heart even then, yearned for another. Or in actuality, belong to them,” you whispered gently in an attempt to lessen the blow. Gladio’s only response was the shake of his head, but his hands begin to grow slack around your arms. “I will always hold you as a dear friend, even if you don’t, but we can never be anything more.” Gladio now stood a foot away, arms hanging heavy at his side; Eyes red and mouth tightly shut in holding back tears you suspected were trying to fall. “Gladiolus…” you whimpered helplessly with your breaking but steadfast heart.

    Gladio held up a hand, halting you, as you had begun to follow his retreating steps. Turning his face away he sucks in a ragged breath. The muscles of his jaw popping out as he clenches his teeth. “Y/N do not come near me,” Gladio croaked still not looking at you. In a stronger voice, after swallowing a couple times, he said, “I get it. Even if I don’t understand the reason, I get that you don’t want to be with me anymore. Fine. Truthfully I’d rather not be apart of your madness. But…” Collected now, Gladio looked at you with cold, distant eyes. “This crazy idea of yours of needing to 'help' Ardyn best not cause Noct trouble. If it does, I will have no choice but to regard you as a danger." Chills run down your spine at the prospect of Gladio ever acting on his thinly veiled threat. "Now since there is nothing more between us, I'll leave you to explain your delusions to the others. I'll send them in on my way out.”

     Gladio gave a moments pause, and when you nodded your acceptance, he turned and left the room. Back straight and stride strong. Only his clenched fists showing his inner struggle. You prayed to no Astral in particular that Gladio would find some semblance of acceptance and understanding at some point. You didn’t expect it to happen soon though.

    Sighing with resignation, you turned your back to the room and walk back out onto the balcony. Looking out at the plaza below now bustling, you inhale deeply and let out the air in a slow whoosh. After several controlled breaths, your nerves come back down from their high, but the weight in your chest remains. The void in your heart larger, aching so much more with a need to be filled; and you know only one man could do so. You were sure it wouldn't be as easy as meeting Ardyn again, but it was a start.  

* * *

 

     Explaining your bizarre circumstance went much smoother with the rest of your companions. Most likely because none of them had a romantic situation that was turned upside down because of it. None of them really believed you at first, but as you repeat yourself genuinely in different ways, they eventually came to a sort of acceptance. Enough so that they didn't look full of skepticism. Showing understanding why you hadn’t disclosed the connection you felt to Ardyn sooner. The years of friendship and trust built with Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis coming to your aid.

     You didn’t begrudge your friends for not believing you without question because it all still sounded crazy to you. Being reincarnated, living through memories via dreams, mysterious divine involvement, and the central figure through it all was the enemy...The only reason you still believed yourself sane was that, without a doubt, you experienced it all. Confirmation that Ardyn also knew (knows) your past self also helped steady you in your conviction of not having hallucinated it all.

     After overcoming the hurdle of your friends willingly entertaining the idea that you were reincarnated for a purpose, another arose. Noctis inquired about the heart of the matter that you were still in the dark about.

  “Well, what do you think your wish was in the past? Gentiana told you time was running out to save him...who you believe to be Ardyn, and it has to do with 'darkness,' right?” Sitting on the bed opposite of your location still on the balcony, Noctis looked at you with true sincerity. Surprising you a little with how serious he was acting. A glimpse of the King he was becoming. “Wonder if it has to do with the same vague 'darkness' I am supposed to destroy? Are we to work together?”

   Noctis’s last questions send your mind down a path you hadn’t considered before. Moving your head between a nod and shake, you think on their implications. That Noctis, as the new chosen, could be involved more than you initially believed. Was he the one you needed to help remove the darkness to save Ardyn? But that is something the whole world will benefit from...No. You could feel it in your bones that you needed to focus on Ardyn to help him. Starting with discovering what Gentiana’s words “what he has become” means.

    That little bit of info you left out of your explanation to the guys. Not letting on that you believed Ardyn could possibly be over two thousand years old or of who he was in the past. Stomach curdling every time you remembered how he was betrayed by those closest to you both. It was apparent that none in the present recalled the horror that befell the first chosen of the Crystal, (or that there ever was another chosen) but it didn’t feel right to talk about it until you saw Ardyn again. You had to give Noctis and the others some kind of answer though...

     “I can’t remember what I asked of the Crystal in the past. In fact, I can’t remember how I died,” you said with a shrug looking at all the guys. “But I do think the darkness is the very same you are meant to vanquish Noct. The Starscourge that has ravaged the land since I was alive two thousand years ago, but I don’t think it changes what you have to do. You and Lunafreya are already treading the path to remove the darkness.”

    “Hmmm, yes," Ignis hummed in agreement, "but what has that to do with the time limit in 'saving' the Chancellor of Niflheim? A man you seem to have had deep feelings for in your past life. I dare say it is of some importance what with The Crystal bringing you both back into this present,” he mused, leaning against the door frame leading out onto the balcony, a hand rubbing along the side of his jaw. “What is it you think you are meant to do Y/N?” Intuitive sea-green orbs look at you awaiting a reply they already expected.

   Shifting your weight, you suck on your bottom lip before replying. “I think the first step is taking Ardyn up on his offer. To meet up with him in Altissia. I don’t think any more light will be shed on what to do until I confront him...I suspect he also has knowledge of our shared past.”

  “Are you going to leave us?” Prompto squeaked, his large worried eyes shadowed by a furrowed brow. Looking as if he was ready to jump up from his spot beside Noctis.  

    Shaking your head vehemently you walk passed Ignis and kneel before Noctis. “I will stay with you all until we reach Altissia and Noctis is reunited with Lady Lunafreya. All I ask Noctis, your Highness, is to be allowed to pursue this calling that my mind and eyes have been opened to after that,” you beseeched with as much sincerity you could muster.

   Pushing himself back a little, cheeks flushed red Noctis stammered, “Of..of course Y/N. I don’t see a problem with that. I mean, it is important to you, even if it is for a creepy old man.” Recovering, Noctis gave you a smirk at his playful jab. “I’m actually kind of happy that now it makes a little more sense for him to be following us around…”

     Smiling yourself, unable to deny Ardyn's bizarre actions, you chuckle in what you hope sounded like relief. Guilt weighing on you for the knowledge you still withheld. “Yes, that is true. Thank you, Noctis.” 

      Standing up you recall Gladio’s accusations and decide to clear the matter. Looking at the three men before you, in turn, you said, “I want you to know though, that although I knew the man Ardyn in the past, I would never side with the Empire Ardyn now. Whatever occurs in the future I shall stand by you in any way I can. All of you are dear to me...even if Gladio doesn’t believe that.” Looking down at the floor your words faded off, knowing the guys were well aware that something has gone down between you and Gladio. “I broke it off with him because...of all this...So things are probably going to be a little tense for a while yet.”

      A couple of long seconds of awkward thick silence fills the room as your friends struggled to find a response to your announcement. Ignis was the first to clear his throat and respond. “Although I hate to see it end, knowing how much Gladio cares for you and you him, I think you made the correct choice. Fighting against a fate that is clearly written out before you would most likely end in heartache and some unknown disaster.” Placing a hand on your shoulder, Ignis squeezes it gently. “Time will help heal this wound between Gladio and you. And we are here for you both in the meantime."

       Tears unstoppable fill your eyes and slowly roll down your cheeks at his gentle but convicting words. You try to thank him, but the words catch in your throat. Swallowing, you nod in thanks, forcing a smile. Feeling a set of arms suddenly curl around you, you respond in kind. Not surprised to find it was Prompto sniffling at your side while providing comfort. Noctis remained seated on the bed but gave his support with a nod; face pinched in worry. 

     After a minute or two of allowing your sorrow to disperse among your friends, the ache in your chest reduces to a tolerable level. Confident in your ability to speak again without crying, you offer up a solution to a less complicated problem. “To allow Gladio and I some time to recover separately, how about I travel down with Dustin and Talcott? I think having quality time with you guys and Iris, without me, will help Gladio. I'm sure there will be plenty of preparation work to keep me busy at Cape Caem.”

     “Are you sure Y/N?” Noctis asked.

  “Yes. I know I said I’d stay with you, but I think a little break after what happened between Gladio and I will benefit us both.” You could tell Prompto didn’t like the idea at all, mouth in a tight line. Ignis seemed to be in agreement with you once again, nodding his head slightly.

   Noctis looked at you a moment more then said, “Okay. I don’t like the reason for you to be the one going, but it does work well for the situation.”

   “And we shall keep you apprised of our doings and it would be great if you could do the same,” Ignis added. “If it seems feasible to do so with Iris, we may stop at a couple areas Jared made a note of, that may house Royal Tombs. So our arrival in Cape Caem may change depending.”

    “Hopefully not too long. Those couple of days without you were a struggle,” Prompto pouted, “We had to depend on Noctis guiding us, which meant getting lost waaaay too much—.”

  “Hey!,” Noctis exclaimed with semi-false afront, shoving Prompto’s shoulder.

    Laughing at their gentle banter, your melancholy disperses further and brings comfort in knowing Gladio has these fantastic friends as well. They would be the ones to help you and Gladio mend separately and then together. Such love that was shared between you all could not be shaken by the simple revelation of you being a reincarnated soul. 

* * *

 

     “Hi, Monica. Just calling to let you know I retrieved the sturdy Helixhorns and sent them your way today. The merchant said she would arrive around tomorrow afternoon. I’ll work on getting the spike armor tomorrow.” Message finished you pressed the end button and set your phone down on the bathroom counter. With the last of your responsibilities done for the day you strip and enter the hot shower waiting for you.

    Back in your hometown of Old Lestallum, that felt foreign without your father, you rented a room at the town hotel. Deciding to forgo finding lodgings with old acquaintances and having to deal with awkward questions. The unending hot water was also a fantastic benefit of staying at the hotel. 

      After arriving in Cape Caem a day ago with Dustin and Talcott, you were greeted with not the greatest of news. Before Jared’s untimely demise, he had requested Cid and Cindy to prepare the boat that would deliver the Royal retinue to Altissia. The Royal Vessel ended up needing more than just a quick oil change though. Cid had enlightened you to all the parts that would be required in order to make the boat operational.

     When Monica began trying to figure out how to gather the supplies in time while also laying Jared to rest, you had offered to help. Jumping at the opportunity to have even more alone time while keeping busy with activities. Time to accept your changed relationship with Gladio and time to prepare your questions for Ardyn. With enthusiasm, you had headed out with Cid’s list of needed supplies. Monica and Dustin being more than happy not to leave Talcott on his own with Jared’s recent death.

   The guys hadn’t been too thrilled with the news when you texted them, but the set back worked for them as well. Ignis, the one you mainly texted now in correspondence, let you know last night that they would be climbing the Rock of Ravatogh today in search of a glaive. Suspecting it would put them back a couple days since they also took on a couple of hunts for the area.

    Ignis had offered their assistance in gather supplies, but you turned him down. Letting him know that you were more than capable and looked forward to the refreshing challenge that would further help you sort yourself out. Not able to do much else than agree, Ignis gave you the well wishes of the rest of the group.

     Hot water running down your back, you stretch out the soreness gained after searching and battling several Duplicorns. Long hours having passed until you'd finally collected the much needed but rare sturdy Helixhorns. Washing your hair and body of dirt and sweat, you savor the peaceful sound of the water pinging against your skin. Mind lazily working out the best order for collecting the items needed as fast as possible. Your goal to deliver all the supplies needed so that the boat would be ready to go by the time the guys arrived in Caem.

     After what you suspect is twenty minutes of being in the shower, you exit with a satisfied sigh. Hair wrapped up in a towel and a towel wrapped around your body, you exit the steam filled bathroom to grab the toiletries you left on the bed. You make it a couple of steps before your mind registers what your eyes see.

     There seated on the hotel bed, hands resting in his lap, is Ardyn. Looking exactly the same as the last time you saw him, though his fedora was nowhere in sight. Eyes that have been gazing at you, long before you noticed, begin to sparkle with mischief the longer you stare at him. His lips widening into a smile with the remark, “Well, it seems I have arrived at the most opportune moment.”

    His voice, like soft velvet, curled around your rapidly beating heart. For the briefest of moments, you thought that you were reliving another memory, but the smell of his spicy cedar musk twined with smoke reaches you a moment later. Proprietary forgotten you run to Ardyn. Both of your towels being left behind in your haste, you jump on Ardyn, naked as the day you were born.

    Not missing a beat Ardyn catches you effortlessly in an embrace. Absorbing the force of your impact with a soft grunt, followed quickly with a chuckle that vibrates into your quivering body. Arms and legs wrapped around Ardyn in a death hold, you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “Ardyn, Ardyn, Ardyn,” you whimper as emotions from the past and present course through you. Finally able to hold him in your arms his name was a prayer on your lips. How good, how right it felt to have his firm body beneath yours. Ardyn’s scarf beneath your face quickly dampens as unending tears escape your eyes. From joy or relief, you weren’t sure.

      “Shhh, shhh, hush now my love,” Ardyn whispered as he petted your damp hair down your back. His warm breath penetrating to your scalp where his mouth rested against your head. “I am here now.”

     Ardyn has to repeat his words of affirmations several times before you loosen your hold and pull away just enough to look at him. Faces only inches apart you study him with starving eyes that now had the past to compare him to. Wild wavy red-wine locks, strong brows above bright amber eyes, a prominent straight nose perched over lips perfect for kissing, and a jawline that goes on for days...yes, Ardyn was precisely how you remembered him in his prime. Even his skin was the same golden color from his frequent traveling and work at Costlemark tower. You see Ardyn’s golden orbs taking a similar study of you, but he keeps silent as well. His face openly showing contentment.

      Needing more you closed the small gap and kissed him. Your lips hungry in their movements against Ardyn’s, but he met you with the same intensity. It was similar to your shared kiss in Lestallum, except now your heart knew what it meant to have this man once more -unbelievably- in your arms. His full lips molding expertly against yours. Both of your tongues unabashedly running against each other in the search for more. To try and fill the gap that had formed in each other after everything that happened.   

       Hands now tangled in Ardyn’s silken locks, you held his face hostage. Taking the smallest of breaks to gasp for air before claiming his lips again. Whimpers and moans the only sounds you were able to express your love for the man in your arms. Several times you thought Ardyn tried to say something, but it seemed not too important since he didn’t fight your tongue tangling with his again. The arms coiled around your torso showing no sign of loosening. Ardyn's blunt fingernails digging into your supple flesh.  

    Eventually, light-headed, you rested your forehead against his while panting in much-needed oxygen. Eyes closed, you heard the humor in Ardyn’s voice as he asked, “Now dearest, why did you not greet me in such a way at all our previous encounters? T’was quite mean of you to make me wait so long for something so divine.” Gently gripping your chin, Ardyn tilts your head back and up so that you can't escape his gaze. Eyes luminous, Ardyn’s dulcet voice purred, “I will expect an answer to that question later, but first we have another type of catching up to do.”  

      Heart and soul falling into the depths of his molten gold eyes you nod weakly. Body numb from the sudden rush of adrenaline at his words. Curling your fingers against Ardyn's scalp, relishing the soft moan that drops from his lips, you whisper, "I have missed you." 

    "Mmmm," Ardyn hums with a soft smile. The longing in his eyes no longer purely carnal he murmurs back, "You have no idea, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breakup scene with Gladio was hard to write and so exhausting. 
> 
> Jared's death was a weird thing I didn't really understand in my first playthrough since it seemed kinda random. But after research, I came to the conclusion that the Amicitia's (and the rest of the guys from hanging out at Gladio's often in the past) viewed Jared like a Grandfather or close friend. Not just the family butler. The revenge taken for Jared a kind of symbol for all the other lives lost while the Royal Retinue was away during Insomnia's fall.  
> What still bothers me in that chapter of the game of the guys heading out for Cape Caem is how there was no explanation how Talcott made it to Caem. Only Iris getting special treatment because Gladio was her brother (and only one seat available in the Regalia). So it worked out well for me in this chapter to give Talcott some company during his early mourning of his grandpa's death.  
> ....and I was way too thirsty to wait until for Altissia or even Steyliff grove to see Ardyn again. So yea, next chapter is gonna be full of sex and some plot as well. I'm thinking fluffy with a little fierceness behind it.
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I treasure your support and I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)


	17. Long Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you would expect from a reunion with an impatient Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> Okay. So I have been really excited and nervous about writing this chapter. Wanting to convey all the mixture of emotions while enjoying a coupling. A huge motivator, keeping me in the mood while writing this was a fantastic piece of Ardyn artwork by @fenrirprime on Tumblr found [HERE](http://fenrirprime.tumblr.com/post/170240397594)
> 
> Edited 8/14/18

_Too much. It was all too much._  

    Ardyn’s nostalgic scent enveloping your senses. His strong arm wrapped around your back, as familiar as your own; warm fingers grasping your chin, looking up to see your longing mirrored in his eyes. Ardyn's longing though was that of starvation to the point of disbelief; like he was expecting you to vanish right in his arms—How long has he been waiting? Or really...did he even have any hope before your first encounter in this life? And then encountering you repeatedly with no recognition of him...even pushing him away for another man...

     Heart trying to escape your constricting chest, you struggle to breathe. Joy and sorrow battling for control, yanking your heart like a tug toy. You want and need to feel Ardyn. To be wholly consumed by him in every way so that everything can be refreshed. Incorporated. No more confusion about what was right or wrong. Just you and him, your other half finally reunited after a forced separation in an age long past.

    Arms wrapped around his neck you pull your bare body flush against Ardyn’s clothed torso. Your heels digging into his backside as you flex your legs, grinding your hips against the hard bulge that was impossible to ignore between you two. A heat radiates up from your core and into your cheeks. Relaxing into the warmth desire quickly overcomes all other emotions. Nothing outside of Ardyn's embraced matters. 

 

      With a sigh of relief, Ardyn releases his hold on your chin and trails his hand down your back. Gripping your supple ass, Ardyn pushes you harder into him as he claims your lips with his. But the kiss is tender this time. Savoring the experience of your plush lips pushing against his once more. Relishing the feel of your arms holding him tightly like you planned to never let go.

    Ardyn closed his eyes from the overwhelming rush of emotions battling against the roiling darkness within. Before, in Insomnia, he had been able to write off the experience as an indulgence of sorts. Lying to himself enough to keep the deamons within appeased...But every touch and embrace since then has proven more challenging than the last in not alerting the darkness to his shifting focus. Now, he could not hide his innermost desire from the Scourge. Ardyn’s soul screamed for you and would not stop until you were his once more. Standing by his side...He. Would. Not. Lose. You.

     The legion of demons knew this. Could feel the mooring of his goals deviating away from bringing darkness. They clawed at Ardyn’s mind, pushing their influence as much as they could. Feeling more present than they ever have since his escape from Angelgard as imagines of how to kill you flooded his mind. Ways to break you so that you would leave. All the wrongs you have done against him. Forgetting him. Loving and laying with another. Why should he sacrifice all for a woman who shows up just when his revenge is nigh? Falling into the Astrals plan once again…

 

    Melting into Ardyn’s hold, you follow his lead and allow his sensual lips to explore yours at leisure. Heady in bliss, you miss how his lips become hard after a couple seconds. It is only when his fingers dig into your flesh painfully, you become aware of how rigid he is beneath you. But his cock is no longer pressing into your groin.

   Tentatively pulling back, the heat in your belly cools when you see his face scrunched up. Chest hitching a little, you whisper, “Ardyn? Wha—what is it?” Noticing his eyebrows push closer together at the sound of your voice, you mentally scramble for any reason for his change in demeanor. What could be causing him to make such an unpleasant face while you sat naked in his arms?

    A cold shiver runs through your system when a reason comes to mind. Swallowing down as much dread as you can, you continue with rushed whispers, “Is it Gladio? I’m sorry Ardyn. I never...if I would have known. Remembered. Gladio and I—.” At the second mention of Gladio amber orbs glare at you, making your words come to a choking stop. Shivering once more as fear and arousal mingled through your nerves. Ardyn's eyes glinted with fierce jealousy as they trail down your body; his tongue languidly licking his bottom lip.

   Releasing the grip on your backside, Ardyn brought his hand between you both; the trail of his touch like fire on your skin. Looking back up into your eyes, Ardyn runs a finger against your folds slick with want. A loud wanton moan is dragged from your lips as his rough digit glides across your sensitive skin but doesn’t go where you yearn to be touched. Teasing up and down your slit, spreading your essence, Ardyn grumbled, “I am going to make sure by the end of tonight you will have only my name on your lips. That this wetness I feel is only for me. For you are mine and mine alone Y/N. Just as you promised.”

    Face on fire from his words and touch you merely nod. Eyes begging him for more while you grind into his fingers that continue to elude your entrance and clit. Smiling devilishly Ardyn leans forward so that his lips are near your ear. “I need to hear it. Who do you belong to?” Ardyn murmurs before tracing the shell of your ear with his tongue.

“Aaaah, You,” is your breathless reply. Squirming in Ardyn's hold as he begins to trail kisses down your neck. Skin pebbling up as his stubble prickles and tickles in time with his soft lips.

   “My name dearest,” Ardyn mumbles against your skin before latching onto the delicate crook of your neck, sucking and lavishing the spot with his tongue. His fingers torturous along your slit now leaking your juices freely.

  Panting and moaning indiscernible sounds for several long seconds you eventually cry out his name, “ARDYN! I’m yours. I’m yours—,” and tuck your face into his wild locks. When Ardyn pulls away from your neck, the spot pulsing from the fresh bruise, you reclaim his free lips. Your damp hair a curtain between you both and the outside world, you beg against his lips, “Please, Ardyn. Touch me.”

     In answer, Ardyn occupies your mouth with his again. As his tongue pushes past your lips, a finger breeches your entrance. You mewl into his mouth, unable to reciprocate the kiss as he slides his finger in and out of you lazily. The coil of heat in your belling almost releasing from the simple friction. Only your bundle of nerves still aching for attention kept the heat within pooling higher and higher.

    With a final peck on your lips, Ardyn looks at you with hooded dark amber orbs. “Your wish is my command love,” Ardyn mutters moments before he slides a second finger into you quickly. Groaning as your walls clamped around both his fingers greedily.

   Hands braced against his shoulders, you lean back to allow him better access and rock in time with his thrusts. Head lolling back with closed eyes, you savor Ardyn’s expert fingers pleasuring you. Already having found the rough patch on your silken walls. Sending a flush throughout your whole body that makes you soft putty in his hands.

   “Yes..Ardyn. Yes,” you croon, the tension between the apex of your quivering legs increasing with each thrust of his hand. Ardyn’s fingers playing you like a cherished instrument.

   Completely lost to the sensations happening in your sex, you don’t perceive what the shift of Ardyn's hand on your back means until a finger rolls along your clit. With a strangled cry your release surges through you. Nerves firing off in every part of your body as you curl in on Ardyn. Whiny pants never ceasing while he draws out your orgasm. Fingers continuing their ministrations against your clit and canal. Only when you beg for him to stop, body twitching from over stimulation, do Ardyn’s fingers retreat.

    Looking at him in a daze, you watch as he brings the fingers he fucked you with up to his mouth. Accompanied by a lewd groan Ardyn tastes your essence collected on his digits. Then slowly pulls them out with a pop and pleased grin. The debauched scene sending a fresh wave of heat straight to your pulsing core. Reminding you anew how absurdly sexy Ardyn is. How had you ever forgotten this man?

  “Such a teasing taste is not enough. Wouldn’t you say Y/N?” Ardyn’s velveteen voice purred while his hands roam up the planes of your perspiring body, coming to a stop at your breasts. Thumbs brushing along your quickly hardening nipples as he cradles your mounds in the palm of his hands. Golden eyes crinkle at the corners when you moan fervidly in reply and push into his grasp.

  Although heady with your climax afterglow and Ardyn’s continued reverent touches, you hunger for more. To feel his hot skin against yours and the hard shaft pushing into your wet heat no longer blocked by fabric. Reaching down you grip as much as you can of Ardyn’s bulge, the material over it utterly soaked from your arousal. Releasing a long moan from the depth of his throat, Ardyn closes his eyes momentarily as your hand slides up and down his clothed shaft. Watching his face relax in enjoyment, you smile with satisfaction.

 “I need you Ardyn. Inside me. Right. Now.” you husk, gyrating your hips for emphasis. Expecting your eyes look just as dark and lust filled as Ardyn’s. “But first I need you out of these clothes love.”

 “Do with me as you will,” Ardyn concedes with a smirk. Claiming a quick kiss before you set to work.

   With an efficiency born from your memories of undressing this man before you in years past, it takes only a minute to have Ardyn bare from the torso up. Ardyn not helping in the least as he continues to fondle your body, just pausing long enough to shrug off the built up of material pooled down his arms. Removing his fingerless gloves in the process, pausing for a breath to roll your fingers over the wedding band ingrained in the skin of his left ring finger.   

    Finally able to see Ardyn’s muscular chest and arms, you’re diverted from your goal of unclothing him. Hands running along the flawless skin of his chest, your eyes search the rest of his torso. Finding no evidence of the torture that has plagued your dreams for so many nights a giddiness takes hold of you. With fervor, you crush your self against him and begin worshiping his unscathed, beautiful body with kisses. Something happened to him, and whatever it was you are grateful that he didn't have to bear the scars of that terrible time. ' _On the outside...'_

  

    “Hmmn yes,” Ardyn hums in pleasure as your soft breasts squished against his bare chest. Tilting his chin up Ardyn accommodates the soft suckling kisses you are trailing down his neck. The dark whispers now in the far background as he indulges in his carnal desire. Working hard not to focus on the fact that the only love of his long life was spoiling him. Merely becoming immersed in the euphoric sensations derived from touching and being touched by you. Many hands have touched him through the years, but none left his skin tingling like this. Or made his old heart flutter in anticipation for what they would do next.

   When your hand once more grips his cock, lips dancing against his in passion, the urge to claim you is too much. With a flash of magenta, a twist and a surprised squeak from you, Ardyn looms over your prone naked body now laid on the bed. Cock twitching at your perfect shape before him.  Looking at your flushed face, eyes wide and trusting, Ardyn’s breath catches. His revenge filled heart hammering painfully in his chest as love for you invades it further.

  Maintaining control, Ardyn ignores the urge to snap your neck and leans down, delving his tongue into your accepting mouth. Savoring your sweet saliva before beginning his slow descent down your quivering body. Each nipple gave adequate attention, before trailing love marks across the abdomen. Appreciating the taste of your salty skin on this tongue.

      Your whimpers and moans are music to Ardyn's ears as he grips your thighs and pulls your legs apart. Face positioned before your exposed entrance, Ardyn separates your folds further with his fingers to get a better look. “So pretty and exactly the same,” Ardyn whispers before pushing out his wet tongue and taking one long swipe against your sex. Ardyn smiles when your back arches, a cry falling from your trembling lips.

    Tasting your fresh musky essence from the source sends a jolt straight to his already throbbing cock. Surprising Ardyn with how close he was already to his release. Grip tightening around your thighs, keeping you firmly in front of his face, Ardyn looks into your wanton glazed eyes. “Never will or have I tasted anything as divine as you,” Ardyn said, sincerity full in his voice. Determined never to go without you ever again. "Should have indulged in this the first time," Ardyn mumbled to himself, licking up more of your sweet nectar.

    For now, Ardyn would live in this blissful fantasy that was you crooning underneath him like nothing has changed. Your eyes looking at him with such love not knowing the monster he actually was now...Yes, he will give you love. The love you apparently remember from so long ago that is but a ghost now in Ardyn’s husk of a heart. There was enough though to make his stomach roll with the thought of his charade ending soon… _‘Well I’ll just have to enjoy myself thoroughly before then,’_ Ardyn thinks while ignoring the darkness hinting at what will happen to you once it is released. Since the Scourge could tell his focus was back on track. For now, Ardyn's revenge was not just for him, it was for you. An innocent thrust into the games of the Astrals against him. They would not go unpunished.

 

    Nerves all across your body pulsed in anticipation to feel Ardyn’s smooth wet muscle against your dripping sex once more. Muscles of your abdomen straining as you couldn’t help but squirm as his warm breath teased your exposed entrance. The coiling heat in your small bundle of nerves winding up once more, in need of release, keeps you from questioning Ardyn's curious mumbled comment.

    Struggling to keep your eyes open, you looked down at Ardyn’s face nestled between your thighs, watching as he plants his face back into your folds. A high pitch keen tears from your throat as his tongue laps and laves all over your entrance. Your hands clenching the pillow beneath you in a failed attempt to hold still. Stubble scraps your delicate flesh as Ardyn burrows deeper sticking his tongue into your core. Gathering up the nectar flowing freely as his nose brushes against your clit in his earnestness. Ardyn moaning into you as he eats you out like you were his last meal.

     “Ah—Ardyn...fuck..ah,” you pant as your overstimulated body shudders and twitches in his grip. Your clit feeling engorged with want for more attention, you roll your hips as much as possible seeking further contact. When Ardyn pulls back with a knowing smile, you whine pitifully. “Ardyn please suck me here,” you moan with a heavy flush while bringing a hand down to your clit. Voicing a sound of relief as you roll your finger over the sensitive nub, a smile pulls at your lips, Ardyn’s eyes watch your fingers intently. Knowing only his tongue will do, you move your hand away and clasp one of his hands holding your thighs apart.  

     Without further prompting Ardyn envelops your clit with his lips. Alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around your bundle of nerves. Your nails dig into his skin as his tongue sends electric tingles all the way up to your head. Eyes closed, head leaned back, you ride the wave of your release that crests, and then push into Ardyn’s talented mouth as it crashes. His tongue too much and not enough. Thighs attempting to close while also savoring how his velvety tongue lavishes your bundle of nerves. A semblance of relief is found when Ardyn moves his face lower and catches the fresh liquid out of your sex, slurping lewdly with abandon.

    Eventually satiated, Ardyn trails kisses, wet with you, up your inner thigh. Body humming in ecstasy you open your eyes when Ardyn’s mouth stops at your bent knee, his stubbled cheek resting against you. You didn’t think it could, but your heart beats faster when you meet his intense smoldering gaze. Ardyn’s amber eyes appearing pleased but ravenous at the same time, glowing in the low lamplight. Now the only thing illuminating the hotel room. The sun setting long before your second orgasm.  

   “Are you happy Y/N?” Ardyn asks, sensually rubbing his face against your skin. A lingering kiss made on the goose-bumped flesh.

    Nodding you lean up and cup the side of Ardyn’s face, a heavy feeling of deja-vu present as you whisper, “I am over the moon, my love.” Stomach filling with butterflies as he leans into your touch with closed eyes, inhaling deeply into your skin.

 “Good. Then as am I,” Ardyn rumbled. Opening his eyes once more Ardyn pushes forward and kisses you with renewed passion, pressing you back against the bed. Caged between his arms, you wrap your legs around Ardyn. More than ready for what was to come next as you grind up into his rock hard cock still within his trousers. The friction of the fabric tantalizing against your highly sensitive clit but also irritating.

    “Ardyn..take off..your pants,” you whine between kisses, fumbling with the contraption around his waist holding what you sought hostage.

  With a moan turned into a chuckle Ardyn said, “No time for that.” Lifting his body from yours for but a moment Ardyn somehow manages, in a flurry of movement,  to free his long thick shaft from its confines. Pants and underwear now low on his thighs. Before you can ask what just occurred Ardyn’s tip is penetrating you.

   “Hnngh, ah, fuck—,” you groan as your walls are rapidly stretched by Ardyn’s thick girth. Sheathed to the base within you with one sharp thrust of his hips. The pain accompanying the sensation of being filled, quickly replaced by bliss. Your sex more than adequately primed to welcome his cock.

    Fresh sweat forms on your skin as you feel his member twitch in response to your walls gripping him tightly. Ardyn himself moaning low and long as he begins a slow rocking motion. “Mmmm, so beautiful, so tight,” Ardyn whispers looking down at you with a light flush to his cheeks. At that moment you are transported back to a simpler time of lazy morning sex between two young lovers with bright futures ahead.  

    Wrapping your arms around his chest, you pull him to you, slick skin sliding against each other as Ardyn begins pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. With your legs still hugging his hips, you urge him deeper with every thrust. The smell of sex quickly mingling with the scent of woody spice and smoke that fills your nostrils as you bury your head in the crook of Ardyn’s neck. Tasting his bitter saltiness while planting kisses on his moist skin. Pulling out another moan from Ardyn as he thrust into you ferociously. Your head flopping back onto the pillow from it.

    "Ooh, Y/N. The things you do to me," Ardyn growled, lifting up enough to look into your eyes.  

    For long seconds you and Ardyn stare at each other, both flushed...and at peace. You were sure you saw the same emotion in Ardyn’s gaze. Finally, the never-ending void within you was being filled. Ardyn fitting perfectly into that space. Your silken walls embracing him unlike anyone else. The invisible teether you've felt made physical. 

     It is with slow tears streaming down your face that Ardyn's cock head brushes against your rough patch of skin. A gasp and fingernails digging into his back, provide enough clues for Ardyn. Keeping that angle, Ardyn runs into that same area with near every drive of his hips. As the pressure builds within you, almost to an uncomfortable level, so does the volume of your mewls. Electric heat flooding your system as your nerves seek release.

     Kissing away the last of your tears, Ardyn slows his pace and brings a hand down to your sex. A lone finger tracing around your clit just enough to stimulate but not enough for the tight coil in your belly to spring. “Y/N,” Ardyn whispers like a caress, bringing your fervor-hazed eyes back into focus on him. “I love you,” he declares the same moment of a well-positioned thrust and flick of his finger over your nub. That's all it takes. For a third time with a breathy scream, you come. Holding onto Ardyn tightly as he pistons in and out with increased speed into your fluttering walls. Dragging out your full body orgasm that has you seeing stars.

    Not long after, you feel Ardyn begin to stutter in his motions, chasing his own release. With his face buried next to yours as he pounds into, you decide to see if your words would have the same effect as his. Licking along the shell of his ear to draw his attention you murmur, “I love you too-Ardyn-always.” Your voiced hitching a little with each of impact of Ardyn’s hips, but it didn’t seem to matter. With a shuddering moan, Ardyn releases his load within you. It’s warmth painting your walls as it fills you up to the brim. Ardyn continues moving slowly within you, breathing heavily against your shoulder.       

       Pulling out he trails kisses along your shoulder up to your pulse point, before claiming your lips. Body and mind utterly spent, you do your best to respond to his kiss, but your lips are lazy. Numbed with bliss radiating your body and soul, you pay no heed to the mixed essences of you and Ardyn leaking from your entrance.  

      Sensing you were fading, the high of endorphins diffusing away quickly, you trail kisses across Ardyn’s skin as he lays down beside you, wrapping you up in his arms. Draping a leg over him, snuggling yourself closer, it brushes against his still present pants and boots. Giggling you mumble, “Probably now would be the time to take off the rest of your clothes.”

  “Perhaps,” Ardyn replied softly, “But I don’t think I can let go of you just yet.” Tightening his hold on you, a gentle kiss on your forehead makes clear the truth of his words.

    “G-good—,” you said, a large yawn disrupting your train of thought for a second. “I am glad to be right here...Glad you're here.” Your voice is just above a whisper as your consciousness wanders. The pull to slumber too powerful when cradled in your lover's arms. Not even the vague sense of foreboding kept your eyes from closing.

     Face laying on his chest you hear and feel Ardyn’s rumble, “Means the world to hear. For you to remember who I wa...am,” but by the time the last word's reverberations make it to you, your mind is no longer functioning. Drifting peacefully into a dreamless doze you have not experienced for a long while.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your comments really encourage me to continue! 
> 
> I self-indulged and had a commission made that is straight from this end scene that has been in my head for a long while (minus the pants lol) [Snuggles With Ardyn](https://valkyrieofardyn.tumblr.com/post/169347702883/snuggles-with-ardyn-completed-by-the-fantastic)


	18. Honeymoons of Honeymoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to reconnect with an immortal husband.  
> *Warning Long chapter* 8,002 WC

     Rolling onto your side, your hand fumbles with the comforter, pulling it up over your shoulder. A quick shiver running down your spine from the lack of heat against your back… “Ardyn,” you gasp, startling awake with a full body jerk. Lifting up on an elbow, you wildly look about the lamp-lit room. The blaring red numbers of the clock on the bedside table displaying one A.M.

     Nothing. No evidence of Ardyn that you could see. No clothes, no light on in the bathroom... “Just another dream?” you sob pitifully, heart-wrenching in disappointment. Shaking your head, you refuse to believe it all was a dream. But why would he—

      A hand snaking around your waist makes your whole body tense, but the voice soon following sends your heart fluttering. Muscles relaxing into a marshmallow state. “Now dearest, don’t rouse yourself overmuch. I was so enjoying watching your peaceful slumber,” Ardyn said playfully, pulling you back against his now completely naked body. “I did not know a mere second away from me could cause such distress?”

     “Oh, Ardyn,” you wailed, turning in his arms so that you could hug him. Only once your fingers flex into his flesh and you breath deeply of his musk, do you believe him to be real. Not a mirage created from memories. The smell of the ancient woods of Solheim genuine in your nose. _'Wonder where he found a cologne so specific to the past?'_ You make a mental note to question him later when so many other questions weren't pressing. 

      After several deep breaths and Ardyn rubbing your back soothingly, you push away to look into his eyes. “I really thought I dreamed everything. It’s hard to keep things straight in my head these days...to know what is real or of the past,” you whisper while tracing his face with a finger. Connecting his sparse freckles with invisible lines. Recognizing after a moment that you were following the same pattern you used to draw on him in your past life. Ending at the freckle just beneath his left eye. “How strange…” you mumble out loud.

    “Indeed,” bringing your hand up to his lips, Ardyn gave your fingers soft kisses, “But what happened just hours ago was not a dream. Unless you would like it to be, like our first time…” Ardyn said, eyes watching you intently.

  “What?” brows furrowed you try and make sense of his answer. “First time? I knew..I wasn’t..wait…” Slowly filtering through your times with Ardyn and the dreams, a puzzle piece settles into place. Ardyn’s comments made during your coupling the revealing clue. “Insomnia wasn’t a dream?” you ask and accuse at the same time, voice rising slightly.

    “No it was not but if you recall you were the one to offer up the...excuse of my presence as being part of a dream.” Raising an eyebrow in pause, Ardyn smirked when you gave a slight nod. Noticing a build-up of an argument, Ardyn kissed your hand again halting your words. Having the wit to look sheepish under your accusing stare Ardyn said, “But to be fair, I did go along with your fantastic excuse. It seemed to be the best recourse at the time. Truthfully dearest, I was quite thrown off by the whole situation myself. Which doesn’t happen much these days.”

   You know you should be upset, disappointed, angry, something! But the joy of actually being with Ardyn is still all-powerful. His handsome face so close that his breath tickles your skin. So you let the matter slip away, the maturity of your lives taking effect. “I’ll accept that for now, but I think we have a lot of catching up to do.” Pillowing your head up on a bent arm you ask the main questions that have been burning in your mind, “What happened to you Ardyn? Have you been reincarnated like me?”

   Ardyn responds with an amused rebuttal, “Ah ah, I believe I still have a question yet unanswered, and I asked first.” Squeezing your hand Ardyn lets it fall to the bed, and begins trailing your curves underneath the covers. “Also, your story will not be as long as mine, I can assure you. So you first Y/N, explain how you have come to recognize me and seem to know fluent ancient Lucian.”

     Having no resistance to his silken voice, you give in without pushing him further for answers to your questions. While Ardyn’s fingers trace across your body, you start from the beginning. Not leaving out any detail about your visions and dreams, like you had when telling him in the dropship. Even divulging how you came to be traveling with Noctis and your friendship between all the guys. Glossing over Gladio and you, since Ardyn seemed to already know enough.

    The primary responses Ardyn gave are little hums and nods, eyes never leaving yours for more than a second. A furrowed brow at the mention of Gilgamesh stopping you on the beach and a hard glint in this eye when reliving his execution, but otherwise he maintained a relaxed pose. Therefore it didn’t escape your notice when his hand paused in its movements, and his face became a careful mask of interest as you spoke of the messenger Gentiana’s words and her helping you remember.

  It only lasted for a brief moment in time, but it was enough for you to finish by asking, “Ardyn, do you know what I am to save you from? Or what you have become?” Releasing a frustrated huff of air you explain, “I can’t remember whatever request I made of the Crystal in the past nor really of anything that took place after I tried to reach you on Angelgard...I have no idea how long I lived without you.” Your last words a whisper, you look down at your hand that is resting lightly on his chest. A thin layer of chest hair curling around your fingers. His heartbeat reassuring you with every pulse that he was real and safe.

      “From my own experience, I hope it wasn’t long,” Ardyn stated, eyes losing focus for a second, making you even more curious about his past. “Now as to answer your questions I think this applies to both, I am immortal...Perhaps you are to save me from my eternal boredom,” Ardyn teased with a playful smirk, but his eyes did not display the same humor. Not in their dull tiredness. 

    Hearing Ardyn was an immortal was more a confirmation than a surprise. It having been one of the options you had weighed in recent days in trying to understand how you both could be together again. Ardyn's rematerialization after his “execution” your basis for the theory. Gently but with resolve, you pleaded, “Please Ardyn. Tell me what happened after the Astrals imprisoned you?” Stomach already rolling uncomfortably with dreaded anticipation. Ardyn having giving more than enough hints that his time on Eos, since your shared ancient days, have not improved.

* * *

 

    Ardyn planned for this moment. He had known whenever the time came for him to confront you, when/if you remembered, you would be curious of his doings since his untimely forced  “departure.”  Only to be satisfied by the extended version, if you were in any way like your old self.

     Even with his mental preparation, Ardyn could not ignore the unease resting heavy on his chest. To discuss his sordid past brought up the chance for rejection. (Which, this would be the first time doing so for him. No other living mortal knew all the facts. Of course, the Nox Fleurets have some idea of who he is...but that is pure instinctual on their part or Astrals whispering their version) How irritating that even he, one who was rejected to the point of madness still cared. And it's all because of you. Dredging up these superfluous emotions that only get in the way...But he hasn't the strength to push you away. Not without due cause anyway.

     Thus he would give you the bones of his narrative. Obscuring the depth of his depravity. All he has done while on his road of revenge and redemption. No need to make those loving eyes turn to disgust so soon. He would cherish your ignorant caresses a while yet. Your presence was only as much of a threat as he allowed.

   The Astrals gave you a suicide mission obviously. There is no way that you can save him from the darkness. It was stated quite plainly to him by Bahamut and heard throughout the years. Only the “true chosen” and Oracle can rid the darkness, rid the world of him. So were you sent to try and cull him early? Make him amenable to allowing the weak Prince to take him down without a fight? Well...Ardyn does like to disappoint the Gods, and he wasn’t going to stop now.  

   Going over the high points of his two thousand years walking the plant, Ardyn told enough truth to make it believable. Half-truths were so much better than an absolute lie. It also helped that he added a storytelling lit to his words, knowingly making his voice irresistibly captivating. And Oh—how you were eating up his words. Face showing all spectrum of expressions from anger to relief and sorrow to happiness, as he wove his well-placed words before you.

   Imparting to you that the darkness had indeed changed him. Granting him immortality and new powers of illusion and time slips; all things he learned after waking up in his Angelgard prison. He, of course, provided an appropriate demonstration of said powers and confirming vaguely that he had put these abilities to use around you. Smiling wide at how your jaw slackened in amazement, your whirling questions evident in your eyes. Ardyn sidestepped those questions by teasing, “Let me know when you figure out that little puzzle, but let us continue with the story,” and proceeded on with his retelling.  

     Ardyn though left out the fact that he was much closer to a daemon than a human now. Full of dark magic that can cull all of Lucis in one go. Able to control the hordes of daemons in and out of his body. The ultimate source of new alien parasites to infect creatures of Eos. His humanity almost snuffed out, ignored, before your serendipitous arrival in his life, again.

     Keeping his voice carefully controlled, Ardyn talked of escaping his prison, living through the ages aimlessly, the world-changing while he remained stagnant, no purpose left. Unable to enter the peace of the beyond, to join you. That last. That was the truth through and through, which he backed up with a kiss to your lips, comforting the pity he saw welling up in your eyes, whispering, “My days are no longer dark with you here.”

       Naturally, Ardyn didn't explain that he was the darkness incarnate and the sole reason the world was spiraling down towards a dark end. Neither did he divulge how he had gone mad several times while in isolation on Angelgard for far too many years. Nor of how he took pleasure in watching others suffer just as he suffered. Spiteful revenge his fuel to stay sane. No. Ardyn kept his monster hidden in the shadows of his story.

    You learned enough to know he was tired of living, harboring a grudge against those who wronged him and that Ardyn just happened to be working as the Chancellor of Niflheim when Noctis came into the world as the Chosen King of Light. (Which for the most part was true)

        With skills of manipulation honed from years of practice, Ardyn easily had you believing that he was now doing all he could with his Niflheim sway to help Noctis. For yes, “Noctis defeating the darkness must assuredly help in some way,” Ardyn answered to one of your many questions about what Gentiana’s warning of “the darkness remaining untouched” could relate to. Curbing the desire to grind his teeth at the mention of the Glacian’s false identity. Her involvement reinforcing his belief that you were brought back no more than a puppet to be used by _them_. The damn Crystal had the gall to go so far...it was apparent though you were still in blissful ignorance to its wicked game.   

      Listening to your rebukes of what happened to him and your misplaced concerns for his well being, made Ardyn’s heart fell warm and light. A state it has not been in for..well truthfully...probably since the last time he saw you. He had forgotten how nice it was to have someone who cared for what his future held. To know him (almost) entirely and accepted him.

     It was his own choice to be alone through the years though. Acquaintances and “friends” easy attachments to dispose of and use as he pleased. Anything more meant complications, inevitable disappointment and death for one reason or another. And so he has lived eons in a world he shared with no one...But with you, the attachment had been instantaneous and could not be denied that night in Insomnia. 

     Even with the Scourge fighting him every step of the way. Each endearing thought he had for you, made the darkness stir restlessly within. Pushing him to end you, shoving irrational fear and paranoia towards your motives, doing everything it could to loosen the hold you had on Ardyn’s soul. For the love he had for you was at the epicenter of where the darkness had taken root in Angelgard. Hatred and spite the other occupants of the space, and they did not like to share.  

    Easy to counter though when your melodious voice graced his ears, revenant touches drawn along his skin and eyes that looked at him like he was the light of their world. No matter how much the darkness pushed, the adoration for you was stronger. Ardyn and nothing else would make the choice to end you if that ever had to happen. _‘Or merely lock away’_ Ardyn conceded to himself. No need to snuff your light out when who knows how long it will take Noctis to ascend. Especially since divinity seems to have already withdrawn their touch from you, leaving you in his care...how quaint.

         His dismal story coming to a close, Ardyn hugs you tight. Resting his chin upon your head, he ruminates on the relief unfolding throughout his body. Muscles he didn’t realize were taught, unbinding as you returned his embrace. Trouncing the insecurity at being so open and vulnerable for the first time as an immortal. Even his half-truths allowed some of the weight upon Ardyn’s heart to lift. Making more room for your presence. The dark whispers subdued further, but not gone.

      “All in all, I have suffered much, lived far too long and curse divinity but...,” Ardyn murmured running his knuckles down your spin. The satin softness of your skin a pleasure he could not stop indulging in. “With you once more in my life, by my side, I can almost shut it all out. I don’t know how you are to 'save' me, but I do know my old heart is at ease when you are around. The bleak future now filled with your vibrate colors.” Even if that future is a short one, Ardyn finished silently to himself.

      “I’m sorry Ardyn. I’m sorry I was not here for you,” you said forlornly, cheek resting against his chest. The wetness around the area indication of the tears he could not see falling from your eyes. Your heart is just as large and innocent as it was before. Taking on the sorrow, he could no longer feel. “What am I to do now? How can I be with you when I have vowed to help Noctis? Especially if being with you saves you somehow? But I don’t even know what to save you from? Immortality? Or will the daemons within you manifest again for some reason?” you babbled, voice rising in pitch every second and quivering by the end.

    Ardyn hums soothingly. Masking the guilt and irritation bubbling up to the surface because of your questions. Knowing the answers and hating them. Anger at your doomed fate kept out of his fingers as they draw nonsensical patterns on your skin. “How about we enjoy this time together first before worrying about the cryptic message given by that messenger. Hmm? No need for us to rush off since I happen to know that it will be some time yet until your comrades arrive in Cape Caem.”

    Feeling you push against him, Ardyn loosens his hold, allowing you to lean back. Sniffling and looking at him with red-rimmed eyes, stunning even in your sorrow, you ask, “Ardyn you have been spying on us this whole time haven’t you?” Your amused expression counteracting the affronted reaction he had half expected.

   “A necessary precaution. Making sure the Prince stayed on his chosen path but also a personal indulgence,” Ardyn explained. Running a finger along the scars on your chest. Scars he resented not being present to prevent, and guilty at having spawned the being that caused them. Frustration in his voice Ardyn continued, “I know and have seen that you are a skilled warrior in this life, but it was a trial to leave you alone. Watching and waiting to see what your appearance meant. Hating every moment. Failing to keep my hopes low at reconnecting with you, like we are now.” Every word he spoke resounded with the truth that had the Scourge seething at his weakness. But your dreamy expression made the pain bearable as he etched it into his immortal memory.

    After searching his eyes for a couple silent seconds, you said, “Well, how should we make the most of this available extra time? I only have a couple of items I need to get and send back to Cape Caem for the boat...after that I’m free. Shouldn’t take me too long to get the items.”

      Knowing full well the necessary repairs needed for the boat (his informant giving him the exact list you no doubt had), Ardyn wasn’t going to sit around and wait for you to get the items. “I think this is a fabulous opportunity for some quality time. I’ll join you in your quest for acquiring items. My years of experience should prove beneficial” Ardyn said giving you a playful wink. Stomach becoming weightless at the soft giggle you made in reply. You indeed were a potent force on his psyche, more than you would ever know and no one else must find out.

      “I would love that Ardyn. It has been a long while since I've traveled with you,” you laughed wistfully. “But before the day begins, I need more of you.”

    Ardyn’s already semi-arouse member, dramatically increases in hardness as your hand grips it firmly. Pumping it slowly, you look at Ardyn with hungry eyes, asking for something only he could deliver and he was more than willing to do so. Over and over and over.

     “Let us take care of that at once my love,” Ardyn husked low in the throat. Surrendering once more to unadulterated lust and love he had for you.

* * *

 

       To say the next week was the best week of your life would be a vast understatement. It was the honeymoons of honeymoons. A world of paradise that revolved around Ardyn and you. The ultimate bliss was waking up next to Ardyn every morning and even several times in the middle of the night with the urge to satiate carnal desires, and doing so without pause. Never tiring of discovering each other's bodies over again.

     Unbridled joy was present throughout the day at having Ardyn readily available. To touch, kiss, hug or just look at. The first couple days you couldn’t stop touching him, expecting the dream to fade. Marveling that you could witness his smile, a smile that you had only seen in dreams.

  Able to exchange banter and share further little details about each other's lives, made you so content your heart felt ready to burst. (Especially when you learned Ardyn had saved the last bottle of the cologne you made him and had it re-created over the years.) Busy learning about each other again, both of you hardly noticed the world outside of your bubble of happiness. Only conversing with others on a need-to basis. Otherwise, beasts and daemons where your only other companions while gathering items to repair the Royal vessel.

    It was with one such small encounter during your first full day together, that an insecurity you had brushed aside previously hit you full force. Disturbing your dream like trance.

  _“Would your father also like a map for the location of the mark? Always good to have a backup.” the elderly man manning the Crows Nest diner offered innocently. Motioning to Ardyn who was waiting by the door._

_You quickly shake your head too mortified for words at first. “N-no. No, ah..thanks.” Walking away briskly, you give Ardyn a smile. Hoping it covers your flustered nerves. “W-well, the location is a little far, so we’ll take the chocobos,” you said, much too fast but you walk away without waiting for a reply. Knowing you failed at hiding your flustered emotions. Never has been a strong suit of yours when faced with Ardyn’s all too perceptive eyes. But you needed a couple seconds to attempt to sort out the troubling thoughts stemming from the old man's comment. True he was probably not the best judge for age, nearsighted no doubt, but the gap between you and Ardyn is expansive. No lie there._

_Coming to a stop only once next to your rented chocobos, you release a sigh and begin petting your chirping feathered companion.  Ardyn’s footsteps were distinct as they came up behind you, but you did not turn from brushing your Chocobo's feathers. Their delicate texture against your fingers soothing to your mind whirling with worry._

_“Dear,” Ardyn rested a hand on the small of your back. “Did that man say something uncouth that I must defend your honor for?” he teased, but you knew he would also act on those words if he needed to. Genuine concern present in his tone._

_“Ardyn, is it strange that I am so young? I mean, I don’t care...but..I don’t know—,” you whine pitifully, avoiding his attempt in eye contact. Your insecurity feeling more and more foolish with each word but you can't help think he would rather you look closer to his age. Physical appearance age at least. Could he even take you seriously as his past wife when you looked like a potential daughter?_

_Ardyn wrapped his arms low around your waist. Pulling himself flush with your back, the tickle of his stubble on your neck as he nuzzles in close. “Nothing so trivial as your age can deter me. I see you as you. My Y/N. My Queen. Looking as young and fresh as when we first met.” Planting kisses along the exposed angle of your neck Ardyn chuckled. Tingles running up and down your spine from the sensation so close to your skin. “I should be the one worried. A woman in her prime choosing an old man who is apt to delusions of grandeur. Bitter and well past his prime.”_

      _Turning your head, you wait for Ardyn to kiss you proffered lips. After giving your thanks via the caress of your lips, you do so verbally. “Thanks, but the choice is always you when I am given it Ardyn.”_

 

    After that little episode, Ardyn completely demolished any foolish ideas you had of him holding any reservations about you. In the best of ways of course. The gape of time and space closing further between you both as insecurities were uprooted and discarded. The fact that most of them belonged to you didn’t seem to perturb Ardyn in the least.

   Having Ardyn by your side was not only a benefit for your aching psyche but also a significant advantage in obtaining the items required. His help was a tremendous asset in reducing the time and effort. Ardyn had a knack for traversing the terrain and finding the locations for items that were only vaguely known by tipsters in the areas Monica’s list sent you to. You were shocked at first how well he knew the land better than you, but before you made a fool of yourself, you remembered, _‘He has walked these lands for centuries. I’m sure he knows them better than anyone.’_

     His battle prowess was also an asset, but you had expected that. Even in your first life, Ardyn was skilled at using his mystical armiger. It brought the most satisfying nostalgia to watch Ardyn phase through the battle with his powers. The flash of magenta confusing at first until Ardyn explained it was just another side effect of his transformation after “death.” His innate abilities tainted by the demons he had absorbed so long ago.

       Every time Ardyn talked of the changes that took place all because his brother falsely accused and killed him, you became incensed. Those memories you recently acquired still fresh, and you now saw the consequences of those actions.  Somnus, Gilgamesh, Astrals, and the Crystal they had all been wrong. Ardyn had never been anything more than a man burdened with the daemons. Never a daemon himself. They had cast him away, imprisoned him, and then left him to wander the world without any hope. Waiting for the next chosen...and then what would happen once Noctis succeeded?

     Ardyn never gave you a straight answer to that question. Claiming he had as much of an idea as you and would gently nudge the conversation elsewhere. Calming you down from your anger with velvety words or remarks that made you smile. You suspected he knew more than he let on (about a lot of things) but if Ardyn told you not to worry and to relax, you did. Greedily not wanting to uncover something that would disturb the blissful reality you were living in.  

        To keep your mind from worrying over the possible knowledge Ardyn was keeping hidden, you worked on solving the riddle he gave you. When did he use his powers of illusions to hide from you?

    Ardyn had been gracious enough to narrow down the broadness of the guessing game by giving you that specific question. After he told you when he placed you both in time loops. Your argument convincing in that if you didn’t notice time stopping before, you would have no idea now.

     For a long while, you tried to recall all the people you met while traveling with your friends. Anyone and everyone could have been Ardyn. The overly friendly fish tackle clerk in the Alstor slough? One of the men you aided who had been hurt in the wilds? Or that frog expert Sania, who seemed disgruntled that you and Gladio were together? That guy Dino seemed a little off too…

       You gave all these guesses to Ardyn, which he declined. Relying on him to be truthful you continued to wrack your brain. It was only during your last item retrieval that it finally came to you. How you had not guessed it right away, you don’t know.

     

_“Kevin?!” you exclaimed without context after dispatching the last Imp. The hoard that had been surrounding the much needed Insomnian grease no longer a threat._

_The answer of who Ardyn disguised himself as came to you while fighting side by side with him against the manic daemons. Something about his movements, the use of his crossbow, the jovial banter, lined up with your memory of fighting in tandem with Kevin. The hunter who had fought alongside you like he was an old friend. The man who you mistook for Ardyn at one point. That strange attraction no longer an anomaly._

_Rummaging around in the metal scrap debris for a second, Ardyn turns around with the grease in hand. “You are correct. I was beginning to worry I would not be present when the answer came to you.” With a smirk full of amusement Ardyn walks towards you -the slight hitch in his gait mocking in its blatancy..although you don't recall its cause- and hands you the fought after grease can. “Now that you know, what do you think? I was quite convincing wasn’t I?”_

_With a shimmer, you place the canned grease into your armiger. “For the most part but now as I look back…” You pause thinking about all the little Ardyn quirks he displayed. Only recognizing now that you have your memories back. Glances, smirks, standing position, the tilt of his head in inquiry, hearty laugh that although in another's voice was Ardyn’s; all of them had been clues you missed. “You were testing me in a way, weren’t you? If I had remembered you, then I would have been much more put off by Kevin. Your base mannerisms were painfully obvious. Probably would have even confronted you…Gods, Ardyn I wish you would have just shaken me awake,” you grumble with frustration, more towards yourself for not listening to your gut instinct during those moments._

_Grabbing his left hand, you roll your fingers over the ancient marriage symbol. Your favorite past time in the quiet hours of your days together. So much so that Ardyn no longer donned his fingerless gloves. Looking down at the entwined lines you mutter, “I am resenting more and more how much time past before I recalled you. Why would the Crystal reincarnate me without my memories if I need them to save you? Why wait so long?"_

_“As I have said before love, best not to trouble you mind over what the Gods, and especially that rock, do. It will only drive you mad,” Ardyn said, only slight bitterness evident in his tone._

_You don’t judge that anger. The anger you know Ardyn holds in check around you. Yes, he has held onto it for many, many years, but you felt ready to do the same. It was only the very fact that the Crystal was responsible for giving you the ability, unknown as it is, to save Ardyn, that kept you from shunning all divinity. There is still a missing piece of the past that may yet reveal something neither you or Ardyn know. Or so you hope that is the case since you have been denied its access._

_Twining you fingers through Ardyn's, you clasp his hand. Settling in comfortably. “I shall not then. I wouldn’t want to go mad now. Not when this life with you has only begun.” Mirroring Ardyn’s smile, you both walk hand in hand back to your waiting chocobos._

 

A day has passed since the retrieval of the Insomnian grease, and so the week with Ardyn has come to an end. You both knew that you could not stay together, at least not until Noctis was safely delivered to Altissia and met up with Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. You had duties to the Crown and Ardyn was still held responsible for being the Chancellor of Niflheim. Although you wondered how involved he really was if he could be with you for a whole six days and never seem to contact anyone.

      The timing of getting the last necessary repair item turned out to be almost perfect for meeting up with the guys. They took almost as long to arrive in Cape Caem since, after the Rock of Ravatogh, they found time to take out an imperial base and retrieve another King of Yore glaive from the Malmalam Thicket. Only just arriving safely in Cape Caem a day ago and were waiting for your return.

      You were tempted to ask Ardyn to place you both in a time loop, allowing just a little more time together, but the responsible side of you held back. Time needed to move, Noctis needed to progress and grow into his role as Chosen. Releasing the world of the Scourges hold and allow Ardyn freedom…

       Gathering strength to say goodbye to Ardyn you glance at the waiting car to take you back to Cape Caem. While fighting down the panic that he may disappear again, you are jangled out of your thoughts by your phones text notification. **Y/N, We just received a request from Miss Cindy to retrieve a rare ore called Mythril. Jared noted in his notebook that some can be found in the Vesperpool. Would you know of any other location that may be closer?** Reading over Ignis’s text again you try and think of Mythril deposits but come up blank. Brows furrowed you look at Ardyn who was observing you with interest. “Ummm, Ardyn..Do you know of any Mythril locations? It seems Cindy requires some for the boat.”

   Rubbing a hand along his chin, Ardyn’s eyes go distant for a second. “There is only one reliable source for Mythril, in Lucis anyways, that I know of. If you recall, from our ancient past, the Steyliff mausoleum? A lot of Mythril was used in the medical research conducted there and line the tombs, to this day, remnants if it remains. Other than there, it will be sheer luck to find it lying about in an old ruin.”

   Nodding, as you did remember now the Solheim mausoleum built for the nobility while also making great strides in medical research conducted on the dead, you mused, “Well I guess that is where the guys and I will be heading to next. So...probably be another week before we arrive in Altissia.” Not finishing your thoughts with a groan of irritation was a trial, but you failed at not grimacing. 

    “Not long at all dearest,” Ardyn said. Leaning in and giving you a chaste kiss. Not worried at all about the driver of your ride staring impatiently. “I wish I could convey you myself to the desired location, but I am afraid I can no longer shirk my duties as Chancellor. If I am gone for too long people may make the wrong choices without my council. And most likely those choices would not benefit the Prince.” Smiling tenderly Ardyn pulled you to him, arms squeezing you tight. “We shall see each other soon. That I can promise without a doubt.”

         Gripping him close, you inhale deeply. Capturing as much of Ardyn’s spicy smoke tinged musk that you can. Hoping that it will linger on you long after. You continue to hug Ardyn past when you should have let go and said goodbye. Only begrudgingly releasing him when the driver clears his throat for the third time. “You know now that the guys are aware we are connected from a shared past, so don’t you go 'hiding' on me again,” you order in as stern a voice as you can muster. Which isn’t much when Ardyn is looking at you with puppy eyes. Shining brilliantly in the morning sun.  

     “I give you my word that I will not disguise my presence from you again. Even if you should wish it,” Ardyn promised, bowing down to gently kiss the hand he still held. “Now I do believe this fine fellow is going to take off without you if we dally further.” Opening the car door for you, Ardyn leads you in by the hand. Shutting the door gently after you.

      Leaning through the open window, you stare at your souls betrothed. “I love you Ardyn,” you said. No matter how many times you said it in this life, it never felt enough.

      Ardyn bent down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss that had your driver moaning, head resting on his steering wheel. Enjoying the sweet saliva mixing with yours as your tongues caress, you don’t hold back your moan of enjoyment. Finishing with a delicate peck of your sensitive lips, Ardyn whispers, “Y/N, I shall love you even if the stars fade.” Pushing back with finality, Ardyn waves you off as the car lurches forward. Finally on its way to Cape Caem.

* * *

 

    “Ignis! Noctis! Prompto!,” you shout as you approach the guys who were hanging out in the garden next to the Cape Caem house. Four hours in a car made climbing up the hill of the Cape feel good on your legs. You even broke into a light jog to close the distance faster. 

    “Y/N!,” Promot shouted back, giving a big wave of his arm. Meeting you halfway Prompto gave you a hug. “Man it feels like FOREVER since we've been together!” he exclaimed directly into your ear.

       You turn your head away only a little from the loudness, too happy with his greeting to shoo him away. “I know. I have missed you guys as well,” you giggled in reply. When both of you disentangle you look to the other two, now besides you. “It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun without me?”

      “Had to show Iris the ropes you know,” Noctis said nonchalantly. “But it is good to have you back.” Noctis gave you a smile and nod with his words.

    Joining Noctis’s movements, Ignis nodded and gave a gentle pat to your shoulder. “It was a trial not to have you. Iris did all she could to reign in Gladio, but it was not as comparable as your influence.”

       You didn’t mean to show any pain on your face from the mention of his name, but something must have slipped because Ignis immediately apologized. “My apologies Y/N. I didn’t think that through before it came out.”

   While he was still talking you waved his words away with a hand. “No Ignis nothing to apologize for. It was the truth, and we can’t avoid talking about each other just because we aren’t a couple. We were friends long before and this past week has helped me a lot in moving forward.” Looking around fully for the first time you try and see any sign of Gladio. “Speaking of Gladio, is he in the house with Iris?”

   “No, he took off early this morning. Just said he had to take care of some business and would meet up with us again later,” Noctis explain with a shrug of his shoulders. “He seemed really focused so I figured it must be something important and with you back with us, we should be fine.”

     You couldn’t help feel that you drove him off, stomach coiling in on itself with the notion. _‘But it has to be something more, Gladio wasn’t the type of guy to run from an uncomfortable situation.’_ Playing off your concern, you say lightly, “Guess it's only fair he has his own little sabbatical too.”

    “Right,” Prompto said in agreement. “So how was your _sabbatical_ Y/N? Heard Monica had you running all over the place.”

  “It was wonderful. Reconnected with a lot of my old hunting grounds and an old friend,” you replied with a satisfied smirk. Adding a wink that you couldn’t help.

   Prompto’s eyes widened comically, “You mean him? Ardyn?”

    “Well that makes a lot of sense in how fast you were able to collect the repair items needed,” Ignis said in response to your nod given. “I am glad you are back safe with us, but I don’t like that we were not aware of your predicament.”

    Heat rushes to your face at Ignis reproach. “I am sorry. It just felt like something I couldn’t share...or more I wanted to be with him without knowing you guys would be worried. Or hurt Gladio again so soon...Ardyn never tried or said anything in relation to the Empire. I was never in danger. We just reconnected and tried to figure out what it meant for me to be here now.” Even though you didn’t really regret not telling the guys (something that had you a little worried), you felt bad that they may feel cross with you. Biting your bottom lip, you wait for a response.

        “I can understand that Y/N but if we are ever separated again, letting each other know what exactly is going on is important. Would you agree your highness?” Ignis asked looking at Noctis.

      With a slight frown Noctis said, “Ya, I think that sounds good. We will have to let Gladio know too when he gets back then.” Finishing with a smirk, Noctis looked at you. “As an apology how about you let me beat you at Poker tonight? But I have been honing my skills this past week so you won't have much of choice,” Noctis challenged haughtily.

     “I can’t promise to lose purposely, but my apology will be given, win or lose,” you said, jovially patting Noctis on the back as he walked by you and towards the house.

  Jumping ahead a little Prompto snapped a selfie of you all. “I’ll be sure and get picture evidence if you win Noct. Otherwise, we all may look back on it as a dream,” He chirped before running ahead of Noctis’s annoyed grumble.

   Falling in step on your other side, Ignis commented, “We will have a long day ahead tomorrow. Driving to Old Lestallum to drop off a package for Cindy and then proceeding up to the Vesperpool. Where Monica informed us just a little bit ago Y/N, that an ancient tomb resides in the Myrlwood. With it on the way to the Solheim ruins location, we will be stopping their first," giving the slightest pauses for emphasis Ignis continued, "So I guess what I am saying, best not linger in showing the Prince how to properly play poker. I seem to be negligent in my lessons thus far.” Ignis kept his voice stoic and serious the whole time. Just the barest of smirks direct at Noctis who was currently sputtering his defense at being a good Poker player.

        Giving a full belly laugh, some of your longing for Ardyn was soothed. Time would pass by quickly when surrounded by these fantastic friends. Your feet would be planted in Altissia in no time. 

 

* * *

 

     “I trust you’ll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you,” Ardyn proclaimed with a smile and small bow. Watching the Prince and his small party enter the daemon-infested Solheim ruins of Steyliff Grove. The Commodore should be more than enough to keep the group alive while they acquire the much-needed Mythril. He had paid Aranea handsomely to make sure she would do her best and know that if she failed it would be more than the money she lost.

     With patience and focus at their limits, having waited hours for darkness to settle and allow the Royal retinue entrance to the ruins, Ardyn sauntered away. Keeping his gait relaxed and controlled, until he was no longer in visual range of the Commodore’s two henchmen stationed outside Steyliff entrance.

       Free of prying eyes, Ardyn slipped out of time and warped the rest of the way to his waiting car. Tearing out of the thick marsh underbrush, tires kicking up mud, Ardyn set out south at a breakneck speed. Time may be stopped but his dalliance in making sure the Prince was taken care of, may have already cost him dearly.

      He knew when he saw only three people walking towards him on the lush, overgrown trail leading to Steyliff Grove, that you were the missing component. But really Ardyn had felt it, more than seen your absence. That invisible teether between you two remained slack as the three approached. 

       Ardyn had allowed his anger to flare in those seconds before the entourage of three arrived in front of him. Wanting to give in to all the suggestions the darkness gave on what to do to the inadequate informants. Skin them alive? Feed them to the daemons? Turn them into daemons that would live forever in agony? Seemed only right since they failed to notify him of your missing presence. The last he heard was that you were with the group leaving Old Lestallum several days ago. He had assumed, ASSUMED! When he was told, the Prince's group had entered and left the Myrlwood successfully that you were with them.

         While leading the boys back to the ruins site, half of Ardyn’s mind had been focused on figuring out where you could be, while the other half made sarcastic remarks to the boys. Faintly hoping to learn where you could be while also enjoying the increasing annoyance shot his way. Yes, they may acknowledge that he knows you in some mystical way, but it had been apparent they had no liking towards him. Just as he had no real affinity for them. Merely tools to get the job done. 

     It was during the long hours of waiting for the night that the all too observant advisor had approached Ardyn. Noctis and his Niflheim clone distracted at a nearby fishing spot. Ardyn appreciated how Ignis had not hedge or hint at the information he had to offer to him. In the briefest of words, the ash blond man had told him that you took your leave from the group in Old Lestallum. After Ignis had told you he assumed Gladio had gone to take his trial against Gilgamesh the Blademaster, just like many shields in the past. Your reason for leaving is that you needed to see Gilgamesh; to ask questions about the past. 

      Ardyn had been very close to hurting Ignis at that moment. He had suspected Gladio would want to take Gilgamesh’s trial after his pitiable defeat against Ravus. As he should, being the _King of King's_ shield. Also expecting Gladio to do as he did, and not tell the others where he would be going, due to his hurt pride. But Ardyn misjudged Ignis’s knowledge and intellect. (Something he wouldn’t do again). The boy must have read the oldest of tomes in the Lucian Library to connect Gilgamesh’s name to that of the Bladekeeper. So instead of harming the necessary advisor, Ardyn had cursed internally while giving him a petulant pat on the shoulder. “Thank you for the update, dear Ignis.”

   The small frown given before Ignis took his leave confirmed what Ardyn suspected was the boy's purpose in being so forward with the information. He knew the dangers that you would be facing when seeking out Gilgamesh and was hoping Ardyn could do something to help.

       Indeed Ardyn was worried for your safety. Anyone who sets foot in those tempering grounds for the first time has to go through the trial. Something Gilgamesh cannot stop from happening. His warped essence, tainted from his connection to Ardyn, ever needing to cull all those too weak, weak like he had been when faced with the choice to condemn or support Ardyn, have made the tempering grounds alive. The souls residing in it only satisfied by challenging any new soul.

      More than your safety though, Ardyn was worried about you meeting with Gilgamesh again. Even though he and Gilgamesh settled what happened between them long ago, Ardyn knows that Gilgamesh would give you the truth. The truth Ardyn has so carefully hidden from you. His ex-shield, just like in the past, would do what he could to save you. To warn you...No. That would not do. Not yet.

       The world flew by in a blur as Ardyn’s rented Vixen red convertible made good headway. Fingers clenched around the steering wheel, Ardyn hoped he wasn’t too late. If he could cut off your path to Gilgamesh all would be well for a while yet.

    “Why must you dredge up the past so mercilessly?” Ardyn growled. The useless question was quickly carried away by the wind, while the answer sat heavy in his heart. Dread increasing within the immortal with each mile.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was difficult for me to pin down but I think I am okay with it. I guess it is more of a transition chapter although there were some revealing things. A little more depth created with our relationship to Ardyn.  
> -kinda came up flat for an excuse for Steyliff grove and having mythril  
> -I had several scenarios with how reader discovers Ardyn was/is Kevin. Had him groveling in one, but that felt just a little too OOC  
> \- Trying real hard to show Ardyn can love but also hates in equal measure.  
> Thank you so very much for reading!! I always love to hear your thoughts or comments! They are nourishment for my writer soul (*^‿^*)  
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and following this journey. Always love your comments!  
> P.S. I am delving into the Pocket edition, so the next chapter may be a bit slow in coming. I know it is going to take a lot of concentration so I am preparing myself. But Gilgamesh is finally going to be present!


	19. One Trial Passed and Another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing that someone else from the ancient past may still be walking Eos, the reader has no choice but to investigate. Hoping to shed further light on the happenings of the past and what the future may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very challenging for me to write. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to turn out, and couldn't plan it out. So the muses went where wanted....there was always going to be a confrontation, a weak point for me IRL, so I had to really think about what reactions could be had....I still don't know how I feel about it all.
> 
> ******Ardyn's brother's name has been changed to reflect the canon name of Somnus. Recently revealed in the Royal Edition update.******

    “This is the most idiotic rash thing you have ever done Y/N,” you criticised yourself. Not for the first time since entering the Tempering Grounds. But it always seemed suitable to do so when in the midst of battling the reanimated Lucian warriors. You knew the rumors as well as anyone about the place. Anyone who set foot in here was considered brave or foolish. Which title was given depended on whether or not they came back?  
  
      In the thirty years that have passed since the Tempering grounds were rediscovered, only one individual has survived a venture within. Nestled in the depth of the Taelpar Crag canyon, a scar running across Lucis from the Astral war, the Tempering Grounds lived up to its name. People whispered how ghosts and daemons set upon anyone who entered. Testing their strength and vitality. The last and ultimate challenge though was facing off against the Blademaster, the keeper of the Grounds. A phantom rumored to be the size of two men, fast as a coeurl and deadly with his thousand swords from failed warriors.    
  
       You had never given much thought to the Tempering Grounds, not since you were a child anyways. Hearing stories from fellow hunters of how many had died in attempts to explore the area. Romanticizing the grounds as children are apt to do. Daydreaming of how you would be the next person to succeed in traversing the Tempering Grounds. Especially when you heard it was a fifteen-year-old who was the only one to survive thus far. But that dream soon faded as you found enough validation in the standard, higher survival rate, life as a hunter.  
  
    Later as a Kingsglaive, you would occasionally hear bits of gossip about the area. Some glaive deciding to test their strength, only never to return. The Marshal, Cor Leonis, was the person who survived the trial and lived to tell the tale, etc...  
  
       Never though had you heard anyone call the Blademaster by any other name or anyone talk about how it was an ancient tradition for the Lucian King’s shield to test their mettle in the Tempering Grounds. But when Ignis spoke the name Gilgamesh-explaining to you in the early hours of the morning, where he suspected Gladio had gone and why- you knew it was your Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh who should be dead and dust.  
  
    Ignis had looked at you strangely when you had let out a burst of laughter. You had been too excited to worry about how crazy you appeared after hearing the name Gilgamesh. All you had focused on was that he would have the memories neither you or Ardyn could remember. The very puzzle piece to help you solve the mystery needed to save Ardyn.  
  
     You had no intention of stopping Gladio on his mission to pass the Trial. Hoping he would indeed gain some type of strength needed for the days ahead by passing it. Knowing Gladio and his resolve in serving Noctis as his shield, you had no real doubts about his success. No spirit or daemons would stop him.  
  
     It took some time convincing Ignis of your reason and the absolute need to go to the Tempering Grounds. Especially since it meant the royal retinue would be down to three. Eventually, he had consented to your argument, but as customary, passed the final decision to Noctis. Advising you to leave out the specific location for your destination. You agreed, understanding what Ignis did, that Noctis would have a hard time staying focused if he knew both you and Gladio had a low chance of returning.  
  
    While waiting for Noctis to arise for the day, you had tried to ease the stress on Ignis’s shoulders. Your friend who was holding secrets for both you and Gladio. The one who would be worrying but never allow it to show. Reassuring Ignis that you had plenty of restoratives saved up from your week traveling with Ardyn and even a couple new items that significantly increased your chance of success. The tension around Ignis’s eyes had eased a bit when you showed him the ribbon and magitek shield Ardyn had all but forced on you before you left. (With strict instructions they were for you alone)  
  
    With only rejoining the group for one day, you had been unsure if Noctis would agree to your departure but he had been surprisingly amicable. Most Likely because you had not withheld in showing your desperation and desire in tracking down a new lead to your past. Noctis hadn’t been pleased when you gave him a vague location of where you were heading, but he hadn’t pushed. For whatever reason Noctis let you go without many questions and only one request. Stay in contact.  
  
     For the past two days and night, you have kept your promise to Noctis. Texting throughout the day to let them know you were still alive and kicking. (Of course leaving out the near-death experiences while battling undead, beast, and daemons almost nonstop.) Their own reports of miss adventures in the Myrlwood helped keep a smile on your face.    
  
      With a swipe and thrust of your shuriken, the last reanimated corpse in your vicinity disintegrates. Letting your weapon disperse into the armiger, you place your hands on your hips and release a great sigh. Body bruised and sore, you take the opportunity to rest. Popping a potion and drinking some water before another round of enemies. Wearily looking around the stone cavern, but it remains empty.    
  
 “You have completed our third trial lost one. The General awaits your presence,” a disembodied voice declares. An exit appearing before you at the same time. “Know that you will be the last to pass on these grounds. Stay true to your conviction, and you'll succeed.”  
  
 “Thanks,” you reply to the invisible soul. Shivering at the tangible emptiness as the souls of old leave your presence. Although they had tested you ruthlessly, you had come to feel comfortable in their presence. Kindred souls who knew the world of the ancients like you.  
  
        Naturally, at first, it had been unsettling seeing reanimated bodies. Their voices poking and prodding at weaknesses you held close to your heart. After a time though, their wails and wishes of trying to deter you fell to the wayside as you remained focused. Cutting through the obstacles set before you. None of their words could shake your confidence in saving “the Accursed” as they called Ardyn. The slander only fueling your devotion and need for answers as you progressed through the trial.    
  
   Relief beyond measure had flooded your system when you found the first evidence of Cup Noodles in a campsite, half burned in the fire pit, yesterday. The fact that Gladio had entered the trial two days ahead of you and his ghost had not been berating you was the only confirmation you needed that he had passed. No doubt already on his way back to the guys with whatever trophy he received from Gilgamesh.  
  
 Walking out of the cavern onto an open cliff face, you see the telltale hues of an orange sunset beginning to descend into the canyon. Irrefutable evidence that you have fought from dawn to dusk this day. Your sore muscles very much earned and ready for blissful sleep, but they would not have it just yet.  
  
   Passing an alluring campsite you continue on, walking down rickety wooden switchbacks that lead you to another cliff face landing. Standing at the gaping entrance leading further down, the familiar presence you have felt from the very start of your trial intensifies. Gilgamesh. He is waiting and, you are ready for answers.  
  
   For the first time since entering Gilgamesh’s domain, like an unexpected wave, your emotions threaten to over take you. Jaw clenched, anger vying for dominance over the butterflies threatening to escape your stomach, you turn away from the entrance. Memories of ages past, oh so fresh, playing behind your closed eyelids.  
  
  Gilgamesh, his harrowed gaze before leaving your quarters, the door locking audibly. Your screams full of hate and rage directed towards the man who betrayed you, betrayed Ardyn and wouldn’t even allow you to see him! Banging on the door until your voice rasped from misuse, you had begged for release. But no matter how hard you tried, you could not recall if that door ever opened for you....                   
  
    “Breathe,” you remind yourself. Releasing the long-held breath with a just as long sigh. Pushing out as much anger and anxiety as you can; loosening their hold on your mind. Opening your eyes, the breathtaking scenery of Taelpar Crag greets you. The large talon like outcroppings beautiful to behold as they draped down into the ravine. Crystalline in nature and with the sunset as their backdrop, they give off the illusion of being set aflame. The whole canyon shimmered with red-gold flames as the light bounce from each multitude of outcroppings lining down the steep walls. So much beauty found in the scar remaining from a terrible war.  
  
    Filling your mind with the dazzling sight before you, it slowly balances once more. Emotions no longer pushing you towards actions that would not be conducive to you getting answers from Gilgamesh.  
  
    _‘What happened was long ago and can’t be changed. I need answers to help save Ardyn. And I am not going to waste time hashing out my issues.’_ Nodding with resolve, you walk back to the entrance. Taking a moment, you preen at your hair and clothes in a failed attempt to reduce the evidence of camping and fighting for two days.    
  
   With a shrug and chuckled at your foolishness, you cross the threshold into Gilgamesh’s lair. Descending the rough stone steps almost at a run you steel yourself for the reunion. Determined to keep emotions to a minimum.  
  
    Heart pounding in your ears you slow to a walk when your feet land on the flat ground of a large cavern. Stalagmites line both sides, creating a natural pathway that leads through an open expanse and onto a land bridge.  
  
   The bridge made of rock is wide and long, stretching the full length of Taelpar Crag. Not the first you have come across during your time in the Tempering Grounds, but the others did not have thousands of swords lining each side. The most morbid barricade you have ever seen. _‘Truly has become a blademaster,’_ you muse, but the thought doesn’t go much farther than that.      
  
      There, in the middle of the bridge, facing you stands Gilgamesh. Adorned in full gilded battle armor, including the ceremonial mask, there isn't much you can see of the man. No mistake or question though. He was the man who had been your friend and your husband's shield. His rigid stance and long silver hair qualities you recognize instantly. But even if you had been blind, there was no mistaking the overwhelming aura emanating from him. His soul as familiar as Ardyn's.    
  
    Closing the distance with silent tentative steps, you began to note differences in Gilgamesh. Clues as to how you were even able to see him two thousand years later. First, you realize he is much taller. At least two feet over his six foot seven frame you recall. Then there was the fact that he was missing his left arm but that detail was overshadowed by the otherness you sense in him. Old magic infusing the inhuman glowing red eyes staring out of his mask. The very reason for his extended existence you suspect.    
  
    A full body length away you stop and continue to scrutinize Gilgamesh. His own continued silence and gaze heavy upon you as well. Closer now you can see that his armor and the clothing underneath are tarnished and worn. No longer the magnificent visage you recall in your memories, and yet... Gilgamesh’s noble air is not reduced but increased. The evident years that have passed giving profound wisdom and peace to the shield.   
  
    You have no idea how to broach a conversation with the (supposedly) man before you. The broken past and passage of time a chasm spreading unseen, but deep and wide, in the space separating you two. Fortunately, the ancient shield broke the waxing silence.  
  
     “Although unexpected, it is a pleasure to be graced with your presence once more Y/N. You who are the same but also different from the past. A warrior strong enough to best my trial, but I see that strength is mirrored in your soul as well," Gilgamesh said in his rich baritone voice. Chills of nostalgia sliding down your spine at hearing it outside a dream. Gilgamesh moved ever so slightly forward as he literally appeared to be staring into your soul. "Has it always shined so bright?” 

  
     Unable to bear the emotionless glowing red eye sockets further, you turn your eyes away and settle on the Taelpar Crag scenery once more. As suspected, Gilgamesh was similar to the souls who haunted these grounds. Seeing more than the physical you. The fact that you were reincarnated probably more blaring in your soul than physically. How much he can see you’re unsure, but you suspect he has some understanding of your reason for coming... 

   Watching the last rays of the sunset vanish down the canyon walls, you ground yourself once more. Confidence in your task and overriding the sudden urge to cry.   
  
   Keeping your arms relaxed at your side, you clear your throat of the nonexistent blockage and peer at Gilgamesh. “So Gilgamesh, am I to fight you now? Show my worthiness before I can get the answers I seek?” you ask with more sarcasm and resentment at the end than you anticipated. What a foolish notion to think your emotions would stay in check.  
  
   “No,” Gilgamesh replied. The rumbling of his voice in that single word raising the hairs on the back of your neck. “ I can clearly see that you are at peace with your inner-self. Both past and present. Any battle we partake in will not be one to prove worthiness.” It was Gilgamesh this time who looked away from your gaze for a couple seconds before continuing. “What questions do you have that are worth braving my trial and standing before me? When it is blatant, you wish you were not.” Gilgamesh’s voice remained impassive as he spoke, but you could feel the disappointment exuding forth. His question no doubt made out of propriety than genuine curiosity.    
  
        Folding your arms over your chest you meet Gilgamesh’s eyes once he turns back to you. “I have come for answers about our shared past. A past...I can’t remember fully,” you answer, a wave of uneasiness at being so close to the truth making your voice hitch. “I’m hoping they reveal how I’m to save Ardyn. Since that is the sole reason the Crystal reincarnated me but I have no clue of what I am to do,” you explained. Ignoring the fact that you had to crane your neck a good bit to look down your nose at Gilgamesh. “So my question Gilgamesh, how did I die? What happened after you—after you imprisoned me in my rooms?”  
  
   Gilgamesh, proper as ever, didn’t comment on how your voice quavered and broke on your last question. He merely bowed his head and slowly lowered down to one knee. “It tore me apart that I was never able to apologize for the atrocious acts I did against you. And so I do so now Y/N. I am sorry. I gave in to my doubt and fear. Both clouded my reasoning to the point that I failed you and my liege.” Bringing a hand to his face, Gilgamesh removed his mask. Setting it on the ground, he leans back and looks up at you. Almost eye level even though kneeling, you get a clear view of his unaltered human face. The very same striking and serious features, if but a little older than what you remember. With a shift of the wind, it confirmed that even his odor was the same. Metal and leather combined with his musk that always reminded you of cool mint.    
  
    His eyes no longer obscured, you can see are not the same though. No longer do they shine like minted copper in the fading sunlight. Instead, they hold the same red glow that you had seen through the mask. Even so, they are still able to convey the regret evident in his voice as Gilgamesh continues, “And it shames me further that I can not give the answer you seek.”  
  
      It takes a second for your brain to process all of Gilgamesh’s words. “Wha-what do you mean? You imprisoned me!”  
  
      “Yes but I do not know how you met your end,” Gilgamesh said dejectedly. “After you tried to swim to Angelgard, you were...confined for six months to your rooms, to keep you alive. I believed you to be mad with grief and denial about Ardyn. And so you stayed safe in your rooms, unable to break Somnus's laws and seek Ardyn out.” Pausing Gilgamesh looked you over with a sad smile. “When it seemed you had realized the 'truth' about Ardyn, I lifted your confinement. Happy to see your smiling face once more and hoping you would find further solace in my presence....But after a month you disappeared. I ended up concluding that you had somehow evaded the eyes I had on you and failed at a second attempt in reaching Angelgard. I searched both shores for days...”  
  
    Casting his eyes out towards the expanse of the ravine Gilgamesh leaned heavily on one knee. With a pained expression, he murmured, “After your death for years I lived on, knowing what I had done could not be forgiven. Eventually, with your condemning cries ever in my ears and Ardyn’s broken body seared into my eyelids, I sought the only honorable death left to me. But even by my own hand, I was not granted release from the nightmare I created.” 

   Hearing that Gilgamesh had completed seppuku, a Solheim warrior suicide death—reserved for those trying to restore honor to their name—left you speechless and numb. You understand why he would...after what happened. But you never wanted to be a cause for someone to seek their own end.  
  
  Still looking unseeing out into the distance Gilgamesh said, “I awoke as I am now. To my horror, I realized that the magical bond with Ardyn had never been severed. That he was indeed still alive and human. And I was just as cursed as he, the King I failed to protect and betrayed. So I sequestered myself away, Somnus readily agreeing to have my nephew as a replacement. My departure removing further reminders of Ardyn.” The last words spoken with bitter resentment Gilgamesh turns his crimson eyes back on you with a somber air. “I created these tempering grounds as a way to pay penance. Making sure the next—the True Chosen’s shield was not as weak as I, and that goal was achieved only days ago by your friend,” he said with a smile. “I understand now why my soul has felt such unrest since then. I believe I am to be of help in this task the divine has set before you. With what little you have revealed and what I see, I can guess at what caused your mysterious disappearance...Why no one saw you exit the Lucis estate," Gilgamesh speculated, watching your face intently.   
  
   “The Crystal killed me,” you stated in a whisper. A piece of the puzzle clicking into place so perfectly that you know it to be the truth. “I know I made some kind of agreement with it so that I could save Ardyn…” You aren't upset exactly that you had sacrificed your life but...two thousand years? That is how long the Crystal took to act when you seemingly gave up all to save Ardyn. “Why would it bring me back now? With no idea of how to save Ardyn?” you ask more yourself than Gilgamesh, but he answers all the same.  
  
      “Because it is the calm before the storm. It is Ardyn’s last chance to be pulled from the darkness before the end comes.”  
  
     Red hot heat fills your chest at what Gilgamesh is insinuating, again. “What are you saying Gilgamesh? Didn’t you just admit to being wrong about Ardyn? He is not of the daemons that he harbors,” you said incredulously. “I have seen him, talked with him, he is as hale and whole as I’ve ever seen him. He just needs to be free of his task in holding the daemons.” Backing away from Gilgamesh while giving your defense, his look of pity fills your belly with ice. Anger and fear circling each other like sabertusks preparing to fight, waiting for Gilgamesh's reason for giving you such a look. The winner to be determined by his answer.    
  
     Standing up, towering over you once more Gilgamesh said, “I was indeed mistaken in the past about Ardyn, but now I know it to be true. I have also seen him and can feel the changes through our connection. He may be human in some way yet and can act the part of the Ardyn we knew, but he has given himself fully to the Starscourge. Consumed with the darkness that he is unleashing once more upon Eos. Fulfilling Nadir’s prophecy given by Bahamut. Countless lives have been lost to his machinations against those who wronged him, and many more will be yet." 

  
   Shaking your head you continue backing away. Trying to deny the truth in his words. The falseness about Ardyn now stark and unavoidable in your memories. No longer able to be brushed aside as him merely being changed from two thousand years of living. But you both had just been so happy, hadn’t you? He had seemed so at peace when laying in your arms. Ever a radiant smile present while walking beside you. No darkness. Just Ardyn tinged with loneliness, bitterness...and anger...  
  
       “No, you are wrong Gilgamesh. I did not forsake him before, and I will not do so now,” you countered with a hiss. Turning your back on Gilgamesh, you walk away stiffly. More confused and frustrated than when you arrived. The past seeming to repeat itself again.  
  
      Gilgamesh’s large hand grips your forearm before you make it two steps. “Please, Y/N. I am not condemning him as I did in the past. If you have been brought back to save him, then no doubt it is to save his soul. For when the Chosen King destroys the Scourge that ravages the land, Ardyn will be destroyed as well. Body and soul. And I do not want that for him...that destiny I helped shape,” he whispered regretfully. His conviction resounding all the more truthful for it.    
  
    “How then Gil do I save his soul?” you whimper, keeping your face turned away in shame. A lone tear rolling down your face as you entertained the thought that Ardyn was doomed. That he is the bringer of darkness. That it was the secret, another part of the missing puzzle pieces in saving him. Saving him from himself. “How am I supposed to break the darkness?!” you cry in anguish. Fingernails biting into your palms painfully as you clench your fists. A welcome distraction from the heart-wrenching pain in your chest.    
  
    “That I do not know for certain,” Gilgamesh admitted softly. The metal-clad hand on your arm moving up to your shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. “But perhaps— hnngh!”  
  
  Startled out of your downward spiral of depressing thoughts with Gilgamesh’s groan, your head jerks around to look for the source of his discomfort; And see the tip of a sword poking out of his chest. A sudden coldness that touches the very core of your being descends as you watch the sword disappear in a flash of magenta.  
  
     “Oh! Please do carry on Gilgamesh. I was simply responding thus, in the literal sense of course, to being stabbed in the back once more,” Ardyn said, in a tone akin to slapping an old friend on the back but with a sharpness honed by thinly veiled fury.  
  
     Ardyn's lofty casual tone after such an act, roots you to the spot. Half turned with Gilgamesh obstructing any view of him, you can’t see Ardyn’s face, but you can feel the rage rippling through the air. The oppressive weight making your knees weak.    
  
      You want to call out, to tell Ardyn you don't believe Gilgamesh, but your throat is busy swallowing your tongue. The rapid beating of your heart pushing dose after dose of adrenaline through your system. Body torn between fight or flight, it does nothing. Just watches as Gilgamesh turns around to face his fallen liege. The wound in his chest seeming no more than an annoyance.  
  
      “It is not—as it appears?,” Gilgamesh said haltingly as he focused on Ardyn, his voice lifting curiously at the end. After a pause lasting the breadth of a second, he continued, “It is only right that she knows the truth.” Although Gilgamesh’s voice remained calm, you see, by the slight bend in his knees, that he is not expecting his explanation to be accepted peacefully.      
  
     Ardyn hummed as if in thought, “I see...the truth..and so you decided it was your place to explain. How valiant. Are you also going to take it as your role to protect her from me?” Ardyn asked sarcastically. 

    Stones grind under his boots as Ardyn shifts his position. In a couple of lazy steps, Gilgamesh’s frame no longer obstructs his view of you and you of him. Looking at you with raised eyebrows, black scourge running freely down his pallid face Ardyn asked, “Do you feel the need to be protected dearest?”  
  
    You shake your head automatically, but your trembling lips forsake any chance of being believed. This image of Ardyn, black spiderwebs of veins overflowing with the scourge arrayed across his skin, isn’t what is pulling all the warmth from your limbs. Nor is it the black miasma swirling around him like a living thing, that’s making your mouth barren of all moisture. It is his eyes. Sickly yellow and dull. No light of life behind them. No remorse, no sorrow...nothing. Two voids in his skull that are consuming all you have to give. Soon to become devoid like them, but you can not look away. For they are still the eyes of your beloved.    
  
    Ardyn’s all too wide smile in response raises goosebumps on your exposed arms. “Wonderful—,” Ardyn drawled taking a step towards you, “How steadfast you are my Queen. Not to believe the falsehoods.”     
  
     Stepping in front of you again, Gilgamesh cuts off Ardyn’s stare, releasing you from its hold. With a gasp, you suck in shaky breaths in the comfort of his shadow. Mind whirling as you try to understand Ardyn’s appearance while Gilgamesh’s words of warning about him echo in your mind. Were they all lies? The menacing aura and Ardyn's character weren’t right. It can’t be the man you said goodbye to just days ago. Perhaps it was all an illusion?  
  
   “I will not allow you to skew her mind Ardyn,” Gilgamesh declared, bringing his right arm across his chest and calling forth a sword. “The only way for Y/N to save you is for the real you to be known. All that you have done and plan to do. Lay it all out now and allow Y/N to help you. If—”  
  
     “Do not stand in my way Gilgamesh,” Ardyn interrupted with a snarl. The dark miasma spreading out past Gilgamesh’s body and into your view. The twilight sky dimming as the black mist continued to expand. Writhing and squirming in the air as if in search for something to wrap around. Bringing with it the musky sweet, smoky smell associated with Ardyn ever since he healed people of the Scourge. Potent enough now that realization dawns as to the origin of the smell. A smell you have recognized on battlefields were glaives fell victim to fire, and it sends a wave of nausea through you. _‘The scourge is burning his flesh...ever since the beginning?’_  
  
    You want to see Ardyn, as he is in your mind's eye. Unblemished and happy. To look at him again and not see dead eyes but bright golden orbs you loved...but your feet no longer obey your will. They remain locked in position, keeping you as the silent bystander to the inconceivable scene unfolding before you. Tearing apart your view of reality.    
  
     “If you do not tell her Ardyn, I will break away your deceptions so that she can see for herself and decide what to believe,” Gilgamesh concluded not backing down before Ardyn’s anger.  
  
    “Go ahead and try,” Ardyn chuckled menacingly, “Won’t be as easy as blocking my illusions.” Within the same heartbeat, the resounding ring of metal clashing meets your ears. Only faint magenta outlines of both men are left before you.  
  
     The next clash of metal is off in the distance, as both men reappear at the other end of the expansive bridge. You don’t have a view of them for long as they shift away only to clash swords again moments later.  
  
     Both moved with lethal directness, but neither are on the defensive. Each trying to push the other to breaking. No more words shared other than grunts of force.  
  
   It was evident though that Gilgamesh was the better swordsman. Landing hits on Ardyn more often than not. Finding the openings, Ardyn left in his hasty advances.   
  
   Miasma leaked out of Ardyn’s wounds coupled with black blood staining his clothes, but he took each hit with a smirk. Retaliating with savage swipes of his long sword. Leaving no time for Gilgamesh to deliver a finishing blow.     
  
     What could have been minutes or hours you watched the two men, cursed by fate, battle. The bond of King and shield unsevered but twisted from what it used to be. Perverted by the darkness and trailing red in the path of their skirmish.        
  
  Then the balance shifts.  
  
  Fainting a thrust with his right arm, the ghost of Gilgamesh’s left appears. Sword in hand it flays Ardyn open in one stroke.  
  
  “Aaaugh!,” Ardyn growls. The sound resonating low and long. Falling to his knees, a black cloud spews forth and envelopes him.  
  
   “No,” you breath, finally broken out of your stunned state at seeing Ardyn’s face twisted in pain. The denial repeating with each foot hitting the earth. Faster and faster as you broke into a run. The dark mist also growing with each step you take.  
  
    _'How could Gilgamesh kill him? He said he wanted Ardyn to be saved. But why? Why?! He’s just standing there so unmoved.'_  
  
 The acrid smell of burnt flesh hits you like a wall as you enter the miasma billowing out. Halting you in your tracks. Coughing uncontrollably, you almost miss the rumbling chuckle reverberating with a multitude of voices coming from where Ardyn fell.  
  
  “I commend you Gilgamesh. Always so dutiful in exposing the truth.” a voice similar to Ardyn rumbled, but an octave lower and reverberating with echoes of other voices.“I think you have earned some well-deserved rest.”  
  
  Large glowing yellow eyes break through the blackness moments before a hand, more claws than fingers, flashes forward and grips Gilgamesh around the throat. With little effort, Gilgamesh is lifted and thrown against the canyon wall. The reverberations from the impact vibrated underneath your feet and crawled up your legs.   
  
    As Gilgamesh’s body slides unconsciously down to the bridges surface, you watch the miasma coalesce into a towering figure of a man donned in coat and scarves you recognize. Large horns dripping with scourge curling out of its skull, surrounded by dull but familiar maroon hair. With its back still turned towards you, it raises a clawed hand and shoots forth fiendish purple magic. Hitting Gilgamesh square in the chest it encases him like a cocoon, with not a single movement or cry from the former shield.   
  
     Bumping up against something, you let out a strangled cry and look behind you. Only to find you had unconsciously backed up into one of the swords lining the bridge. You keep your eyes glued to the rusty old sword when magenta flashes across your vision. You can feel the immense figure standing over you. His shadow blocking out all light that was available from the torches and stars. Heavy breathes rumbling close to your ear.  
  
       Trembling, you don’t acknowledge it. Hoping that whatever nightmare you are in would recede before you looked at the thing before you, because it wasn’t Ardyn. You are not going to let something false sway you. Instead, you remember the way Ardyn woke you up with kisses peppered along any piece of exposed flesh. His velvety voice soothing away your fears and smiling tenderly when you spoke of the future together. You would have sensed a change so drastic in the man you loved…  
  
    “Look at me Y/N,” the legion of voices sounding like Ardyn commanded, “Gaze upon the truth you have sought so earnestly and even garnered Gilgamesh’s sacrifice for.” A clawed hand grips your chin firmly and begins to turn your head when you don’t respond. Taking away any illusion of choice to be had.  
  
     You try to resist, but the sharp claws just dig into your skin further. Warm liquid you suspect isn’t black blood, drips down your neck and onto your collar bones, as your head is forced to face the nightmare before you. The thought to close your eyes coming too late.  

  


  
  
    At least nine feet tall, the daemon parading as Ardyn towers over you. Luminescent lemon colored eyes, with pupil slits of a predator, bore into you.Tar black tears overflowing endlessly down translucent skin.

    A twitch of movement brings your gaze down to its mouth that is opening in a depraved grin. Two rows of sharp teeth greeting you, the lips stretching back and disappearing deep into the cheeks. The flesh marred and stretched from the large deadly teeth protruding out. The mouth looking more than capable of taking your head off in one bite.  
  
      Dizzy, breathing and heart rate battling for the faster tempo, your eyes rake over the daemon before you. Trying to find any evidence of the Ardyn you know but only ghosts of the man remain. The daemon essence the main characteristics. A figure looking capable and ready to bring darkness to the world and fill it with daemons. This _was_ the Accursed.  
  
      “Good,” Ardyn rumbled, pulling your face closer. His hot sweet smelling breath fanning across your face. “Despair and fear have replaced that useless hope in your eyes. Now you understand there was never anything to save.” Somehow the monstrous mouth before you widened further into a smile when you gave a pitiful whimper in reply. “I know dearest. It was quite cruel of that wicked Crystal and the Gods to send you on a fool's journey. A poor attempt on their part to stop me but it has been enjoyable seeing you again,” Ardyn purred, the echoes of the daemons fainter. His tone even more distressing in its normalness within the body of a daemon.  
  
        With numb lips, you mumble the one word your heart is still crying out with each beat, “No.” Even though all the evidence was laid before you, and your body shook with fear of the truth, your heart can’t accept it. There had to be something you can do for him? It can’t be true that your presence, your new chance at life was all a lie. That Ardyn’s fate is to be wiped away by Noctis, with no hope of redemption. That he plans to end the world because of it.   
  
       Ardyn laughed dryly, eyes squinting as he looks down at you. “No need to continue playing the Crystals game Y/N. If you do, it will no doubt lead to a useless death. For that is the fate of all who succumb to its whims.” Confusion must have shown on your face because Ardyn answers your unspoken question without pretense. “Have you not put it together yet? It meant for me to die as a sacrifice on the day of my ascension, ‘For the good of all,’ but I was deemed unworthy. The ' _darkness'_ I consumed too much for it to take. And so, it drained the life of Lucian rulers until it had enough energy to face me. To face the parasitic Scourge's host that it created," Ardyn said, spitting that last sentence out with the echo of voices once more. Eye's burning with a hatred that has festered for two thousand years.   
  
    "Now precious Prince Noctis, the _True Chosen_ , after gathering the Kings of old, the Six and the Crystals power, will save the world...with his death. But the Crystal will not win so easily. I shall take my revenge for the life it robbed me of, and kill Noctis once it’s power is contained in him. Destroying it and the rings hold on this world forever. The end of the line of Lucis Caelum being an added bonus to it all,” Ardyn explained matter of factly, the heat of his anger simmered down once more to eternally hot coals. Voice almost whimsical in the joy of imagining his plan come to fruition.   
  
   The claws gripping your chin loosened and moved to cup the side of your face. One sharp claw wiping away tears you weren’t aware of shedding, only to be replaced by the black blood dripping from it. “Do not cry for his fate, or for the worlds. If given a chance the Crystal would just turn on it’s Chosen again. I am saving both from ever being dragged into that vicious cycle again. Noctis will be the last death decided by the Crystal. A new and better world of darkness is where peace shall be found,” Ardyn murmured. His daemonic face shifting into a warped mask of tenderness. “And you...dear sweet Y/N get to stay at my side. Keeping me company in the dark because I have ways to keep you with me forever,” he whispered with reverence and longing.  
  
      “But,” Ardyn said with a pause, his other clawed hand snaking around your back and pulling you in close. His body curled over yours to stay face to face, “it all depends on you, whether or not your time with me shall be pleasant. Accept what I have planned and you shall live like a Queen. Fight me, and you will still be mine, for none shall take you away from me again. But I am afraid my precious flower, you will not enjoy our time together,” he threatened lightly but his penetrating, unmoving stare made sure you knew it was no joke.  
  
    You don’t know if Ardyn expected an answer, but you can’t give him one. His words left you vacant and numb. Like an outsider looking in on a dream. Someone else was being cradled by a daemon who planned to bring the world to ruin and drag you along with him. It wasn’t your neck that was be lavished by a long black tongue. When was Ardyn going to wake you up?  
  
       Vision narrowing down, as blackness crept into the edges of it, all you see are the eerie yellow eyes. With your heart thudding dully, each beat more laborious than the last, you whimper incoherently for several seconds, and then words escape your lips. A prayer to the only person who can save you, you croak, “Ardyn, help me—Please Ardyn.” 

     A flash of emotion-pain, anger, or regret-shows in the demonic eyes before you. You are left wondering what could make a daemon draw back as if stung as darkness pulls you under. _Finally, the nightmare is over._  
  
  
  
     With a start, limbs twitching over the ground you lay upon, you open your eyes. Slowly at first in confusion and then they widen in panic. Remembering the sharp teeth and ghastly eyes you saw before blacking out. But all that you see now are the stars shining brightly in the sky above you. 

    Sitting up slowly you look around and try to understand what you are seeing. The landscape was familiar. Lush trees dotting the hill sloping down before you, with a dirt trail visible through them. Then you notice the house you are sitting next to, not twelve feet away and the lighthouse just visible over a small hill.  
  
   “I’m in Caem?” you mumble in disbelief. Standing up on wobbly legs you make your way to the porch but stumble on the stairs. Falling hard on the very real wooden porch. You don’t attempt to rise. Curling up into a ball you begin to sob. Breathing becoming difficult as your chest is racketed with them.  
  
      What happened in the Tempering Grounds hadn’t been a dream. It was Ardyn who came and took out Gilgamesh. Ardyn who was the daemon that spoke of ending the world like it was nothing. The same Ardyn who had whispered words of love a week ago had whispered threats. There was no longer any Ardyn who would save you. All that was left that you had seen in those dead eyes was a mind gone mad with hate and bent on revenge. 

     But this pain, ripping you open, continued because you can't accept it. Even with a heart seeming so black and twisted, it was a heart you love. To see that heart in such a shape, after living through what it should be...    
  
     The sound of someone wailing, like they lost a loved one brought your mind out of the hole it was digging. You realized as a raw scream left your sore throat, that you were the one making the noise and couldn’t stop. The ache in your chest was too much and needed to be released. You felt ready to explode from the pressure continuing to build within. Hugging your chest, you tried to keep that from happening. To save what remained of Ardyn inside of you.   
  
       After a time, between wails and sobs, you are dimly aware of concerned voices surrounding you. But their words fall deaf on your ears, for only the voice sounding like a legion of deamons laughing fills them.

   "What!? Y/N? When did she get here?"

   "I don't know! I was literally just out here taking pictures, and she wasn't here."

    "Gladio try and see if she is hurt. I'll alert Monica and Dustin of what is going on."  
  
     A pair of arms wraps you up after unsuccessfully trying to uncurl you. The strength of their embrace calms you to the point of sobs and hiccups, but the pain just builds again. “He can’t be. He can’t. No! He can’t!” you wail against the warm chest you are held against before dissolving into hysteria once again. Full body tremors rattling your teeth as you moaned loudly in pain. Eyes squeezed shut, afraid of what truth they will see next.   
  
   “There is nothing for it. I am giving her a sleeping potion Gladio. At this rate, she is going to harm herself, and we can’t tell if she is already hurt.”  
  
   “Yea. Give it here. I’ll do it.”  
  
   Cool mist falls across your face after the sound of something being broken above you. In seconds your mind releases its grip on the thoughts plaguing it. With a sigh, you fall into a slumber. Your breaths falling in time with the gentle rocking of the arms holding you.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome Artwork in the chapter was a commission completed By [Noctglaive](http://noctglaive.tumblr.com/post/170935642387/another-commission-completed-this-time-for) on Tumblr. She went over and above my expectations for daemon Ardyn. It really helped me pull this difficult chapter together. I requested that reader character be anonymous ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and always love your comments :-) Next we will finally make it to Altissia, the dreaded chapter 9. It may take me a little longer for these next chapters, just emotionally taxing but I shall move ever forward...looking back a little. lol.


	20. Within Walls of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader coping with what happened in the Tempering Grounds and the expectation of seeing Ardyn so soon in Altissia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! But the last chapter left me in a doozy and then the Royal Edition came out...but I believe I have a rough outline of where the rest of the story is going to go and end. I say we have about 5 more chapters, but who knows. This chapter was supposed to include the masquerade but now it is becoming its own. *shrug* I hope you enjoy. :-)

   Four full days. Ninety-six long hours your friends didn’t hear from you and worried for your safety. Especially after Ignis revealed where you had gone and why. The strategist only doing so once Gladio rejoined the group in Lestallum. The shield relentless in figuring out where you went.  

   With time to spare before the Royal vessel was ready for sea voyage (the Mythril ingot picked up and taken back to Cape Caem by Iris and Dustin), they had attempted to locate you. Gladio leading them to the Tempering Grounds entrance. Only to find it to be no more; solid rock filling the gap. The trail leading up to it the only clue that an opening had ever existed.

    Forlorn but having faith in your abilities to survive on your own, your companions kept busy by retrieving the last reported Royal Arm in Lucis. Traversing the Balouve Mines brimming with daemons, located in the desert region where the trip began and coming out successfully with the Bow of the Clever. But the triumphant retrieval was dampened by all their calls and texts going unanswered by you.

     Once back at Cape Caem, the boat repaired and ready to go, the guys had been plagued with a predicament. To leave, as the Marshal suggested and he would continue to search for you or wait a little longer in hopes you would show. Everyone silently assuming that you were once more in ‘ _his_ ’ company. Believing you were unharmed only because of the faith you obviously held for the “man of no consequence.”

     Your serendipitous arrival and discovery on the porch steps occurred on the eve that the decision had been made to leave you behind. The arrival of Umbra earlier in the day with a note from Luna saying she was waiting in Altissia, swaying Noctis’s choice. Trusting that Cor would be able to find you, but disliking the decision all the same. Leaving you behind not sitting well with any of your companions.  

    This recounting of events that happened after you left the Royal Retinue was delivered by Prompto in a burst of words. Ignis correcting his over-enthusiastic telling of events only a couple of times. Gladio’s and Noctis’s silent nods confirming other parts of the story.

   Before you heard what happened, you had woken up disoriented. Finding yourself on a bed, alone in a room that was vaguely familiar but unrecognizable. Only once you looked out the window and saw the Cape Caem lighthouse did you understand where you were.

    Mind numb with grey static, no idea how you came to be back in the Caem house you had methodically found your clothes and gotten dressed before descending the stairs to the open first floor. Smelling bacon and hearing your friends chatter moments before you saw them all seated around the dining room table.

   You hadn’t even made it to the base of the stairs before Prompto had run up to you and given you a tight hug. Asking if you were okay once he felt your arms embrace him back meekly in confusion. The question had made the static in your mind buzz louder, something beneath it trying to break free, so without much thought, you had smiled. Giving as much assurance as possible that you were okay as you were lead to the table and offered a plate of food to eat. It was after you admitted that you were a little lost on how you came to wake up in Cape Caem that Prompto dived into the explanation with enthusiasm.

      Mind wrapped in a blanket of dazed bewilderment, you had taken in all the info without much reaction. Everything received with neutrality. It all made sense, you understood what they had said, the implications and unspoken questions, but you hadn't been able to muster any emotion. That is until they asked about _“him”_ and what happened.

     A weight had pressed down on your chest as the buzzing in your mind filled your ears. Eyes unfocused in an attempt to unsee what was trying to make itself known in your mind's eye. The only answer you gave them was a whispered, “I don’t know,” and that was all your friends pushed for.

      When Gladio suggested you stay behind still, “since Y/N seems to be in no condition to attend Noctis,” your focus was pulled away from careening into the dark truth that was pushing to be acknowledged. You could not be left behind. You needed to go to Altissia. Complete the vow you made to King Regis. 

    You said as much in your defense to Gladio’s suggestion, unphased by the hard gaze he directed towards you. Gladio obviously not falling for your weak attempt at appearing unaffected by whatever had happened to you in the Tempering Grounds.

  The other guys though had no qualms with you coming along. “I’m not worried about Y/N's ability to help out in Altissia, and honestly, it wouldn’t feel right with you Y/N,” Noctis had said. Closing any kind of argument against you coming swiftly. Prompto and Ignis giving their own tidbits of approval. Ignis even hinting that with your current state of being, the last thing you needed was separation from your friends.

   How very right he was.

   The rest of the morning passed by in a blur as everyone had rushed to finish packing the Royal Vessel with your additional supplies, settling the Regalia in the hold and double checking to make sure the boat would make it to Altissia. No one wanting a repeat mishap of what happened with the regalia after setting out from Insomnia.

   With Cindy’s seal of approval and Cid at the helm, the Royal vessel departed Cape Caem late morning for the several hours' trek to Altissia, the city of walls of water and capital of Accordo. Cor, Monica, Dustin, Iris, and Talcott had waved you all off with well-wishes and praying for everyone's safe return. “Sooner than later!" was the last request shouted by Iris with a big wave.

     Now, with thirty minutes of the trip underway and a long way to go yet, everyone began to idle around. The ship providing more than enough space on the deck for everyone to find their own niche. Noctis finding his beside Cid, watching the sonar detector for any large schools of fish (having already announced that an impromptu fishing stop may occur). Ignis and Gladio were sitting on the deck in the front of the boat. Both of them consumed in their books of choice. Prompto was all over the ship. Wandering around with his camera glued to his eye as he captured a million shots of the ocean expanse and the islands dotting your route to Altissia.

     You decided to stay seated on one of the cushion benches on the deck. Leaning back with eyes closed you feign taking a nap under the warm rays of the rising afternoon sun. Skin glistening with the sunscreen that Ignis made you all apply before setting out, your mind begins to drift with the rising and fall of the ship. The tight hold you had on it loosening and you let it. It was time to face the facts that had your mind recoiling in denial.

      Memories of what happened rise to the surface, like bubbles escaping a once airtight prison. Faster and faster they came as the leak opened up wider from the pressure of their escape.

    Gilgamesh magnificent and terrible before you, about to reveal what he thinks you are to do...but a flash of magenta preceded by a sword protruding out of his chest cuts him off.  

   The air of foreboding suffocating with the black miasma stretching across the bridge. It's source coming from the man you considered your beloved. His appearance the very same as the day you witness his execution, except the humanity in his eyes, was gone. Eerie yellow glowing orbs looking at you as you watch Gilgamesh's form slump to the ground unmoving.

     Ghost pain burned along your chin with the remembered claws that had gripped you. _“Look at me Y/N.”_ Raising a hand you search for the marks that should be there, but only feel smooth skin. 

   Belatedly you recall that when waking up this morning you had felt clean and refreshed. The only weariness coming from emotional exhaustion when, even after four days, your body should've felt bone tired...unless provided some powerful healing magic…that must have come with a side of laundering because even your clothes had been clean.

   _“Now you understand there was never anything to save,”_ a mouth filled with sharp fangs, stretching back and protruding out of the cheek, growls. The sound of the voices rebounding off the walls of your head, repeating over and over. Black ooze leaking out of the mouth, staining the teeth further with each uttered word. _“Never anything to save.”_

_No there was! There has to be. I am here for a purpose. To disturb the darkness within Ardyn…_

The yellow eyes, black sclera leaking Scourge, squint in mock pity, _“_ _Quite cruel of that wicked Crystal and the Gods to send you on a fool’s journey.”_ The smirk accompanying it much too wide and full of teeth to be considered anything but monstrous. _“A poor attempt on their part to stop me.”_

_Ardyn is the Accursed. Host to the parasitic alien Scourge. Warped into the heinous monster he had been accused of being in the past. The accusation no longer false, just as Gilgamesh said._

The fact cements itself into your psyche. There was no denying that he was the one bringing the world to darkness. Scheming to destroy Noctis and all the light of the Crystal at the same time. Releasing (as he believed) the corrupt Crystals grip on the planet. The Crystal that denied him and did nothing to save him from the fate it left him too. Leaving it to the next Chosen to dispel the darkness blight, along with Ardyn’s soul.

      _But it brought me back! The Crystal has given me a chance. I was not told to stop Ardyn...just that my chance to save him is waning...but does Ardyn want to be saved._

    His voice filled with long-held hatred had spoken volumes of how committed he was to his plan. The disgust wrapped around Noctis’s name every time he spoke. For two thousand years Ardyn had been feeding his anger for what happened to him, and now it was all coming to a head. And he saw you only as a distraction from the Crystal. Nothing of true significance.

       Your chest seizes as the forlorn conclusion burrows into your mind like an unwanted parasite. Your barley pieced together heart ready to shatter all over again. Stubbornly you throw away the damning thought. Forcefully detaching it.  

_If ardyn only saw me as a nuisance, a commodity, why would he take the time to heal me, clean me AND my clothes. Why return me to the Prince he loathes when he had made it plain that I have no choice in the matter. Even threatening to what? Make my time unpleasant if I didn’t stay with him and watch the world burn, but drops me off after four days of keeping me unconscious…_

“It makes no sense,” you moan, throwing an arm over your eyes. Recalling the last view of Ardyn you saw. Horrific in every sense that was daemon, except his eyes had become recognizable once more. Eyebrows scrunched over yellow orbs full with... an emotion that did not fit his daemonic, world ending facade. Remorse. Yes...

    Replaying that last image over and over, there was nothing else that look could have been. Grabbing hold of that little ray of hope, that the Ardyn you knew was still there, something to be saved, the cage around your heart loosened.

       You saw what he has become. Felt the hatred and anger radiating off of him as he spoke of his plans. No pause at causing millions of innocent lives to be lost but he was not always this way. The week you shared with him, experiencing his laughter, his love, and kindness, it wasn’t fake. That had been Ardyn, your Ardyn from the past enjoying his time with you, and he had surfaced again, in the midst of his dark rage, to look at you with remorse.

       Perhaps that was the solution. To remain at Ardyn’s side, bring back his old self that is buried beneath the daemons he houses. Could it be so simple?

_But it isn’t really simple Y/N. Can you be with him even with the atrocities he is planning? Will you do nothing to try and stop him? What of your friends? Will you not warn them of what is to come before you go and run off into the sunset?_

The questions your conscious dredges up you have no answers to, and that was a problem. You know at the very least that you can’t tell your companions about Ardyn. No real benefit would come from them knowing his plans. As it stands right now, Noctis is on the trajectory Ardyn wants. Claiming the powers that be before reclaiming the crystal and ascending. 

    Also, they couldn’t kill Ardyn even if they wanted to or help him, which they most likely wouldn’t want to. The best course of action seemed to be finding Ardyn again. Try to understand him-without fainting- and persuade him to change his course. As unlikely as you were to succeed you had to try. Your heart still whispering that Ardyn would never honestly hurt you, no matter what he said. _And if he does then nothing matters._

 

* * *

 

      Having dozed off into a light slumber, voices murmuring stir your mind to wakefulness. Stretching out the awkward crook your neck was in from leaning back on the seat you look around. Eyes squinting from the bright sun rays assaulting them. _How long was I out? The sun wasn't that high before._

  “Welcome back sleeping beauty. The other sleeping beauty just woke up moments ago as well,” Prompto greeted cheerfully from beside you on the bench. Snapping a quick picture of you, that you needed to remember to delete the next time you got your hands on the camera.   

   “Ugh. Thanks, Prom,” you grumble midway through a yawn, arching your back in a stretch. Pleased to feel the kinks popping out of it. “How close are we to Altissia?” you asked the group in general. Seeing that Noctis and Ignis are sitting on the bench in front of you, while Gladio is off to the side, leaning on the railing of the ship.

     “We’ll be there in no time,” Cid called in his gravelly voice from the wheel of the ship. His hearing much sharper than you anticipated. “What with the wind at our backs, I expect another thirty minutes, and we’re there.”

     “Now, just a reminder, Altissia is under Niflheim rule, even though it retains its own government. Therefore it is crucial that we remain mindful of our surroundings and attend to Lady Lunafreya as soon as possible,” Ignis said. Adjusting his glasses with a hand and giving a slight nod to Noctis.

   “Ya, we need to make sure she is alright before anything else,” Noctis agreed earnestly. A light blush blooming on his cheeks, before he ducked his head down. Black hair obscuring the evidence of your Prince’s tender heart.

“She and Leviathan ARE the top priorities,” Gladio said, running a hand through his wind-tousled brown hair. Eyes focusing on everything but you. “But it’s gonna be tough seeing her with Imperials all around. Probably looking for her as well.”

Noctis’s only response was a sigh of resignation as he leaned back up, pillowing his head in his hands clasped behind it. Speaking for you all of the irritation at having to deal with the Empire at every turn. Although it is expected, you couldn’t blame the Prince for wishing for a more straightforward approach to the situation.

   “What are the odds the Empire will crash the pool party with Leviathan?” Prompto asked casually as he took yet another picture of the sprawling ocean scenery.

    Ignis hardly looked up from his notebook planner replying, “Consider it a guarantee,” and then continued to scribble down whatever notes he was making while extrapolating further. “They felled a God in an attempt to prevent Noct from receiving his blessing, and they’ll do so again.”

   “But we beat ‘em to the big guy...thanks to our friendly ‘guide,’” Prompto pointed out with a nervous laugh as his eyes slid over to you. Realizing he crossed over into unstable territory.

  Heart racing with the mention of Ardyn, you gave a smile to ease Prompto’s worries. No need to have your friends walking on eggshells. They have enough to worry about and didn’t need your side drama to be one of them. A grunt of dismissal from Gladio brings your eyes up to him.

    “Never know which way that one's is gonna move next,” he growled, arms crossing over his chest. The words piercing you even though Gladio was looking at Ignis.  

   Ignis nodded, finally looking up from his notebook. Giving Gladio a knowing look, corner of his lips turned down slightly. “The Chancellor does appear to have an agenda all his own.”

     Shifting on the seat next to you Prompto said, “Sometimes it helps—like when he called off his army and let us escape.”

   “But he was still a cre—weird about it,” Noctis unlaced his hands from behind his head and looked back at you, “Sorry no offense Y/N. Even with you around, he is a little off.”

    All you had time to do was a nod in reply before Gladio interjected his own thoughts. “Well, it feels like he is only helping us because he wants something...I just don’t know what.” Mahagony eyes finally fall heavily on you. Meeting his gaze, you see what Gladio suspects and what you know, that you are not at the top of Ardyn’s priority list.

  “Reckon we’ll see him again?” Prompto asked you, disrupting the tension that was building in the air.

     You swallow non-existent saliva before replying. “I’m sure of it. He and the High Commander have probably already made preparations for the covenant to take place in Altissia. Knowing Noctis is soon to arrive,” you said, forcing your hand to unclench from its hold on the seat cushion edge.

   “And what do you think of the Chancellors motives? For I to, like Gladio, suspect he is motivated more by self-interest than altruism, but I also believe your connection to him is genuine. Surreal as it is,” Ignis said, his tone open and curious. Pulling down your defensiveness with empathy in his eyes as he turned in his seat to look back at you.    

    You could feel everyone else pause in anticipation for your answer. Hoping no doubt, with your apparent returned mental stability, you would open up about what happened to you during your absence. Providing some answer that would quell your friend's unrest in Ardyn, but you would not lie to them. The lie that is on the tip of your tongue. Telling them Ardyn was harmless and only had plans to help Noctis to the Crystal. Taking down the Niflheim government in the process...but no. You won’t lead your friends blindly into a lion's den, but you also aren’t going to tell them the whole truth. 

     “I think it’s good to be wary of him. He is very much changed from the man I knew in my previous life...His agenda I am unsure of, but it seems as of right now, he wants the same goal as us. For his Highness to obtain the Crystals power and ascend,” you said, willing yourself to look at Noctis, the King of Kings, and not show the heartache at the tragic fate that awaited him and you with his success. For the sacrifice needed to save the world and release Ardyn from his curse. The death of your friend and your lover's soul condemned to oblivion, never to find peace.  

   Fortunately, Noctis didn’t meet your gaze for long. Casting his sapphire eyes down and to the side, he saved you from quavering underneath his still too ignorant eyes. Reducing the need to let the truth flow out and settling on the hope that Lunafreya would be the one to open his eyes to the destiny waiting for him.

  “Well, that’s what I’m to do, once we make sure Luna is safe and get Leviathans blessing. So let’s hope Ardyn remains helpful.”

    “Yes, well, Y/N, I think it would behoove us if you could locate and keep tabs on Ardyn once we enter Altissia. I would feel better if we were the ones to initiate contact with him via you,” Ignis suggested, looking at you in question and ignoring Gladio blatant tensing. The arms across his chest flexing against each other.  

     Ignis was just trying to be helpful, reading between the lines that something was left unfinished between you and Ardyn, hell all the guys knew it, but his suggestion made your blood run cold. Heart hammering in your chest, you knew this was just the opportunity you needed to meet with Ardyn again before whatever the next phase of his plan took place. But with the relative ease of being able to do so and in such short time to prepare, nervousness shook your resolve. You know though that it has to be you to seek him out and so you give an enthusiastic nod. Hoping it covered up your nerves.

  “No problem. I can do that. I’m sure there is a place in Altissia designated just for Niflheim dignitaries.”

      “You know,” Cid interjected loudly from the front, “I know a fella who could answer a lot of your questions. An old friend of mine name Weskham owns a diner or cafe of sorts in the city and knows all there is know about going on of things.”

   “Does this place have a name?” Gladio asked

   Cid made a rumble in the back of his throat as he searched back through decades of memories for the name. “Magee? Or Magoo? Or—Maagho! That’s the one,” he declared triumphantly. Smiling back at you all with a wink. “You can count on old Wes to help you out.”

   “Nice,” Noctis replied with genuine excitement. More so for the prospect of finding Luna than Ardyn you suspect. Luna was preferable to meet first, even to you. The thought crossing your mind that perhaps the Oracle at this time could help solve the divine riddle you are apart of.

 

    All of you, except Cid, were first timers in Altissia, and to take it further, it was a first time for everyone to be outside of Lucis. Even in your previous life, you had never set foot off the continent that is known as Lucis today. Altissia let none of you down in the expectations you all held after hearing stories about its splendor.

    Built upon islands, the city appeared to float upon the water. The numerous waterfalls surrounding the rising structures making it clear why people nicknamed it: The City within Walls of Water. Entering the grand harbor you guys were greeted by immense carved statues of messengers with their wings held aloft. The gentle watchers of the City housing the slumbering Leviathan.

     The architect of the city was unlike anything any of you have beheld. Primarily made of stone, the Altissians had not spared their buildings from having an artistic touch. Everywhere you looked held romance and beauty. The gondolas (the only way of traversing the canals in the city) artwork in and of themselves with the delicate carvings and bright colors.

    The people of Altissia were just as charming and lively as their City. Where Lestallians had a sultry feel, Altissians breathed relaxation. No one ever seemed to be in a rush and were overly helpful to you apparent tourists. Their bright clothes envied by Prompto as he grumbled about always wearing black, as was the custom of the Royal entourage.  

      How much the Atlassian's held Leviathan in high esteem was apparent everywhere, you guys went. Statues in her serpentine likeness perched on buildings or in the middle of city squares. The people were abuzz with excitement at the rumor she was to be called upon by the Oracle. Their excited conversations also revealed that the High Commander had been spotted in the city only days before your arrival and that Luna was somewhere within the City proper.

       Fortunately, Noctis didn’t have long to agonize if Luna was under Imperial control or not. Heading straight to Maagho for information after leaving Cid to watch over the Royal Vessel. 

   True to Cid’s word, Weskham was a fountain of knowledge of the happenings in Altissia. Relaying that Luna was under the Accordo Government's protection. Somehow evading the Imperials and being allowed to make a covenant with Leviathan. He also disclosed that the government was readying for the rite with Leviathan in a curious way. Opening the Altar of the Tidemother but also stockpiling supplies for an expected evacuation. 

     Before you could ask about the Niflheim headquarters or about the Chancellor presence, the head of the Accordo Government found you guys, or specifically Noctis.

        The first secretary of the Accordo Protectoric Camelia Claustra didn’t mince words after introducing herself and giving a nod to Weskham. Telling Noctis that she had Luna in her care but was requested to surrender her to the Empire. An action she was not willing to acquiesce in unless she and her City stood to profit from it, and thus made a request to speak terms with Noctis as King of Lucis. It was a request Noctis couldn’t refuse but decided to leave it for another day. Informing the secretary that he would seek her audience after a nights rest in the City of water. 

   All thoughts about getting knowledge on Ardyn’s whereabouts forgotten, until long after you were in the gondola with your companions, heading to the Leville hotel sighted by Ignis upon arrival.

         Now sitting in your hotel room, given time to settle before dinner, the boys across the way from you, all your thoughts are on Ardyn. Knowing that either he or Ravus were responsible for the Imperial army allowing Leviathan to be awakened. Since it needed to happen for Noctis to gain power or for Leviathan to be defeated by other means. The expected chaos of the battle to come a smart assumption for the Altissians to make. Knowing their Goddess who's raged is like a tsunami at the best of times.  

       Even though you had been unable to confirm from Weskham about Ardyn’s presence in Altissia, you know, _feel,_ he is here. From the very moment, you walked the cobbled streets with your companions and rode upon the waterways, the hairs on the back of your neck have stood on end. The eerie feeling of unseen eyes watching your progress throughout the day. 

    By sheer willpower cultivated as a Kingsgliave, you had not looked around you in search for the source. Chastising yourself for being overly paranoid, even though you knew it was well within the field of your reality that the gondolier, the flower girl or even the hotel clerk could’ve been Ardyn. His capabilities less innocent with what you now know.

        With your occasional-hopefully nonchalant- glances around and checking your periphery, you never caught sight of a pair of golden orbs or wild wine colored locks. But the never-ending butterflies in your gut told you all you needed to know. Finding Ardyn would not be a problem. He would come for you, and soon.

       A couple of firm knocks on your room's door, makes you jump, more than you care to admit. Running a hand over your face, you breathe out the tension building up. Your mind convinced that you knew just who it was on the other side of the door. Crossing the short distance, you don’t bother to look in the peephole and open the door. Whoever it was, you would meet them with what pride you had left. 

       The six foot five frame of Gladiolus Amicitia filling the doorway greets you and the tension in your belly releases a little...but only a little. With a half smile forming on his lips and one eyebrow cocked teasingly he said, “Sorry if I’m not who you expected.”

    You hate the heat that rapidly fills your cold cheeks at his insinuation. Just like Gladio to push a button right off the get-go. “Wasn’t expected anyone Gladio but do you have a reason for being here? Other than wanting to argue?” you said, an arm outstretched against the door frame. Blocking his entrance, not that it would really do much if he wanted to push past, but the Gladio you know never would. Even with the standoffish demeanor that has become the default to your awkward friendship...or whatever it was now.  

      Running a hand against the back of his head, eyes turned up to the ceiling, Gladio lets out a sigh of a man with a lot more to say. “No...sorry, I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers. I-I actually came here wanting to talk, before anything more happens,” Gladio said, his eyes meeting yours once again. Honest and earnest. His smile now, the one he always gives when hoping to avoid whatever rebuttal you had ready.

      “Okay,” you say, opening up the door further and moving your body out of the way to allow him to pass. Gladio strides past you and stands before the bed. Waiting while you close the door with a soft click. 

    Butterflies swarming around the pit in your belly, you plaster a neutral but expectant expression on your face. Hoping Glaido would come straight to the point. Your brain and heart tired of dancing around the issue between you two. Gladio did not disappoint.

       “Y/N I’m sorry. I don’t know how else to do this..but I have been a dick. I know that, and I know it wasn’t right but...it has been tough to accept that you're gone. That you are ready to run head first into the enemy's hands…” Gladio explained in quick succession. Voice growing louder and rougher the longer he went on. The hands at his side unclenching and clenching into fists, his eyes following you as you slowly came to stand before him. 

   Your heart felt like it was being gripped by the hands at his side with every word he spoke.

    “I’m not gone,” you whisper, but the words are hollow. You know where your heart is, even after what happened in the Tempering Grounds, and Gladio can see that.

    “Yes you are, but even though I hate it, hate that you seem to have some divine destiny like Noct..I am not here to argue about it,” Gladio replied gently. His eyes softening as he released a sigh, his shoulders drooping. “I got to know myself well after going through the trial of Gilgamesh, but it also made clear what you must be going through. Just doing your best to serve Noctis and be a friend, while also being pulled by a destiny dropped in your lap...strong in your resolve to do what needed to be done.”

       Shifting his weight to the opposite foot, Gladio worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked off to the side. “You have to do, what you have to do. I can only imagine what you experienced in the Tempering Grounds...but your very presence is proof that Gilgamesh also approved of your goal and that Ardyn character may be worth your time.” Looking back at you, Gladio awkwardly laid a hand on your shoulder. The warmth of it penetrating through your shirt and calming your quivering stomach.

     “I want you to know that I believe in you. I’m sorry for lashing out, not being the friend I promised to be. And if things don’t work out, I will always be here for you. Just like all the other guys,” Gladio said with conviction. His hand becoming once more that of a friend as it squeezed your shoulder gently.

    Struggling for a response, you merely stand there and look at him through eyes quickly misting over. All the hurtful things done and said between you two, since that fateful day in Lestallum, disperse. Gladio’s reactions had been natural, expected even, and getting an apology was nice but knowing that Gladio was ready to be the friend you have known for years, was even better.

     You know he is hoping for you to open up as to the reason why you had sobbed into his chest that night of your return. A memory you recall vaguely but enough to remember his arms cradling you like a broken doll. His voice strained with concern and hopelessness... 

   Needing it and expecting he did too, you embraced your closest friend in a hug. The only form of communication you are capable of at the moment. Holding back words filled with too much emotion. The underlying wish in your heart that life could have stayed simple, with only his arms being the only ones you felt at home in, leaking through. Gladio didn’t need that, not now.

     Gladio reciprocates your embrace without hesitation, his chest falling beneath your head as he exhales a large breath. The side of your face pressed against his tank top (Ignis probably forcing him to put something on his otherwise bare chiseled chest he sported beneath his leather vest) you breathed in deeply. Allowing his warm, nutty musk to soothe and mend your aching heart. Your gut instinct telling you that this past time wouldn’t be available to you for long.

         After a minute of swaying in Gladiolus’s arms, the danger of crying recedes to a dull ache behind your eyes. “Thank you Gladio,” you whisper. Testing the waters of your voice's stability; your pool of emotions still rippling. “And I am sorry, cause I know I hurt you as well.” 

    "Tch, nothing I can't take. S'all on the up and up in my book."

   Pulling away, Gladio’s arms loosen and begin to fall away from around you. Grabbing his hands in yours, you halt their decent and look up with a sanguine smile. “Glad to know the cold shoulder treatment is ending. It isn’t the same without you as my tank in Kingsknight,” you teased, trying to lighten the mood.

  “Hmph,” Gladio snorted, releasing your hands and striking a pose. “Well obviously because I’m a five-star player," he said winking mischievously 

     Chuckling you ask, “So what are the other guys up to?” Ready to move on to other distractions, and away from the brooding thoughts this room now held.

  “Well after giving me a slight nudging to talk to you, Noctis decided to call on Umbra and test out the ‘Astral memory’ Gentiana said he could use. He’s planning not to take to long, said they'd come get us if we haven’t returned when he wakes,” Gladio explained with a sheepish smile.

    Nodding you remember the mysterious new ability Gentiana had revealed to Noctis in the lobby of the hotel and the relief when no attention from the messenger had been made towards you. Last thing you wanted was further confusion by cryptic messages she only seemed capable of delivering. 

   “I'm curious to hear how that astral memory works. Wonder how far back he can go?" you wonder out loud. The option of Noctis helping with the blank spot in your past seems to be viable. 

   “Only way to find out is to check on Prince charm—,” Gladio said, only to be interrupted by the muffled but recognizable voice of Prompto through the door.

  “Hey! If you guys are alive, Noct is back, and we are ready to head out to dinner. Ignis says our reservation is in fifteen minutes!”

   “Got it! We’re coming!” you yell back and hear Prompto’s footsteps rapidly descend the stairs just outside your door. “Well, I am starved. Ready to go?” you ask Gladio.

      “More than ready." Gladio nods while patting his belling, “A good meal is just what I need to help tie up the night.”

    “Couldn’t agree with you more.” Pulling on your boots and grabbing your door key, you and Gladio both head out. The bonds of friendship cultivated through the years, patched together once more. Only time would tell if it would last thru the trials to come. 

    Meeting your companions with smiles, they all picked up on the jovial mood and the evening became one of the best experienced on the never-ending road trip. Jokes and laughter tossed around during the ride to the restaurant. Every bite of food so delectable that no stomach was left unfulfilled. Not even Noctis's news that he could only travel as far back as his memory reached was enough to dampen the mood. 

    Leisurely exploring the city after dinner in the soft glow of the lamps, warmth imbued your group. The wrinkles that had formed from the discord between you and Gladio, all ironed out. When sleep claimed everyone, it was with positive thoughts of finally reaching the goal they had set out for so long ago and doing so much more…

 

     Mid-morning the next day, the meeting with the secretary had a favorable outcome but also didn't go as expected. Noctis had made you all proud of how he conducted himself before the esteemed leader of the Accordo nation. Staying respectful and mature even when it was made evident that speaking with Luna before the covenant would be impossible. Gaining the secretary's trust and support in conducting the rite with Leviathan. 

    Camelia Claustra acknowledging that it would be a critical blow to the Empire for Noctis to win the Goddess of the seas blessing.  Her only stipulation: that three of you, Noctis’s retainers help with the evacuation of Altissians before aiding Noctis. Which left you stuck in an awkward but ideal situation.

       “Y/N you know this provides the perfect opportunity for you to keep an eye out for Ardyn. Since we only have today before the rite and have been unsuccessful at locating him, he undoubtedly won't make a move before tomorrow," Ignis argued against your initial denial of being chosen to assist Noctis. 

       “I guess...but I shouldn’t be chosen just for that reason. I mean Gladio you are his shield?” you said looking at the man in question, but he seemed unbothered by the issue. Walking relaxed beside you and smiling. 

      “I am Noctis shield and as his shield I think you are the best suited to help him meet up with Luna after the ceremonial address. You know Ardyn better than any of us and are more than capable to keep his Highness safe,” Gladio countered confidently. The nods of agreement from Noct, Prompto, and Ignis, halting all further attempts at arguing against what seemed to be a unanimous decision.

     Bowing your head in defeat, with a smile you conceded. “It will be my privilege and pleasure to stick by your side Noct. I’ll do my best to make sure no interruption happens.”

     “I have no doubt,” Noctis agreed with a sweet smile, then to the rest of the group said, “Well with a whole day ahead of us, Prompto and I heard of a monster battle arena that they have here. Figured we could check it out after having lunch.”

     “Yes!” Prompto exclaimed jumping with excitement. Bouncing on his feet as he went on about all the shots and prizes he could get. Pulling up all the beast scheduled to fight today on his phone.  

       With no argument from the rest of you, the decision was made to use the monster arena as a distraction from the busy tomorrow. After eating a quick lunch, you asked the guys to wait while you made a quick change of clothes. Since the restaurant of choice for lunch was nestled on the roof of the hotel and you were over wearing your light jacket in the warm Altissian sun. How Ignis always wore long sleeves you can't comprehend. 

       Walking into your room in a rush, tossing your jacket on a chair and looking over your reflection in the mirror for any smudged mascara, you don’t see the large white rectangular box on your bed. Only when you crane your neck to check the time on the bedside clock do you see it and freeze.

      With ice running through your veins you take a slow turn about the room for a sign of anyone else being present. Seeing the only thing out of place was the box, you walk over to it. Frowning as your eyes notice a colorful piece of paper poking out from underneath it. The frown turns to disbelief as you read and re-read what it says.

**You Are Invited To A Masquerade Party!**

Please come dressed to celebrate the Tide Mothers summoning!

The Grand Ballroom

7 pm on the eve of the rite

Invitation is only good for one and required for entrance

 

       Fingers numb, you lay the invitation on the bed and clumsily open, what could only be a clothing box. Shiny diamonds greet your eyes first. Sparkling from the lone lamp you had turned on, is a masquerade masked covered in-what you hope are fake-clear gemstones. The top half of it very reminiscent of a crown and elegant in every way. Its whimsical design belonging to a fairytale. Gingerly picking up the feather-light mask from the tissue paper it sat on, you set it next to the invitation.

      Holding your breath, you pull away the tissue paper revealing a rich purple fabric. Grabbing hold of the thin velvety chiffon, at what looks like shoulder straps, you lift up the dress. Mouth hanging slightly open, the trapped air in your lungs is released with a squeak as you turn the dress around in your hands and marvel at its finery.

      The fabric itself was of the highest quality. Its butter softness like kisses on your skin. Then with the plunging V-neckline and flowing A-line skirt, it promised to hug every curve in the right places. Teasing at what lay beneath. Just as the thick halter straps crossed around to the back, diamond beading replaced cloth. Making a looping crisscross pattern that would make the view of you from behind a piece of art. 

   Overall it was the sexiest and most magnificent dress to be held in your hands, and it was begging for you to wear it. No doubt what it was designed to do. 

     Noticing further items in the box, you reluctantly lay the dress on the hotel bedspread. Picking up the remaining items you find earrings matching the mask, mid heel black pumps and all the makeup supplies you could possibly need to prepare for a night out. Ardyn, as that is the only person it could be, was leaving you very little reason to decline the invitation. With over five hours before the party's start time, you know there is plenty of time to prepare. Physically yes, but mentally you were swooning. _He just expects me to show up at an Altissian party?_

        Wondering just what Ardyn’s game is, you pick up the last remaining thing in the box, a small piece of paper with scrolled handwriting. _“I do hope to catch up at the party. My conduct last we met was of poor fashion, and it would be tragic if the opportunity is lost to enjoy Altissia in your company before the Hydraean awakes.”_ Your heart begins beating again when you read it a second time, its thudding heavy in your chest. He left no name, but Ardyn's handwriting hasn't changed much in his two thousand years of living. Also, the fact that it was in ancient Lucian was a dead give away.

    Still holding the note in one hand, you fish your phone out of your pant pocket with the other. Your call to Gladio rings once before he picks up. “Hey, whats up? I was just about to come check on you.”

   “Well you better bring the others, there is a slight change of plans for the evening...at least for me.”

    “Wha—okay, we’ll be there in a second,” Gladio said and hung up. Most Likely guessing right that Ardyn had something to do with the plan change.

    Absently sitting down on the chair across from the bed you looked at what your night was now going to consist of. Failing as you try to imagine what Ardyn could possibly be planning or want. Was he going to address his behavior last you met or was this when he would ask for your decision? The night couldn't be as innocent as spending time together... 

    But there was no reason for him to run the evening. You are not just a pawn for him to play with. You are his wife, brought back for a purpose and this evening would be used to your benefit. No daemonic showing of power would sway you this time. Ardyn has plans, yes, but now so do you. This little show of thoughtfulness, the dress, shoes, and makeup, was a further encouragement. The soft heart of your beloved would be drawn out from the daemons. It was there, and the only clue you knew of to save Ardyn. 

       Hearing a rapid knock on the door, you tuck Ardyn’s note into a pant pocket and let in your friends. Prepared and determined to meet Ardyn at the masquerade party, you begin to explain the not-so-cryptic invitation you received. With wide eyes, your companions listened while looking over the gifts you had received. Questions were asked about the sanity of going and safety measures, but you answered each confidently. Assuring your friends that, even with the suspiciousness of the summons, you would be fine. And if something was to happen, well, they would all continue on with the plan for a successful convenant. They all grumbled at that but knew you were right and that you were set on going to the party. Gladio surprising you with being the one to back your notion to go first. 

       With Noctis giving his gracious consent to the crazy plan, and not much else for the guys to do, you practically pushed them out the door to go to the monster arena. "I have my phone. If I need any help I'll send a text. But right now I have a lot of things to figure out before the party."

        "Like what? Seems like he bought you everything," Prompto asked quizzically following Noctis out the door. 

       "Don't think too hard about it Prom. One day when you have a girlfriend you'll understand," Gladio chuckled. Giving the blond gunman a reassuring pat on the back. "If you need any hair help, you know I am always good with braids," Gladio said to you, ignoring the disgusted look being delivered by Prompto. 

      Ignis still puzzled over the whole matter halted in the doorway, "Would you like us to come back and escort you to the event? Doesn't feel right for you to go alone." 

     "You know Ignis, that would be really nice and I'm sure I can manage Gladio. How about you guys pick me up at six forty-five?" you said, your shoulders releasing tension you hadn't recognized holding. 

     Satisfied, the guys left with smiles and nods. Promising to let you know their success at the arena. Shutting the door, you lean back against it. Looking up at the paneled ceiling excitement and anticipating swell in your chest. Anxiety was present but knowing your friends had your back, pushed it down to a diminutive level. "All right Ardyn. Let's see how you conduct yourself tonight." Pushing off the door you head to the bathroom and begin preparations for the night full of opportunity. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter will hold you until the next. I am super excited about the masquerade scene. They are my weakness. That last bit with reader becoming determined has set the stage for how things are going to shake down. Gladio had to make his presence known in this chapter, and thus it slowed us in getting to Ardyn but I feel much better about heading off to Leviathan in this mindset.
> 
> Thank you for reading! X-D


	21. As Your World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade ball celebrating the rite of Leviathan commences. Along with Ardyn working out a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am writing this chapter I am failing at remembering somethings I may have described in previous chapters...so if you are a fresh reader and something seems contradictory, please let me know and I will try to make amends. I can remember all the details written months ago and am too lazy to look back lol Otherwise, enjoy the evening!
> 
> Wow. So this is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy the roller coaster of a ride.

 

     Elaborate decorations, repetitive waltz’s, champagne that never hits the spot and droll conversations, are key descriptors to the evening thus far. After centuries of going to events such as tonight's celebration, they held no enjoyment for Ardyn these days. Merely serving as a way to move chess pieces in the game he played with the Gods...but tonight was different.

   Discarding its usual aloofness, Ardyn’s scourge infested heart was quivering in anticipation; to the point of embarrassment for the immortal. The feeling was irrefutable though, no matter how much the dark consciousness tried to repel the fact. It was unable to hold a candle to you and your influence. The tether between his soul to yours feeling stronger with each beat of his heart.

   How he had ever convinced himself (lied) that he could deal with you swiftly if you ever became an issue was laughable. Just being the cause for you to faint in his arms, calling out for him-the him chained away in the pit of darkness- had left him as weak-willed as a babe. The sadness in your eyes bringing him out of his scourge influenced anger, like a slap in the face. Leaving him with heartstrings aching from the connection you shared.  

   Feeling the pain, he caused ten times over as he had laid you on the ground. Shame and revulsion smothering him at the person he saw mirrored in your wide eyes; No...the monster. He’d chosen to become the monster and had done so gladly out of spite of the prophecy. But seeing you understand that...it shook the foundation of his resolve. More than he ever anticipated. Thousands of years of hatred and revenge filled thoughts becoming a mountain of disappointment.

    In a move of pure cowardice, he had suspended you in time. Forestalling the explanation, you deserved, but Ardyn had no idea how to provide. He had bared the ugly truth of his existence and character. Just as Gilgamesh had so tactfully suggested, except Ardyn’s delivery had been (uncharacteristically) unrefined...to say the very least.

   The red-hot anger at hearing Gilgamesh slander his name once more, swaying you to the truth, was all the foothold the had deamons needed. They had not hesitated in taking advantage, releasing the carefully hidden monster. Ardyn could have fought back, controlled himself, listened to Gilgamesh’s explanation—but it had been so easy to give in. With the darkness as his companion for over two thousand years, it knew just the right whispers to push Ardyn over the edge. And it had felt so good just to let go.

     Standing over your unconscious frame, the consequences of his actions had called his bluff. After seeing what he had indeed become, Ardyn knew the only way he could keep you would be imprisonment, and it wasn’t what he wanted. Never was. Falling to his knees, he had banished the whirling darkness back into submission. Reverting back to his normal form, a glimmer illusion put in place without thought, Ardyn began plotting out different possible courses of events that could transpire due to your “disappearance” from your woefully inadequate companions. It was in that state of detachment that Gilgamesh had made his presence known once more.

 

       _“What will you do now that she knows the truth?” Gilgamesh asked, standing up with the release of the corrupt bindings._

_Clenching his teeth, Ardyn tightened his hold on the hypersensitive scourge. “I see the knock to your head didn’t drive out your penchant to question the obvious,” Ardyn sneered, making no other effort for eye contact with the fallen shield. Wishing he could send his soul to the next realm but alas, the fool would remain so long as he did. Their bond transcending death with Ardyn’s cursed fate. “I shall take her now as I always planned to do. You simply hastened the matter with your meddling. Trying to turn her away from me once more.”_

_“She can save you,” Gilgamesh said, ignoring Ardyn’s bitter words. No condescension or second meaning in his tone. Further proving the shield believed what he said._

_“You know just as I that there is nothing she can do or save. The Crystal, Astral’s and all the Oracles in between the long years have made it very clear of what must be done to rid the world of me. The blight upon the lands. And it does not involve HER!” Ardyn said, losing control and yelling at the end. Frustration making his voice rumble with the roused deamons._

_Cursing the daemons away, he turned his face away from your rumpled form. Your mortality screaming at him from the marks he left on your delicate flesh. Black smear marks on your neck where he had tasted you like the animal he was...Impossible. One so weak had not the power to break the daemons hold. All she has done was provide a false glimmer of hope, a fantasy, that he, in foolish nostalgia, had allowed to invade his heart. Creating a complication when there should be none. His chest seized for something lost that was never truly there. Wetness he was unworthy of shedding but can’t stop, ran down his cheeks._

_“What I know is that you are not the same since we last met. If you were, you would not be crying at the feet of this woman, Y/N. For her to have such an effect on a heart, I thought lost. Ultimate death the only fitting mercy. I think Y/N is the way to your true redemption,” Gilgamesh murmured crouching down next to your body. Experienced hands checking you over for any wounds not seen by the eye. Keeping silent as they traced over the scratches left by Ardyn’s claws._

_After a couple meaningful seconds of silence, Ardyn chuckled dryly. “A softening of the heart is no redemption old “friend.” Merely an underhand move of the Crystal; trying to slow its descent into darkness. The last-ditch effort that failed. She knows now the futileness of her life, her hope is lost, and so my plan continues forward. Without so much as a pause,” Ardyn said curtly, eyes dry as he averted them once more from you._

_From the corner of his eye, Ardyn watched Gilgamesh summon a phoenix down from his armiger and place it on your forehead. Relief, hidden behind a dispassionate gaze, spreads through Ardyn as he watches your body heal and become revitalized. Healing you himself...after what was done, he couldn't. But that did not make Ardyn inclined in the least to thank the ex-shield._

_Standing up, Gilgamesh looked down at Ardyn still kneeling on the ground. “Continue if you must, but don’t decide that all hope is gone on your own. It remains as long as she does. Why not give her the chance to continue her hope in you?...” he said with resignation and a hint of encouragement. The tone of a friend Ardyn has not heard for thousands of years. Turning towards you once more, Gilgamesh smiles softly. “Even after today, even if you try to push her further away, I think Y/N would still vie for you. Her love for you is stronger than ever before.” With that, he turned and began walking back towards his discarded mask._

_Ardyn had no plausible denial to say in return, so he decided to ignore Gilgamesh's statement altogether. “So, what will you do now that your sole duty in this cursed life is complete?” Ardyn asks, standing up with you cradled in his arms. The feather lightness of your body another reminder of how easy it would be to snuff out your life. No more confusion or holding back.. ‘Silence’ Ardyn seethed inwardly to the darkness prodding for an opening. Clutching you tighter as he guarded against the very influence that left you unconscious in his arms._

_“I will remain here. Close the entrance once more and await the Chosen’s ascension. For that is all I can do,” Gilgamesh said, bending down and grabbing his discarded mask. Halting before putting it back in place, Gilgamesh turns his head to look back at his old liege. “I pray the next we meet, both our souls are free of their prisons.” With a slight quirk of his lips, Gilgamesh covers his face with one of metal impassivity._

_After giving a bow worthy of a King, Gilgamesh disperses into a cloud of purple and crimson flecks. Leaving a lingering aura of hope on the bridge that tasted bitter on Ardyn’s tongue._

      Even now, sipping on the most expensive champagne in Altissia, bitterness at Gilgamesh’s hope in an idiotic notion is all Ardyn can taste of the bubbly liquid. Which was quite a disappointment, since it was thus far the best thing about his night. Surrounded as he was by elite individuals from both Niflheim and Accordo. Each pathetic in their obvious word games and political maneuvers...well at least evident to him. Fortunately for them, his purpose for tonight was focused elsewhere.

       Beneath his chosen masquerade mask for the night, Ardyn searched the crowd for any sign of you. Heart still pumping much too hard for Ardyn’s comfort. Your presence tonight being the first interaction he would have since the moment you fainted. The days Ardyn kept you in his Lucis imperial quarters, waging an invisible war with his desires, avoiding your prone form more often than not, hardly counted.

      He had come so close to keeping you. Locking you away as he threatened. Keeping you safe and ignorant of the events to play out. A part of Ardyn convincing in its argument that it would be better for you to despise him while under the safety of his umbrella. Believing, just as Gilgamesh pointed out, you would eventually come to see his way, and wouldn’t judge him too harshly when everyone you knew disappeared...but...that smaller, softer and surprisingly vocal side of himself wouldn’t let that plan come to pass.

      It clung desperately to the hope that Ardyn tried to grind under the heel of his boots. That just perhaps, after learning the truth, possibly putting together further atrocities he was connected to, and seeing just how far he has fallen, you would stay with him. The pillow talk promises you had whispered into his ear during your week together—But Ardyn’s hope was not so far reaching as to believe you could redeem him in any way. The Crystal was not benevolent enough for that. All Ardyn wants in this dream you made possible, was to have companionship once again. Until fate once more decides who was to be banished or redeemed.

        So with that dream, as deranged as it is, he had left you in the care, once more, of the four boys. Worked out for the best really, the days he had stalled your return. Allowing Noctis to gather the last remaining King of Yore's power in Lucis. Now all the little Prince..King needed were three more glaives, and he would have the mightiest of King's power. A necessary requirement that would be easy for Noctis to obtain with both Nox Fleurets having two of the three, and the tomb in Cartanica no more harrowing than all the others.

       Thoughts lingering on the pathetic Tenebrean Prince, Ardyn finds Ravus across the crowded ballroom. Sulking, as usual, Ravus’s air of menacing importance kept his personal space free of all company. Ardyn hummed in pleasure at the apparent disdain on the young man's face. Forced to attend the party celebrating the ceremony that would most likely end his sister's life. Ardyn's request one Ravus couldn't deny. His privileged freedom revoked when he believed his weak Oracle blood was worthy of the Ring. Worthy to be chosen.   

       Ardyn hadn’t been sure how much Ravus suspected or theorized who he was before his “unfortunate” incident in Insomnia, but Ardyn knew both Ravus and Lunafreya have been able to sense the daemons housed within him since their first meeting. The siblings visibly alarmed when he, the unassuming Chancellor, had greeted them after Tenebrae fell to Niflheim rule. Only after Ravus’s arm was saved by the use of magitek technology, and received a whole body upgrade with the added daemonic power, the nieve Price’s eyes were opened.

   (As for Luna, Ardyn defaulted on the belief that she knows exactly who he is due to her daily communion with divinity. His general avoidance of the Oracle keeping him from knowing for sure. Her light magic, a pitiable imitation of his, was too reminiscent of a better him...)  

      Something about Ravus’s Oracle blood mixing with the daemon essence had made the connection with Ardyn apparent. Perhaps it was also the fact that he had tried to “be rid of Ardyn” only to find himself helpless to Ardyn’s whims. The boy had been daft enough to try several times until Ardyn made it very clear he could unmake or remake Ravus as he saw fit. Since coming to their understanding, Ravus maintained his aloof, condescending attitude—a brash pride Ardyn admires—but the High Commander knows it is a frail facade. Just like the Empire as a whole.

   With Emperor Aldercapt succumbing rapidly to the scourge (that has festered for thirty years) during Ardyn’s absence, the Empire will soon be under daemon rule. The ruse of it ever claiming the Crystal’s power crumbling along with it. Already rumors were being spread about the Magitek labs losing control of the daemonic miasma; as was expected with Verstael pushing his pet project to the max. (something Ardyn would have to deal with eventually.) The now, actually mad scientist helping Ardyn considerably in spreading the Scourge and rallying a world of darkness. The Empire and its senseless war had really turned out to be the perfect tool in fulfilling all his needs for revenge. Noctis arriving just in time for the Empire to serve its final purpose, as the serving platter of the Crystal.

    Sipping his champagne that was tasting sweeter by the second with how perfectly his plans were coming along, Ardyn decided to invade Ravus secluded evening. With it half past the hour of the party’s start time, he needed something to distract him from the fact that you weren’t coming. Your punctuality a trait present in both lifetimes, Ardyn allowed the disappointment to chill his heart back to dull unforgiving thuds.

   Pestering Ravus further about Luna, knowing the man had visited his doomed sister today, was very appealing. The poor sod still planned on saving her from the madness that would be tomorrow. A fool's errand against fate but perhaps after another rejection Ravus would come to know his place of unworthiness.

     Ardyn was not shamed in the least at the satisfaction he felt with the Oracles expected demise after forming the covenant. Nothing against the girl of course, except that she held the same blood as Nadir. The one who delivered the damning prophecy...but Ardyn didn’t hold any genuine grudge against her either. Poor Nadir was removed from the world before witnessing the actions of the words provided by Bahamut. Kind of poetic now that he thinks about it, Luna also dying before her chosen Kings ascends. There was only so much a human body could withstand, and for one becoming the Oracle so young, Luna did not have much to give—

     “Well! What a delectable specimen!? Hmm..Can’t say I’ve seen her before, but that is the point for tonight's charade of masks I suppose.”

     Hearing General Caligo’s smarmy voice rise a pitch in excitement Ardyn halted mid-step and looked to the middle-aged man (not aging well in the least).  Putting on pause to follow Ravus who seemed to be making a move to leave the party much too early.   

       With mild disgust, Ardyn watches the Brigadier General beside him gulp his champagne like a lush; the ruddiness of his cheeks escaping from beneath his mask. Caligo was the best mindless, cruel person of use but ever since Ardyn met the man, Caligo rubbed him the wrong way. His righteous arrogance, even in his early twenties, knew no bounds. A distasteful reminder of the arrogance his brother and all others displayed in his last days. All but you, never you.  

      Noticing Ardyn’s raised eyebrows in silent question Caligo nods in the general direction behind Ardyn. “You must know her at least Chancellor since you reviewed all the invitees for this soiree you helped orchestrate?” he stated more than asked. The underlying question if the female in question was free game did not escape Ardyn. Nor the rest of the guests surrounding them, who’s conversations paused to hear his answer. Their depraved curiosity tangible.  

     Turning leisurely, to find the woman holding the Generals interest, Ardyn sees an inviting back decorated in looping diamonds and knows it to be you. The dress he had handmade to fit you like a glove, complimented all your attributes. Making you easily the most enchanting individual in the room. A fact everyone in your vicinity agreed with; eyes looking at you with lust and/ or jealousy. Suitable and expected attention fit for his Queen.

      Coupled with a tingling in his spine, Ardyn’s heart picked up tempo as he watched you move through the crowd. The dresses flowing skirt teasing at what lay beneath with each sway of your hips. Head-turning this way and that, hair pulled back in an elegant bun, the curve of your neck was absolutely enticing. With wide eyes, more beautiful than the diamond mask surrounding them, you took in the surroundings.

     Your regal appearance would be perfect if not for the slight hunching of your shoulders and hesitant steps. Belying how much you were out of your element. A detail the wolves of the crowd were already taking stock of and readying to exploit.

   It had never been his intention to put you in such unease. Perhaps just slightly...but events such as these had once been—Ah, but wait... Ardyn couldn’t help but smile as he witnessed you gather your confidence. Displaying the firm resolve, he admired.

       Shoulders back, spine straight, chin up, you challenged the apparent gawkers and scared off others who had begun to make their way towards you. Moving with purpose through the crowd, you found a space with allotted breathing room. Accepting an offered champagne flute from a blushing waiter, you sipped and meticulously began to scan the crowd. Your glaive training showing, or was it the past royal etiquette?

         “Seems you do know the young lass,” Caligo chortled suggestively. “Is it a fair guess to say she is the reason you look...so dapper this evening?”

       Ardyn knew before he turned to look at the man, that Caligo was scrutinizing him. Always looking for a weakness to exploit in him, the right hand of the Emperor. His thinly veiled insult the usual tactic he utilized when believing he found one. The man was even more pathetic than Ravus.

    Stretching the smile he still held, showing far too many teeth, Ardyn directed it to the smug man. “My dear General Ulldor you are perceptive as always. That is indeed an esteemed guest tonight, and as such she will be in no need of your company,” he said in a jovial tone, “I'm afraid someone else will have to be your choice of entertainment.” Caligos mouth blanched as he pressed his lips into a firm line at Ardyn’s brazen words. What retort he had was held back though by the cold hardness of Ardyn’s gaze. “Now, excuse me as I welcome said guest, but please,” he said with a nod and raised flute glass, satisfied that word would be spread to leave you be, “continue to enjoy Leviathan's blessings this night.”  

      As groomed to do, hiding their nervous twitches, the group chuckled and wished him well as Ardyn looked away in search of you once more. He knew Caligo would seek some kind of recompense for his wounded pride, but not tonight. Tonight was for you and Ardyn. Identities masked (or at least yours), he was free to enjoy a slip back into the past. No worries about what eyes beheld his fondness for you. All others present were just extras cast into his play. No threat he can't deal with swiftly existing.

     The second Ardyn catches sight of you again, your eyes meet. Ardyn swallows.

  You must have been watching him for the past several seconds, for you had moved closer to the dancers separating you two. Even from a distance, Ardyn doesn’t see the expected anger, revulsion or disappointment in your eyes. It was worse. Hope was shining out of them, backed by the tentative curve of your lips.

     Wasn’t this what he wanted?...Yes, but it was too good to be true. A soul as pure as yours, willing to defile itself by forgiving him. Giving the love, he no longer deserves but had accepted selfishly from your ignorance. It would have been easier trying to woo you, calming you into submission, using his honed skills of manipulation...instead, he felt naked beneath your gaze. The scourge swelling up with the vulnerability and whispering dark influences but it found no purchase. It was no longer the most significant driving force in his miserable life.

       Whatever would come to pass, Ardyn promised to himself, you would make it through. In a world with or without him, darkness or light, you deserved to thrive in this second chance given to you. Free of the Crystals manipulation.

    Returning your gaze with a coy smirk, Ardyn tipped his head towards you and disappeared into the crowd. Adding a couple more moments of suspense would do both of you good while Ardyn composed his roiling stomach and daemons.

 

* * *

 

 

_There...there he his._

  The butterflies that had been flitting around since entering the grand ballroom surged up and into your throat when your eyes found a familiar head of red hair. 

     You had passed him over initially when you finally found a good vantage point to scan the crowded ballroom. Pointedly ignoring people looking for a reason to interact with you. The sea of beautifully masked strangers had been overwhelming at first. Only person you recognized being Ravus Nox Fleuret brushing past you upon your arrival. His identity unmistakable with his unique silver blond hair.

    After a couple minutes though, irritated at your hesitation when Ardyn didn't appear immediately, you had called upon your reserve of confidence honed over the years, and separated yourself from the crowd. You hadn't come to the masquerade party to be swayed by whispers or glances from people you would never see again. It wasn’t for the admiring eyes of strangers that you donned a gorgeous dress and spent hours perfecting your look for the night. Both things you were not in the habit of doing as a hunter turned glaive, but you had done both happily for him. Nervous excitement your constant companion at coming before him once more.

     This was just the chance you had been hoping for, to meet with Ardyn without the others. Have him explain just what was going on without the use of the dark magic he had put on display in the Tempering Grounds. Looking back on it, it wasn’t even what disturbed you about that meeting. Gilgamesh’s unknown status and Ardyn’s stone cold eyes filled with hatred is what still made your temperature drop a couple degrees. But now...eyes fixed on the figure that was undoubtedly Ardyn, your body flushed with heat, close to being overwhelming with all the people mingling around.

    The reason your eyes had not first registered the tall, svelte figure as belonging to Ardyn, was because his appearance is not what you had expected. You felt a little foolish realizing that you had imagined Ardyn would attend the party in his usual attire that was a mimicry of his ancient Lucis Caelum raiment. Instead, Ardyn wore a fitted black suit like many of the other attendees, except he made it look utterly sinful.

   Ardyn’s well-built frame was highlighted in all the right places, and this was only from the backside view since his attention was turned away to a stout man beside him. It was not an unpleasant viewpoint and showcased evidence that Ardyn had put thought into his appearance. The usually wild hair that had been tough to tame since your first days together was gathered in a neat ponytail at the base of his skull. A few strands had escaped their prison, but it suited him. Nothing about him was ever held back for long. Never had been.

       Taking a healthy sip of the champagne you had nabbed from a confused looking waiter, you set it down on an obliging empty table next to you. Taking a few steps out of your small haven and towards the dance floor full of people twirling elegantly about, you continue to watch Ardyn and try to formulate how best to greet him. Mind going blank as he turns and pins you to the spot with his eyes.

       Although your mind was a whirl of emotions, it wasn't hindered in taking in all the details of  Ardyn revealed in his new stance. The dancers separating you two no obstacle in seeing the black matte mask covering the upper half of his face. The five-o-clock stubble still remaining on his face, adding to his mysterious sexiness. 

      You would have considered the black mask simple if not for the horns reminiscent of the Infernian that protruded from the top. Tasteful in how they curled back and around the mask. But really, no mask could ever be called simple with his pair of golden eyes staring out. 

     The black suit flattered is figure both front and back. Single breasted, with the button, undone, it displayed a black with purple flowers waistcoat; the purple color matching that of your gown and accentuated the mauve in his hair. The white satin shirt beneath highlighted the bow tie that was also a matching purple. Black slacks and black lace-up dress shoes brought his look of suave debonair to perfection.

      Even knowing what he hid beneath the fine outfit and relaxed posture, your lips curled up in pleasure. Just the fact that Ardyn was in front of you brought happiness bubbling up, all nerves about what to do or say gone. With him looking like a blast from the past, high ranking Solheim parties a common affair for the noble Lucis Caelum house, hope flared brighter than ever. If Ardyn were any real monster, he would not go through all the effort to recreate a pastime that you both had enjoyed.

     The memories of going to such parties had been hazy at best when you tried to recall them while preparing for the party.  Only able to remember that they were happy times. Seeing Ardyn though, giving you a half smile full of mirth, snippets of details flashed across your mind's eye. The grasp of Ardyn’s hand, a wink from across the room, laughing along with a myriad of others he entertained...swaying and floating across a dance floor until the break of dawn. Truly the golden age for you both and the world.

        Before you can move, and in a blink of an eye, Ardyn disappears into the crowd surrounding the dance floor. You blink a couple more times as you search the area, still not used to the fact that Ardyn can just disappear without a trace. Absently bringing a hand to run along the scar showing outside of your V-neck line, you stay where you are. Ardyn wasn’t about to leave you high and dry after the look just shared. The invisible cord tying you two together tighter than ever and thrumming in need.

       “Arriving fashionably late these days I see?” Ardyn’s voice, dripping like honey, graces your ears. The only reason you don’t jump at its sudden sound is because his all too familiar spicy cologne and musk invaded your senses mere seconds before the dulcet tones.  

     Breathing in his scent quickly encompassing you, your shoulders lose their strict posture while the heart flutters in anticipation. The vibes radiating off the man behind you, the very same as when you fell for him. No malicious intent or hatred present, only happy excitement mirroring your own.  

      Dropping the hand running along your scar, but not turning to face him just yet you reply demurely. “Seemed to be the theme when meeting you these days, so I figured I shouldn’t break the routine.” 

     The explanation is a false one, but you weren’t about to explain how a prized fishing reel and the rod had slowed your chaperones return. All of the guys apologizing profusely for getting caught up in the arena games and losing track of time. Ardyn did not need further reasons to direct negativity towards your friends, and you wanted to keep up the front of being in control. Keeping in mind that you had not come to be swayed, to whatever goal Ardyn had, with his fancy words or ways...which was easier said than done when he wasn’t around.

  “Ah, well I do admit left to wonder if my guest of honor would arrive or not was a good mood setter for the evening. Not a usual state for me these days, wondering...but that does seem to be the constant with you as my focus.”  

   Turning to face Ardyn, to see what expression he held with his words that sounded so tired in their thoughtfulness, you underestimate how close he is.  Shoulder bumping into his chest, your balance is disrupted on your mid-high heels. Teetering to the side, you attempt to regain your balance, but only for a second.

       Ardyn doesn’t allow the not-so-coincidental opportunity, of wrapping an arm around your waist and steadying you, pass. “Careful there would want you to sprain an ankle before we have the chance to dance love,” Ardyn said with sincerity and only the barest hint of teasing. But you knew he wasn’t teasing about the threat of dancing.

     “Thank you Ardyn, but I did not come here to dance,” you insisted, albeit more breathless than you intended. The luxurious chiffon fabric of your gown doing nothing to hinder the searing heat of his very human and ungloved hand upon your hip. A warmth that your body answered in kind without pause, and made evident on your cheeks.

    In an attempt to maintain some composure to say what needed to be said, you gently twist out of Ardyn’s hold and regain your footing. The warmth of his touch sorely missed, as Ardyn gracefully withdraws his hand and looks at you in expectation. It doesn’t escape your notice though how his hand flexes before retreating into a pocket.

  “Then why did you come tonight? Was it not clear that tonight was to be one of pleasure to enjoy before a catastrophe?” Ardyn asked, looking at you with eyes that already anticipated the answer.

    “I accepted your invite and gifts because I needed to see you again," you said, halting the unconscious shifting you had started from foot to foot. "I want to understand why your “conduct was in poor fashion” the last time I saw you. And just what it all means for you and I,” you explained in a steady voice. Making quotations marks with your hands when you recited his own words back to him. Emotions bubbling just beneath the surface were absent in your voice, but you knew your eyes were telling Ardyn the full story. The sadness at what you had witnessed but also the determination you still held in saving him.

   The eyes behind the mask crinkled as Ardyn smiled with a nod. “I expected as much and will indeed address those issues, but I honestly invited you out to enjoy yourself. Will you not indulge in the festivities we once enjoyed a little bit this night?” Ardyn asked taking a step forward to close the minuscule gap between you two. His eyes worshiping your body most tangibly. Your stomach tightening at the desire smoldering just behind the adoration in his gaze.

      Raising a hand, Ardyn caresses his bare knuckles along your jawline. Your skin tingling in the wake of the feather-light touch. “Y/N you are absolutely captivating tonight,” Ardyn murmurs, eyes lingering on your lips before meeting yours. 

        With Ardyn’s fingers nestled beneath your chin, your first response was to push forward and kiss those inviting lips. The attraction you felt so keenly for the man almost overpowering your logical mind. Instead you decided to use your words in an attempt to focus. "You look pretty dashing yourself," you muttered, giving him a coy smile... Or that had been the goal. When his thumb brushed along your bottom lip, your lips parted in a soft gasp. The simple gesture sending your heart into overdrive.

  "Quite the pair we make," Ardyn said smugly. Moving his hand Ardyn brush away a invisible strand of hair from your face.“Would you do me the honor of a dance? Gracing the dancefloor with your magnificence once again.”

     It takes a moment for your brain to process Ardyn's words, lost in the grazing of his nails against your flushed cheeks, but when it does it's like a rubberband snapping. The question smarting you out of your pleasure induced semi-delirious state.  Repeating several times in your head before words could be formed. 

   “No Ardyn. I-I mean, I can’t dance. Not now. I’ve never danced, other than swaying, in my life. This life…” you ramble quickly to halt Ardyn who was hovering closer. Eyes flicking between both of yours appealingly. Trapping you once more in a blanket of endorphines that you were failing to ignore. 

    “If that is your only concern love, you needed worry. I won't let you falter while your legs recall what they once knew,” Ardyn said with a wink before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on your lips. Still trying to formulate another denial while fighting down hormonal urges, you miss the moment Ardyn grabbed one of your hands and wrapped it around his left forearm. By the time you feel the tug of him guiding you to the dance floor and see couples settling in for a waltz, you know it is too late.  The fact sending a flash of endorphins up and down your body.

     In one aspect you dreaded making a fool of yourself, knowing you were not the dancer you had once been, but on the other side of that, you had never really been with a good partner who you knew Ardyn to be. Your stomach fluttered in eager curiosity to see if Ardyn’s words would prove to be true.

       Settling in among the assorted masked dancers, Ardyn guides you to stand before him with a hand pressing gently into the small of your back. Ardyn then shifted your hand on his arm so that he clasped it within his own and moved his other hand slowly up your back to rest just beneath your shoulder blade. Resting your free hand on top of Ardyn’s bowed arm, and curling your hand around his, a piece of memory clicked into place. The dancers embrace as well-known as the lovers embrace shared between you two.

       Smiling with only slight apprehension, you meet Ardyn’s cheeky expression. “Just remember I warned you, and I’m not going to leave tonight without discussing things,” you whispered. Aware of the couples surrounding you and showing apparent interest in you and Ardyn.

     “Of course, of course, but later. Now, are you ready Y/N?” Ardyn asked evasively, but his left hand squeezed yours in acknowledgment.

         You would never be ready when met with those brilliant amber eyes asking you for anything. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” you said with a huff. Accepting that you were doing a poor job of directing the events of the night. Completely out of your league when Ardyn used his roguish but gentlemanly powers of persuasion.

        “Perfect,” Ardyn said with a nod and as if on cue the string quartet began to play. The waltz was familiar in the way that you may have heard it once before, but it was not from the past. You had no idea what the steps were, or if there were different ones—“Relax dearest,” Ardyn cooed soothingly and lead you into a simple box step routine.

      All around you, you saw other couples twirling about in more complicated routines, but Ardyn never pushed for more. Back, to the side, up, slide over again, Ardyn leads you in the movements with ease. His stable center of gravity making up for whenever yours wavered, but that stopped happening after several turns on the dance floor.

       You found your own center of gravity nestling comfortably and your feet becoming light as you followed Ardyn with increasing ease. By the end of the waltz, you were itching for more. Knew you were capable of so much more. A broad smile plastered on your face as all else in the world was forgotten, as you looked at Ardyn gleefully. “Can we dance to another?” you ask, not winded in the least by the easy dance. Your stamina from working out frequently (aka battling beasts) serving you well.

       “As long as you desire, we shall dance my love,” Ardyn replied, pulling you closer with a grin. “Shall I pick up the tempo?”

      Licking your lips quickly in eagerness, you maintain steady eye contact with Ardyn. More than ready to feel the wind against your skin from quick turns and steps, while held in the strong arms of your heart's desire. “Please do. I think I can keep pace.”

    Without further comment, Ardyn readjusted his hold on you, and keeping you close, lead you into the next waltz starting up. It was the same as the first, familiar but not known. This time though, you let go of your inhibitions holding you back and allowed your instincts to take over.

      It wasn’t smooth at first when Ardyn introduces the first complicated twists and turns, but it was hardly noticeable. With his gentle but firm guidance he helped you move across the dance floor like a pro. Sashaying and spinning you between other couples, expertly avoiding each other.

       With each step and breath, your heart soared higher. How you so missed flying across the dance floor like this! And in the competent arms of Ardyn. Your heart would have ached from the sudden clarity of not having dancing your life for so long, but only joy was allowed at this moment. So much so that it bubbled out of your throat in soft laughter as your feet finally found confidence in the movements.

     Across from you, Ardyn was genuinely smiling as well. A low chuckle being made in response to your unbridled enjoyment. Nothing outside of each other's arms a concern. Only the pure pleasure of moving as one in a dance that twined your souls together further. Soft words of praise and encouragement from Ardyn pushing you further into bliss. 

     When the second Waltz came to an end, this time you did find yourself breathless but not weary. No words were shared as you and Ardyn stared at each other with open desire for more. Arousal building in you both from your synchronized bodies and requiring movent as a source of release. As a violin opened up the next waltz, Ardyn once more leads you in the dance without question. Giving your hand a squeeze before whirling you around. 

        This dance was flawless and almost effortless. Intune with Ardyn and muscles remembering old moments, you followed him with firm grace. The skirt of your dress hardly ever falling against your legs as it flew around with you. And so too with the next song. When the fifth Waltz began, it was well established that you and Ardyn were the dynamic duo and neither of you were going to change partners. The dance floor less occupied now as others chose to watch your movements that flowed were as magical as a cascading waterfall.

          You were thinking about asking for a reprieve as the notes for the waltz began, but you stopped, mouth hanging open slightly when you recognize it. Truly recognized it. “Ardyn? How can they be playing this? It’s over two thousand years old. It was old when we first learned it!?” you asked incredulously as Ardyn began the routine your mind recalled with sharp clarity. Your body not needing your stunned minds attention as if glided through the steps. The dance the very same one you had first danced to as a married couple ages ago. How Ardyn remembered such details, you can't fathom. 

         Twirling you so that your back leaned against his chest, your arms wrapped around yourself in a self-made embrace, Ardyn looked down at you with the softest of gazes. “As I said earlier, I wanted tonight to be pleasant. An experience you won't soon forget and the least I could do for you,” his velvety voice murmured, lips never losing the curve of a smile. Golden orbs transparent in the devotion and love emanating from them.

      "Ardyn—,” you choked out from a throat that was constricting with the realization that pleasing you had always been the ultimate goal for Ardyn, but also was a grandiose non-verbal apology that succeeded in soothing the damage sustained in the Tempering Grounds.  

    No further words were managed before Ardyn twirled you free once more and lead you through the waltz that felt like a dream. It was slower than the rest, but it had become your favorite so long ago because of the intimacy displayed between the dancing couple. Many times throughout the dance you would find yourself embraced against Ardyn chest once more, his lips caressing your neck in stolen kisses. At one point the customary hold was dropped as you both cupped each other's faces, foreheads touching and chased each other across the dance floor for the elusive kiss of the lips...It was the waltz of lovers.

      As the last note ended and faded away, you couldn’t take it anymore. Wrapping your arms around Ardyn's neck, you pulled him down into a searing kiss. All your love and hope for the man put into it. No thought was given to the hundreds of eyes watching the spectacle, nor the applause given. Ardyn and his lips responding in kind were all that mattered.

       Lips reluctantly separating from each other as the applause began to die down, you stare into the golden eyes surrounded by the black Ifrit mask. No evidence of black ichor flowing, the whites of his eyes as pure as fresh now. And for now, that masquerade you were willing to accept at the moment.

    “What say you to taking a break with a couple glasses of champagne on a balcony?” Ardyn suggested softly after a couple seconds of silence.   

     “Yes please,” you whisper back, removing your arms from around his neck and accepting his proffered out arm. Keeping your new found dancers grace you walk off the dance floor, arm in arm with Ardyn. Who you realize, as people part before you two, most in attendance probably recognize as the Chancellor of Niflheim. And you just became the new juicy gossip. No so very different as when you and Ardyn became official in the past. _‘How much of tonight's masquerade did he have a hand in?’_ you wonder as the man in question hands you a flute of champagne and guides you out onto a secluded balcony.

      In a comfortable silence, you don’t dare break with idle chatter, you follow Ardyn to the edge of the balcony. Enjoying your refreshing bubbly beverage, you bask in the warmth radiating from your chest not caused by alcohol. Tightening your hand on the muscled forearm beneath it. 

     With the masquerade party located in the palace grand ballroom, the view welcoming you as you stood against the balcony railing was that of the open Altissian sea. Your breath catching as your eyes beheld the smooth expanse of water mirroring the multitude of brilliant stars in the night sky. The only break in the ethereal landscape was that of the sacred altar to be used on the marrow by Luna when forging the covenant with Leviathan.

     You could not remove your eyes from the altar once you found it, and also couldn’t stop the troubling thoughts that came with it. A bitter reminder of the topic you had insisted on having but now wanted to avoid...but your reverie bubble of happiness already popped. Seeping the warmth from you and leaving your stomach sloshing with cold champagne. The attraction for it gone, you slowly set your glass of champagne on the railing with a light chink.

      With Ardyn remaining unnaturally silent next to you as you twirl the stem of your glass between your fingers, you know he is waiting for you to open the conversation. Too keen not to catch on to what was on your mind. You were at a loss though of just where to start, not sure which answers you wanted first. Eventually, you decided on a question that should be paired with a simple answer. 

    “Is Gilgamesh dead?” you ask in a hushed tone. Your voice still seeming much too loud in the muted silence that was tinged with echoes from the waltz's taking place behind the closed doors of the balcony. 

    “No more dead than me I’m afraid,” Ardyn answered with a sigh. Gaze remaining fixed on the ocean scenery below. “He is safe from a second death until I find it. A fitting punishment I suppose after what he did. But it’s a thorn in my side to know he still walks Eos,” he finished with resigned bitterness. The hot anger you had seen directed towards the ex-shield, now low burning coal.

    Sliding his eyes to look at you curiously Ardyn stated, “I did not think you would be so concerned with his welfare after what he did to you...” pausing with a hum, Ardyn quirked his head to the side, “Although, you were also concerned for my wellbeing, a daemon in your midst,” Ardyn tsked with mild disapproval.

      Getting the confirmation that Gilgamesh was still alive lifted some of the heavy weight on your soul, but the relief was short lived as Ardyn’s remark downplaying his own worth fanned righteous anger within you. 

      Facing him squarely you stare Ardyn down. “Do you really believe you are a daemon? That there is nothing about you worthwhile to save? The scourge that infects you more significant than your very soul?!” you fumed in a low controlled tone. All the things you wish you would have been able to say in Taelpar Crag rising to the surface. A flash of his monstrous appearance crossed your vision, but it sparks further anger, not fear.     

  The only response, or change in posture made, after your heated questions, was to set his champagne flute down next to yours.  Only giving a noncommittal shrug when meeting your glare. "Yes as I just confirmed and also I gave you those answers in the depths of Taelpar, albeit not well," he said coolly. 

   “So you really believe I would forsake you after seeing how the Scourge, your curse has twisted you? Feeling the need to threaten me into staying?…” you asked incredulously, voice cracking in frustration. Ardyn's mouth a thin line as his eyes looked down from yours. 

     Fighting back the tears, you swallow hard as you look once more at the altar far below. “If it had been an option I would have joined you in your curse. To stay with you through the long ages, help relieve what I could of your burden, the injustice...but I couldn’t and didn’t. So I want to help in whatever way I can now,” you said earnestly, looking back at Ardyn whose expression was unreadable beneath his mask, but his eyes, looking at you once again, reflected deep pain. “Give me the chance to save you. I don’t believe it to be a lie of the Crystal. I can feel that it isn’t, just like I can feel that part of your soul wishing it to be true,” you whisper with a smile. 

     Taking a moment you discard your mask to the balcony railing, and then tentatively step towards Ardyn. He stands as still as a statue and closes his eyes as you lift his away and set it beside your own. “I am not scared of the darkness you harbor, and I won’t let it overshadow that part of you I love with all of my heart and soul...But as long as you continue on this path of revenge, dragging the whole world down with you, I don’t think I can save you,” you said with finality. The truth of it a painful vice around your heart.

     Ardyn’s eyebrows descended heavily as he frowned at your last words. The first expression of emotions since removing the mask. When he slowly opens his eyes, their icy stare chills you to the bone. 

     “First let me say that I am pleased my actions and appearance last we met did not drive you away, but I think you failed to comprehend one crucial thing," Ardyn said with a casualness that clashed with his brooding expression. Pausing for dramatic effect Ardyn looked at you with a raised eyebrow, but you shook your head. Already denying what you expected his answer to be. 

    Ardyn nods with a bitter crook of his lips. "I will not stop my plan of revenge that will free the world of a malicious entity," he enunciated slowly and evenly, "Especially for a slim possibility of saving my soul that I long ago gave up on. Accepting that peace was not my fate. Never was,” Ardyn stated, his jaw muscles flexing every time his teeth met. 

Taking a deep breath, Ardyn holds it while his gaze slides past and behind you. Eyes seeing a scene you knew wouldn't be found if you looked behind you. The held breath is released with a patronizing sigh as Ardyn looks at you again. “The trajectory the world is on cannot be changed. Darkness will come with or without my help now. My only concern at this point is that Noctis claims all the necessary power and I shall provide whatever motivation is needed so that the young fool succeeds.”

       Biting your tongue, you hold back your initial denial of Ardyn’s damning remarks. A grudge festering for thousands of years, wouldn’t be wiped away so quickly, you knew that but he had heard you, and that was a small victory at least. And he hadn’t really denounced your claim as he had last time. Understanding by the hard set of Ardyn’s jaw that further conversation about stopping his plan would end in failure, you take a different approach. “So then what do you plan for tomorrow? Are you going to help keep the military away once again?” you ask, in the small chance that Ardyn would divulge any kind of information.   

      “That really all depends on Noctis, my dear.  No action from me will be required as long as Noctis proves himself worthy. But I can assure you that I hold no sway over the military this time. The High Commander is quite determined to destroy Leviathan in an attempt to save his sister, as futile as it is,” Ardyn said with a nonchalant shrug. His aloof persona once more in place, expression that of a man without a care in the world. But he did not make eye contact with you. Resting a palm on the railing, he looked out into the deepening darkness. “What of you Y/N? What is your plan for tomorrow?” Ardyn asked flippantly.  

     You wait to reply until Ardyn meets your eyes once more, but the windows into his soul are shuttered. His eyes displaying only defensive sarcasm. “I am going to company Noctis after Luna’s address and help him take out imperials on his way to the altar,” you answered confidently. Ignoring the drying of your mouth as Ardyn’s eyes narrow in what was either scorn or disapproval, you continue,“I also want him to succeed, and will aid him in any way I can. He is more aware of his duty than you give him credit for Ardyn and Luna as well," you implore, believing in your young King and Luna's strength, "Of the five remaining astrals, only four covenants have been made. Luna should be able to remain at Noctis's side a while yet—” The harsh chuckle Ardyn releases at your declaration disrupts your train of thought. “What do you find so funny?”

       “Ah, just the realization that you still don’t know of the Glacian’s disguise and the terrible error it has caused in your assumption.”

       “What are you talking about?”

       “Since our shared ancient days, the Glacian has walked among us, deceiving us as the messenger Gentiana," Ardyn revealed in a sharp tone. "After Niflheim succeeded decades ago, as I’m sure you're aware and yes I aided, in destroying her original body, Shiva has been confined to her pseudo-form. Since that time she has taken it upon herself to mold Lady Lunafreya to her will. The covenant struck with her was the first,” Ardyn explained with a hard smile. Pleasure replacing the remorse that you would have expected from any other sane person. 

      Turning away from Ardyn’s glinting smug eyes, you try to comprehend the information cluttering your mind. How Luna’s impending death, much sooner than you anticipated, would affect Noctis. Would the two even be able to meet before the end? Nadir had lasted several hours after her last covenant, but she had been much older. Even so, hours or minutes, Noct would be devastated. You had always imagined Luna would have time to meet with him, to prepare him, but now there was no more time...but perhaps she would survive long enough…

    Gripping the railing until your knuckles whitened, you bent your head and wept for the unfair life Noctis and Lunafreya were both destined to. A fact you”ve understood since regaining your memories, but with them not even being granted time in each others company, the goal Noctis has been striving for the most...fate was too cruel.

        Acrid bitterness coated your tongue at the mess that Ifrit had made, all because humans tried to become independent of him and the poor solution the other Astrals created in response. Leaving humans independent of their will for thousands of years, but paying the price for their incompetence…and you, were you another pitiful attempt made to fix a mistake? The Crystal at the center of it all. 

        Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you flinch away from the contact. Even though you understood more vividly than before the resentment fueling Ardyn, you weren’t ready for his touch. His disassociating from death and suffering, turning your stomach in nausea. The pure darkness corrupting his heart, worse than any shape he could take.

          Unable to choke it back, you release a sob as your heart seizes in a bought of defeat. _How can I save Ardyn, “pierce his darkness,” if I can’t face him at his worst? Already I have failed twice when challenged with it. All my confident declarations of being able to succeed proven to be as weak as straw. It isn’t a wonder why he scoffs at me. Still so naive and weak. Useless in saving the one I love...the one I love…_

Mulling over the thought, it still rings right in your heart. Even though the darkness, bitterness, and hatred repelled you, the love you held has not diminished. Which was the cause of your turmoil. To love while working against the grain of his desires was no easy task. But you haven’t made any real attempt to sway his mind. No action put to your brave declarations. No proof that you would stick to your words.

           _All is not lost yet._

Focusing on your breathing your grip loosens on the railing. Flexing your cramped fingers you release a long sigh, and gently wipe along your lower eyelids. Absently hoping that the waterproof mascara had done its job. After taking one more deep breath, exhaling long and slow, further calming the erratic beating of your confused heart, you look to Ardyn once more.

        At first glance, with arms crossed over his chest, back resting against the balcony railing, one foot crossed over the other, Ardyn appeared bored; like he was waiting for the expected bad punchline to a joke. But the dullness of his eyes was too great. Their vacant stare that of a man much too tired. A soul never meant for immortality crawling its way to the finish line by tooth and nail. And here you were, standing beside the soul, wanting to grasp it, pull it out of the darkness and cradle it. Love the only thing you had to offer, you continued to grasp air.

       “Please don’t feel inclined to stay. In fact, you should leave,” Ardyn addresses you, voice monotone and brittle. Startling you as it pierced unexpectedly through the oppressive silence, without the slightest glance spared in your direction.

    Frozen to the spot, the several feet between you and Ardyn feeling like miles, you wait for him to continue, but the silence stretches again. Only the distant cry of a violin and the rise and fall of each other's chest the only evidence that time hasn't stopped. In the pregnant pause, you understand his dismissal is not just from the party.

    “No. I—,”

    “Yes,” Ardyn interrupts, the one word harsh and unyielding as his eyes flitting to you for a second but they turn away as his voice becomes distant again. “I am a cruel man, and I will not hesitate to do cruel things to win the game. But I will not force you to suffer what I am, tainting your soul..that I do not want on my conscience, what is left of it.” The last words are paired with a sardonic smile as Ardyn pushes off from the railing. 

      All you can do in reply is swallow the lump in your throat and watch Ardyn amble towards the balcony door, mask in hand. “It will be better, easier if we stay apart in these last days. Focusing on your liege than on my hopeless salvation will benefit us both. But I do suggest you not coddle him too much further. Not the best prep for his ultimate trial,” Ardyn advised like he was telling you an age-old recipe he has perfected. Which he has indeed perfected how a Chosen can fail, he who had not been so different and carefree as Noctis. 

          Body and mind numb, white static the consuming sensation in both, your lips are loosely party but with no reply. 

_This choice he offered was it really the only one left? Yes, as long as he is unwilling to change, and none can force that. But even if I stayed with Noctis, does it really mean I can't see him? What possible cruel plan is he ready to implement that he is willing to push me away? And if something does happen, would I be able to forgive...when he shows no remorse?_

  Stopping at the door, Ardyn looks back and gives a soft huff at seeing your unmoved figure, “Come now Y/N, I shall fetch a footman to ready a gondola for you. We both know this is the best recourse. I shall await you at the entrance.”

      This was too final. It wasn’t what you wanted. This takes away all chances of making your words into actions. Unless Ardyn wanted you too, you wouldn't see him again. This could be the last time…

       “Wait. Ardyn,” you croak out of a dry throat, taking a couple stilting steps forwards. His hand stops on the door handle, and eyes in mock curiousness look at you. No light reflecting in them. “It isn’t what I want,” you objected, voice stronger after swallowing a couple times. Fear of losing Ardyn for good, even before the end of it all, encompassing your reasoning. “I never want to be separated from you. It is my choice to stay in your shadow, and I do so because I love you. And if that love only ever sparks a weak flame within you, I will never let it die,” you said, now standing within arms reach of Ardyn.

      “Even though you flinch away at my depravity, you still claim to be able to love me. Overlooking what I intend to do?” Ardyn asks, an eyebrow quirking up in disbelief.

      “Loving you doesn’t mean I condone what you have done or plan to do,” you clarified, “I don’t like who you have become, I may try and stop you from damning yourself further, but nothing you do will ever stop me from loving you. It is unconditional.”

      As you spoke an ember of light rekindled in Ardyn’s hazel gold orbs, but was carefully controlled. “You cannot fathom dear, all that entails, I fear,” Ardyn challenge, stepping away from the door and entering your personal space. A non-existent boundary between you and him. “But if you continue to offer yourself to me, I am too weak a man to refuse you, the only goddess in my life. I can’t promise you from the darkness though.” Ardyn ran his fingertips along the scar directly above your heart. “This heart of yours will only come to know more pain.”

        “You let me worry about that Ardyn,” you whisper raising your hands to cup his face. Combing your fingers back and into his hair, you gently pull him down. Ardyn puts up no resistance as you lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t underestimate me so soon,” you said and kissed a stubbled cheek. “I will show you,” a pause as you kiss his other cheek, “Just how much more stubborn and strong I have become in this second life.” With a kiss on his lips, you seal your promise. To yourself and Ardyn. Pulling yourself closer, body molding against his, you left no space for doubt.

           Placing a hand on your lower back, Ardyn held you close as his lips danced with yours. A not very subtle increasing hardness pressing into your thigh nestled between his legs. With the arousal, built up earlier in the evening, surge to life once more, your grind into him. Needing the comforting touch of your lover. The only balm your heart would accept. 

       The vibrations against your lips as Ardyn groans sends a spike of electricity down your spine. His sounds of pleasure the most lethal aphrodisiac in the world. Reluctantly Ardyn pulls away but rests his forehead against yours. “Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to regre—.”

        With a kiss, you interrupt the ridiculous words about to leave Ardyn’s mouth. Releasing them only when you were sure he wouldn’t continue. “Never will I regret becoming one with you. Now I need you to fuck me and make me forget,” you said breathlessly. Smiling as you saw Ardyn’s pupils eclipse all but a sliver of sunshine from his irises.

       “Here or would you care for a bed?” Ardyn queried in a teasing purr.

       “I need you NOW,” you growled, pulling none too gently on the hair your hands were still entangled in. It’s well-groomed appearance gone as strands were removed from the ponytail.

     Ardyn smiled in relish that was reflected in his eyes, “As you wish my love.”

    In the same moment you hear his mask clatter to the ground, you were pushed against the cold stone wall of the palace, the metal diamond encrusted design of your dress digging into your back. The pinching sensation is soon forgotten as Ardyn’s searing body heat covers your front. Shudders running from head to toe as goosebumps rise up on your skin. Searching for his caress.

     Wasting no time, Ardyn trails kisses down your neck, as his hands moved down your body. Pausing to pull and tease at your thinly covered nipples. The built-in padding of the dress no match against Ardyn’s deft fingers.

     A needy moan is released from your throat without a thought of the party guest on the other side of the wall. Confident that if any happened to hear and check at its source, you wouldn’t be bothered in the slightest. Nothing or no one could ruin this moment for you.

    “You are too good, too delectable and I am going to savor you to the fullest,” Ardyn murmured against your skin, lips lingering along your collarbone.

     “Everything I have is yours,” you moan, disrupting Ardyn’s hair further as you carded your fingers through it. Encouraging his mouths path as it sucked and licked back up your neck. Each slick kiss causing a twinge in your lower abdomen, while Ardyn’s hum of content released a fresh wetness along your panties.

       Heady with ecstasy as Ardyn nibbles along sensitive flesh behind your ear, you almost miss the thumb rolling lazily along the indent of your hip. Steadily moving lower to the ache between your legs, pushing in the fabric of your dress...

    You whine and squirm in frustration when his hand moves past were you want it to go. In no mood to be teased, but also helplessly enjoying it. 

     “Patience love,” Ardyn's velvety voice soothes, “Simply adjusting for better access.” 

     In a smooth motion, Ardyn wraps an arm beneath you and lifts you higher against the wall. No strain present at all as he braced you with one arm. You sigh in contentment as you wrap your legs around Ardyn’s waist and pull him flush against you. Flinging your heels off in the process and grasping onto his shoulders for purchase. 

     Looking into his eyes, you hope they belied the indescribable want and love you had for him. The truth that, nowhere in the world would you rather be than pushed up against a wall and ravaged by Ardyn.

      The message seemed to be received when Ardyn kisses you with fervor. Pushing you hard against the wall. His free hand busying itself with hiking up the material of your dress, and delving beneath your panties and into your dripping sex.

     Your back arches as you whimper and moan into Ardyn’s mouth. His fingers knew just what to do to make you unravel further. Teasing your clit with the palm of his hand while two fingers curled into you. That rough patch along your wall teased by the pads of his fingers deliciously. The heat building between your legs to the point that you began to sweat, but that sweet release wasn’t to be had.

        Pulling his fingers slowly out of you, without preamble, Ardyn pops them into his mouth and with lewd sounds, licks them clean. “I know that isn’t quite what you wanted, but I couldn’t resist,” Ardyn said as he expertly undid his belt and slacks, releasing his erect cock from its confines. Red and engorged, it was more than ready to fill you up.

      “Nghn, please Ardyn,” you beg breathily, the coil in your belly tightening further with anticipation. Pushing your clothed sopping sex against his hardness, and grinding it up and down.

       Chuckling low in the throat Ardyn ran a finger along your panty line. “Just one last thing...” With a flash of purple flame your panties disintegrated and were no more. Only a slight tingle left in the wake of the dark flames.

       You have a moment of disgruntled clarity that Ardyn destroyed one of your favorite fancy pair of panties, but bliss soon overrides it as the head of his cock breaches your folds. Torturously slow Ardyn pushes in with little thrusts. You try and pull him in faster, constricting your legs around his waist, but it was like trying to move a mountain. Your efforts only serving to make you more breathless and wanton. 

       Holding each of your thighs in hand, Ardyn spreads your legs further apart, bottoming out within you. “You are so tight,” Ardyn groans next to your ear, voice a lustful rumble. Sliding all the way in and out of you lazily, savoring you just as he said he would. “Never will I get over you.”

      Too lost in the sensation of your walls being grazed and filled with him, you pepper the side of his face and neck with kisses.  Wishing you both were in a less clothed state so that you could worship more of him. But his silk waistcoat and shirt did feel nice against your skin.  

     You close your eyes and hang onto Ardyn tightly as he picked up his pace. The hands around on your thighs moving up to grip your ass cheeks for more purchase. Increasing the frequency of savage thrust that reaches up and grazes your cervix, your head bouncing against the wall behind with a groan of pleasure.  Letting the tingles and coiled tension at the apex of your legs consume you, Ardyn's name fell from your lips in praise.  

      It didn’t take long for you to crest over and climax. Not when your g-spot and clit were stimulated without fail with almost every single thrust Ardyn made. How he could manage such a thing, you weren’t sure and didn’t really care as you cried out with the full body release. Giving as much of yourself as you could to him. Imagining that what happiness and love you had filled that part of Ardyn that was starved for it. Providing the help it needed to continue to fight the darkness surrounding it. 

      Digging your nails into his suit jacket, you rode out Ardyn’s search for release, his pumping pushing you hard into the wall. Overstimulating your clit that left you painting obscene noises into his ear. When Ardyn several seconds later stutters and empties himself, you clench your walls down around him. Wishing you could hold onto the moment, forever to be filled so satisfyingly. Milking him for all he was worth. Greedily taking what he had to give. 

       Still joined together, Ardyn presses his forehead against yours. Sweat and breath mingling he hums softly, “Quite a good finishing touch for the party,” he said, pecking your lips quickly with a kiss. “And if I recall, this isn’t the first time for such an end.”

       Memories of being taking in hallways, gardens, over balcony rails, rise up quickly in your post clitoral bliss. Melting you further at the fondness and joy in each one. “I do believe you are right..but it is the first time my underwear were burned away,” you huffed in false annoyance. More turned on than anything as you recalled the flames licking your skin.

   “I am sorry,” Ardyn said gravely as he pulled away and looked down and your sex still filled with him. A wry canting of his lips cancels out his apology not a second later. “But the only thing keeping me from burning away the rest of your attire and reveling in your curves is the wish to have one last dance.”

        Mind semi-lucid, you look at Ardyn and the mess you've made of his hair and on his pants. You could only guess you were in a similar disheveled state. “I’m wondering just how to make it past the crowds of people, let alone dance, without making a scene—ahh,” you say with a gasp as Ardyn pulls out of you and sets your feet upon the ground. The cool night air heightening the feel of his seed dripping down your leg, while you watch Ardyn tuck himself away and set himself right.

       “You needed every worry about your appearance love. You will always be the most stunning of them all no matter what,” Ardyn praised while gathering back up the material of your dress and crouches down. Just when you are about to ask what he intended you felt the pleasant warm tingles of purple fire on your thighs. Mesmerized you watch Ardyn methodically sizzle away the mess of your combined essences. Lingering along your entrance, Ardyn meets your gaze, eyes twinkling knowing full well just what he was doing. “Darkness is all that bad is it?”

         Cheeks flushing with new desire you nodded. The fire feeling like the softest of kisses along your too empty entrance. “But only because it's you,” you sigh, leaning your head back against the wall and enjoying the surreal situation of Ardyn cleaning you up with dark magic. A position you never could have planned for.

      Finished, Ardyn lowers your dress and places your discarded heels back onto your feet. With both of you looking halfway presentable, Ardyn’s hair now in its usual fashion, and your own, for as much as you could discern, was only slightly frizzy from sliding against the wall...Ardyn held a hand out to you. “Would you do me the honor of a dance beneath the stars? I promise to have you back home before midnight miss,” Ardyn said, parroting the exact phrases he had stated in his first attempt at wooing you publicly in Solheim courts. 

      Nostalgia and love drifting between you two, you accepted the offer for the fantasy of the night to extend further. “I would be honored kind, sir.”

      The last dance turned into three without either of you offering to stop. The muffled music escaping through the balcony doors, more than enough. Eventually though with the night turning into the early morning, you knew you could not stall further.

      “I should go..get a little sleep, before..,” your voice trailed off, avoiding the subject that would only bring discourse. Wanting to end the night with the lightness that was present in your heart, waiting at least until the sun rose to face the hardship that was you and Ardyn on different sides of the fence.  

      Not needing further explanation, Ardyn wrapped you in a tight embrace. “Indeed you should get some sleep. Allow me to escort you back to your room,” Ardyn offers, placing a kiss on your head.

      “That would be great,” you mumble, ear pressed against his chest. Listening to his immortal heart beat with strong thuds. “Riding on a gondola with you will be nice.”

      “Afraid that wasn’t the mode of transportation I was thinking of,” Ardyn said vaguely, tightening his hold.

      Bunching your eyebrows together you try to look at Ardyn, but a hand moves to hold your head against his chest. “What do you mean?” you ask, feeling confusion more than panic at Ardyn’s actions.

      “It will probably be best if you close your eyes,” Ardyn replies, not answering your question in the least.

         Against his advice, you keep your eyes open and take a breath to make a pointed comment about his listening skills, but then you're surrounded by dark purple mist and flames. Everything outside fading away, or was it you that was fading? But no, Ardyn’s heart was still beating beneath your ear. Only two thuds pass before you find yourself in solids surroundings once more.

        Clutching Ardyn's suit you look about and find all the familiar sights of your Leville hotel room. Gingerly you push away from Ardyn and take stock of yourself. Finding nothing amiss, you glare accusingly at Ardyn who was the picture of innocence, except for the smirk.

       “It isn’t the conventional method, but I figured there is no point in holding back when it will garner you further time to sleep,” he pointed out, eyes somehow growing wider becoming very reminiscent of a puppy.

      Not having the energy to argue and more than happy that you had bypassed walking the city of Altissia (not everyone having Ardyn’s rose-colored glasses), you let the matter drop. “Yes, well, thanks for your thoughtfulness,” you said, a small yawn creeping out, “I do think I’ll sleep the moment my head hits the pillow.”

      “Then I shall take my leave,” Ardyn said with a bow. Before he could do whatever he had done before, you grab the hand at his side.

      “Will you stay until I fall asleep?” It felt childish to ask such a thing, but you didn’t really care. Having Ardyn beside you as you drift away into sleep, was one of your favorite experiences. One you have not nearly indulged in enough.

       Reaching out Ardyn rubbed a thumb across your cheek, eyes as tender as his caress. “Of course,” he whispered.

       In ten minutes you texted all the guys you made it back (expecting it to be found in the morning), showered, changed into PJ’s, and then finally laid down next to Ardyn, who had waited patiently on the bed (wisely staying above the covers).

    Snuggled back against him as the little spoon, and one of Ardyn’s arms draped over your waist, you almost drifted off without further comment. Fighting off the heavy blanket of sleep, you twisted your head back towards Ardyn, and he obliged with your unbidden request for a goodnight kiss. “I love you,” you said, eyes struggling to keep your eyes open as you waited for his reply.

      “And I love you, more than you can ever know,” Ardyn murmured,  placing another chaste kiss on your lips before tucking you further against him.

      “I think I know,” you muttered, smiling as you imagined that you felt the connection with Ardyn stronger than when the night began. Strengthening the hope that you couldn’t let go, even if it seemed impossible. 

 _Ardyn won't perish with the darkness._ The thought and Ardyn’s embrace follow you into sleep.

      

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-D Hope that was enjoyable and worth the wait!! lol. Getting the right tone for each muse took me longer than expected, but I am okay with how it all turned it. Truthfully, I didn't really think any sexy time was going to be had. I though Ardyn was shutting me down, but the reader muse was having none of it, and some good old wall sex is great. 
> 
> I think this chapter is now one of my favorites. Mainly because I could live in a world that only consisted of going to galas or balls with Ardyn and dancing the night away. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was heavily influenced by the labyrinth masquerade scene and has been on my mind for many, many, moons. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I always love your guys' thoughts and comments.
> 
> 7/6/2018 Commission completed by [@hanatsuki89](http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/post/175611130223/i-got-commissioned-by-valkyrieofardyn-to-draw-her) capturing the ballroom scene tenderness. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/43190395262/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


	22. Released but not Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The covenant of the Tide Mother commences. The turning point Ardyn has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, we made it to another chapter! Sorry, it took over a month for it but life has been busy and this chapter took a lot of thought. Also sucked me dry of emotions. Just a heads up, but the next chapter may also take a bit for release. I need to work on a Dear Ardyn Zine fic before the next chapter...and I am just slow. lol. 
> 
> Also, I just want to say thank you all, new and old, for reading!. Honestly, my goal was to wrap up the story by its year anniversary on April 16, but that came and went...xD What has kept me motivated through all these months and life events are all of you guys reading and commenting. I probably would have let this die away unfinished in my imagination long ago otherwise, but it brings me joy to think deep and long about the plot, knowing someone else is going to be surprised or looking forward to it. :) Thank you so very very much. 
> 
> No without further ado, please enjoy!

Ignis: “ _Noct. Y/N. The Hydrean has awoken.”_

Noctis: _“The civilians?”_

Gladio: _“Almost there. We’ll join you guys when we’re done.”_

Ignis: _“The Empire has the Hydrean surrounded. Hurry Noct.”_

Noctis: _“We're on it.”_

      The conversation rings out through your earbud as you take the lead onto the veranda walkway. Ignis having advised you two take it after Luna’s address in the palace plaza. Seemingly the most likely to lead to higher ground. Allowing Noctis the vantage point needed to warp to the dropships and destroy them before the harpoons intended to curb Leviathan were used. Although, after hearing her deafening roar, more monster than Goddess, you doubted the Empire would have much success in shackling her down.

Gladio: “ _Then the rite has already begun?”_

  “Most likely,” you say, with only a hint of sarcasm as yet another rumbling roar is released by, unseen as of yet, Goddess. Her tone was not benevolent in the least. The very fury making the once sunny day turn grey with rising winds and rain. Just as in the past, she was going to be the hardest of the covenants to form.

Prompto: _“Time to lend the Hydrean a hand.”_

As if on queue with Prompto’s declaration, three magitek swordsmen appear around the distant bend of the veranda at a run. Shutting off your communication with a tap on your earpiece, you share a comradery smile with Noct coming up beside you and attack.

       With little patience and deadly accuracy, you and Noctis dispatch the MT’s with ease. The mechanical soldiers not standing a chance against the urgency fueling you both: to form the covenant as soon as possible and see to Lunafreya's safety. The last, you knew, was the most crucial goal for Noctis, and with a heavy heart. Silently you prayed that they would have time together, finishing your appeal moments before turning the bend and running into a large group of MT’s.

      Seeing Lady Lunafreya for the first time at the plaza, even with the distance of standing in the crowd, you had felt the pureness of her power and unquestionable belief in her declaration...It had put you on edge, knowing how her praise of the Gods would aggravate Ardyn’s rage. The one person the Gods had not been benevolent too. The only one destined to be cast away from their grace and mercy.

     You had looked for Ardyn, and even now half expected him at any moment to appear, but he hasn't. The emptiness since waking up this morning alone, becoming heavier as the day continued without him. And if he keeps to his word, would not be seen unless things went unexpectedly wrong. Stringing you between wanting but hoping not to see Ardyn. Let it be when all is said and done. Noct and Luna reunited and continuing on to gather the power needed for his ascension.

  “What is this water?”

    Looking away from the sparking metal chest your shuriken was lodge in, you see Noctis peering out of the large open windows framing the veranda while phasing through attacks. Dodging an incoming slashing sword yourself, you don’t understand what he is commenting on, having only seen multiple dropships and a dreadnaught flying by. But then, in your next glance, you see them. Large bodies of water moving through the air and destroying the imperial fleet. As one passes close by, their shape is clearly serpentine.   

   “Looks like they’re from Leviathan,” you say, rushing past Noctis and taking out a magitek shock trooper before it exploded. “Seems like they are doing a fine job of taking out the dropships. Let's hope they stay focused on them and not us.”

       “Definitely,” Noctis agreed before warping to the last MT barring down its sniper rifle. Fizzling with red sparks, it fell to the floor lifeless.

      In the spare moment of peace, expecting the arrival of more Imperial troopers, you check the route layout on your phone. Ignoring the weariness in your bones that begged for you to lean up against the wall. The intensity was surprising. The fighting thus far no more strenuous than what you had faced alone in the Tempering Grounds.

         “Just around this corner is a courtyard with a stairway that leads to the balcony vantage point,” you informed Noctis with a nod in the general direction. Giving a sharp nod, Noctis takes off with you close at his heels. 

      Leviathans rumbling voice, echoing loudly off the choppy waves of the sea, greets you both jogging into the open outdoor courtyard. The Goddess herself comes into view a moment later, towering above all the buildings of Altissia. Leviathan in all her beautiful fierceness and serpentine glory; scales a deep blue that spoke of tides and storms, shimmered as she raised up to her full height. Fins wide and outstretched, she loosed from her mouth a roar that was unmistakably a challenge. Walls of water rising up behind her and extending...turning in a complete three-sixty you confirm that part of Altissia is caught in the eye of Leviathans self-made hurricane. Blocking off all escape routes by land and sea. Thankfully this area was the first to evacuate.  

Ignis: _“Noct. Prompto is headed your way to take you to the Hydrean.”_

Ignis’s voice jolts both you and Noct back into action. Unconsciously having stopped midway in the courtyard in the wake of Leviathan. Jogging once more to the only stairs present Noctis asked, “But? What about you guys and Y/N?”

   Ignis: _“There is only room for two...Gladio and I will wait below, Y/N you will continue on to the Altar. Aid Luna if possible.”_

    “Got it,” you said, stepping onto the balcony, almost colliding with Noctis who stumbled to a halt in the middle.  

     “What?” Noctis asked in complete confusion.

       When he looks at you for an answer, you shrug. At a similar loss of what Ignis ment—”Oh” you exhale, peering over the balcony railing and seeing a familiar Imperial harpoon trailing Leviathan lazily flying through the air. What is even more familiar, if a bit misplaced, is the shock of blonde hair belonging to none other than Prompto.

Prompto: _“No time for questions! Noct jump!”_

    There wasn’t any need for Prompto to yell through the earpiece, but it was understandable. The window for Noct to make the jump was closing rapidly. Turning you beckon to Noct with haste and point, “Here Noct jump. Go now!”

     With a trust born of years and trials experience together, Noctis doesn’t question further. At a run, he steps onto the bench beside the railing and pushes off. You watch Noctis free fall for a couple seconds and release your held breath when he collides with the “borrowed” Imperial ride. You continue to watch your two friends until they are only a black spec in the stormy sky, trailing Leviathans path. 

    “You got this Noct,” you whisper. Believing in him but knowing that Leviathan would ask all of Noctis before forming a covenant. You remember with Ardyn that the “proving of worth” against the Tide Mother had left him bereft of strength and vitality for weeks. The very covenant, the last, that had taken Nadir’s life....mentally and physically you turned away from the sea serpent Goddess. Stopping the dark comparison, but not before recalling Ardyn’s misgiving words about Luna and her believed, ordained demise today.

      Teeth gritted you set off in a jog back down the stairs and into a narrow alleyway you hope leads down to the altar. No stairs are going down, but there is a promising door. Crossing its threshold, you find your intuition to be accurate, encountering a stairwell leading to lower levels of the labyrinth-like buildings/houses surrounding the palace.

      It took much longer than you cared for, numerous locked doors baring the way and wrong hallways taken, but eventually, you found yourself nearly at sea level again. But as you stepped out into the elements, in the ten or so minutes that passed with you lost indoors, it was blatant that Leviathans rage has only increased. The rain that had been pelting softly was now hitting hard and fast from winds that threatened to blow you away. 

       Shielding your eyes with a raised arm, you came up to the railing of the rooftop balcony you found yourself on and looked to the eye of the storm. There Leviathan is twisting and striking out at flashes of blue that are undoubtedly Noctis. The Goddess roaring in frustration as Noctis continues to warp from debris flying around in her self-made hurricane and striking her from every angle. Doing a mighty job at whittling the giant Astral down. Not even the coldness seeping into your skin from the rain could diminish the pride you felt for Noctis. 

      With a smile, you spare a glance to the altar and see Luna, her white dress easily distinguishable even from (what you guess) a quarter mile away. Her tall unwavering posture, trident in hand, eased some of your worries for Luna but not the urgency to get to her. Protecting her until Noctis finished the rite and could finally be with his dear Luna.

     Quickly scanning the rooftop's surroundings, you, fortunately, find a way down the last three stories without having to go back inside. The thought of losing sight of Noctis’s battle, not an option you were entertaining. Rushing over to the ladder sautered into the side of the building you swing a leg over to the first rung but pause as the foundation of the very earth shakes with Leviathans thunderous cry.   

      Scanning through the debris-riddled wind and rain, you try to find the blue flash of Noctis. Nothing...nothing...there! A dark shape, falling like dead weight, landed on top of debris jutting out of the cresting waves, just to the left of the altar. Eyes zeroing in, you watch for any movement from Noctis, expecting him to pop a potion and hop back up...but the black form of his body doesn’t move. Instead, a jerky movement of white draws your attention back to Luna. Your stomach feeling full of lead at what you see. Luna was now kneeling or sitting on the ground, and she wasn’t rising. The oracle trident no longer visible. 

      Eyes flicking between the Oracle and Chosen, you urged with all your being for them to rise. If they did not, if this was it, you know Leviathan's rage will know no bounds. The civilians would not be far enough away yet to avoid her wrath of the raging sea. The only thing that can stop her is another Astral war...and that, cannot happen...and Ardyn won’t let that happen...

          As if conjured from your thoughts, the man himself appears behind Luna. Ardyn’s discernible features are unclear with the distance and haze of rain, but swirling black smoke preceding his arrival from thin air is proof enough of his identity.

    Breath catching, stuck in your convulsing throat, you watch Ardyn walk up and kneel down next to Luna. When his large frame obscures most of her from your view, the hairs on the back of your neck rise.

    A movement. The glint of metal. You blink, and Luna is sprawled across the stone altar floor. Ardyn still crouched before her.  

   Muscles gripped in paralysis, but mind screaming to move, you watch Luna slowly push up. Ardyn leaning in once more, blocking most of her from your eyes straining to see what was happening.  

   With a long pause, time seemingly standing still, the Accursed and Oracle share something, and then...the moment is shattered. When, without a doubt,  Ardyn strikes Luna. Her slim frame thrown down against the stone floor again. Tremors, not caused by the cold, begin coursing through your limbs as Ardyn stands abruptly and walks away. Boarding a dropship conveniently arriving, he departs without further action. Leaving Luna to scoot across the ground to what you assume is her discarded trident. 

    With stomach souring to the point of nausea, you begin to comprehend just what cruelty Ardyn was prepared to implement to force Noctis's success. You don't know what he did to Luna, but it's clear she is worst off than before he arrived and if Noctis saw him with her? Saw Luna hurt, that would be wicked but effective motivation...Your eyes dart to Noctis’s prone form, but even as Leviathan directs a roar at him, he doesn’t move. _Was he even conscious to see Ardyn?_

   _Well, you won’t know if you continue staring?_   

   Heart thudding madly against your ribs, you swing your other leg onto the ladder and begin to descend. Hands and feet moving as fast as possible down the slick rain coated metal rungs. Mind whirling at the possible states you would find Luna in when you reached her. A couple of feet down, golden flecks reflecting off the rain droplets on the wall draw your notice. Tightening your grip, you crane your neck and curiously look back for the source.

            In an arc like a rainbow,  a shimmering gold light extends from Luna’s trident to Noctis. While you stare slack-jawed, Noctis rises into the air, a multitude of other golden lights entering his body... _kinda like when receiving a royal arm..._ your suspicion is confirmed not a second later when crystal weapons circle around Noctis. In the next breath, a very lucid Noctis slams all of them into Leviathan and proceeds to strike relentlessly. 

    Only when Noctis cuts off a portion of a fin that has Leviathan screaming in pain, do you begin to move again. But before turning back around you give one last check on Luna. Her hunched figure sitting on the altar floor provided little hope. Whatever she just did couldn’t have helped her weakened state.

     Focusing on not panicking, not thinking about the worst case scenario, you work your way down a couple more rungs. Reminding yourself not to rush. Becoming a casualty would help no one. 

     Ears ringing with Leviathans angry roars and snarls, Noctis’s weapons exploding against scaled flesh and the crashing waves below, you don’t notice a peculiar sound coming closer. Until it’s right on top of you. 

     Looking to your left at the sound of fast-moving water, you meet with an open maw of one of Levithan’s water specters. Releasing a hand, you hear the crystalline zing but never feel your weapon hit your palm. Gripping you in its jaws, the water serpent rips you from your precarious position on the ladder. There is a moment of weightlessness, stomach floating up into your throat as you are flung from its watery clutches. 

   Gravity finds you in the time it takes to inhale and plummets you to the ground. No scream leaves your lips in time before your body collides with unforgiving solidness. Sharp pain lances from the back of your head. The smell of wet stone and salt of the sea carry you into black unconsciousness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

      Cold water pattering against your face rouses you to consciousness. Head throbbing in time with your heartbeat, you stay prone against the hard surface at your back, the only thing grounding your disoriented mind. After a couple more dizzying seconds, you sluggishly recall the fall that left you in your current state. Taking stock of your body, successfully wiggle your fingers and toes, and moving your haphazardly positioned limbs to a more comfortable position, you're relieved to find no severe spine or bone injury. Your muscles do complain profusely though as you push yourself up. Head voicing it’s abusing loudly by making known the ache on the back of it. Tender probing of your fingers confirm a lump growing but no break in the skin.  Grimacing, you open your eyes to blessedly overcast skies. The visible glow of an orange sunset dimmed considerably by the low hanging clouds.

    Tired of your head feeling like a bell being hammered and weariness clouding your mind, you pull an elixir out of your armiger. Popping the cap, you drink the contents in one swig and feel its effects instantly. Not a hundred percent healed but your head and body aches are diminished significantly. Only the vestige of obstinate weariness in your deepest recesses remained completely unaffected, but not enough for you to use another healing item. More a good night's sleep is what’s needed you suspect.  

      Standing with a stretch, you survey the surrounding area. Leviathan was nowhere in sight, and only a scattering of imperial ships are in the sky. With Leviathan’s hurricane no longer present, the waves lapping against the walkway you stood on are the expected choppiness. No threat of wiping you out any time soon.

    The origin of the smoke lazily billowing on the air and filling your nose was apparent everywhere you looked. Buildings and downed Imperial vessels burning in the aftermath of Leviathans covenant. It would be a long while before Altissia healed from this day, but hopefully, the civilian casualties were minimal.

      Thinking of your companions helping the Altissian civilians, you tap your surprisingly still present and working earpiece. “Gladiolus? Prompto? Iggy? Anyone copy?”

Gladio: _“Y/N! Where are you? Are you okay? Been trying to reach you for an hour.”_   

   Gladio’s voice was rough and insistent in your ear. If you didn’t know him better, you would’ve thought Gladio angry, but all you hear is his strained concern. “Sorry. I was knocked out after a fall, but I’m okay,” you said, looking up at the offending spot on the ladder you had been attacked. The water Leviathan specter long gone. Walking a little further on the stone walkway you get a clear visual of the Altar off to the left and wooden piers extending out from the walkway. “I think I am on the docks behind the palace but…” another scan of the area, “No sign of any boats. I’m close to the Altar tho...how are Luna and Noct?”

Gladio: _*sigh* “Glad you're okay. As for Noct and Luna, we believe both of them are on the Altar still. Ignis is on his way to them now with the help of the High Commander. Prompto and I are still finding our way through the debris.”_

 “Ravus? Really, well that's a nice change.” A couple of the knots in your stomach release knowing that Luna’s brother and Ignis are seeing to the Oracle and King. You saw no sign of the two though on the Altar’s surface.

Prompto: _Yea right!! Knew he was the bad guy turned good character type! But ya, if you hold tight, I think I found a boat I may be able to wire start. We’ll come pick ya up.”_

      Prompto’s cheerfulness wiped away further stress held in your shoulders. “Sounds good Prom. You’re really showing some talent in acquiring rides.”

Prompto: “ _Haha, Consider it my secret skillset.”_  

Gladio: _“Alright so that’s the plan. Also, Iggy is radio silent. Was worried about the Empire picking up Noctis and Luna’s status. We should also keep communication to a minimum.”_

    “Got it. Good idea. See you guys soon.” With a beep, you close the connection and lean against the stone wall lining the walkway. Closing your eyes and tilting your head back you imagining Noctis and Luna, sitting together tired but enjoying each others company while being tended to by Ignis and Ravus. A good—no the best scenario you wish from the bottom of your heart to be true.

       The happy fantasy is rudely interrupted by a crack of lightning. Searching the skies you see dark clouds, but none belonging to a lightning storm. A bright flash of light and the sound of cracking stone draws your eyes down. There, across the narrow channel of sea between you and the altar, Ravus and Ignis are battling. Fire and lighting colliding with deadly embers and sparks. Both evenly matched, it was indiscernible who was winning. Each parrying and attacking in turn, neither one backing down in the slightest.

      The small spark of hope that your fantasy would be true snuffed out completely when a cry is carried across the water. A painful combination of anger and agony, Ravus’s voice was full of loss your heart knows all too well. And with that understanding, you know you need to stop this futile and emotional driven battle. Before another regretful death occurs.

        Pacing along one of the boardwalk edges, you eye the choppy waters. With the currents unknown you know there is a chance you could be swept away or arrive exhaust after fighting against the waves if you tried to swim across. _The distance really isn’t that far. If I could warp, it would take two throws at most._

      Even though you know the power isn't available, you still search for the magic you had grown used to having for many years— "What the…” A surging tingle, ready to be used and one you never expected to feel again, answered your call. Rippling just along your fingertips as if it had never left. Staring at your hands, you slowly raise one up, a dagger materializing in it. Halting with your arm raised back for a throw, you let the disbelieving power build...and release.

      With a sizzle, and tinkling of crystal you grip the hilt of your dagger, but this time in the air, midway across the channel of water. The flip-flop of your stomach a welcoming nostalgic comfort. You don’t hesitate with your next throw, aiming past the two figures fighting at the edge nearest you. Tucking and rolling the moment your hand connects with the dagger again, you crouch next to an archway. The smell of ozone tickling your nose as Ravus delivers a powerful attack, lightning creeping across the ground.

        Even while backflipping out of the bolts of lightning range, your sudden arrival doesn’t go unnoticed by Ignis. “Y/N!?,” he gasped, meeting your eyes for a second before avoiding Ravus’s descending rapier. With no time for further questions, while fending off Ravus’s unrelenting attacks, Ignis seemed to accepted your arrival and made use of it. “Go see to Noctis. Protect him if I should fall,” Ignis ordered through clenched teeth, holding back a thrust from Ravus that would have sliced him in two.  

      “Okay,” you nodded. With no other possible place for Noct to be, you turn around. A short distance away, pass another archway, two bodies, one dressed in white, one in black, lay side by side. Deathly still. Vision becoming hazing from liquid not related to the soft rainfall, you warp the distance in one throw.

     Feet and legs numb, feeling heavy as lead, you kneel next to Noctis and Lunafreya. You see the gentle rise on fall of Noct’s chest, but you still reach out a trembling hand and check his pulse. You let out a shaky breath when you feel it thump strong against your fingers. Looking over the rest of his body quickly, running your hands along, you find no severe injuries. For good measure, you crack an elixir over him anyways.

       Satisfied for the moment with your liege's condition, you allow your eyes to look at Luna. Who, laying on her side facing Noctis, a hand resting on his shoulder, appeared to be sleeping in bliss next to her beloved. Following up her hand that’s stretched out to Noctis, you see bruises peppering her skin. Her serene face, with a slight smile, had scratches marring its flawlessness. Your eyes linger on her chest, looking for movement while you check her wrist for a pulse...Nothing. No pulse from skin that was much too cold.

     Unable to avoid the dark stain that has been in your periphery, your eyes descend to Luna’s torso. Just below her ribcage on the right is a small puncture wound surrounded by what you know is blood, but it looks more like an inkwell was spilled on the area. An unmistakable sign that Luna had healed many, taking in much of the Scourge. Living in a body that had reached its endpoint rapidly for one so young.

       Looking over the rest of her appearance you note that her dress is in poor condition, torn all the way up to her thigh. More bruises and scratches evident on her exposed leg. The calling on Leviathan and weathering her wrath had not been easy on Luna, but you know the puncture wound in her side wasn’t the cause of debris. Your heart wanted to deny that Ardyn would do such a thing. Closing any option for Luna’s fate by causing such a grievous wound...knowing she was already weakened. But your gut ached with the truth of what had happened when he knelt next to Luna.

         “I’m so sorry,” you whispered meekly, removing your touch from the Oracle Ardyn had hastened to death. Turning your face away, guilt filling your soul for not arriving at her side in time. Teeth clenching together, you failed to stop hot tears filled with anger roll down your cheeks. Ardyn has shown just what he is willing to do. What he has told you in so many ways, that he would stop at nothing to see Noctis ascend. Ardyn warned you last night and giving you a chance to leave, but you hadn’t truly comprehended. The filter of the past in your heart hadn't allowed the thought of him killing.  

        You have seen his Scourge affliction manifested. Felt the danger exuded from his aura. Suspected that he is the direct or indirect cause of many deaths resulting from the magitek movement; A technology mirroring Solheim’s that couldn’t have come from anyone else...but all those damning facts have always been dimmed by your hope to save him. That part of Ardyn you fell for so long ago still present. After last night, even after all he his warnings, you believed he had heeded your words. That only by resisting the darkness and looking to the light you could save him...somehow, someway.

       But now, with your chest feeling squeezed in the vice grip of undeniable truth, your promise of unconditional love is being tried and tested. Your hope in saving his soul a speck of light in the darkness. Your love and belief in him appearing more and more insignificant as you weighed it against his thousands of years planned revenge. The cold dead eyes of a daemon not looking so out of place in your mind's eye anymore.

     Metal clanking loudly behind you clears your mind of Ardyn’s daemon face. Standing on shaky legs, shaking lose your clenched muscles, you turn around prepared to defend your unconscious friend. But no attack comes.

      Just inside the arch nearest you, Ravus and Ignis are on their hands and knees on the ground. Both breathing heavily and appearing to have come to a draw. With a jerk of his metal prosthesis arm, one of Ignis’s daggers buried deep in the forearm, Ravus rises first and walks with lurching steps towards you. He doesn’t pay you a second glance as you step in front of Noctis but kneels next to Luna. 

    Softly spoken words meant for his fallen sister reach your ears through the rain as he gently turns Luna over, caressing the side of her face. “I always knew...that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret. But..part of me always hoped...that I might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted, to live and love as you please.”

       Feeling intrusive to the man's grieving—his wishes for Luna twisting the dagger of guilt further into your heart—and sure that Noctis was in no threat, you meet Ignis who looked very unstable on his feet. “How are you doing?” you ask gripping him on the shoulder.

      “I’m fine,” Ignis said, gripping your arm back with a reassuring squeeze. But he couldn’t quite muster a smile. “I presume you..you saw?”

    Breaking eye contact from Ignis’s all to seeing green eyes, you slide yours to the ground. “Yes.” And that was all you could manage, throat tightening up threateningly.

       Ignis gave a wordless nod, lips in a tight line. You let your arm fall away as he approaches Noctis and Ravus. Luna cradled against her brother's chest as he rocked gently. Following close behind you begin to catch Ravus voice at the same time a soft glow radiates from Luna.

   “Even in death, the Oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling truly fulfilled.” In a matter of a couple seconds, Luna’s body rises, corporeal as it passes through Ravus’s hands reaching out. Blue petals of some sort floating around her, Luna pauses over the waves, just past the altar floor. With her gently smile down at him, Ravus continues, voice quavering. “And, as in life, I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face.”

      You stare in awe of Luna, the peace, and love emanating from her almost making you forget how hopeless you were in your own duty. There was no doubt that this women of pure light would help Noctis succeed in driving away the darkness. If only you had that same power—

     _Do not doubt yourself soulmate of the fallen Sage. Not now when you are so close. Your soul, full of unwavering love and light has roused the sleeping healer. More effective than anything I could have done. Persist in piercing his darkness. Believe in who he was, and he will awaken._

Luna’s Tenebrean lit was unmistakable as it fills your mind. Soft and encouraging, but also commanding. But it was her eyes, full of knowing forgiveness, that had you backing up against the wall of the archway. She held no hatred towards Ardyn, understanding the workings of fate and the shackles that came with it. Nodding, with a hand clenched over your chest, you thank Luna for her blessing of encouragement. Your heart released from the shackles of defeat.  

     With a nod in return, Luna looked back at her brother, and time that you hadn’t noticed stop began again. “Oh...sister. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me,” Ravus begged, crawling to the edge of the walkway. Voice breaking into a soft sob when she disappeared in a diffused golden glow. Leaving you all to finish the tragic day in the mortal realm and continue ever onward. Fulfilling your individual duties.

      It was a heavy silence between you three in the wake of Luna’s ethereal passing. Balming and stifling, nothing but the rain and waves broke it. Leaning your back heavily against the arch wall, the only thing holding you up, you watch the two men in front of you. Ravus continues to kneel, hands on his knees and head bent, only the slight shaking of his shoulders gives away his held back grief. After watching Ravus for a second with an empathetic expression, Ignis moves slowly and crouches next to Noctis. A hand reaching out to straighten his crumpled jacket.

        How long you stood watching, mulling over Luna’s words and your feelings you can’t say, but when a breath came with less pain than the last, you decide it's time to contact Gladio and Prompto. Guessing that they had yet to arrive where they expected you to be, it would be better to save them the added stress. And also get them here quicker to help move Noctis to a drier and safer location. A distant hum of an imperial ship reminding you that the war for the ring and crystal wasn’t over.

       Raising a hand to your earpiece you pause, clearing your throat to grab Ignis’s attention. Wanting to check-in about contacting the others. But as he turns to look at you, another person calls for his attention.

     “Iggy!,” Gladiolus’s voice rings out in alarm and relief. The man himself runs right past you a moment later, your presence unnoticed with his focus solely on Ignis.

     “Gladio,” Ignis greets with a sigh of relief. Standing up and looking beyond Gladio he asked with concern, “Are you alright? Where’s Prompto?”

      When Gladio doesn’t answer right away, you push away from the wall. Concerned and confused as to why he wasn’t giving a reply. Gladio the one who wasn’t known to hold back information. Then without even a glance at Noctis, he began to saunter past his King towards Ravus. His footing seeming awkward and weirdly familiar…

    “Ardyn?” You had meant to question yourself silently but when the tall shield stopped midstep, you know he heard your hushed voice.

       Ravus snapped to attention as well, and after a seconds glance at Gladio snarled, “You! Ardyn.”

      With a shrug of defeat that rubbed the wrong way being completed by Gladio, he turned and looked at you with a slight downturn of his lips. “I did not expect you here my dear. Seeing through my seemingly transparent guise.” Ignoring the glares of Ravus and Ignis, he walked back to you. “I’m afraid these next couple of moments are going to be most challenging,” he said his eyes turning from burnt copper to gold a second before he continued past you. Raising his hand with a flourish, Ardyn dropped the illusion with the removal of his fedora. His appearance revealed once more, along with a squad of MT troopers, Ardyn smirks as they swarm past him.

         Taking advantage of everyone's shock, the magitek troopers secure you all with little resistance. Arms forcefully pulled back and held by two troopers, you watch as Ignis is struck to the ground. With one arm twisted around his back and held by the same MT whose knee was in his back, Ignis could barely move. Ravus was in no better position, kept in his kneeling position two MT’s held both his arms in vice-like grips. Guns trained on each one of you was an additional persuasive shackle, but all of you continued to struggle against the MTs.  

       Fighting against your captors, your eyes bore into the side of Ardyn’s head since he kept his gaze focused elsewhere. “Ardyn, stop. This isn’t the way,” you plead in a strained voice. Not knowing what he has planned, but imagining it wasn’t good with everyone who would protect Noctis now made helpless, and he has no limits...   

       Ardyn spared you a sidelong look of acknowledgment, “Oh I think it is. I am done playing the waiting game,” Ardyn countered coolly. Making his way leisurely towards Noctis, he tone became imploring. “Come now. Why not take your lieges lead and stop resisting?”

     “Never!...” Ignis growled through his teeth, turning his head to follow Ardyn’s path to Noctis laying a few feet away beside him.

    Ardyn gave a tired sigh looking at you and Ignis. “You both risked life and limb to safeguard the “King of Kings,” only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed.” Dragging out the last word, Ardyn looked at you pointedly before crouching down above Noctis’s head. Fisting the material of Noct’s jacket in hand, he lifted his head off the ground, while a dagger materialized in Ardyn's other with a flash of red.

      Your mouth becomes as dry as a desert when you see the dagger. Your ability to speak stalled as you imagine that very same dagger being the one plunged into Luna. Fortunately, Ignis voices what your mind is screaming. “Unhand him!.”

      Swinging the dagger haphazardly around, Ardyn acts like he didn’t hear Ignis’s command. “I know I am,” he says with a long-suffering sigh. “Oh, what good is a world if it only ever lets you down? Why not end it all right here?” Ardyn suggests looking down at Ignis with a smirk, before turning a predatory gaze to Noctis.

     “No....You can’t…”

      You hear Ignis begging in mortification, but you don’t voice your own pleas. Time slowing to a crawl as Ardyn raises the dagger high over his head. Preparing for what looked like a thrust straight into the heart of your friend and only hope for the world. And the only sure way you know Ardyn will be released from his immortal prison, even if that was into oblivion.

      Hurting Noctis in someway you had suspected, in the few minutes since your capture, but never for Ardyn to take Noctis’s life. Not after all the planning, he's done. Dashing his only chance at destroying the Crystal...but what if he doesn’t believe Noctis can succeed now? Has he really decided to stop waiting to see if he can ascend? It seems so from the hard glint you can see in his eyes.

          As Ardyn reaches the peak height over his head, Ignis yelling helplessly out for Noctis and Ravus struggling hard against the MT’s hold, you take action. Pushing back hard against an MT, its grip loosens just enough for you to wrench an arm free. In the same motion, you call forth a dagger and throw.

       In a flash of blue your dagger collides with Ardyns. The force of your impact sending his blade spiraling away into the depths of the sea. Fedora no longer present Ardyn looks up at you with wide eyes. “What are you...doing?”

       “I couldn’t take the chance. If you won’t let me save you, then all my hope is in...ugh...Noctis," you say, gasping in pain as you lower your raised arm. Looking down you see the cause of your discomfort and what Ardyn is fixated on.

      At an utter loss as to how it could even be there, it takes several long seconds to realize that you are looking at the hilt of a familiar dagger. Ignis’s dagger to be precise, but only the handle is visible since the rest was lodged deep in your body. Just left of midline and tucked up under your ribcage. A fatal wound if you’ve ever seen one.

       Whatever surge of adrenaline that had kept the daggers entry discrete evaporated as your mind quickly understood that a lot of pain should be associated. Gritting your teeth, trying to hide the pulsating fiery ache, you glance back at Ardyn, but his head is no longer turned towards you. Releasing his hold on Noctis with little care, he stands up and stalks to Ravus who had broken free of the MT’s; Ignis’s dagger strikingly absent from his arm.

    “Always sticking your nose into places where it doesn’t belong. Believing, wrongly, as usual, you are the savior of the story,” Ardyn sneered sardonically.

      Unthinking, you lurch forward trying to keep Noctis’s head from colliding with stone but only succeed in jostling the dagger further in. The warmth of the blood gushing forth distinct against your rain-soaked skin. Crumpling to the ground with a garbled cry, you keep your eyes on Ardyn. Unable to answer Ignis’s inquiries that were becoming more and more panicked behind you. All you wanted was for Ardyn to come back. To disperse the deadly black-purple flames in his hand… “Ardyn. Please don’t,” you plead, raising your voice as much as possible. Each rise and fall of your chest riddled with shooting pain like a thousand little daggers. Swallowing rising nausea, you continue pleading wordlessly with your eyes.

* * *

 

  

     Ardyn doesn’t pause in his approach to Ravus at the sound of your gasping plea, the pain laced in it fueling his fury further, but he turns his head slightly. He can’t wipe away the hardness of his features, but he does manage a nod. He knows, understands what you are asking. He won’t take Ravus’s life for hurting you, as his the darkness was gleefully pushing him to do. Not only for your peace of mind, but he also needed the foolish, idiotic, nauseating Tenebraen Prince alive. Somehow Ravus squirreled away Regis’s sword to a place unknown, and Ardyn really didn’t feel like tearing apart Gralea and Tenebrae. But he wasn’t going to let the dear Ravus go unscathed.   

    Turning back Ardyn thrusts his arm forward, shooting a vortex of dark fire directly into Ravus's chest. Throwing the High Commander hard against the stairway behind him. “Death is too good a punishment for your insolence,” Ardyn said with disdain, placing a boot against Ravus’s chest. Drawing out a groan from Ravus as he was crushed against the stairs. “When retribution does come you will wish—cry for death.” Pushing off, Ardyn smirked in satisfaction when another grunt of pain leaves Ravus. Taking a breath before turning back around to see to your aid, Ardyn makes sure his face is devoid of the anger still surging through his veins. How very ironic and twisted fate was for you to be harmed just like Luna. His counterpart Chosen’s beloved. But you would not meet your demise as she, although...your countenance does not look good.

        Laying on your side, eyes half-lidded and lazily tracking him, a large red pool of blood was growing larger by the second beneath you. The wound in your abdomen now devoid of the dagger. Why have you not used a healing potion? Ardyn asked as much kneeling down next to you and gently rolling you onto your back. The skin of your face much too cold for his comfort as he cradled it in his palm. Your pale lips moved, face etched in a grimace, but your voice was indiscernible.

   “It didn’t work.”

      Ardyn looked towards the adviser still sprawled on his stomach, held down by his diligent magitek troopers.  “Would you care to expand on that statement?” Ardyn commanded in the form of a question.

     Ignis looked at him in defiance for a couple long seconds. Whatever options he weighed in his mind, the strategic advisor came to a decision after his eyes looked at your blood-soaked clothes. “Y/N removed the dagger and used an elixir...then a phoenix down. Neither of them had any effect…” Ignis’s voice trailed off, not needing to explain that some wounds were past the scope of magical items. But it was blatant that the phoenix down should have worked so recently after being wounded.

     Clenching his jaw, Ardyn kept his composure and pulled a phoenix down from his armiger. With a soft fiery glow, the phoenix down diffused into your body. Eyes intent, Ardyn waited. Watching for the bright red blood to stop its escape, for the flush to return to your cheeks and eyes lose their dullness. To hear your voice rebuke him for his actions...but you only continue to breathe in raspy shallow breaths.

      Drawing another phoenix down forth, Ardyn applies and receives the same unwanted effect. You are not healing. Shaking his head, Ardyn keeps the rising panic at bay and lifts your shirt to look at the wound intently for the first time.

    Four inches long the penetration site was as smooth as a surgeons incision. Small and near enough to the rib cage only blood was allowed to seep out...but it was a lot of blood. If the dagger had entered just a little lower and at a different angle, many vital organs would have been missed. (If only it had been strategically placed as his). The wound is fatal, for practiced medicine, but not pass the scope of magic...something or someone was hindering you from healing.

     Seething fury boiled through Ardyn’s dark veins as he thought of the divine individuals responsible. Punishing him for Luna...“They will not take you from me,” Ardyn growled, the darkness surging to his call expectantly. Shedding him of the last of his illusion, black ichor dripped readily into your red life essence. Hands now as pale as your face, black veins spidering across, Ardyn soothed away the worry from your brow. “I will save you the only way I know how,” he promised softly, hating the thought of tainting you with the scourge but not entertaining the idea of you leaving this world. He would be utterly alone in his darkness once more...and after just a couple months with you, it made Ardyn feel like he was entering imprisonment all over again. If you died now, he would never follow. After seeing Noctis’s poor display...one so weak and dependent on others aid...well, Ardyn really had no hope that Noctis could drive away the dark. A Chosen King in name alone.

         “Get away from her you fiend!” Ignis yells, struggling mightily against his captors and freeing himself from their grasp. As ordered before arriving the MT’s stand back and wait for further instruction.

      “Your role for today has been quite anticlimactic and if you would like to keep it that way I suggest you not interfere,” Ardyn threatened, with no hint of his usual jovial tone. When the boy looks more argumentative, Ardyn decides he will become the other motivational sacrifice for the day. Would do Noctis some good to see what comes of his weak state of being.

       Ardyn’s hand full of dark magic is halted when you grasp his wrist firmly, eyes looking more lucid than they had a moment before. “No Ardyn,” you said, voice disproportionality strong and clear coming from pale lips, “I need you to heal me.”  Bringing his hand down to your wound, Ardyn draws back the darkness before it touches your skin. Understanding with a sinking heart what you are asking.

       Feeling your warm blood creep between his fingers, Ardyn shakes his head. “I can’t heal you. That ability left long ago along with my humanity,” he said in a weary tone.

      Gripping his wrist harder, you shake your head vehemently in return. “Yes you can. You are just as human as I, and you are the greatest healer Eos has ever known. I—” A fit of coughing that leaves you hissing in pain breaks off your words. Once under control again, your throat bobbing with a thick swallow, eyes glossed over in pain look at him softly, full of that unconditional love. “Ardyn please try—try and if it doesn’t work...then do what you must. Would that I be with you,” you whisper, voice almost lost in the rain and waves. With a sigh your eyes close, the grip on his wrist slackening, but you don’t let go as you rasp air in and out. 

        It was foolish to waste precious time on a futile endeavor, but Ardyn can’t deny your wish. And if he was truthful, he had felt something resonate within when Luna, tried her healing on him. If only she hand sprouted off about that iniquitous prophecy...   

      Remembering that strange sensation, Ardyn closed his eyes and followed it. Looking deeper and deeper, through the millions of layers of daemons...until arriving at the very center of his soul after a long minute. There, a tentative pulse of light answered the reaching of his mental fingers, like a flower in a thatch of weeds looking for the sun. Scrunching his eyebrows together, Ardyn grasped the small tendril of light and pulled. Like the hat trick of a magician, impossibly coming from the darkness, the light surged past his hold. Becoming the vast pool of magic he once drew from as a healer in ages past. Penetrating the darkness with a fierce, unrelenting warmth.

         Taking a shuddering breath, Ardyn bends his will against the Scourge clawing across his psyche without mercy. Throwing itself against the light, trying to smother it back to nothingness once more. Reminding him that it was this very same divine magic that failed him in the past. It would only make him weak. Make him soft. A pawn once more in the Crystals game.

      “If it keeps her from your grasp,” Ardyn hissed, drawing strength from the verbalized rebuke against the daemons. Stomach clenching up, Ardyn watches in wide eye disbelief as a diffused golden glow emanates from his hand against your side, and not the foulness of the scourge. He felt it sift and move through him and into you. Closing his eyes again, Ardyn placed his other hand on your abdomen and pushed as much of the healing light into you as possible. Recalling techniques unused from over two thousands years, Ardyn guided it to all the damaged sections of your body.

      But your damaged tissue doesn’t respond. Acting very similar to a sponge, absorbing the healing light, but not knitting together. Ardyn can't recollect ever facing such a challenge, not in one who is free of the scourge, not someone alive...cursing, Ardyn doesn’t know how long your chest hasn't been moving beneath his fingers or when your hand fell from his wrist, but the absence of your life energy was telling.

     Brushing aside the abrasive darkness and hopelessness, Ardyn hones his healing. The intensity of the light blinding against his closed eyelids, he pushes it throughout your body. Leaving no part of you untouched, determined to ignite your life's spark. For long, arduous seconds your body remains unresponsive, but then like wildfire, your cells fill with life. The healing spreading just as rapidly. Tissues, organs and blood vessels becoming whole in mere seconds. New blood multiplying and pumping through your body with each steady beat of your heart.   

      The skin under his hands knitting together last, Ardyn lets go of his hold on the light. It doesn’t snap back into nothingness as expected but remains steadfast against the hedging daemons. With shaking arms, Ardyn removes his hands to reveal the unblemished skin of your abdomen. Scanning the rest of your body with a trained eye, he smiles in relief at the color returned to your face cast in peaceful slumber. With drowsiness he has never felt so profoundly as an immortal, Ardyn sits back on his heels and watches the rise and fall of your chest. Somehow he had succeeded in the impossible…

   Regretfully, the miserable world outside of you two makes itself known with the clearing of a throat. “Is Y/N...healed?” The question comes from behind Ardyn, Ignis having taken the opportunity to take his place at his unconscious King’s side. The curious but guarded disbelief in his voice reflecting Ardyn’s own thoughts.  

      “So it appears,” Ardyn said dryly. At odds with what to do about the sharp-minded Ignis who witnessed much this day. But did it really matter? Noctis would eventually come for the Crystal, even if Ignis put together the pieces of his identity. Fate is a cruel mistress that always gets her way. Making Ignis a sacrifice now would only slow down the inevitable. Noct will have enough willpower with Luna’s—

       Pausing mid-thought, Ardyn tries to pinpoint the strangeness he feels settling over him...remorse? Acceptance? But not the satisfaction he recently basked in, thinking about Noctis’s heartbreak at watching Luna’s life fade away. Looking inward, Ardyn confirms that the multitude of Scourge infested daemons still resided within, but now it's the light that holds sway of his heart. The love for you its catalyst. His bitterness and anger are stripped down to their origin of hurt and sorrow. The fire that has fueled his revenge, but a flicker. Weariness increasing ten fold as he tries to harden his heart with malicious bitterness again. The darkness was eager to pull him back, but its influence was much more distant. Not itching beneath the surface, but caged. Just as it had been before the betrayal and all hope was lost.

    Turning his hands before him, Ardyn notices that they are normal. The tanned skin and bluish veins just noticeable beneath its surface are not an illusion. Hesitantly touching the slick surface of his cheeks, only clear liquid drips from his fingers. “Impossible,” Ardyn mutters, head shaking slowly as he looks at you. _Could that hope of yours actually have come to pass?_

      Clinking metal draws Ardyn’s drifting mind to focus once more. The remaining MT’s beginning to shift as Ignis steps closer to him. “What is your plan now Chancellor? Is your intent to kill Noctis one you're to continue?”

    Sending out an unseen wave of submission to the fidgeting daemonic essences, Ardyn waited for the troopers to begin their retreat before answering in his usual aloofness. The mannerism more habit than felt at this point. “You need not worry about that master strategist. At least not at this time, not as long as Noctis proceeds to the Crystal. I would advise you keep him from tarrying over long though. The darkness waits for no one.” Curling his arms underneath your shoulders and knees, Ardyn rises with little effort, cradling you against his chest. Perhaps the next time you would be awake in his arms? Beginning to walk away, Ardyn marvels that such hopeful thoughts for the future are his.

     “Where are you taking Y/N?” Ignis demands loudly, but no footsteps make to follow him. The poor boy was in a rock, and a hard place wasn’t he.

    Turning around Ardyn glances down at the young and much too naive Chosen, before meeting Ignis’s stern but troubled gaze. “Why to Gralea of course. She and I will await you there...Do make sure Noctis tries the rings fit before arriving.” Eyebrows arching in surprise, Ignis unclenches a fist, revealing the Ring of Kings nestled on his palm. “I would also advise removing that from your person ASAP,” Ardyn added on the whim of his suddenly overly active conscious. But unable to deny that a part of him was disappointed. Ignis would have provided an exhilarating, or at the very least entertaining fight with the King of Yore's power. No doubt a man of his mettle would gain their favor.

     Ignis carefully closed his hand around the ring. “Do you promise Y/N’s safety.”

   “I need not promise anything,” Ardyn retorted haughtily. Darkness flaring up with his pride, Ardyn’s smirk was sharp in response to Ignis’s frown. “Now I think it's time to call it a day.” Turning his back, and refocusing on you, Ardyn boarded his waiting dropship without further disruption. Settling in for a flight back to a nation succumbing to daemons and bringing the darkness.

      First thing on the agenda, making his quarters more suitable to your presence.

* * *

 

 

    “You wanna run that by me again Ignis?” Gladio asked with incredulity verging on anger. Managing to keep his voice to a rumbled murmur since he was in the process of laying his liege on the bed. Freshly cleaned and in dry clothes, it was almost possible to believe Noctis was simply passed out after a long night out and not in a comatose slumber after receiving the harrowing blessing from the Hydrean.

      Gently opening Noctis’s left hand, Ignis places the ancient Lucian ring of  Kings into it; Noctis’s fingers closing around it reflexively into a tight fist. Looking up at Gladio’s fierce stare close to losing patience, Ignis motioned to the adjoining sitting room. Although there was a good chance Noctis would not stir with them talking, Ignis didn’t want to take the chance. Noct needed to regain his strength as fast as possible. If the disturbing visions from Pryna were true in any way, Noct has a long way to go before his duty as the Chosen King is complete.

      Sitting down in a chair Ignis watched Prompto, eyes glossy and red, collapse onto the chair next to him. He was holding up much better than Ignis ever expected, but...Prompto was no longer the same young Insomnian who set out several months ago. Indeed, none of them are the same since that fateful day of May seventeenth when everything they knew was turned upside down with Insomnias destruction.  Noticing that Gladio has opted to stand Ignis cleared his throat and answered his friend’s question. “I believe Y/N is safe.”

   “Safe?,” Gladio scoffed, “How can she be safe with that maniac. You said yourself he threatened Noctis’s life and used some kind of evil magic to take out Ravus. Looking like some kind of daemon?!” Gladio paused with an audible clack of his teeth coming together. Fists clenching and unclenching, he took a breath through his nose before continuing in a carefully controlled voice. “I think we should take Ravus up on his offer to fly us to Gralea. Get Y/N back before that bastard does something to her. You know Noctis can sleep anywhere.”

   “That may be true Gladio, but I have to disagree with going to Gralea right now. First, who knows when Noct will wake up or what condition he will be in when he does. Learning of Luna’s death will not be easy on him— “

    “It isn’t easy for any of us,” Prompto interjected with a quivering voice matching the movement of his bottom lip.

   Reaching out Ignis gave a comforting squeeze to Prompto’s shoulder. “Yes, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive. We all need time for grieving...and introspection, which brings me to me to the other reason for my objection.” Looking from Gladio and Prompto, in turn, Ignis tried to organize his thoughts, but from the visions to Ardyn’s strange conflicting display of powers, Ignis was at a loss. Might as well let them make their own deductions. “Y/N was saved by Ardyn, and I think she is where she wants to be.”

    “Stop beating around the bush Iggy,” Gladio rumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

     “I think its best I start from the beginning…” Out of the rain, and with Noctis safe, Ignis began to explain in detail what happened on the altar of the Hydrean. He would have to repeat it all again once Noctis woke but right now he needed help in solving the clues for what the future holds. To determine if it was as bleak as the voice still resonating in his head had made it out to be and what Ardyn’s role was in all of it. Much more than a Chancellor that's for sure, and Y/N is part of that unknown side. Which eases Ignis’s mind greatly for the days ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I hope this chapter made sense...as in believable. My plan at first was (long ago) was that nothing would change in the chapter 9 events, but as I started determining the plot I realized that didn't make sense. With reading being a very present fifth person of the Imperial retinue and connected deeply to Ardyn, it didn't feel right that the events wouldn't be affected. And so this is where things led. From this point on the story will loosely follow the canon plot. With that said, right now I am thinking there will be two more chapters... 
> 
> \- As for distance and details related when watching Luna & Ardyn scene...reader has really good eyes lol 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Love your thoughts and comments :)
> 
> 6/14/2018 Artwork commission of fave scene. Completed by @promptoloco on Twitter  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/28934411098/in/dateposted-public/)


	23. Ignorance is not bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go of two thousand years way of life and thinking is no easy task. So is accepting the price that made it possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience in this chapters release. It was a challenge for me with all the emotions coming together to make sense. If it doesn't make sense, lol let that be Ardyn contradicting himself as usual. 
> 
> P.S. As most have realized I'm sure, I have no beta reader. While creating this chapter and looking at past ones I have come to notice many editing errors. So once these next chapters are complete I will be going through all chapters and editing.  
> P.S.S. I did add on another chapter haha. Once I hit 10k words I figured it needed to be split.

    This—this isn’t right. Being so cold, numb to your very core, no distinction between ice and you... But there is no recollection of anything else. What else could there be outside of this frigidness?... Death?

  Oh. That's it. 

   The icy fingers curling around you are death’s, but they shouldn't be. Throwing your will against the painful numbness, you urge your body into action. There is unfinished business, you can't leave....but only your sluggish thoughts batter against deaths cage. Did your body even exist anymore? No. He isn’t saved yet.

  Ardyn—

   His very name burns through your mind like wildfire. Bringing with it a heat that evaporates deaths icy grip and leaves pleasant tingles in its wake. The entirety of your body filled up with life's glow—it felt very right. Comforting, like coming home from a long absence and being held by a loved one. 

    With the last of your anxiety sliding from your grasp, your mind basks in peace. In a trance-like state, consciousness floating free and unhurried, an experience of such happiness from the past surfaces...

 

  _“Ardyn is there a difference when healing people with the Scourge?”_

_“As opposed to what I’m doing now?” Ardyn clarified, holding a hand over your swollen ankle. The result of not the most graceful dismount from your chocobo._

_“Yes. I mean, it looks the same, but does it feel different?”_

_Face taking on a thoughtful expression, Ardyn’s hand begins to emanate the tell-tale golden glow of healing magic. After the warm tingles of magic infuse your ankle for a moment, Ardyn gives his answer in a hushed tone. “It does feel different. Right now, I am giving a part of me to you, my magic. Providing your body the ability to do what it wants—to heal.”_

_Ardyn pauses adjusting his hold on your ankle but also gives you a smile. A rare sight these dark days full of daemons, and tired though it may be, it still brought a flush to your cheeks. Eyes twinkling at your reaction, Ardyn looks back down to your ankle. With a flare of light, the healing magic moves past your ankle and all the way up to your chest. It swells and curls around your heart like a caress before Ardyn continues. “When I 'heal' people with the Scourge I feel as if I am removing something. I tried to urge the body to heal at first but it can’t. The infection is resistant, so I draw it out and into myself—”_

_“What?! Ardyn is that okay?” you asked abruptly. It has been weeks since Ardyn began healing those ravaged by this new disease and to know he was taking it in...you search his face and body intently. Looking for any signs of the (rightly named) Scourge, but only dark circles from long days of healing blemish his countenance._

_“Yes dear,” Ardyn soothed, removing his hand from your healed ankle to cup your face. A lingering tingle of his magic smoothing out the wrinkles of your furrowed brow. “As long as the divine light resides within me I’ll be fine. I think this is what I was born to do. The reason that I am the only one in my family, or in the world, who can.”_

_Covering his hand with yours, you smile in relief. “Well then. I really do have nothing to fear,” you said, heart filled with pride for your blessed husband. Divine fate had decided well when it chose him. A man with love and compassion to spare, the light would never leave him._

 

     _Yes, this is Ardyn._ The thought amplifies the flush radiating out from every cell of your body. For him to be healing again, could only mean that his soul was free. He accepted who he was and is. The light you always knew was there was finally set loose. His daemons no longer held domain of his soul.

     Happiness bubbling in your chest, you want to wrap your arms around Ardyn, but your body vibrating with life remains still. Struggling to understand, mind sluggish from the rapidly receding peace and rising panic, you don't notice right away the healing warmth leaving.  Your body is unbroken, with cells vibrating in health, but an ominous pit of cold settled deep in your chest makes itself known; like a signal flare shot off in the dead of night. 

     Turning your attention to it, the chill spreads. It was slow, subtle, only apparent because of its stark contrast to your body’s heat, but there was no mistaking. The newly attained warmth of life was being sucked away from the inside out. 

      What is happening? Your plea was silent, sent into the abyss of your burning cold soul where you expected none to hear. All calm serenity gone from your desperately scrambling mind.

    If you could flinch, you would have when a voice, its tone familiar and soothing like a parent to child, responds. It's words resonating within all your being; unable to be ignored or questioned.

    “It is time to remember the covenant young one and beloved of the Accursed,” the female tone states calmly. Giving no time for questions, the presence gathers you up like a shy child and presents the long-sought forgotten part of your past.

      

      _Holding a hand over your mouth, you smother the desperate pants coming from it. Ear against the door, you listen for any pursuers. You're sure you avoided detection when leaving your room, but there was always a chance the guards did a random check-in. As it was, there were thirty minutes before the routine check at midnight. No time to linger or hesitate. Once they figured out you had stolen a key and where you were, there is no doubt that you will be locked away for good._

_Resolute, you drop the hand from your mouth and with a slow exhale look over your shoulder at what you have staked your freedom on. The Crystal, set upon a massive pedestal and held aloft by its magic, shown as brilliantly as ever. Glowing white tendrils of light emanating from it provide the only illumination in the circular room built just for it. No sign of it being disturbed by you, the unexpected visitor, but that wasn’t the best sign. You need the Crystal to recognize you._

_During your “confinement” as Gilgamesh liked to phrase it, you had thought tirelessly on figuring out a way to save Ardyn. Feeling a bit mad at times with how futile it seemed, but you never stopped formulating options._

_Daily you had prayed to the Astrals, begged them to release Ardyn or let you join him, but they were silent. Even to others though, the Astrals were no longer present. The rumor is they were entering a slumber until the prophesied hour. So you dismissed the hope that they would help, it already being dim since it was they who locked Ardyn away._

_Of course, you thought about escaping again and being better prepared to travel to the Astral's accursed island, Angelgard as the people were calling it now.  But that plan had even less hope than that of the Gods helping. Gilgamesh had you locked down with his soldiers watching you everywhere. You would barely make it past the Citadel entrance before being captured again._

_So with no hope of ever reaching Angelgard or getting help from the Astrals (no friends or family remained as viable options. Everyone believing you crazy), you looked for help from the very being that denounced Ardyn. It had been too ridiculous and angering a thought that it took awhile for you to consider attempting it. But eventually you couldn’t deny that if anyone could reverse Ardyn’s fate, it was the Crystal, and it was much easier to access._

_You knew, or expected though, that it would remain silent just like the Astrals. In an all the years you have been around Eos’s soul house in the Crystal, she has never spoken. Not even to Ardyn on the day of his failed ascension. Ardyn’s screams as her rays burned and revealed the Scourge built up within him were damning enough. Bahamut giving voice to the Crystal’s rejection was just the last nail in the coffin._

_Heart beating fast and heavy, you approach the Crystal that was the cause for your despair. Within arms reach, Eos’s light wrapping around you with gentle warmth, you contemplate just how to voice your appeal. Not that you haven’t thought of it, but now in the presence of the six-foot-tall light-blue geode housing the consciousness of the planet, it seemed futile. If it hadn’t felt the need to speak to Ardyn ever, why would they Crystal answer to you? A regular human nobody who’s current sole existence was to free the one it shunned._

_Weak in the knees from oppressive hopelessness, you drop down onto them. Kneeling before the Crystal you open and close your mouth, but no sound comes from your aching throat. How could you possibly make an obscure being from a higher plane of existence understand what you desire? For its denial to be redacted or have the Astrals release Ardyn from imprisonment, because Ardyn wasn’t dangerous. Only the harborer of it...And if not even that much, giving you the power to help Ardyn; a new type of divine blessing to hold back the darkness within him. Be the support he needs against his inner struggle with the darkness, so blatant now when looking back. Allowed to be with him until the Chosen King arrives. Why must Ardyn be alone? You would gladly wait out the years with Ardyn, imprisoned or free because he is not just the Accursed. He is a man who saved millions without a thought to his own health. Never expecting this consequence. Is it just as Ardyn speculated in his darkest hour with you clinging to his chest? He was always destined to carry the darkness, to be the core that would be destroyed by the “True” King of light? You would give anything and all to see Ardyn freed from his damned fate. Allowed to live with him in the peace you were supposed to have.  Not this continuous nightmare that is your life._

_Overcome with heartache, imagining living the rest of your life without Ardyn, a plea straight from your soul leaves your trembling lips. “Please, help me save him. Let me save him. He is a good man—doesn’t deserve being condemned and this can’t be what was planned for him...Please, don’t let him be alone in the dark.” Sniffling where you kneel, fingers digging into your thighs, you wait for an (unlikely to occur) answer._

_In the extended silence, your mind was not still. You planned for the more expected outcome, what you would do when you were discovered, or what would happen. Part of you hoped that you would finally be properly imprisoned. No longer required to fake happiness or worry about droll obscurities of life. The death sentence was also likely, Somnus had a reputation to uphold after all...If neither of those outcomes occurs, you are ready to put your most desperate plan into action. Becoming infected with the Scourge. Recently those afflicted were being sent to Angelgard to live out their last days. (The newly appointed Oracle, Nadir's younger sister, unable to keep up with the with the Scourges spread as Ardyn had) At least, you could be near him in the end, possibly working out a way to free him and then you wouldn't have to die as a monster..._

_“Daughter of Eos, protected by the Astrals, you are prepared to lose your soul to join the cursed Sage? One whose body and soul is teeming with daemons longing to smother the light?”_

_The resonating voice, similar in pitch to a woman but echoing with a multitude of voices, fills your ears and the air around you. Head aching from the force of it and blinking rapidly with an increase in light; you squint up at the Crystal. For that is undoubtedly where the voice came from, but again the ability to form words escape you. Fortunately, the divine Crystal doesn’t need you too._

_“I see your heart and resolve are steadfast. But what has been done cannot be undone. The Accursed can only be freed by another Chosen, one capable of wielding the power of the Astrals and the whole of my light. That is his salvation and the worlds. Take comfort that the fallen soul will know peace in oblivion.”_

_“No.” The refusal tumbles out in a whisper before you can stop it, but you find you don’t care what retribution may happen from talking back. The news that Ardyn’s only peace was to be utterly destroyed had your chest quivering in fear and denial. To the point you expected your ribs to start ratting together._ _He has to enter the afterlife! That is the last hope of ever seeing him again if all else fails in this life. “That can’t be it for him. Ardyn was blessed from birth. Then tasked with healing—he sacrificed everything! And you leave his soul to oblivion as if he never existed!? Was he just a tool? Is not he one of your children?” you cry out in frustration. The hurt and anger built up since that first day you saw Ardyn chained up and tortured like a monster, burning away all timidness about speaking your mind to the being that even the Astrals bowed to. It’s condemning words too distant and unfeeling for your liking. “You say you can see my heart, but you don’t understand. I’m not the Chosen, but I will do anything to save Ardyn’s soul. Is there nothing that can be done? Even though you denied him ascension, can’t you keep his soul from the daemons?”_

_“I cannot.” The reply was so abrupt and final, your breath caught in your throat. Before you could grovel for further options, begging until your voice stopped, the Crystal continues, “My touch will only harm, allowing the dark further hold over the Accursed soul. But there is a way, through you, his soul’s companion. At an utmost high cost.”_

_The Crystal's offer of hope echoes not just through your mind but all the way down to the tip of your toes. Holding deathly still except for the nodding of your head you utter breathlessly, “Any price I will gladly pay.”_

_At last, you can finally do something to help Ardyn, and to save his precious soul, who he is, that is what matters most. An eternal afterlife without Ardyn isn't even worth considering. Nausea twisted your stomach at the realization that you had come so near to being separated from him forever. If you hadn't beseeched the Crystal—if you had given up like all the others... Steeling yourself against what the cost may be, you keep your flared hopefulness to a small smile._

_“So be it. Through this covenant, I shall plant a seed of my divine power within your soul. As the sun begins to set, bringing the darkest hour to the world, you will meet the Accursed once more. If you find love again, even when faced with a monster, my seed will part from you. And should the soul you long for accept your love and reciprocate it, my power will find nourishment in his barren soul. Only will it bloom if he chooses light over dark. Then a second chance for his soul's peace shall be granted,” Eos's recited with authority. Each word feeling like a binding around your soul, but they were not set yet._

_“And the price?” you asked, prompted by the Crystals silence. Voice high in excitement for the success you knew you would have in saving Ardyn’s soul. Of course, he would love you and choose the light. No matter how dark the world was, he would never be a monster._

_“Your life and soul. You will not survive my power entering your mortal soul. When you are reborn, your soul will be tied to my power. If it passes from you to the Accursed, so too will your life's light. He who houses it will determine the outcome of your second life. Knowing this do you accept my covenant?”_

_“Reborn…” you muse out loud. Your life as the price had crossed your mind, but to be reborn and then die again? When would you be reborn and when you were... "Will I remember who Ardyn is? And what I’m supposed to do?”_

_“If your devotion is as unyielding as it seems, a new life and time will not bar his memory from you. But our covenant will only be remembered if it comes to pass. Pure love and acceptance, not knowing the outcome as you did today, will succeed in passing my light to him without harm. And thus I ask only once more, do you accept the covenant?”_

_There was no question as to your answer but you took another second to think over the Crystal's offer. Meeting Ardyn in a time that sounded like the prophesied hour, and the next Chosen yet to be born (Somnus’s son many years away from having children), decades would probably pass before you were reborn. And Ardyn would remain, locked away...how you hope Ardyn has remained unconscious since his reincarnation after his failed execution. But—he will be awake when you meet next, and he would still have his memories. Ardyn, no matter how long, would remember and love you. And you are ready to stake both your lives on that belief._

_Ignoring the ache in your knees from kneeling you stand up, straightening your spine in confidence. Smoothing the skirts of your dress you take a step towards the Crystal, its light now feeling uncomfortably warm against your skin. “I accept and forge this covenant with you,” you declare loud and clear, using the same phrase Ardyn had with the Astrals._

_“Thus it is forged. Reach forth and my light will ready your soul. Do not be afraid. This passing will not be unkind. May that your wishful outcome comes to pass,” the Crystals says gently, the light wrapping around your skin feeling like doting caresses instead of the hot flames you expected._

_With many questions going unanswered and uncertainty mingled with hope, you reach out to the Crystal. This was the only choice. Many things could go wrong, but it all could go right. Feeling something similar to hands pulling and lifting you up into the Crystal, you watch as your outstretched arm dissolves into light. As promised there was no pain—just an odd feeling—like the entirety of your body had fallen asleep and was pin-prickly all over. Knowing your time was rapidly coming to a close you give the Crystal your heartfelt appreciation. “Thank you for this chance," you whisper moments before you lose the sensation of your body._

_A second later, all you know is that a blazing light hugs you close. Consuming you. Understanding that you would remain in its safety until your time came again to breathe air upon Eos. Basking in its encompassing light that was the end and beginning._

 

“Thus the covenant is completed, and the Accursed soul has been restored. A rare outcome from the many foreseen futures full of sorrow. You have my gratitude in making it come to pass. Losing the Sage King to the darkness was never the desired future but one that occurred due to divine oversight. A failing only your human soul could remedy. Now your life is your beloveds, but be warned, if the darkness retakes him, you will be lost just as the Accursed.”

    By the time the Crystal’s words die away, so too does your last forgotten memory. But the reverberations of Eos's voice last much longer, holding off the chill spreading from your empty soul. A final show of thanks it seems, but some part of you understands that the Crystal's presence wouldn't linger. It’s tie to you was passed to another.

      _I need Ardyn._

    That much was evident after regaining your memory and the Crystal’s last words, but your body still won't respond. You can feel it though: your head propped up slightly, arms heavy as lead tucked in neatly against your sides,  and legs straight together. But not even a twitch of your lips or fingers can be made. There was no energy, and your mind, what remained of your soul, was trapped in your slowly dying shell. _Will Ardyn even notice?_ Your heart was still very much beating, its misleading regular pulse thudding against your ribs; in time with the steady rise and fall of your chest. _Eventually, he will figure it out,_ you weaky console yourself as the cold begins to spread once more. Because if you die now, then all was for naught. 

* * *

 

   Gralea, the metropolis capital of Niflheim, uniquely beautiful in a concrete jungle kinda way, was spiraling down towards its demise at an astonishing rate. Not that it hasn’t been for the past thirty-five years since Ardyn's called it “home” but without his influence, keeping the daemonic energy in check....well it was going just as planned.

     Ardyn did not need to see the unnaturally dark skies when exiting the dropship at high noon or the thousands upon thousands of vehicle lights leaving the city, to know that the Scourge was soon to devour all in the vicinity. No—miles away, still in the dropship’s cargo hold with you secure in his arms, the dark power of the daemons had called out to him, and the scourge he housed responded in kind. Reaching out like a greedy gleeful child for the promise of more dessert, filling Ardyn with the ache to harness the abundant daemonic energy. Too assimilated it and become stronger, so strong that the paltry Crystal’s Champion would be laid to waste like the pathetic fool that he was. Burning away the weak light that had somehow managed to invade his carefully cultivated dark soul. 

     The sudden burst of renewed vigor and power from the darkness within him had left Ardyn heady and raw. The daemons charging forth into the silence Ardyn had become used to in just the couple of hours after leaving Altissia. A state of existence he hadn't experienced for ages and knew it to be the effect of the misplaced light in his person.  Ardyn had made sure not to put too much thought into his new state of being —all ideas that began only leading down undesirable routes—but accepted without question that the daemons were no longer a significant influence over his thoughts. Allowing Ardyn to enjoy the simple pleasure of gazing at you without contrary wills berating him during the ride to Gralea.

      But now, in the heart of darkness, his daemons battled fiercely to have full control of Ardyn again. Puncturing his heart with barbs of malice and hate, trying their best to weaken the goodwill that has taken up residence within it. Only through sheer force of will from the centuries of controlling the daemons, maintaining his sense of self from madness was Ardyn able to withstand the onslaught. Ground was lost though. The dark miasma swirled greater and louder around the burning light. 

    Ardyn didn’t think much on it. Meticulously so. The longer his thoughts lingered on the unblemished light within, the weaker he felt. His resolve slipping away along with his burning hatred. An uncomfortable, and unfamiliar sensation Ardyn did not care to experience. Therefore he focused solely on you, his constant in all the chaos. And readying the safest place in Gralea for you was preferable to think about than the consequences of what occurred on the Hydraean's altar. 

   Ardyn's assigned quarters in Zegnautus are not the most appealing, but he needs you close while he wraps up his business with the Empire and Crystal. Then later - or very soon - retiring with you to Insomnia, reclaiming the Citadel, would be most enjoyable, or as enjoyable as it can be in a world covered in eternal darkness. Ignoring the additional comment the left his mouth dry, Ardyn reached into his dark pool of power and teleports you both to his rooms. Bypassing all possibility of any living person knowing of your existence and causing unnecessary conflicts. Not that anyone really had a reason to question Ardyn at this point with daemons running amok. An increase in the dark magic's power after its use didn't escape Ardyn's notice.  

     It took less time than Ardyn anticipated in getting you situated in his quarters. He had forgotten entirely that all Imperial high officials quarters within Zegnautus were maintained on a weekly basis by a housekeeping crew. And it appeared that the responsibility was still being completed even as darkness reigned. (Either stupidity or fear keeping the workers continuing in their task).

     Disposing of your wet and bloody clothes, Ardyn tucked you into his - practically unused - bed. Then after setting up a barrier to deter unwanted "guests" and keep you contained, Ardyn left. He expected you to slumber for a while yet; being pulled back from the brink of death wasn’t an easy thing on the body—but you had gone past the brink…The beat of your heart and inhalation of your lungs was sufficient; your body would rouse when ready.  

      Walking through Zegnautus (not acknowledging the hesitancy to use his dark powers again) Ardyn donned his persona as Chancellor of Niflheim, and leisurely examined just how far along his plan had come in his absence.  Much of it left to the pawns he’d molded through the years. Carrying out their designated goals without the need of his hovering guidance, believing themselves to be completing their own plans. Fulfilling whatever desire drove them - lust, power, money, spite, anger - with a zeal that Ardyn merely encouraged...fanning that inner hubris really required little effort. And so the Empire had tied the noose around its neck with the rope Ardyn offered, but infecting its Emperor with the Scourge did help a bit.

    The Scourge reveled in the destruction it had wrought on the man, but Ardyn found, he felt an outsider now to such cold disassociation. Instead, the clenching pain in his gut with such thoughts was becoming harder to ignore, but ignore it he did. Ardyn knew what he would find when greeting Iedolas after leaving him alone for so long in the care of the daemonic parasite...But before making his return known to his _Radiance_ , Ardyn had a much more important stop to make.

   The Crystal, the center of Ardyn's consuming hatred, was the most precious item that had to be kept safe until Noctis arrived. Of course, Ardyn has been receiving weekly reports on its status, and nothing, as far as he knew, was amiss. Seeing it with his eyes was a necessity though. Everything hinged on Noctis ascending within the Crystal, only after could they both be destroyed.   

       On his way to the Crystal’s monitoring room, Ardyn glimpsed the discord within the Imperial ranks. It was not blatant, like what appeared to be occurring in the civilian sector, but was hidden. Found behind the tightness of everyone's eyes, their hurried steps, and tense clipped conversations. The corridors and adjacent rooms were busy, if not more than usual, but no one had the time to spare him a glance. Not unusual, people often avoided his eye contact, now though they were too focused on an unraveling country to care about the returned Chancellor. Even though he was their best hope in salvaging anything reminiscent of the life they hav—had. Ah, but it suited him not to be trifled with, why would he fix what he orchestrated to happen?...

    The question had meant to be rhetorical, but something - he didn’t want to acknowledge - answered anyways with a vision of your face glowing with pride. Giving him a smile so soft that his heart flip-flopped with the prospect of being the man you believed him to be...but he wasn’t. No matter how much light nestled in his soul now. Teeth clenched together, Ardyn increased his pace and stopped acknowledging what was occurring around him. It was dark, dreadful and as it should be. Not his concern.

    With long strides and a swish of the door opening, Ardyn entered the Crystal’s large monitoring room. Even before he passed the doors boundary, the literal heart and soul of Eos was before Ardyn's eyes. A multitude of monitors stationed on the wall directly before him displayed the Crystal is just as he left it; glowing in white brilliance with blue hues echoing from its fractured opening. Not dimmed in the least by the dozen of rods jammed into it, the connected chains pulled tautly against the wall. So beautiful in its mutilation. The blue fluid that oozed from the rods entry points highlighting the organic nature of the crystalline chrysalis of a heart. 

    Ardyn had taken great satisfaction, petty as it was, in placing those barbed rods. But it had been a little disappointed that neither the Crystal or the Draconian hiding within hadn’t lashed out, rebuking him again. Oh, the light had burned as usual, but apparently, it was beneath the deities to address him, even as their end draws near.  

        Looking at the monitor showing the spherical room housing the Crystal, Ardyn was still impressed that the Imperial engineers had been able to design a structure capable of containing the Crystal’s magic. Ardyn couldn’t even detect its presence. Yes, he had provided suggestions for materials of the magitek dampening rods, but they had succeeded more than he ever expected. None of the daemonic experiments or advancements were halted by the Crystal's presence nestled in the heart of darkness. And now without it and the Oracle's presence contesting the dark, it was rapidly taking over the world. Finally, the Scourge would have a world to call home, free of the tyranny of the light.

        Working through a strange mixture of relief and dread, it takes several seconds for Ardyn to notice another presence in the room and that they were rambling off a deluge of information. “—just as you ordered your excellency, I have kept logs of the Crystals status in your absence. All have been sent to your office. Since my last check in with you, no changes have occurred. Well, there was a little spike minutes ago...but the Crystals magic is at one hundred percent containment, no one has entered the room since its placement. So far no real progress has been made on how to harness the power, but the Emperor continues to push for results...even...now—”

    The man, who Ardyn belated recognized as the engineering lab tech he hired exclusively to give him weekly reports, shifted uncomfortably in his formal pose of address. Pausing for a couple seconds before another cascade of information left his lips in a rush.

   “I didn’t hear of your return from Altissia. In fact, no one has reported back...so I’m not sure if you are aware, but several magitek labs on ground level have been lost to daemonic miasma outbreak. All communication with the Gorovos Rift lab and Bestithia has also gone dark. Several contingents have been dispatched to investigate, but again, none have reported back...And the labs in sector three and eight are showing signs of instability. Trooper pods from fifty-six to one hundred have been decommissioned due to malfunctions in their order code, but a virus seems to be spreading among the infantry troopers with cores. No one knows..what is..what to...” 

     The man’s words (Tim was his name?) faded off with a long exhale of air that visibly deflated him, eyes distant as he viewed whatever horrors held sway over his mind. But then he finally got the nerve to look Ardyn in the eyes, whatever he saw imbued a semblance of composure in him. Straightening his spine, pulling his shoulders back, the man looked just past Ardyn’s head, “What are my orders, your Excellency?”

      Ardyn remembers now why he hired this man specifically. Unlike most, he wasn’t intimidated by Ardyn’s presence but respected it. Loyal to a fault, for some unknown reason, but Ardyn exploited it nonetheless. “First, I would have you update me on our Emperor's status? Assuming you have been privy to that information?” Ardyn could call on his secretary for such information, but he doubted —with his believed absence and the state of things— they were at their post. He actually found himself hoping they weren’t. They were another rare person who Ardyn appreciated their candor.

     “T-the Emperor?...well he dissolved the high council a month ago...” Ardyn nodded, this he had learned from Ravus, whose tone had been calculated in accusation. So transparent. “After that, he has secluded himself to the throne room and royal chambers, but recently none have seen him leave the throne room for days. All he asks for when anyone enters is updates on the Lucian Ring's location. Food that is left remains uneaten, and any attempt of a doctor examining him is denied...but—” The man’s adam's apple bobbed significantly with a swallow before he continued in a hushed tone. A honest fear of being overheard. “It is whispered that the Emperor is showing _the_ signs...and many are fleeing the Capital for that rumor alone.”

     “A very smart move on their part,” Ardyn said matter of factly.

   The man's eyes grew wide as they searched Ardyn's face, not finding the usual jesting. No form any kind of verbal response close to coming, what with his mouth hinged open and useless. So Ardyn took the liberty to close the conversation.

     “Thank you for all your diligent work, but from this point in time, you are released from your duties to the Imperial research group and me. Since you are no longer affiliated with anything in Zegnautus Keep, you are ordered to leave the premises immediately.” The man’s mouth moved to speak, but Ardyn halted the weak attempt by motioning a hand to the door. “If you do not obey this order to the fullest, don't remove yourself from Gralea, death will be your reward. But you know it won’t be a true death.” Ardyn let his tone fill with foreboding seriousness. 

     He didn’t need to give this warning or order, it didn’t matter really. The darkness would catch up with this man soon enough, no doubt becoming a daemon, but the impulse to give him a chance couldn’t be brushed aside—

       For a couple seconds the man remained motionless, his eyes still wide and searching, no doubt weighing non-existant options. Fortunately, he made the right one in the end. With a solemn nod the man turned, gathered his belongings at the desk he has occupied for several months, and exited the room. But before the door slid shut, Tim looked back (Ardyn confirmed his guess by peeking at the man's paperwork), “It has been a pleasure, your Excellency. Take care of yourself.” With those last foolish words, he was gone, and Ardyn was left alone in a room cast in a bluish glow shining out of the monitors on repeat.

          Stomach weighed down by emotions he wouldn't acknowledge, Ardyn left the room via a purple swirl of dark magic.  The time for subterfuge was over. He would set a last plan of revenge into action and then wipe his hands of the Chancellor title. Thus, with the daemonic mist as his announcement, Ardyn arrived before Emperor.

         Iedolas Aldercapt, a man in his early seventies, the last remaining vestige of the ancient fallen lineage of Solheim royalty, looked to be on his deathbed. Or as Bestithia coined, close to morphing into a new state of being. Splotches of black, much too dark to be bruised, were present on the skin exposed outside of his white robes. His eyes, once a cool grey-blue, were verging on yellow but were dull. No surprise from Ardyn's sudden appearance. His consciousness, Ardyn could tell, was holding on by a thin thread sanity focused on one thing.

        “You've returned Ardyn. Have you brought my precious Ring as promised? Shall I finally ascend as the True King of Eos?” Iedolas asked voice raspy with the uncontrollable lust for the lie Ardyn fostered in him long ago. But the man hardly had the strength to look Ardyn in the eye. 

      “It is with regret that I inform your Radiance that the Ring is not in my keeping,” Ardyn said with a slight bow, tone light and indifferent. “The covenant with Leviathan did not go as planned, but you will be happy to know that the Oracle is no more. I will let our dear High Commander deliver his own recounting of events. He will no doubt arrive shortly—Ah but, do not expect Brigadier General Ulldor, he is one of the many tragedies that took place yesterday.” Ardyn reported all this, pacing before the Emperor's slumped figure, knowing not much would be retained, but it was a force of habit.

     “But what of the Ring?” Iedolas whined in a very unbecoming fashion for an Emperor. Black miasma escaping from beneath his clothes in wisps of smoke as his fingers clutched the throne.

      _Hmmm, the scourges progression is a little too far, at this rate a disillusioned daemon Emperor will be roaming the halls in a couple hours...Not a bad thing per say but_...Sauntering forward with the confidence of the one truly in charge, Ardyn places a hand on Iedolas in false comfort. “Now, now your Radiance,” Ardyn tutted while drawing out some of the Scourge's influence and calming its advancement, “Ravus will have what you seek, and if not, well, someone will have to take 'responsibility' for the tragedy of Altissia...Just a little more patience.” Iedolas nodded, a grimace in place but his eyes were a clear grey. “In the meantime, I will find someone to keep watch for the High Commanders arrival. As soon as he does, he will be sent directly to you—”

       Looking down at his hand, Iedolas removed it from under Ardyn’s touch, a scowl much more suited to his noble standing on his face. “That will be the least you can do Chancellor Izunia,” Iedolas sneered, but the impact was lessened as his face took on a confused look, “I believe..I received reports on some of the..magitek facilities losing control of the daemons harvested. I expect to receive new reports stating otherwise shortly.”

      Ardyn couldn’t help but smile at the renewed vigor in the Emperor's voice. Perhaps he had taken out more of the Scourge than necessary, but he would enjoy toying with the man a little more. That's, of course, is what the lightness in his chest meant.  “As you command,” Ardyn said humbly with a bow. Receiving a slight nod of acknowledgment from Iedolas looking down his nose, Ardyn left the Emperor to his musings. It would take some time to muddle through his memories tainted with madness. But it wouldn't hinder his wrath when Ravus arrives without the ring.

* * *

 

           Much to his genuine pleasure, Ardyn encountered the person he was looking for minutes after leaving the Iedolas’s presence. The boot heels clacking loudly against the steel floor tiles announced Aranea’s approach long before her boisterous voice called out to him.

“HEY! Chancellor!”

      Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Ardyn looked down the intersecting path at the small but mighty Commodore walking with a fast clip towards him. “Miss Aranea Highwind, how good it is to see you in high spirits,” Ardyn said jovially, the corners of his lips curling up slightly.

     The dragoon mercenary turned Imperial officer stopped with a huff before him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, “Ya, well it's no thanks to you. I returned back here after helping those boys out, only to find everything falling to pieces. The Emperor holed up. Daemons and rogue MT’s running amok in the City. Hardly more than two hours of strong daylight and now, dozens of reports of M.I.A. officers are bing filed daily...”

       Aranea didn’t say it outright, but it was blatant in her green eyes burning with accusation. She's connected the dots of Ardyn being the Chessmaster in this game of daemons and men. He suspects she’s known for awhile about him being the mastermind behind the magitek movement. A fact not widely known since his involvement has remained classified for over thirty years. But it wasn’t surprising she figured it out. Her sharp wit has been refreshing for the past couple years, always a fun one to strike up conversations with. Especially knowing how much his mannerisms vexed her.

          “It is quite a dilemma,” Ardyn murmured putting on a look of thoughtful concern, “but why seek me out? Wrangling up daemons is your forte. Especially since you have all your loyal subordinates, while I have only little old me.” Ardyn quirked an eyebrow in challenge. He would hear her disillusioned thoughts.   

       Aranea squinted her eyes in return, pinning him with a glare most severe. “I’m not playing any more games. I know you are more than the Emperor’s right-hand man, with capabilities outside of your title. And what I want from you is to stop this craziness. Use the Crystal that was stolen “for the good of the people.” Without some kind of aid, the Empire will fall within the week, thousands of lives lost. Lives you are responsible for,” Aranea fumed, chest rising and falling drastically with her agitated breaths.  

          _“What makes you think that isn’t exactly what I want,”_ that is what Ardyn would’ve said if confronted yesterday morning, what the daemons were insisting him to say now, but Ardyn’s lips were forming a different response. The warmth in his heart flaring painfully with the truth of her words. “I’m afraid the Crystal can only be wielded by a King of Lucis who wears the matching ring. And I know for a fact, that very person is recovering from a fight with a serpent. And won't be much help any time soon."

    “So why take it?”Aranea growled out between clenched teeth.

    “That my dear is a rather long and convoluted story I simply don’t have the time to tell...But fortunately, I am inclined to fulfill your request. I will check on the daemon labs, although in return, I do require that you complete a job for me. Paid of course,” Ardyn explained candidly, finishing with a teasing smirk he couldn’t help. Ardyn couldn't leave on bad terms with the spunky Commodore...a ridiculous notion, but the truth. You would’ve liked her.  

    Those piercing jade eyes surveyed him for a long stretch of silence, during which Ardyn kept everything about his posture relaxed. The internal battle of his consciousnesses hidden behind an appealing smile. As anticipated Aranea’s ex-mercenary and much too soft heart overrode her wariness. “What is it this time? And just to be clear, whatever this job is, if I accept, it will be the last I complete for the Empire. Consider this my resignation notice.”

      Ardyn held his hands up and off to the side with a shrug. “Fair enough. I don’t blame you for wanting to get out of this mess. Now as for the job, the Emperor has ordered Ravus to be brought before him. Answering to the travesty that was the assault on the Hydraean…” At the mention of Ravus, Aranea’s lips thinned into a line, face taking on a countenance of disapproval— or disgust, Ardyn wasn’t sure—but it's clear she already knew of yesterday's outcome.“So since I am going to be occupied, I need you to watch for the High Commander’s arrival. He's always preferred your company over mine...Alert me the moment his dropship is sighted, and then you are to escort him to the Emperor post haste.”

       Fingers drumming against her armor, Aranea nodded. “Alright, I’ll do it. But I want payment up front and double the amount you last paid.”

      “Done and done,” Ardyn said pulling out his rarely used phone from an inner pocket. Looking down at it, he opened the account he has used multiple times to pay her for numerous odd jobs during her Imperial employment. “I expect the High Commander to arrive in a day or so, due to his mourning—,” Ardyn murmured, glancing up to witness Aranea’s face set into a mask as smooth as a slate _. Ah, so she also knew of Luna’s passing. What an extensive network she has at her fingertips…._ Ardyn paused putting in the payment amount. “I would like to propose an extension to this job, a second part if you will?”

      Aranea did not answer verbally but a hip popping out to the side and the tilt of her head, with an expression that read, _What’s it worth to me?_ And _This better not be stupid,_ was all the goahead Ardyn needed.

      “On your way out of Niflheim, could you check in on that ragtag group of boys you recently ‘trained’. No need to exert yourself, I would just like to be updated on their location. Wouldn’t do to be unprepared to welcome the foreign King. Your pay will be tripled, and a bonus given for each subsequent location update once they leave Altissia,” Ardyn explained with an easygoing lilt, the hand holding the phone waving around dismissively.

     It would be fantastic if he didn’t have to bother with keeping tabs on the young Lucians. Darkness was upon the world, plans were going accordingly, and all he wanted was your company. Barely an hour away from you and he felt exhausted with his revenge. The lines were becoming blurry with what he wanted. 

     Ardyn knew very well what the daemons wanted, their influence stronger as the dark power grew, but he was no longer in sync with them. There was no ignoring the warmth in his chest that was pulsing life back into his moral compass that has been stagnant for centuries. Finishing the job you started that fateful night in Insomnia...and Ardyn did not like the questions coming to mind because of it. But what he did know, and wanted without a doubt, was you. Whatever this change was in him, he needed you beside him, or to be consumed in numbing darkness..again—

        “There’s something different about you.” Aranea’s blunt observation focused Ardyn’s wandering gaze back to her. She was leaning towards him slightly now with keen eyes trying to pryout an answer.

         “I have always paid you well, and is this so different from other jobs?” Ardyn mocked, covering up the initial knee jerk reaction to denounce her claim outright or the one the daemons screamed, to kill her for she suspecting a weakness.

       Aranea subtly shook her head, a crease forming between her brows “No, no, not that. It’s...your eyes...they’re open I guess, soft...Hmph, I thought you were heartless,” she said, voice raspy and low in thought.

     “My, my...I am flattered that you noticed something so trivial as my mood changing,” Ardyn said with a smarmy smile. The curiousness in Aranea's eyes successfully erased and replaced with one of long-suffering. Even causing her to lean back as much as possible without taking a step.

    “Alright, don’t go getting the wrong idea.”

    “I would never Commodore Highwind,” Ardyn said amenable as he brought attention back to the phone in his hand, “Now what say you to the additional add-on to the job?”

     “I’ll do it, but I won't guarantee any updates past departure from Altissia.”

     “As I said, that is optional.” With a couple taps Ardyn transferred the funds into Aranea’s account. “I know you won't let me down.”

     As Aranea walk away without looking back, Ardyn believed his last statement to the fullest. Even if she didn’t update, and he never heard from the dragoon again, he knew she would provide vital assistance to the Royal Retinue of young men.  One couldn’t not help that pathetic and hapless Prince...naturally after she delivered Ravus to his atonement. Low chance she would fault in that duty. 

    Forcing a smile, his insides a tangled mess of agitation and delight, Ardyn descended further into Zegnautus Keep and the growing shadows.  

* * *

 

           Ardyn had intended to check out of fallen daemon labs, merley to gage for himself how soon until the others fell. What he hadn’t planned on was removing the rogue daemons and MT’s. Completing the task requested of him, but that’s what he found himself doing. Initially to sooth the daemons and his troubled mind, Ardyn argued that he was only assimilating the daemon essences to become stronger. Erasing the blemish of light he had allowed to enter and build up the fire of his hatred that was the fuel for his continued revenge—but it was all a lie.  

           Every time a soul was released from the parasitic darkness hold, Ardyn’s heart rebelled against the absorbed darkness by filling him with emotions of relief, happiness, and nostalgia. Feelings he has only felt while in your presence...but now they were so much more visceral and true. Addicting.

        There, alone among daemons, the air thick with their dark particles, Ardyn released soul after soul. Losing track of time as he lived out the past again, saving person after person, day and night...but it was different now. These people were already dead, their souls merely acting as a lifeforce for the parasites, people Ardyn has lived amongst for three decades —almost the same amount of time he was called a healer— and he led them to this corrupted fate. Just like the countless others who have been and yet to be lost to the Scourge Ardyn encouraged onto the world. Oh—how he used to savor imagining the world becoming as ruined as him...

        Bitter shame —repressed for thousands of years— hit him like a freight train as yet another MT’s light faded from its red eye sockets, its purified soul released into the beyond. Why was he even doing this? There was no point. Saving a hundred or even a thousand people here in Zegnautus was a waste of time. Two daemons were created for every one he released. This isn’t his purpose anymore. He is the Accursed, fallen, the harbinger of darkness. Only Noctis can release them all—

        “And he is hardly worthy to do so,” Ardyn muttered vehemently, stalking out of the daemon-infested section of Zegnautus. Resentment roiling strong in his stomach helps cover up the suffocating guilt from the weight of a multitude of non-human eyes tracking him, but only for a brief moment. Then he realizes where his feet are leading him; a place his heart yearned for but also shied away from.  

        Ardyn stuttered to a stop. Going back to the daemons who didn’t care about his atrocities was feeling more appealing by the second as he imagined standing before you. Hours had to have past since he left you, and you were probably awake, confused and much too hopeful. Expecting to find a changed man—which Ardyn can’t argue with that—but it would not be the change he knows you're hoping for. A man saved by the lights grace. No, that is not him. This light within him was more painful than any of the daemons claws. Displaying all the horrors of his soul. Ardyn would be rid of the light if he knew how to unclench the hold a part of him has on it. As of now though, it seemed impossible since that part of him is also the same one that learned to love again through you.

 

    Trying to work out all the raw emotions and thoughts tearing through him, Ardyn took his time getting back to his quarters. The daemons hate-filled and disgusted suggestions were just icing on the cake of Ardyn’s problems...The stalling didn’t help at all because now standing in front of the door leading to his quarters, he wasn’t sure how to act, or react. More than ever he didn’t want to let you down, his chest seized at the thought, but he couldn’t stop all his plans. The Divine and those who follow blindly needed to pay for their actions.

    Scrubbing a hand over his face, Ardyn repeated silently to himself the reasonings for aiding the darknessheartbeat and passed his key card over the door reader. Crossing through the barrier he had placed, Ardyn found it to be undisturbed. No one or thing had tried to exit or enter. That wasn’t entirely unexpected, his quarters being in a far-off section of the keep, but he figured you would’ve at least tried to leave—all was deathly silent though within his rooms.

       After a seconds pause listening for you, Ardyn closed the distance from the entry room to the bedroom. His long strides did not halt when he saw you still in bed. Nor did he call out your name when he saw that not a hair was out of place since he left. It would have been easy to believe you a misplace statue if not for the subtle rise and fall of your chest.  

       Reaching out Ardyn meant to wake you with a brush of his fingertips, but he stopped a hair's breadth away from your cheek. Staring at his hand, he saw all the blood of those he sacrificed unwillingly for his own goals. Then the thick red fluid quickly darkened until it was black as tar. It writhed and crawled along his hand and up his arm, unveiling the heinous daemon claws that were as much a part of him as his fingers.

      Flinching, Ardyn drew his hand away, but as he looked at it again, all he saw was his deceptively human and clean fingers. Taking a couple steps back, Ardyn wasn’t sure if that vision was conjured from the daemons or his own troubled mind—but it didn’t matter. Either way, the message was correct. What right did he have to even contemplate in touching you? The fact that he ever thought that was a good idea had his stomach cinch down severely on its emptiness.

     How could he have touched you with these hands that have culled so many lives? Kissed you with lips that have deceived and corrupted those pure of heart? Looked at you with eyes whose sole focus has been vengeance? So utterly blinded by hatred and malice to believe he was worthy to have you. A complete lunatic.

        This revelation isn't new, the madness Ardyn held with the daemons, but now he cared. Now, collapsing into a chair across from your sleeping form, he allowed the weight of his transgressions to sink in deep. Welcoming the pain from each memory the daemons scrapped across his soul. No more ignoring or excusing the monster that he is. The light within changes nothing. Not the past. Not what he has become.

      Absorbed in self-loathing, Ardyn did not try to wake you again. He sat in the lounge chair unmoving as he worked on hardening his heart. Allowing the daemons to encroach on the light; growing stronger each minute and hour that he mulled about the necessities of the evil to come. He warned you about what he was, and this dismal warmth that appeared in an hour of need would soon be gone. Ardyn needed it to be gone. Then and only then would he be able to say goodbye.

      While he spurned the light, Ardyn was grateful for the clarity it gave him for what needed to be done. For a final time, he would turn you back over into the care of the Amicitia shield. You would live through the dark times ahead, Ardyn will make sure of that, but not with him. What binds you to him needs to be severed; otherwise, he will take you with him. And that won't happen, even if you were willing to remain. There will be no turning you into a fiend like him, just as there is no way Ardyn will become like his once human self.

   Noctis _has_ to succeed now. The daemons wanted a world of darkness for them to thrive, but for Ardyn, it would be enough for the Crystal and the betrayer's bloodline to be destroyed. He would disappear into the void with revenge quenched and knowledge you would live in a world free of divine manipulation. So all that boy of a King is required to do is sacrifice his life, use up all the Crystal’s and past Kings power, and defeat Ardyn, the darkness...all he was destined to do. 

   Time is lost to Ardyn —a common occurrence when he isn’t troubled to care— as he broods and plans. So when the visions playing before his eyes dissipates, and he focuses on you, he has no idea how long he has remained unmoved in the chair. Could be a couple hours or a full day, but surely no more than that since Aranea has yet to announce Ravus’s arrival…but that wasn't entirely reliable. 

   Curious as to why he was disrupted from his mental wanderings, Ardyn looks at you intently to see if there was any change in your stat—something was different...scrambling up, Ardyn walks up to your bedside for a closer look. It takes all of two seconds to realize the change. Your breaths were incredibly shallow and far in between. The rising of your chest looking like a monumental effort your body was just about ready to give up on.

       There was no faltering when Ardyn placed fingers against your neck to check for a pulse. The daemons and their dark influences pushed back to the far reaches of his mind as he focused on the faint thrum against his fingers. That sluggish heart beat brought little comfort with the chill of your skin beneath his fingers. 

     Ripping the comforter and sheets off of you, Ardyn inspected your body for a wound, something to blame, but as he knew, nothing was there. With your body uncovered though, wearing only underwear, Ardyn notices that your skin has a blue tone that doesn’t bode well.

         Ardyn does hesitate as he feels the light within him, now a small spark, glimmer to attention. Awakening those instincts of a healer to check your internal situation. An easy enough task, but that would undo the dark bandages recently placed over the light that made him feel raw and exposed...Ardyn traces the outline of your lips with a finger and feels the air of your exhales progressively get weaker.

      Not thinking about the consequences, Ardyn calls on the light. Pulling it back up out of the darkness, he lets it take up the entirety of his heart and soul. Taking in a shuddering breath as his entire body aches from the cleansing light, Ardyn rests a palm over your heart and pushes the healing magic into you. Searching for the cause of your near-death comatose.

      Ardyn is puzzled by what happens next and what is found. The functions of your body appeared normal, nothing was damaged, but the energy that supplied life to your cells was waning. The source was missing as if you were dead? Before Ardyn fully comprehended that thought, he felt more than saw how the healing light was pooling centrally in your body. Then it began to spread, the lights within each of your cells and organs began to turn on.

      Curious as to what the healing magic was centering around he probed at it mentally. No organ was there, but something was. It examined Ardyn back in a gentle caress and then enveloped the tendril of his consciousness.

    _“Ardyn”_

     It was the most gentle of sighs, breathy as it filled his mind, and Ardyn knew it to be you. Understood in that very instant that he had touched the most precious part of your being, your soul. But not only that, he had given it life...and that was not normal. Just as saving you in Altissia hadn't been ordinary or even possible...but that damnable Crystal was in play. It’d been a given that whatever agreement you made with the Crystal was the reason for his ability to heal again, but at what cost Ardyn hadn't dared ponder,...but now its final hand was revealed. Its ultimate goal complete. Ardyn could be blind no further. 

       “Well played,” Ardyn quipped. His words burning with disdain directed to the unseen who toyed with him mercilessly. Within the same breath, Ardyn severed his hold on the light, but it mocked him by settling back into his core, bright and pure. Undaunted by the darkness thrashing about in fury at its presence.

        Fist balled up, Ardyn turned away from you without waiting to see if you'd wake. He knew you were fine—for now. Perhaps you would awake, maybe not. The divine being who held sway over you was cruel. A puppet master that so tangled you in his own tattered strings, that there was no escape for you now.

        With stiff halting steps, Ardyn left your side. He wanted to go, escape (or was that the daemons?) but he hardly made it a few feet before he fell to his knees. His heart, once more soft and vulnerable like a newborn, seizing in his chest. Struggling through the emotional assault, he’s avoided since Altissia, or indeed for the past two thousand years. His inner voice louder than any of the daemons. Calling out his failings and monstrosity, while also pointing out his ability to change, and the mercy available. But was it really mercy? To live in such torture of his past sins, the path of death he chose glaring against what could have been his.

      Oh, how deep his disgrace went into his tired soul, but really if it all happened again, would he chose differently? Everything stripped from him, left to rot in a prison he didn’t deserve, living with the daemons, not even the Gods could cull, no mercy shown then. A man once beloved by divinity, become their worst nightmare...that they created. No, he would still seek out his revenge. Caretakers so useless deserved to be wiped from Eos, along with a line of people who blindly followed. That was their fate, just as it was his to complete the task.

      Yet, if he had known you would arrive in the darkest hour, brighter and more healing than any kind of magic….but he hadn’t known. Never believed he would see you again. Denied even the afterlife. Why let him drown in the shadows? What was the purpose for him fall so deep that being near you was the worst type of pain? Why couldn’t those abominably divine leave him alone!?

       Teeth clenched together, Ardyn breathed in roughly through his nose as revulsion towards the Crystal empowered the daemons. As it has since his acceptance of being the Accursed. The darkness pushed enthusiastically against the boundaries of the light, but no ground was given. His hatred was too strained with regret to overcome the hope for peace. Ardyn’s pride and the deamons, urged him to lash out at the choice he found himself cornered into, but the will to fight was gone. But he also couldn’t find the strength to make a decision. He was wholly undeserving.

       Stuck between running away or towards the unbelievable offer that was you, Ardyn watched perfectly clear human tears fall to the hardwood floor beneath him. Too absorbed in contemplation to notice the soft padding of footsteps approaching, until arms circling from behind took away the chance for him to flee. You did not say anything as you hugged him, pulling yourself tight against his back, and Ardyn was glad. If you had spoken anything, Ardyn was sure he would have unraveled in a most undignified manner. And Ardyn was not ready to lose all sense of dignity.

       Thankfully you continued to embrace Ardyn with unspoken comfort. With your face nestled in the crook of his neck, Ardyn counted out the soft puffs of breaths tickling against his skin until his mind became quite enough to string coherent thoughts together. With the daemons safely tucked away and his exposed heart held in the palm of your hands, Ardyn asked a question that he has assumed the answer to. A question almost confirmed by your understanding actions to his distress, but he needs you to verbalize your condemnation.

       “What have you given to save one such as me?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Yes. This took me a while to get out in an organized fashion. Ardyn's section was difficult, just going around in circles with the daemons and then ironing out the Eos muse was tricky too. 
> 
> A little more emotion angst next chapter but as you can guess there will be some enjoyment. :)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with the story is it slowly comes to an end.


	24. I Know It Hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is not alone in the darkness. Now the light of one familiar shines within his soul. And they are stubborn and won't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I played on repeat the most while writing this chapter. [Carry You by Ruelle ft. Fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rKwPblSdQA)
> 
> "You are not alone  
> I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song  
> I will carry you, I will carry you
> 
> I know you can’t remember how to shine  
> Your heart’s a bird without the wings to fly"

   Before you ever opened your eyes or enjoyed stretching your stiff limbs, you knew everything wasn't right. You were not going to wake up to the smiling face of your beloved. How Ardyn jerked away from your consciousness...the denial mingled with resentment you felt briefly...he understands, at least to some degree, the price for saving his soul. And with the naivety of your past self still lingering, one believing Ardyn would welcome the salvation you offered with open arms...you couldn’t fault Ardyn’s reaction. You never expected him to have fallen so far from the man you knew, for the shadow to hold sway, to have given up on his human side...but you did not fear for your soul's safety.

      When your eyes eventually adjust to the dim light of the room you found yourself in, you don’t look at the alien surroundings in curiosity. All you are looking for is the man not by your side, intuitively acknowledging you were nearly naked on a bed as you lifted up on an elbow. Chilly air kissing your bare breasts as you toss away sheets and comforter.

       Your eyes find him a second after a pull in your chest directed your gaze downward. Not five feet away Ardyn was curled in on himself as he knelt on the ground. With the long black fabric of his coat pooling around him, it looked like he was wallowing in darkness, broken and forgotten. Utterly silent in whatever turmoil he was experiencing...or almost. His breaths sounded jagged and hard pressed through his teeth.

       Heart pierced with a pain you knew was nowhere near to what Ardyn experienced over the millenniums, you placed your feet on the cold floor, and walked to the man you gave everything for. Bending down on stiff legs you wrapped Ardyn in a hug meant to bring solace. 

    You wanted to tell him how much you love him, what happened so long ago, and how happy you are—but you also knew that isn’t what he wanted to hear. So you held him, imparting the support you would never stop providing. Ignoring the scratchiness of his coat and scarfs against your bare flesh, as you nestled your face against his neck. Breathing deeply of his spicy musk, the ever-present smokiness barely discernible, you relaxed against his broad back. His scent providing an immediate calming effect and triggering a host of happy memories.  

      “What have you given to save one such as me?”

     Only because your face is so close to his do you hear Ardyn’s question. His voice barely above the sound of your exhales, but the raw emotion in it was not lost on you. The anguish of a man who knew already knew the dreaded answer, but still hoped it wasn’t true. Paired with long burning anger towards the being that was the cause. Anger you mirrored but was tamed by thankfulness. The Crystal had delivered on its end. All you begged for from it. 

     “Something that was mine to give. And I did so with—”

      “Exactly what Y/N?,” Ardyn interrupted with a growl, his already clenched fists on his knees twitching tighter. Gripping onto hope or holding back the daemons, you weren’t sure.  “I would know the price the Crystal asked of you? What its stipulations are for this ‘salvation’? It is apparent that you have been enlightened to such things” he seethed, voice still low enough to be considered a whisper, but it hit you like a clap of thunder. The undercurrent of emotions carrying his words louder than any pitch you could year.  

      Tightening your hold on him, you bury your hands into the layers of cloth that separate you both and plant a feather-light kiss to his pulse point. Lingering as the increased beat of the heart you held most dear thrums against your lips. Not rushed in the least by the ire Ardyn was exuding because beneath it all, was fear. A fear that you know well, what you felt day after day when he sacrificed his health for his people, but it is different for Ardyn. His fear has no backing, based on assumptions and experiences from that past that no longer held any influence over your fate. It is time for Ardyn to be free of these constraining chains that have been unlocked but he continues to grasp tightly.  

    “As we both assumed, I lost my life when making a pact with the Crystal,” Ardyn’s chest muscles become rigid beneath your fingers, but he doesn’t interrupt as you continue softly. “But the ultimate cost was my soul…” You pause, chin resting on his scarf covered shoulder, you gauge his side profile. Waiting to see if his teeth would unclench with the questions you knew were battering against his teeth, but also marveling at the tragic beauty that is Ardyn. 

    A lone tear stain is still moist against his cheek, when finally, with a tilt of the head, Ardyn slides his eyes to meet yours. You smile in return before continuing. Ignoring the downturn of his lips. “After beseeching the Crystal to save you, it gave me one option that held your salvation, and I agreed to it without hesitation. Knowing the cost…” Your eyes break contact with his for a second to watch the muscle of his jaw bounce, his teeth remaining clenched shut. Looking back to his eyes, you find their gold has dimmed with aloof scrutiny. Clearly, he already had an opinion on your actions. “By allowing the Crystal’s light to merge with my soul, I became the conduit that would allow divine light back into your own. Giving you a second chance at life, a human life, but that second chance is also mine...When the light passed from me to you, my soul's essence went as well. Now it is literal when I say you hold my life in the palm of your hands.”

       Ardyn slowly turns away from you and casts his eyes to someplace unseen. Uncharacteristically quiet, and not in a tranquil way. 

    Your knees ache from kneeling on the floor, and the chill in the air is making your nearly nude status more apparent as gooseflesh rises on your skin, but you only hug Ardyn tighter. Fingers rubbing small circles against the linen shirt covering his chest. In your heart, or perhaps it is your soul's intimate connection to him - in a way it never was before - you know Ardyn will come around. He won't spurn this chance given to him, but you can also sense that part of him has grown comfortable in the darkness. 

    This is not an easy thing you ask of him, hasn't been since the first time you told him of your plan to save him...but he is no longer bearing the weight of his curse alone.

      “Ardyn I love you. I did not know thousands of years would pass before I would come back to you, but I would have made the same choice even if I had. The price I paid means nothing to me because my life was already forfeit when you went where I couldn’t follow.”

      “Taken,” Ardyn said brusquely, eyes still distant and looking straight ahead. “I did not choose anything. My fate was determined by that fickle Crystal and the Gods that serve it. I was taken away from life, from you...and that devious Crystal played you against me. It is so laughably apparent the scheme it swindled you into. Bringing you back as a last attempt to halt my plans, to make its Champion's job so much easier—” The disgust in Ardyn’s voice radiated out from his very being. He felt like a coil beneath you, winding up, readying to explode with a vengeance backed by the daemons within.

       Afraid that your arms circling Ardyn are the only reason he hasn’t left, you don't loosen your grip, but you needed to get his attention again. You'll be damned to let his mind drag him in a vicious cycle of hatred due to a misunderstanding of the current circumstance. The daemons will not win this time.  

        Loosening your arms slightly, you shift around so that you are face to face with Ardyn. Never letting your touch leave him for a moment, fingers trailing his back and shoulders ready to grab him if he tried to go, but he didn’t show any sign of noticing that you moved. Only when you cup his face with both of your hands, does Ardyn blink, looking mildly surprised that your face is inches from his. 

    “Beloved. Ardyn," you call to him in a hushed tone. Searching both of his eyes until you see them clear and focus solely on you and not on whatever visions he had been seeing. “Blame can be laid at the Crystal’s feet for what occurred all those years ago, but you cannot do so now. The Crystal merely gave me the means to save your soul, but it was our choices that all made it come to pass. The Crystal made a gamble by helping me, helping us, and depending on our love.”

    “No. I..don’t see how…” Ardyn began, but he couldn’t finish. He knows you are right. The daemons screeching at the truth of it wouldn’t allow denial. Ever since you came back into his life, his heart couldn’t help but love you, and as it grew with time, Ardyn also felt a semblance of his old self come back. He had pushed that “weakness” away, never expecting that it would ever have a place in the shadows where he dwelt...but now that love and light that made him feel almost human was equal - with the capacity for growth -in strength to the darkness. It was so foreign though… “It is just another trick. The light would never come back to me.”

      With one hand you smoothed the creases between Ardyn’s eyebrows with a finger, while the other continued to cradle his face. “But it did Ardyn and you reached for it, used it to save me. You are as much a victim to the Scourge as anyone, and the Crystal understood that but was helpless without my intervention and willingness.” 

    Your next words of comfort catch in your constricting throat at the hurt that flashes across Ardyn’s eyes before he looks down to the floor. But they did not linger there for long when his amber gaze meets yours once more, they show his immortality in their depths, looking fathomless like the trenches lining the ocean floor.   

        “How can you call me a victim Y/N? You know what I plan to do, and have seen what lengths I have and will do to see my revenge come to fruition. So, how can you believe I am worthy? I am not. You gave up your soul to a man who has forgotten what it is like to live in the light. Accountable for such atrocities—if you knew, you wouldn’t have stayed a second in my presence. As you shouldn’t have... 

    I cannot be the man that I was. I cannot stop the destiny that the divine laid out before me. I am the Accursed that challenges the light.” 

   Saying all of this Ardyn kept his voice steady and neutral. Watching your face intently for any hint of regret or shame. Readying himself for you to pull away from him again when confronted with the monster. “Until I take my last breath I shall hate the Crystal and the ones that betrayed me," Ardyn said with finality. 

      Silence filled the small space between you both, neither one of you making a move from your kneeling positions or breaking eye contact. Ardyn’s denial of change was hard to hear, but you embraced it. The only way to help him was to understand. This is who he is, you saw it manifested on the bridge in Taelpar Crag, put into action on the Altar in Altissia, and have seen hints of it all throughout your time with him, but it isn’t all of him. And even if it were, you would not abandon Ardyn.

    A flash of memory, you both smiling ear to ear with hands held in a meadow, plays before your eyes as if it just happened yesterday. Allowing you to recall the vows you made that day, a memory that has perhaps decayed with time for Ardyn. 

   “Should darkness descend, I shall be your light. If the world falls out from beneath you, I will provide a solid ground to stand upon. My heart is your shelter and my arms your home.  Laughter and tears shared evenly. Even if others forsake you, I shall be by your side. I love you more than life, I promise you all these things and more. For you are mine and I am yours; now and into the beyond,” you said in ancient Lucian, reaffirming the promises you made to him on your wedding day.

    Flitting your eyes from his looking tight with an emotion you couldn’t place, you grasp his left hand gently. Ardyn doesn’t pull away when you remove the fingerless glove, but his hand is stiff as you run your fingers over the tattooed wedding band. Subtly, you recognize that it appears much more faded since the last time you saw it, but you discard the fact as unimportant. What matters is its existence. 

     “I did not make those promises lightly Ardyn,” you continued in the common tongue, “I made a choice back then because of them, and I am here before you with no plan on leaving because of them. 

   Our love has stood the passage of time and has been put to the test like none others. It will not fail us now.” Raising Ardyn’s hand to your mouth, you placed a kiss to the sign of your union, “We are together now. I understand who I am completely, and won't allow you to shoulder your burden alone. Even if you want to, you can’t. I am sure you can feel it just as I,” you said reaching out and touching his chest with the flat of your palm. “My soul's essence is part of you now, and if you allow it, I can help keep your daemons at bay. I am not asking you to forget or even to forgive, but could you live for us. Whatever time we have left, let us spend it together, and when the time comes, Noctis will challenge the darkness within you. But not you. Remember that Ardyn. You are simply its vessel and have the choice to give in to it or not.”

      “Oh, I understand that choice well. If I choose the darkness, you will die,” Ardyn stated bitterly, but his body was slumped forward, pressing into your hand, and the hand you held now held yours back.

    “Yes Ardyn, I suppose my body would, but as long as any spark of light remained within you, so would I. And if that is your choice, I wont lie, its not the one I want for you, but at least I gave us a chance to have a life after this.” 

      Ardyn’s face twists into a grimace in response to your smile, and then with a sigh, it falls away. Leaving Ardyn looking at you with a weariness one would expect of a two-thousand-year-old man.

      “Oh my dearest Y/N, you know I will not let that be your fate. Even though the Scourge within me continues to urge me otherwise...but I do not know how to proceed,” Ardyn admits in defeat. Grabbing your hand still placed on his chest, Ardyn brings it back up to his face, stubbled scraping your palm as he draws his cheek against it. “I really do not care what becomes of this world, but I know you do. I will do my best to appease you but do not expect much from my heart that has been the home to a monster for centuries upon centuries. Longer than the blip in time that I was not.”

       Responding with words being out of the question, your throat filled with a conflux of emotions, you lean in and capture Ardyn’s frowning lips in a kiss. He was rigid at first, but soon Ardyn’s lips responded to yours, allowing you to lead the kiss. It was not a passionate kiss, but one of consolement and love. Your lips providing that intimate connection to all your previous claims of devotion. Creating a moment in space and time where all that matters was you and him.

      Parting from Ardyn after several lingering kisses, you ran your hand up and into his soft marroon tresses. Curling some between your fingers absently you said, “I love you and your monster Ardyn because they are one and the same. And that 'blip' of your life with me, being human, is how you survived. It allowed you to love even after the world gave you no reason to.” 

      Scraping your nails across his scalp, hand coming to rest on his shoulder, your heart flutters when Ardyn closes his eyes for a second and the muscles of his face relax. A state you yearned for him to be in as much as possible. “As for where to go from here, we aren’t going anywhere until I no longer see doubt in your eyes. I am going to help you remember how much I treasure you, and how you are a blessing to this world Ardyn. Not a curse.” Eyes locked on his unflinchingly, you can see the emotions swirling in them. The inner battle against the lies he still believes to be the truth. It doesn’t surprise you when his response to your declaration is yet another denial.

      “How? When just being near you makes me feel, painfully so, how much I don’t deserve you. I disgust myself…the horrors Y/N— I do not deserve this kind of redemption.”

    You don’t answer Ardyn right away but take both of his hands in yours and rise up. Ardyn gingerly follows the pull of your hands and stands up with you. He towers over you, but his presence is not imposing but pulled into himself, like a wounded animal. Eyes looking at you questioningly...but also hopeful. For all his push back, you know - can feel through your connection - his want for peace. Comfort. Help.

       “Perhaps you don’t—,” you answered softly. Ardyn tries to pull his hands away, but you grip them tighter, “But that isn’t my belief, never has been and never will be. It isn’t even the Crystal’s…” he looks at you in muted rejection, hatred simmering coals behind his eyes but there is also a yearning as Ardyn leans forward. You shake your head fondly at his stubbornness, “Right now it is you alone who’s refusing to be loved. How I wish I could take all your doubt, wipe the slate clean, but since I can’t, I am going to do the next best thing.” 

      Dropping his bare hand, you reach out and pull off the fingerless glove of his other hand. “I am going to help you forget who you have been and remind you of the man I see so clearly before me. My beloved, a great and kind-hearted man who has the power to heal the worst afflictions,” you said while pulling off his coat and the scarves wrapped around it. 

    You graze your hands up Ardyn's arms before beginning to undo his vest clasp. No resistance being made by Ardyn as you remove layer by layer of clothing. Each article removed feeling like it's correlated to the walls surrounding his heart and soul. 

    Until all is bared and he accepts just how beautiful he is you won't stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason for two chapters close together is due to it being one chapter initially, but I decided to break it up. Next chapter is full of lovin that they both need (and was a guilty pleasure for me since not sure when I will next write some smut with him)
> 
> Thank you for those who have remained and ever patient with my speed in getting chapters out. I took a lot of time with this one (ch 24 & 25) to think through each part. Trying to make it as impactful for you as it is for me. Your Kudos and comments have kept me going and I thank you again for them.
> 
> Editing the next chapter now! 7/20/18 19:12 ;-)


	25. ...Let Me Ease the Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets some loving but also gives some back. Smut with feelings and some plot at the end. 
> 
> Positions: 69, reverse cowgirl, lotus, missionary, a tiny bit of oral anal play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of chapter 24 I decided needed its own chapter. And it was an indulgence for me haha. One more chapter after this one I swear lol.

     Ardyn is at a lost of how to respond. He believes you foolish but is thankful that you are. He wants to give in, to allow you to soothe his soul aching in despair, but it is too good. And yet not enough. How can he be happy with you when his literal daemons and conscience continue to remind him of all he has done? Are you not disappointed in him, wishing you hadn’t lost your soul to someone so wretched— 

     Breath hitching in his throat, Ardyn’s thoughts come to a halt as the warm wetness of your mouth is suddenly on his neck. Your hands brushed off his pleated shirt -  the last remaining apparel on his torso - and run up his back. _A back that is no longer veiled in illusion._ Ardyn knows the moment you register the raised flesh beneath your fingers, your hands halting and moving over the area curiously.

       He watches as you slowly move away from his neck and look down at his body. It crosses Ardyn’s mind to cover his body again, keep up the illusion that he is whole, but it is too late. It’s been too late really since the Tempering Grounds, but now you are witnessing his unaltered form. And underneath your gaze, Ardyn feels more exposed than he has since his execution. Naked straight down to his soul. Wariness he couldn’t stop welling up within.  

     It was ridiculous, you had seen his scars when they were fresh, seen his monster made flesh, but Ardyn couldn’t help but feel ashamed. His body a reflection of the state of his soul, the daemons he housed, and all he has done. A testament to the fact that he was now deserving of the raised twisted scars scattered across his skin. 

    The perfect false image, held for thousands of years - of being okay and in-control - was now thoroughly shattered...but as he stood stiffly before you, feeling the soft touch of a finger tracing a long indented scar down his side, your eyes shining with empathy only you could provide, Ardyn began to find his exposure relieving. Muscles melting underneath your touches as you mapped out scars of the past.

         You didn’t voice questions or remark on the scars. There was no reason to. You understood enough. Either Ardyn had been hiding them, or they appeared after what occurred on the Altar, either way, you loved them. These scars, some raised and white, others broad and jagged from a brutal hand of a torturer, connected you further to the Ardyn hiding behind his daemons. And you didn’t hold back your sentiment, kissing the scars you could reach on his chest and tracing others with your fingers. Savoring the truth of the contrasting map on his body. Rough and smooth; scarred and perfect.

     It only took a couple of seconds for Ardyn to begin shuddering beneath your worshipful caresses. Eyes closed, head bowed, Ardyn focuses on the expanding warmth in his chest and ignores the faint screaming of the Scourge. 

     He could attempt to live as a human as long as you held him like this. Your touch, no, your very presence a balm to his raw soul as he gave in. Acknowledging, that you are indeed twined with him more than ever before. A fact he could no longer deny, for you aren’t allowing it.

        Hypersensitive to the happenings on his flesh, Ardyn is reminded of your nakedness as your soft breasts press into him. Your hands grabbing at his back as you pull yourself closer to trail kisses back up his neck. Wet marks left in their wake as you flick out your tongue tasting and teasing. Your soft hums of delight traveling through his ears and wrapping around his heart like a warm blanket. 

        In a daze, held reservations becoming distant, Ardyn followed the curves of your shape with his hands. Keeping his touch feather light, grazing to the point of goosebumps rising to meet him. You smile against his skin as you released a moan that is pure lust when his fingers dig into your hips. And it is the final shock to his system. 

     Ardyn is prepared to do anything and all for you. It is utterly the least he could do. And really, it doesn't seem so bad now, basking in the light your love provided. Almost easy really. 

    “I love you,” Ardyn whispered like a prayer asking for forgiveness. His mouth brushing along the shell of your ear as he nuzzled in close. Holding onto you like the life-line you are.

          Hearing his declaration, voice vulnerable and soft, you melt into him with a sigh. You had begun to worry that he would remain stiff beneath your caresses, unmoved by your display of affection, but no. As Ardyn crushes you to him, you imagine you can feel him dropping what hold the daemons had on him, and he on them.

   “I love you Ardyn,” you replied, hugging him back fiercely. A broad smile stretching your lips and a weightless feeling overcoming you with the knowledge that you both would make it. There was no more struggle as the light of your souls mingled. Whatever would occur in the future with Noctis’s ascension, Ardyn was no longer bound to oblivion. You both would be together, as destined. 

       Untwining yourself from him, and with a shift of your smile you look up at Ardyn coyly. “Now, let me continue to show you just how much I love you,” you said while taking a hand and guiding him back to the bed, sashaying your hips with a blatant suggestion. 

     Applying the barest of pressure to his chest, your hand trailing down it teasingly, Ardyn acquiesces to your non-verbal request and sits on the bed. Eyes following your every move hungrily. A significant improvement in mood, but he still needed some warming up. His posture is much too stiff.  

      Kneeling down, you skim your hand down his legs, bypassing his belt and the thick outline tenting his trousers. Ardyn doesn’t so much as utter a grunt - a slight let down - but the twitch of Ardyn’s legs doesn’t go unnoticed as you kneaded his inner thighs before undoing his boot guards.

   “You know,” you murmur, as you set the boot guards down and begin undoing his boot laces, “I always enjoyed doing this in the past.” 

    Laces loose on one boot you slide it off gently, Ardyn lifting his foot automatically. Setting it down you pull off his sock, giving his well-manicured toes a squeeze before beginning to undo the other boot. Lips twitching higher at the huff of air heard above you. 

     “I felt like it was one of the few things I could do to help...” You pull off the other boot and sock, attending to both bare feet with squeezes along their arches, before looking up at him lost in memory. “Welcoming you home from long travels, easing your sore muscles, looking after you, loving you. I had hoped that my actions refreshed you as much as they did me, and in the end felt I had failed. Felt I was not strong enough. But now…” Rising on your knees your run your hands up Ardyn’s thighs, thumbs digging into his inner muscles flexing beneath. Savoring the chance to take your time in exploration. “I can feel, I _know now_  that what I am doing is helping. And ironically, it isn't my strength or ability as a warrior, my original answer to save you ever since your memory haunted me...It is the strength of our love, our connection that has become so much more. And until death, I will fan the light within you,” you promised in time with the metallic clinks of his satchel and trouser belts you released and let fall to the floor.  

     Without looking away from his eyes that are looking at you like a man seeing for the first time, you undo the button of his pants and pull the zipper down. “Lift up for me love,” you request softly, hooking your fingers beneath both trousers and boxers. His satchel tossed to the ground. Not hiding your eye’s slow progress down Ardyn’s powerful wide frame. Scars stretching when his biceps and abs flexed with the planting of his hands on the bed. 

      “Y/N…” Ardyn mumbles, while dutifully lifting up enough from the bed to allow you to pull off the last remaining clothes on his person. A continuation of scars traversing his legs made visible, along with his stiff length. “Without you...if you hadn’t been there to help me in the past, there is no doubt I would have succumbed to the curse much sooner. But it was easy to tune out the daemons and pain knowing I would be coming back home to you. Without you, I was utterly hopeless.”

     Cupping your upturned face, Ardyn doesn’t give you much time to appreciate him, and pulled you up, meeting you in a kiss. Without pausing, he deepened it by pushing his tongue against your warm lips that opened readily. Your slender muscle pushing forward as well, twining with his while your arms wrap around his neck. Both of you are kissing with a fervor like it was the first and last time. But of course, nothing would ever separate you from him again.  

    “Please,” Ardyn moaned, lips separating as he rested his forehead against yours, “Let me taste you.” He punctuated his request by reaching his long arm down and sliding a finger along your covered sex. Fingers pushing against the wetness seeping through your panties, and grazing up against your sensitive nub. “Oh, you are so very wet love,” Ardyn states in a voice velvety and deep.   

        With a whine, you thrust against Ardyn, your body trembling as a wave of arousal spreads throughout it. Hands griping his shoulders for purchase, you take a couple of gasping breaths as you ride out the sensations of his fingers teasing your entrance and digging into your ass. Your panties now drenched in anticipation. 

     You are more than ready to give him what he wants, but you want to hear him moan some more. To watch him unravel with your touch. He is the one you needs to feel loved. Needs it until that is all he knows.

      “Only if I get to taste you at the same time,” you purr, nuzzling your nose against his as you continue to rock into his fingers that are searching for the edge of your panties. Saliva pooling in your mouth as you visualize laying across Ardyn, sucking on his cock while his mouth was planted between your legs, using his crafty tongue to its full potential. A battle of wills that you have yet to partake in this life together.  

    “Hmmm, can’t say no that,” Ardyn hums appreciatively, his fingers finally sliding past your panties and into your wet folds. Eliciting a gasp from you at the sudden but welcome intrusion, prodded and stretched by masterful fingers. “That is my favorite position to make you sing. All muffled around my cock,” Ardyn muttered with a predatory growl next to your ear, the thrum of it making your muscles clench around the two fingers pushing past your entrance.

    “Same goes for you and—ah, making...muffled s-sounds,” you said in failed forced casualness. Trying to stay level-headed, focused on pleasuring him, but all pretense leaves with a moan.

    Ardyn lips busy again as he nibbles and kisses down the length of your neck. Each catch of his teeth and wet suction against your skin sending hot tingles down your spine that linger between the apex of your legs. Increasing in intensity with each lazy pump of his fingers buried within you and the hand now pinching and pulling at one of your nipples. The musk of both your arousals palpable between you two.  

    With Ardyn in no rush to grant your request, teasing you up to your threshold, you take action into your own hands. Literally. Grasping his engorged cock hanging between his legs, its weight, and size familiar, all it takes is one squeeze for Ardyn to lose his composure and stutter in his ministrations. Pulling your hand slowly up his hot shaft, Ardyn twitches, leaning away when you run your thumb over his leaking slit. The soft whimper escaped from his lips music to your soul.

        “I said I wanted a taste,” you murmured with mock annoyance diminished by your breathlessness. Pumping his cock slow and controlled, you swear the throbbing against your hand is in time with your own heartbeat rushing in your ears.

      Gaining composure much too quickly Ardyn smiles lazily at you. “A little impatient are we love?” The words were teasing but his tone was quite the opposite. Low and rumbling with his own desire to be satiated.  

     A challenge then. Who would give in first? Falling into the bliss you both would undeniably bring to one another.  

    Sitting back on your knees before the man that will forever be the King of your world, you accept the challenge. Encircling the tip of his member with your lips, you create a seal and suck. Tongue laving over its head, you gather up all of the precum that was spread over its surface. Enjoying the slightly bitter salty taste that was purely Ardyn.

     Above you gravely moans and grunts are released, most of them sound like your name but others unintelligible sounds of enjoyment. Hips thrusting in minute amounts, Ardyn nestles a hand in your loose hair. Light pressures applied but not demanding as he follows the movement of you sucking all the way down to his base. Your nose tickled by the curly patch of hair matching the wild locks on his head, as you linger there and swallow him further. Saliva spilling out your mouth as you gag a little and pull back up. 

        “Ah—Y/N! How are you so good?” Ardyn gasped as you roll your tongue along his cock in a way that never fails in pushing him quickly towards the edge. A technique he was glad you retained in this life, or perhaps it was intuitive? Ardyn stops caring as you suck hard and twist your mouth up, releasing his cock with a wet pop.

    Looking up at him, lips and cheeks flushed with color, pupils blown, Ardyn marvels at you. Wondering, as he has done ever since you said yes to his advances oh so long ago, how he was so fortunate. Had there indeed been some divine handling in bringing you to him? Knowing he would be lost without you and you somehow more than willing to stay by his side through everything? Internally Ardyn gave a nod to whoever was responsible for your creation, the closest he would ever come to communion with the divine.  

      Holding his length with one hand, you give the red swollen tip a couple of licks. Not wasting a single drop of his essence pooling up. Humming with pleasure when a strained growl rumbles out from Ardyn, you continue to tease your thumb over the opening languidly. Looking up at him demurely through your lashes you answer his question that had most likely been rhetorical. 

      “You make me so, your Majesty,” you said, rolling the title off your tongue longingly. Lovingly. A title that was never official but one you frequently had used in privacy once you found how it drove him wild. But until now, in the present, you had been unsure of how he would take to it. The title meant for him but never to be...

   As you hoped and suspected, Ardyn understood your use of it. His golden eyes flashing with ravenous hunger as you touch upon his dominant protective side. His member, still held firmly in your grasp, pulsing against your fingers as it becomes unbelievably fuller.  

       Before you can release the giggle bubbling up in your throat, enjoying Ardyn’s most satisfying reaction, the air is sucked from your lungs with a burst of movement accompanied by a flash of magenta. Arms and legs quivering at the sudden change in position, straddling Ardyn’s body on the bed, facing away from him, you almost collapse with a curse when his tongue delves into you without warning. 

    Both of Ardyn’s hands firmly grip your ass cheeks as he pulls you closer, tongue lapping up your slick that has been collecting. His greedy slurps and sucks soon drown out your own pants and keening of his name. When or where your panties have gone you have no idea.

      Mind blank for all except the ecstasy that is happening between your legs, the sharp prickle of Ardyn’s beard enticing your core to gush further into his waiting mouth, all you can do is beg for more. Pushing harder against him to increase the friction, with only the smallest of worries in smothering him. 

     Eyes scrunched close, your toes curl as the waves of heat encompassing your body begin to narrow down to your clit being swirled and flicked. But - seemingly recognizing all too well your nearness to climax - Ardyn’s tongue slides away from your aching nub and up your folds. Ending with a teasing flick into your entrance that tries in vain to seize around his nimble organ. The build-up of heat diminishing enough to pull you away from the edge. 

     “Not that I’m not enjoying myself,” Ardyn mutters, with continued little licks along your dripping sex, “but weren’t you also wanting to partake.” It was a subtle shift of his hips, but it was enough to draw your dazed gaze down to his waiting cock beneath your face. Looking painfully erect with its skin stretched as taut as can be. “Then again,” Ardyn continued as if in a stupor, “with you otherwise unoccupied I can have my way...” Pulling you closer, while also spreading your ass cheeks, Ardyn makes a path up with his tongue to circle your tight ring of muscle.

    “ARDYN!” You exclaim, back arching as you are held steadfast against Ardyn’s unrelenting ministrations. Body flushing with so much heat you're sure every inch of your skin shows it. The area he is so devoutly devouring not one in the habit of receiving attention...but that would have to change. 

      Humming, Ardyn scrapes - with purpose - his stubbled face across your expansive backside until he can peek around to look at you. The glassiness of your eyes, slightly parted lips releasing shallow pants and eyebrows delicately bunched together, was almost too much to take. “There is no part of you that I do not love MY Queen.” 

     Ardyn feels and sees the shudder run through your body, your eyes closing with the mention of a title that was and wasn’t worthy of you. A goddess in your own right. When your eyes alight on him next, they are no longer consumed with wild lust but harnessing it. Promising a reward of pleasure Ardyn would only and gratefully accept from you. 

          Making use of the reprieve from Ardyn’s diligent mouth, you gather up your remaining composure and set to the task of making Ardyn lose the ability to talk. A tall order but his groan of your name as you lean forward and scoop his member into your mouth is a good start.

        Gripping the base of his cock, you moved your hand in tandem with your mouth. Bobbing up and down you switch between sucking and lapping at his salty, silky flesh. Humming loudly with pleasure every time Ardyn stuttered in his renewed ministrations against your core. His tongue swirling and fucking into you was maintaining orgasmic tension at a healthy level, but the focus you had on him kept you from tipping over the precipice. A beautiful plateau of shared euphoria.

         Ardyn was sure bruises would be left on your hips where he dug his fingers in, attempting to keep your lovely sex smothering his face, but he didn’t let up. Your shaking legs and muffled moans are all the encouragement he needed as you rocked above him. But they also made it a trial in keeping his mind in the present and not slip into the mindlessness that was your hot moist mouth. Taking all of him eagerly, your tongue brushing along the underside of his cock like it was the best-tasting thing in the world. That thought alone nearly makes him unload, but with the will of an immortal, he holds off. 

    First, to hear that muffled cry of yours...  

       You feel Ardyn shift below you, his mouth moving down to suck on your aching clit, the stubble of his chin brushing against your mons. He also moves an arm to wrap around your leg—a high pitch keen reverberates out of your throat as Ardyn pushes two fingers inside you. His chuckled response is more felt than heard as it vibrates against your clit. Ardyn's fingers move at a slow, steady pace at first, roaming in and out of your canal without purpose. Or so your muddled mind assumed.

         With a full body jerk, you push your hips down on to his fingers that brush against the rough patch within. “Ardyn—” you whine, the game of titles forgotten.

    Mouth free of his member for only that second, you quickly gather him up once more. Determined to continue to bring him pleasure, even though you can’t stop the wiggling of your hips. Pushing yourself back so far that only the first half of his cock enters your mouth. But Ardyn’s soft grunts and hot breaths against you make it evident that no enjoyment is lost on his part.

         Ardyn knows what you need. Keeping the same angle he pumps his fingers into you rhythmically, rubbing against your g-spot nearly every time. 

     Attempting to hold off your climax, you redouble your efforts on Ardyn’s length. Flicking your tongue over the head of his member while also gently massaging his sac, you’re sure he is going to come from his rock hardness in your grasp and the erratic motions within you. But then Ardyn implements a trump card not used for two millennia.

       It takes a couple thrusts of Ardyn’s fingers before you understand that the heat emanating from your core is not yours alone. His healing magic being used to its most sinful and luscious parameters, a swell of electric heat swiftly spreads into all reaches of your body. Filling you with abundant energy to the point that every cell within you feels abuzz. Making it hard to distinguish reality, as that ethereal connection to him is strengthened excessively.  

      With his tongue also rolling over your bundle of nerves, applying additional sucks to break up the sensations, and his fingers moving with a mission, there is no fighting Ardyn’s want. Feeling as if you are dropping from a great height, you crest over into a mind-numbing climax.

     The scream you release indeed muffled by his cock acting as a gag. Tears mixing into the mess of saliva pooled on your hand, your sounds soon becomes whimpers when Ardyn’s - equally warm - mouth replaces his fingers. He stays there, tongue moving up and down your lips, collecting your fresh essence, while his hands move across your ass and low back. Kneading your flesh as if it will bring more of you onto his tongue.

         With a slight feeling of defeat, you remove your mouth from his length, taking much-needed gulps of air and wiping away the mix of fluids on your face. But with your core seizing around emptiness and Ardyn’s stiff length twitching against his abdomen, you decide it is time to move on. To be truly one with him.

         “Mmmm love you will forever be the best delicacy on this planet,” Ardyn said with a contented hum and kiss to your thigh as you crawled down his body.

       Giving only a return hum of acknowledgment, intoxicating post-coital tingles still running up your spine, you lean down to his left knee. Now clearly showing why Ardyn occasionally sported a limp, when you had believed him healed. Trailing your tongue over the ugly scar marking that first maiming cut made the day both of your worlds were ripped away. In a dank cell, surrounded by people once considered allies. Pain. Screams...Tears. All in a past you are determined to overwrite with pleasure, laughter, and tears of joy. Freed from those memories.

   “Don’t know about that. You taste pretty amazing,” you replied between licks against the marred beautiful skin. “But unfortunately the time for that is over.” Pushing your hips down, you drag you freshly coated sex against his cock. Enjoying the teasing firmness along you soft folds and the deep ache building within you again. Ardyn’s strangled grunt was also enjoyable. “I need you in me. Now.”

        Pulling up just enough, you guide his tip into your entrance and sink down, slowly. Plenty of lubrication from both yours and Ardyn’s combined fluids allows easy entry, but how he stretches and fills you is too divine to rush. “Oh, Ardyn—,” you moan coming flush against him. Hands on his thighs, arching your back you twist around to look back at Ardyn. To see if he was as lost in you as you are in him.

     With dazed eyes underneath heavy lids, mouth parted slightly, and a faint flush against Ardyn's cheeks, there is no sign of the hardness from festered hatred and resentment. Only the man he was born to be, the one you fell for. Full of expressions never hidden. Living life without regrets. Ambitious in all the right ways and filled with enough compassion for the whole world.  

      Of course, you understand this is but a moment in time. You did not wear rose-colored glasses so tinted that you were blind to the fact that Ardyn would never fully be able to forget or forgive what happened in the past. Never will he be exactly who he once was, but neither will you. And that is okay. This small peace is enough for now. A start that you could work with and cultivate. With delight.

       Gaze fixed on him, you undulate your hips forward and back in smooth testing motions. His cock hitting your walls at a new enjoyable angle. The natural curvature of him grazing your rough patch just enough to keep the fire in your belly burning. But that is a pleasant side effect as you focus on bringing forth your beloveds release.  

      Ardyn's face shifts between awe and desperation as you ride him. Gripping your hips he matches your movements with his own thrusts. Eyes focused on your round ass spread wide over him. A jiggling frame to the lewd view of his cock, wet with your essence, sliding in and out of you.

    “You are such a vision from behind. I don't-,” Ardyn began but breaks off with a hiss of air through clenched teeth as you start to bounce up and down. 

     Facing forward, and using his thighs as leverage, you pull almost all the way off, only to slam back down. Within seconds you find an unrelenting tempo, releasing small pants and groans as you work. Fingernails cutting into your hips, Ardyn holds on for dear life while increasing the force of you becoming flush with him.

    Neck arched Ardyn pushes his head back into the mattress and doesn't attempt to speak again for several minutes. All concentration made on not coming. Dragging out the enjoyment of being nestled in your warmth. Feeling complete. Your walls clenching hard when rising up, and welcoming him back with greedy suction. Milking him for the seed, he was holding back...with increasing...difficulty.

     “Y/N, if you do not slow. I will not last much longer,” Ardyn informed in a tone that could almost be considered a whine. Even so, he did not let up his hold or thrusts.

     Looking over your shoulder, you quirk an eyebrow at Ardyn. “Isn’t that—the point?—” you panted, your impacts against him causing your voice to fluctuate.

    “Yes, but I want to see your face,” Ardyn said, moving to lean up on his elbows when you thankfully slow to gyrations of your hips. “To hold you and watch what expressions flit across your face when filled by me.”

        Your other eyebrow quirks up. “Alright then.” Wasting no time you pull off of him in a swift motion. Ardyn’s gasp was still in the air when you settled back on him, causing a curse to be grunted out. And now face to face, you also get to witness how his face goes completely slack a second later. “How can I refuse such a beautiful request from his Majesty," you said running your hands down his chest.  

    “Oh, you’re such a tease,” Ardyn growled pushing himself up all the way to seated, and deeper within you. “And I love it.” Grabbing the back of your neck, Ardyn pulled you flush, placing a kiss at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. Tongue laving over the area while his other hand wraps around you and begins kneading deep into a butt cheek.

      A groan was all you gave in agreement. His charming lips stealing all of your focus as they traverse your sensitive skin—Making the bite upon it a lulled moment later much more intense. Face pressed into his mess of hair, you keen long and low. The severe suction and pinch of teeth promising a bruise. A mark you would be proud of.  

     Having no mind to separate from him more than a hair's width, you wrapped your legs around Ardyn, arms already hugging him. Continuing the gyration of your hips that stilled in distraction, you release a whine as your sensitive nub finds the friction it needs against his abdomen. Staying in that spot you increase you motions, winding up that coil of heat once more in your core. But there is too little motion within.  

      “Ardyn fuck me,” you plea next to his ear, his focus now being made along your scar across your chest with reverent kisses. You bite and suck on his lobe for good measure in getting his attention further, releasing it only when he leans back up. Squeezing down hard on his twitching cock, when faced with his ardent lust clouded eyes and smirk.

       “It’ll be my pleasure,” he replied in a suave manner that - you suspect - only he could accomplish while buried to the hilt in your sex. “Now hold tight.”

       Instinctually you did as requested even while wondering what he had planned. But with a thrust of his hips, and a moment of vertigo, you have no more time to question. Now on your back, arms and legs around him, Ardyn claims you lips in a searing kiss. Tongues sliding and dancing against each other, Ardyn starts to make shallow thrusts.

      Ardyn separates from your lips, a string of saliva connecting you both until he speaks. “Now let me love you.” With your nod and smile, Ardyn does just that.

      As requested he pumps in and out of you with a rhythm that steadily increases, but that is not all he does. Using one arm braced next to your head, his other snakes between both of your bodies, and the rough pad of a finger is circling your clit. With Ardyn's hips and hand moving in time with one another, the heat and precursor tingles within you build up rapidly towards orgasm.

      You probably could have lasted for a couple more minutes in that state, with eyes closed and focused on holding out for Ardyn, but he had other ideas. “Y/N,” his voice prodded your eyes open with its irresistible low tone, “Stop holding back. Come for me again. Let me feel you squeeze.”

      Staring into his eyes, nearly black with only a sliver of amber, you do as bidden. Your walls clenching down as overwhelming tantalizing pleasure rippled through all your nerve endings. Ardyn’s name the only word that you moan and pant, his continued thrusts dragging out your climax. 

       Ardyn falls into his own release seconds later with a strangled cry. Both arms planted beside your head, with a white-knuckled grip of the comforter beneath you, he plunges into you hard a couple more times. The sounds made are that of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing.  And then, with both of your bodies dewy with sweat, the warmth of his seed coats your walls in bursts. Spilling out of you with his continued, if stuttering, thrusts.

      Through it all, you both maintain eye contact. The intimacy is so intense it is hard to believe you both are two separate entities. That anything else feels incomplete and whitewashed in comparison. No longer surviving on your own, but thriving together in a world that is unforgiving.

        “I love you,” you moan with lingering ecstasy, and heart feeling ready to burst with the truth of your words. You could say it a million times, and it still wouldn't be enough. Running fingers through his hair, you lazily trace his facial features with your eyes. Marveling at the further increase in softness in the short time since you awoke to his crumpled form on the floor.

      Ardyn watches you back for a moment before replying. “I think I have decided how I should start this second walk of life you have graced me with.”

       It wasn’t quite the answer you were expecting, but honestly, not that surprising. Smiling at your puzzled expression, Ardyn kisses your forehead and then pulls out of you. The smell of sex strong as both of your release spill out of you. Making a mess on the comforter you only now realize is very plush and probably expensive, but you have no energy to care.

      Focused on the unsatisfactory emptiness between your legs, Ardyn is already entering a side room by the time you remember to question his statement. But with mind and muscles too relaxed to work up any kind of attempt...at anything, you wait for his return. Ardyn soon re-emerges (from a suspected bathroom) with a wet washcloth. His own member noticeably cleaned, he lounges beside you and gently cleans you up. Starting along your mouth and then moving to between your legs. His thoughtfulness displayed by the warmth of the water used to wet the washcloth.  

       “So what is your decision?” you ask while resisting the urge to squirm as Ardyn’s “cleaning” lingers a little longer against your hypersensitive nub.

       “Will you marry me?”

       Again, his response is not at all what you expect, but this time it distracts you from everything else. Straightening out and raising up on your elbows you look at Ardyn with the most confused expression you can muster. “What?”

      “Will you marry me?” Ardyn repeats with a smile, discarding the washcloth and propping his head up on a hand. Eyes searching yours seriously while his body resembled a lounging cat. Cock flaccid and resting against his thigh. 

       “Ah—,” you start with a shy giggle, “Don’t you that is a little redundant?” When Ardyn’s smile wilts you quickly add, “I mean, I feel like we are still married.”

     Ardyn nods slowly, a gesture you recognize as more him building his case, and no so much in agreement. “I do not think so,” Ardyn said with a tilt of his head. Completing the look of a cheshire cat with a wide smile. “Death did part us...but you could also think of this proposal as a renewal of our vows. The very same you reminded me of.” Reaching out Ardyn easily pulled you against him and planted a kiss to your - still furrowed in thought - forehead. “But also, it will serve as a memorial, a public statement to my commitment to change. Only as a man of my own mind will I marry you, and I will stay that way. Unless you do not want that?”  

      “Yes. Of course, I want that,” you mumble, too overcome with happiness to get much more out. Throat tightening up with the tears pooling in your eyes. Life, even in this dark time, looking blissful in the days to come. 

     With a gentle grasp of fingers, Ardyn tilted your chin up and kissed your lips. “Then it is settled,” he whispered, breath mixing with yours in nearness and golden hazel eyes filling your vision. “Where would you like it to take place?” Ardyn asked with a peck to your lips.

       How you wanted to whittle away hours planning like you had the first time you married Ardyn, but your rational side was making itself known again as the endorphins of your lovemaking subsided. “I think a more adequate question is, what needs to happen before we have time for a wedding ceremony? Noctis needs to ascend and...wait...where are the guys?” _And where am I?_ Was the addition question you only now asked yourself.

         “I suspect they are still in Altissia, being that only a couple days have passed since the summoning of Leviathan,” Ardyn said while snuggling closer to you, “And with our location in Gralea, we have at least one week to ourselves if they travel over land and sea. So really plenty of t—.” A loud siren alarm, emanating from Ardyn’s crumbled coat on the floor interrupts him without remorse.

        Rolling over, on reflex to grab what could only be a phone, your attempt is halted by Ardyn’s strong arms. “No. Just let it ring. It is of no importance.”

        “Kind sounds like it is,” you said but relax back into his hold.

        Silence loomed between you two as the phone continued to ring obnoxiously. Ardyn’s eyes staring hard in the unseen phone’s location, looking like he was either going to answer or destroy the device. Obviously leaning toward the option that didn’t require movement. When the sound finally stopped, Ardyn sighed with relief and closed his eyes. But the peace was short-lived.

        When the siren ringtone sounded again, Ardyn leaped out of bed with a growl. Searching his coat frowning, he pulls out the offensive device and answers curtly. “Yes, Commodore?” 

     You can’t hear the voice on the other line, but the way Ardyn massages his temples with one hand tells you that whatever is being said he doesn’t want to hear it either. But you are enjoying the view now provided.

     Even in a posture of annoyance Ardyn is beautiful. His side profile, with a noble nose and chiseled jaw, unfairly perfect. Lithe, strong muscles hinted at beneath a soft layer of cushion, twitching to prominence as he shifted to his right leg. The curvature of his behind asking to be pinched. And the scars, on his naturally golden skin, took nothing away but added the allure of a masterpiece crafted and honed. 

    Too busy cementing into memory Ardyn’s naked form, you miss his short replies to his caller. But the moment he glances at you, making his own quick appraisal of your sprawled form with a smirk, you dearly hope the call is truly unimportant like he claimed. Heart hammering with the desire to be taken by Ardyn again, and again. _The world could surely wait a little while longer?_

“I shall join you shortly Miss Highwind. Your patience and understanding are always appreciated,” Ardyn said before ending his call, his amber eyes locking with yours. Undoubtedly noticing the disappointment, you felt at his words. 

   Logically, you know you had just pushed for action to be taken towards the end goal of saving the world from darkness, that many things needed to be done, but you weren't done recuperating with Ardyn. It was too soon.

      Only when Ardyn smoothes the hair from your face, making soothing sounds, do you realized you had cast your eyes away from him. Relaxing the frown from your face - as much as possible - you look to him. Ardyn who is now crouching beside the bed, face level with yours. “I am afraid, though terrible timing that it is, I have to business to attend to. Shouldn’t take overly long though,” Ardyn said with an apologetic smile.

      “Then I will come,” you state resolutely. If he can’t stay, you will go with. The thought of separating was too painful. A fear, not quite irrational to your mind, that something would keep you from him again if you lost sight of Ardyn.  

        Ardyn ponders your determination for a long second, allowing you time to build up an argument, but you don’t get to implement it. “As you wish love,” taking your hand Ardynk kisses your knuckles, “It will not be the most pleasant outing, evidence of all I have strived for in the limelight, but it will be the start of righting what wrongs I can. And although I want to hide my sins, I would be honored to have you by my side in support. I will need it.”

      Giving his hand a squeeze, you sit up and swing your legs over the bed. “And forever you will have it,” you said. When Ardyn stands up again, you envelop him in a hug. “Together we will help ease the world away from darkness until Noctis can defeat it,” you mumble against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his immortal heart.

      “It sounds quite grand when you put it that way,” Ardyn chuckles, “Well, let us begin—Oh, and would you like me to heal the evidence of our lovemaking?" 

       "No," you replied, gently touching the sensitive bruise on your neck. "It will serve as an engagement token for now." Ardyn's approving smile alighted butterflies in your stomach. 

       "If that's the case, next time I will be more mindful of its design." With a quick kiss on your lips, Ardyn moves towards his clothes. 

      Standing there, bare as the day you were born, observing Ardyn pick up his assortment clothes strewn across the floor an important detail comes to mind. “Ardyn, before we do anything, I am going to need my clothes back.”

       “Oh, yes...well that is an issue. I’m afraid they are still soiled from the events in Altissia,” Ardyn admitted with a frown.

       “That’s fine. They are all I have...minus underwear,” you grumbled with an accusing look at the man seemingly lost in thought, eyes distant.

      “Not quite true,” Ardyn mumbled, his eyes focusing on you, “I do have something in my armiger.” With a flash of blue light tinged with red, clothing composed of the colors grey, black and burgundy materialize in Ardyn’s hands. Deja Vu creeps up your spine, the hairs on the back of your neck rising when Ardyn begins to unfold the clothes with fondness. “I forgot I had your traveling outfit stored…” Ardyn explains softly as he lays them out. “It was the only thing I had of yours. I stopped pulling it out when it no longer smelled of you.”

     You wanted to hold Ardyn again with the way his voice sounded so lonely and sad. Getting a small glimpse of a type of loss that occurred in his long life. But you did not interrupt Ardyn in his task of displaying your outfit on the bed. 

      First, he spreads out a wool coat a grey color that was a couple of shades lighter than his, with contrasting burgundy long sleeves and lining that showed through the floral cutout along the neckline and down the sides. With the front buttoned together the coat could be mistaken for a dress, but as you recall, it was most comfortable to ride in. The front of the skirt just reaching your knees while the back dipped lower to your ankles. The bodice was fitted but not constricting.

      Made purposefully to designate you as the Sage's wife in the occurrences you accompanied him. A partner piece to Ardyn’s own royal raiment worn while traveling, it kept the cold at bay that had dominated the lands for years after the Astral war and release of the Starscourge. Only towards the end of it all did the sun's warmth reach Eos with its rays of light.

       Running your fingers over the fine wool coat, speechless you watch Ardyn set down next to it a rose colored long sleeve tunic, black trousers and (with a flash of the armiger) knee-high boots. Everything appearing in pristine condition after thousands of years being stored in the magic dimension that was Ardyn’s armiger. Something you have never truly grasped and that added to the feeling of being lost in time. Memories of wearing this outfit flitting through your mind as if it happened days ago. Except it hadn’t— _what if your body now was too different? Were you smaller before? Bigger?_

        “I think it will all fit like a glove,” Ardyn said, your thoughts clearly written all over your face. He pauses in pulling up his trousers to check for what else of yours is stored. “I even have your undergarments, a corset—”

       “No thanks Ardyn,” you interrupted before he brought out the ancient underwear and torture device, “I will wear my modern, comfortable bra, and go commando for the time being. And will, of course, wear these clothes again.” Smiling you lifted up the soft cotton tunic with floral pattern matching both your coats. “It’s so surreal. I feel like I am looking at my clothes but also another’s.”

       Coming up behind you, Ardyn wraps his arms around your waist, “This situation passed the point of surreal a long time ago love,” he whispers, his stubble tickling against your scalp as he rests his chin on your head.  

      “That's true,” you concede with a smirk.

      After refreshing your self further in the bathroom and Ardyn retrieves your bra (blissfully dry and free of blood), you both get dressed in short order. Deja vu ever present as you donned clothes for the first time from another life. It was probably a placebo effect, but you swore you felt more centered in who you were and are, as you looked at yourself in the full-length mirror present against a wall. And seeing the wife of the Sage.

      Finishing the last step of pulling your hair into a ponytail (Ardyn astute enough not to throw your hair tie away), you join Ardyn who is waiting for you, fully dressed, hair combed but not tamed, and looking like a weight is no longer bearing him down. Taking his held out hand, he grips yours in warmth and firmness. 

      Hand-n-hand, you both, walk towards Ardyn's quarter's door and everything else that lay beyond it. All that separates you both from your finale peace are surpassable obstacles. The darkness now a feeble shadow compared to the light radiating from your conjoined souls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! Link to inspiration for [readers traveling outfit](https://armstreet.com/store/footwear/renaissance-suede-thigh-high-boots) HC: red colors are the readers favorite for a very obvious reason. ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be an epilogue style, ending in the same timeline as the game did. Going to try and also get it done this weekend. But those who have been with since the beginning or for even a couple months, know that may or may not happen. 
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you for reading and commenting. We are almost at the end. As a side note, in the future, I may add a playlist consisting of songs that pushed me through certain chapters. And if any are interested I can also post the ancient history I head cannoned for this story, staying as close to the lore we know as possible (made before the Astral lore was released so I will have some tweaking to do) and taking liberties with some of the clues I think I see....there are some facts I just didn't find a way to work into the story that I want to share x-D. I will add that as a separate fic and create an Unveiled series.


	26. Close Your Eyes Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the End. Skipped forward 10 years. Noctis has returned, but some overview is given for what occurred in the ten years. And then the beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ_ಥ) You guys. Writing this last chapter has given me so many feels. I am sorry if the middle is boring but it is full of details that have left me satisfied with ending things. But I think most will enjoy the little details. Don't worry, I'll jerk your heart's emotional chains at the end.
> 
> Couldn't help but add in some ships I enjoy, that ended up working out for this ending.

  “How are you feeling?”

  “Good. Just tired.”

  “...Are you sure you’re ready?” 

   Squeezing Ardyn’s hand that was holding yours a little too tight, you whisper, “Yes. I am ready, but more importantly, it is time. Time for Noctis to complete his calling and no more reason to keep you from peace.”

 

    It’s been a little over ten years since you last felt deaths tendrils hold you as close as they are now. The difference this time though is you are not fighting it. The decision being made between you and Ardyn several years ago that you would pass on first. Your borrowed life force maintained by Ardyn, allowed to ebb away.

      Now though, laying in your chosen room in Insomnia’s citadel, the task was easier said than done. Mainly for Ardyn.  To prevent him from healing you, you had to keep reiterating that you were okay and in no pain. Although he verbally accepted that he would see you in the next life, you knew doubt still lingered in his heart. The burden of his sins never lifting entirely in the ten years of your being together. But much healing to Ardyn’s psyche and most of those (still alive) who he affected, had occurred too. Ardyn using the ten years to atone for his sins via good works. 

     That very day you woke up in Gralea the first person to be affected by Ardyn’s change of heart, was Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt himself. Though before that, you both had met up with Commodore AraneaHighwind and (Ex)High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, and had a long, arduous explanation/argument about Ardyn’s change in character and the out of left field requests being made. 

    Eventually, they both agreed to leave Niflheim to help escort the Lucian Royal Retinue and destroy Chief Bestithia’s Immortalis project on the way back to Gralea. Leaving you and Ardyn to deal with the Emperor and daemon outbreaks in the capital.

     (Later you would come to learn that Aranea had sent two of her best men to “save” you from Ardyn’s quarters, having spotted him leaving the dropship with your limp form. Meanwhile, she and Ravus had devised a plan to take both Ardyn and the Emperor out. After she told you this over a round of drinks, you became instant best friends and a test to Ardyn's good humor. You were also, in the future, matchmaker for her and Gladio. A pairing that left you with one less regret in leaving this world and two of your best friends.)

     Once Ardyn removed all of the remaining Scourge infection from the Emperor, it still took several years for the elderly man to recover fully from his madness. But after frequent therapy sessions and many treatments from Ardyn, Iedolas eventually reclaimed his title as Emperor of Niflheim and only Niflheim.

    His quest for world domination and power gone, the only goal he had left was to pick up Niflheim from the ashes before leaving Eos. Near the end of ten years of darkness Iedolas successfully established Gralea as a city safe to be inhabited; much help being provided by neighboring King, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Those still loyal to the Empire slowly making their way back with the news.

     The Emperor never forgave Ardyn for manipulating him, but he blamed himself just as much, and instead of seeking vengeance (a moot point with Ardyn being immortal) was agreeable to the terms that Ardyn would never set foot in Niflheim again. A truce Ardyn readily agreed to, happy to wipe his hands of the place. Too much guilt associated with it. (Not that he he wasn't guiltless while living in Insomnia...)

     But Ardyn still made sure Niflheim was already set on the right path before Iedolas recovered. In that week while waiting for Noctis and the rest to arrive, you and Ardyn had been busy shutting down and destroying anything and all that had to do with Magitek. Ardyn doing most of the work by dealing with the Magitek and daemons, while you gathered what military officials were available and set about to secure the safety of the civilians. Your restored Kingsglaive abilities very useful to the cause. Abilities you remembered having about halfway through fighting off daemons.

   (The mysterious return of your powers was explained months later to have occurred when Luna called forth the Kings of Yore to aid Noctis against Leviathan; the power of Kings returning. You learned this during your joyous but also sad reunion with the Kingsglaive Libertus, the last to see Nyx.  From that meeting also sprung the idea for hunters and remaining glaives to form a coalition with the duty of protecting city outposts in Lucis, and providing hope in the darkness. Your longterm hunter acquaintance Dave being very agreeable to the idea.)

      Through non-stop work on Ardyn’s part (you needing sleep), the daemon outbreaks and spread were contained to Gralea and its outskirts for a short period of time. Long enough to allow Niflheimian’s to relocated to Tenebrae, Accordo and eventually Lucis as the dark years dragged on. The daemon hordes ultimately spreading out of anyone's control near the end. Even Ardyn’s.

       By the time Noctis and the guys arrived at the entrance to Zegnautus keep, the way was clear of daemons, and personnel even welcomed the King of Lucis. The royal retinue had been told by Aranea and Ravus what occurred in Gralea and with Ardyn, but a day (turning to several) was put aside to catch up with them all personally.

    (Aranea and Ravus had continued on with their own agenda’s. Aranea helping escort refugees of Niflheim to less daemon-infested areas, while Ravus establishing himself in Tenebrae once more. Increasing its defenses against the unrelenting spread of daemons. Determined that the land of the Oracles would not be infested.)

    Through lengthy exchanges of information and storytelling with your four Lucian friends, you learned that Noctis successfully retrieved all the glaives available. Having picked up the Katana of the warrior the same day Ravus arrived and offered King Regis’s glaive and his assistance. 

     The blessing of the Glacian was received as they passed by dropship over her body to the Magitek facility in Ghorovas rift. And after a couple wild days of snowmobile rides and battles (with the help of Aranea. Ravus having left with worry for his homeland) the Bestithia’s project Immortalis, and all labs associated were destroyed. The Chief researcher also perishing in the process but not before confirming Prompto’s origin. Something the sunny young man never expected, only having known that he was adopted from Niflheim. As if that wasn’t bad enough.  

    Hard discussions were had on how Prompto originated as an MT clone, and Ardyn explaining how it may affect his life later one. But other than concern for Prompto’s well-being, none were bothered by his origins. He was a Lucian through and through.  

      Once the guys finished explaining their side of things, it was yours and Ardyn’s turn. Even though your friends had a good clue as to who Ardyn actually was, it took many breaks of reiteration for them to understand how everything came to be between you two. Anger and frustration both common emotions in the guys, when Ardyn, in a clinical manner, expressed why he did the things that he did. When it came to Luna though, Ardyn talked to Noctis in private. Both emerging from his study looking a to have come to a type of acceptance and understanding with one another. Although remorse and pain were mirrored in each respective pair of eyes. 

      In the end, before entering the Crystal, Noctis faced Ardyn, his ancient ancestor like a King and vowed that he would bring the curse upon their family to an end. And requested that Ardyn watches over the people while he was gone. (Ardyn having explained that he expected Noctis’s ascension may take some years to complete.)

      Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio standing by the statement of their sovereign, and your trust in him, did not show Ardyn glaring disdain after Noctis’s departure but offered their aid. In the early days though, when they were getting used to Ardyn's presence, they would always use you as the middleman to convey or receive information. You didn’t mind really, happy to stay in contact with them, but you silently rejoiced when they all began to truly accept Ardyn and get to know him personally.

     The acceptance of the guys helped Ardyn significantly in adjusting to his new reality of being known by his name given upon birth - not his families ancient surname- and the title Accursed. His hope in humanity outside of you, restored day by day. 

     But only those in high leadership roles in Lucis knew Ardyn was connected to the prophesied darkness. The general population gave the story that he was a distant cousin to the Nox Fleurets,(much to Ravus's dismay) which provided enough explanation and wiggle room as to why he could heal people of the Scourge. To keep the image Ardyn made sure never to use his Caelum abilities. 

       Since that day he gave in to the light, Ardyn has avoided using his dark powers. Explaining to you that it became more difficult to maintain control over the daemons when he tapped into their strengths. But he did begin absorbing the daemonic parasites into himself to save people again and occasionally daemons. The latter taking a larger toll on his hold over the darkness. 

     You had worried that alone would drive him back to the darkness, but he had calmed your fears by connecting with you using his healing abilities. Showing you without words, that every time he healed/renewed you any influence the new daemons tried to make were disintegrated. And so, you were beside Ardyn day in and day out, both of your lives depending on each other. Walking the lands of Lucis and becoming known as the miracle couple able to save people on the brink of death, either from daemons or natural causes. Ardyn once more hailed a healer of the people. 

        Neither of you ever got tired of the others company in all the ten years. Each day you woke up beside Ardyn and believed you were still dreaming. Often pinching yourself and then him to make sure you weren’t. And it wasn’t often you guys would go without coupling. Asserting your love for each other and usually taking the opportunity to renew your life energy.

    Words of compassion and forgiveness were ever ready on your lips when Ardyn would go into a low. His real and imaginary daemons plaguing him. Making mood swings a constant occurrence, but never so severe that you couldn’t reach him. Helping him come to a type of peace with himself and the past.

        About a year passed since Ardyn asked you to marry him for the second time before you guys officially tied the knot. When you decided on where you wanted to get married Ardyn was dubious at first, but eventually relented to having it in the Tempering Grounds. It only felt right to have the one other soul tied to your past, and still in existence, to be present. 

     Gilgamesh was stoically happy when you informed him of the planned marriage and Ardyn’s acceptance of the light. His unmasked face did show shock though when you asked him to officiate, but he agreed with a deep bow. The only stipulation being made was for him to be allowed to settle things with you and Ardyn once and for all.

         In what felt like a type of marriage counseling, Gilgamesh reviewed with you both everything that went wrong in your ancient history. Focusing on how through it all your belief in one another never wavered. That your bond as friends, partners, and lovers is what most dream of achieving. And Gilgamesh admitted that the biggest mistake he made was ever doubting it, and the ability it gave you both to overcome great adversity. Giving in to his own insecurities. 

   After apologizing profusely - for the third time during your visit. Both you and Ardyn telling him it was enough - Gilgamesh revealed to you both the ultimate burden upon Somnus’s heart. Shared with the shamed shield after traveling to the Tempering Grounds near his deathbed.

    “Somnus knew and accepted in the end that what he did was a mistake. His actions completed in blind grief and close-mindedness. No other possibilities than the apparent conclusion presented to him given thought. A perfect tool the Gods used to confine the Scourge while waiting for the second chosen. Setting the line of Lucis up to pay with their lives for the salvation of the world and their own from the curse wrought by an alien menace.

     Somnus died regretting that he would never be able to apologize for what he did. Leaving his hope in his descendant to be Chosen. And until recently I believed and regretted just like him...I know his soul is housed within the ring now, but if he could be here, he would rejoice in your happiness as I do. May we all celebrate together in the next life.”

      Although Ardyn’s face had remained impassive, politely agreeing with Gilgamesh, it was evident to you (and your sure Gilgamesh as well) that Ardyn was comforted by the knowledge of Somnus’s last wish. The hurt of betrayal that had cut him so profoundly being made by that dearly loved brother. But with Ardyn's soul no longer gripped by it, there was room for forgiveness. Adding a lightheartedness for the years that followed in looking forward to meeting up with Somnus again.

         The wedding ceremony had minimal guests. Comprised mainly of close friends to you: Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Iris, Talcott, Cindy, Aranea, Cor, Libertus. (all of them at some point also becoming close with Ardyn) The few that came with ties to Ardyn included Ravus -agreeing to come the last minute- and another ex-military official, Loqi Tummelt. The ex-brigadier general having worked closely with the relief efforts after the Empires collapse and continuing to keep the rouge Niflheim military units in order. Thus building friendly ties between you all. Especially with the Marshall. (That morning after the wedding people called in on their winning bets when both Cor and Loqi were seen accompanying each other. Later you would also learn of another, more discrete couple, coming together at your wedding when Ignis seeks your assistance in proposing to Ravus.)  

        Everything went off without a hitch. You said the same vows as long ago, and Ardyn again left you crying with his beautiful poetry of promises. Right up to the moment of placing rings on each other's fingers, you had no idea of what they would be. Ardyn having insisted on picking out both rings and keeping it a secret. 

      So when he pulled out two gold rings, shaped in the same interwoven pattern tattooed on his ring finger, you stifled a cry of astonishment with your hand. Then skipping a step you kissed Ardyn fiercely, eventually becoming aware of Gilgamesh not so subtly clearing his throat. Stepping back you allowed Ardyn to place the ring on your shaking hand. It took several tries and assistance from Ardyn, to put on his ring that matched perfectly with his tattooed band.

    You never imagined that this wedding could surpass the happiness you felt the first time when marrying Ardyn, but you had been so very wrong. There among friends who knew what occurred between you both, supporting you, joy poured out from every one of your pores. For days you felt as if you were walking on clouds. Ardyn in a similar state. Neither of you apologetic for the sickeningly sweet PDA others had to endure, unable to have a honeymoon since crowds of people by the day needed healing from the scourge.

      In the ten years of waiting for Noctis, you like to think that the darkness was not as great as it could have been. With Ardyn fighting against it, healing those afflicted and corraling the daemons, he no doubt improved the situation. Allowing Insomnia's rehabilitation to go into effect within the first year without Noctis.

     Ardyn also provided tremendous help in research conducted on the starscourge parasite and gave ideas on how to reduce the daemonic particles released into the atmosphere. (Ardyn also took the time to correct the warped accounting in the Cosmogony, writing himself back into history, after yours and Ignis's insistence. Digging up ancient manuscripts as evidence, since the trusted Lucian historians' were doubtful of Ardyn's true identity. Even after a spectacular display of his armiger. But in the end, the true accounting of the Lucis Caelum line and the prophecy was left behind to be revealed to the masses after dawns arrival.)

     Pitch blackness only covering the lands in the last six months before Noctis arrived. Otherwise, the world had been stuck more in a perpetual dusk. Allowing strong daemons to roam the lands but the majority still confining themselves to the dark corners of the world. 

      People made the best of it all. Either working to maintain some semblance of society, supply meteorite shards for energy or tame daemons. Everyone frequently reminded of Noctis, the promised chosen, that would overthrow the starscourge plaguing the world since antiquity. Making it a focus for many to ensure the citadel in Insomnia was ready for its Kings return.   

        And so, when Noctis arrived from Angelgard a month ago, a huge celebration took place. Welcoming Noctis back and thanking him for coming to bring the light. Only the core group around Noctis knowing the sacrifice required. Reducing the complication and difficulty of saying goodbye to many others. But time was taken to see those he had left ten years ago and learned about all that had happened.  A Noctis looking older, mature in a profound way, but still, the twenty-year-old that would love to fish the day away enjoyed time with loved ones to be left behind. Saying goodbye until they made the journey themselves.

      During that time, all was not easy gatherings. Noctis had one last covenant to complete with an Astral. The Infernian. Ardyn had attempted several times while waiting for Noctis to take back the Scourge he had infected Ifrit with, but the God would not have it. Or more correctly, was too mad to understand. Working himself up into fits of rage, vowing to burn all humanity to the ground, until Ardyn begrudgingly used his influence over the Scourge, and made the fallen Astral slumber. Ifrit being roused one last time a week before the scheduled ascension took place.

     Noctis with the help of his four crownsguard and Bahamut -the most recent covenant formed while in the Crystal- vanquished Ifrit. (Ardyn making you promise not to interfere. Giving the valid reason of not wanting you anywhere near the Astrals) It was the Glacian's frozen kiss though that provided the ultimate death to her ancient beloved. A broken off tip from one of Ifrits horns, providing the last blessing of power from the six Astral's tasked with protecting Eos. 

         Also, in this last month, Ardyn spent a lot of time with Noctis, discussing how the ascensions finishing act should occur and what was expected. The first significant hurdle being that Ardyn had to “die” so that the heart of the scourge would be accessible in the beyond, and only then able to be eradicated from Eos. Ardyn was not opposed to going without a fight, but your resulting demise stalled his willingness. But with comforting - slightly stern - words you eased Ardyn to agree on a date for when Noctis would complete his calling. Both of you saying your goodbyes as well, and bringing you to this point in time.

       

      Although your body is as cold as a stone and robbed of movement in these last moments, you can still feel Ardyn beside you. Eyelids much too heavy to hold open, you savor the feeling of his thumb grazing your forehead, and his lips against your hand grasped in his. The smell of his scent leading you through dreamlike memories instead of worrying about the ice gripping your heart. It's beats sluggish and labored. 

      _The end is here._

       You know Ardyn is watching you with his inner healer sight and is aware the end is near, and so it isn’t surprising when with barely a twitch of your lips, you feel his presence lean closer to you.

      “What is it love?” he asks in a whisper. As if afraid that speaking too loud would stop your heart prematurely.

       Tongue dry as sandpaper, your first attempt to speak fails as just a release of air. But focusing hard, you peak through your lashes at Ardyn’s stricken face and think you succeed at a small smile. “It’s my turn to wait. But please don’t make it long.” Your words sound barely audible to your ears, wisps on the wind, but Ardyn nods.

        “I won’t,” he chokes out, squeezing your hand. Probably in a vice-like grip, but it's hard to tell anymore. “I love you. So very much Y/N,” Ardyn said brokenly, his golden eyes appearing wet.  

       “Love you too,” you wheeze as the last of your energy is used by the beat of your heart. Eyelids sliding close, you release your hold on the mortal world. Already looking forward to the next time you will see Ardyn as you float away.

 

* * *

 

      Ten years Ardyn prepared himself for the day when you would leave him, telling himself that since he has mourned your passing once before, he will know what to expect. But his heart still shatters when your light goes out. Your body dispersing into a shimmer of golden dust. The only remnants of you being the tattered pieces of your soul that delivered the light of the Crystal that fateful night of the masquerade. They do nothing to relieve the pain of your absence.

       Noctis is waiting for him in the throne room when he barges through the door. The scourge within Ardyn surging, scratching just beneath the surface of his skin, feeding on his hurt, renewing his anger at the injustice and urging to kill the man before him. Destroy what's left of the Crystal and Lucis Caelum line. But Ardyn does not. Holding on to his sanity by his nails. 

     Stumbling to a halt before Noctis, the daemons trying to take control, Ardyn urges Noct to be done with it. Kill him as planned. Just make it all stop. Release him.

      With a sympathetic look, Noctis nods and embraces him at the side of the throne. “Rest forevermore,” Noctis says as a blessing. And with a shimmer of blue, pushes the dagger designed just for this day, through Ardyn’s heart. A mere pinch, but it would do the job to his heart made soft with love. 

        Using the last of his willpower over the scourge, Ardyn holds it off long enough from healing him, that he feels death. It’s grip always a reminder of the Glacian’s touch, but somehow more forgiving than her scorn.

      Ardyn is aware of being lowered down to lean up against the throne, but he can do nothing to help Noctis manage his massive frame. It is hard work to die without a significant battle causing damage when you’re immortal.

     “Thank you Noct,” Ardyn manages to say, head lolled back against the throne's armrest, before he too disintegrates, but with the smell of fire and ash. What, if any, response Noctis makes going unheard as Ardyn enters the beyond not for the first time. Hopefully, though, this time would be the last, and he could pass into the afterlife.

           Finding himself with a type of corporeal form a minute later in the weightlessness of the ethereal space, Ardyn looks down at himself, unsurprised to see his usual attire in place. Even his beloved fedora. A flash of light in his periphery draws his attention up again, and Ardyn smiles proudly at Noctis descending towards him. Looking absolutely majestic against the blue prism of colors of the beyond. _The boy—no man, did become a great King and Chosen able to harness all the power and go through with the sacrifice. All for the good of the world._

           The urge to congratulate Noctis rises, but the Scourge twists Ardyn's tongue. And not only that, it forces its will over his. The panic of the parasitic being at staring death in the face too strong for Ardyn to combat. He feels his face morph, the thick liquid he knows is black, filling and dripping from his eyes and mouth. If Noctis does not act soon, the Scourge will shift him into an even stronger form!

          A light touch on his right forearm startles Ardyn, and then the golden light emanating from the hands laid there burn. Searing through his infested veins in search of the Scourges heart. Luna smiles fondly at him and then dissipates before the swing of his arm can strike her.

       Seeing Luna reminds Ardyn though, that another should be here. You were going to wait for him. But you are nowhere to be seen as the scourge thrashes his head about looking for an escape while doubled over in agony. 

     _I don’t want to go without Y/N,_ Ardyn thinks as Noctis gathers, with the blessing of the Astrals, the light of the Crystal and the power of his forebearers. The Kings of Yore standing at attention behind the chosen King, waiting for his order. The order that would purge the darkness and kill him. And perhaps release or erase Ardyn. _No time for regret now._  

     “What are you doing?”

     The sound of your voice is so off-putting to the daemons that Ardyn finds himself in control of his body again. Long enough to whip his head around towards it.

       Standing just off to his left, wearing his favorite summer dress of long ago, you tilt your head expectantly. Lips twitching up at the corners in withheld mirth.

       Ardyn has no words or answer for you. He has no idea what he is doing. He is here to die. What more is he supposed to do?

       “Here Ardyn. Let me help you,” you soothe as if his thoughts were spoken words. Closing the small gap between you two, you reach out and grab his hand. “Time for you to let go.” With tinkling laughter filling the oppressive atmosphere, you pull hard on his hand, and Ardyn follows. Without a care for the looming executioner's ax made of light.

      After going a little way out, you stop and turn around giving a satisfied sigh. “See. You are free.”

      Turning around and following your gaze, Ardyn sees a confounding scene. Himself doubled over before Noctis and the Kings of Yore but suspended in time. “What is going on?”

      “It was time for you to leave your tainted immortal shell behind,” you mutter wrapping Ardyn in a hug from behind. The point of your chin resting on his shoulder. “Now let’s go. We need to prepare for Noctis and Luna’s wedding.” Turning him around, you plant a kiss to his lips. And when you pull back your smile shines brighter than anything Ardyn has ever seen. “And then we have forever together.”

         Awestruck, Ardyn follows yet again as you pull him through a tunnel of light. The sound of the Scourge's death throws drowned out by a happy tone you are humming.  In a flare of light, that Ardyn expects to be painful but instead feels only welcoming warmth, the world of the afterlife that has eluded him is before his eyes. Promising the peace and happiness everyone else claimed he would have but Ardyn never believed. "Forever doesn't quite seem long enough," Ardyn eventually mutters, looking at you waiting patiently in silence. Observing. 

       "Let's start with two thousand years and then revisit that statement," you say with a wink. 

       Taking a deep breath of air so crisp and clean, Ardyn is glad for the first time, that death cannot touch him. For he is sure he would die from happiness this very second.  

       Pulling on his hand again, you lead Ardyn into a world devoid of all failings of the mortal realm. No Gods. Allowing for a life full of new beginnings and endless possibilities. 

      

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/43601410611/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW IT IS OVER YOU GUYS. WHAT WILL YOU DO? CHERISH THIS FIC? LOVE ARDYN UNTIL THE END OF TIME? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> I don't even know how to start saying my appreciation, but thank you all who have read this fic. And especially to all of you who have left wonderful comments on it. Those comments are what have kept me inspired to continue writing this fic. Though it took me a while, I'm now ready for it to be finished. I love you all. For realz. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> I started this fic because I just love Ardyn so much, and saw so much potential for his character to have a redemption arc. It is just so evident with how spiteful he is that things could have been different. The line between hate and love is hard to see. *wistful sigh* I just love him so much.  
> I can't wait for his DLC. And although a lot of my HC's have already been proven false, and much more probably will with his DLC, I hope this AU continues to provide enjoyment and a plausible way for the story to have gone. 
> 
> For future updates to this universe, I plan on adding an Index of sorts going over the ancient history I based Ardyn's past on. I will also be posting the drabble I wrote that inspired me to write this whole fic for it since it was originally going to be the end. But the ending turned out a little different after a whole year and three months passed.... ya. 
> 
> Let me know if there was anything left unsaid that you are wondering about. :) because I won't mind going into further detail.
> 
> .  
> Here is a [youtube playlist I compialated](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhhItelKF6YC_DiIXkhhhar3ahxLgTCm9) that when in low times, in need of Ardyn, I watch. This is my favorite video off it. [Tribute to the Forsaken King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4WI6qt_4EA&index=8&list=PLhhItelKF6YC_DiIXkhhhar3ahxLgTCm9&t=0s)  
> .  
> And this list:[Ardyn's Life Musings](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhhItelKF6YANFzGg8oE0QJQ2OUUCHME3) is what provided me with all the feels needed to stay inspired and in the right mood for writing Unveiled. At some point, I may create a smaller list comprised of songs to represent each chapter.
> 
> Spotify [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/dpcdx43z5yp0400jv44jueky2/playlist/2X9S8asZX85MgkFMOvsBRO?si=K4f3RGrRRfqnYz_xhfIcNA)


End file.
